Howl
by Gothicpug
Summary: A Nord returning to her homeland of Skyrim is thrown, headfirst, into a situation and position she wasn't expecting. Will she sink, or swim? And will she run with the pack? Farkas/Dragonborn Dark brotherhood listener . **currently under restoration**
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**EDIT** I'm going back over old chapters and editing them. I've reread through Howl recently and I feel I need to improve. Nothing drastic, so don't worry.

GP

* * *

><p>The Companions<p>

The Companions of Whiterun had a legendary status around Skyrim. Their power, honour and pride were marvelled at by many and in a land where pride and honour were everything, to be one was to be envied.

Red-Fury

Ayah had escaped certain death by the Imperials, and fled. She'd walked, run, fought and pushed herself further than she, or anyone else had expected. She'd been to Whiterun more than once on her journeys. First, to warn the Jarl of the impending danger from the newly risen dragons and there after on assassinations for her new family, the dark brotherhood. The family had been her everything, her lifeline. They'd taught her everything she needed to know to survive in the harsh land. They taught her to be the hunter, not the hunted.

The Thieves guild also held close connections. Brynjolf had become a father figure to the young, fatherless nord. He paid off her bounties, fed her information and supplied her with necessary tools, but it was her brotherhood connections she was most proud of. Her assassin's armour she wore proudly, even if the brotherhood had only just resurfaced, to strike fear into the hearts of those living in Tamriel.

The guards of Whiterun needed no word to open the gates for her as she stalked towards them late one night, her black hood shadowing her face.

Life had been hard for Ayah from the very start. Born in the badlands of Elsweyr, home land of the khajiit, twenty-two years back to Nord parents, she'd never really had the upbringing her mother and father wanted. Fleeing war, they had travelled across Tamriel in order to survive.

Ayah had been a smart child, picking up the different tongues and cultures faster than her parents, making her an important tool in their travels. Her father _had_ been a solider, but left in order to protect his wife and child. He'd been frustrated when her mother had given birth to a girl, angry that he would not be able to pass on his family name and honour, in the true Nord way. However, seeing his child's potential, her father had given her a blade for her fifth birthday, the same blade that had remained strapped to her left thigh years later.

The family name, Red-fury, Ayah may have abandoned, but the skills her father had taught her with her blade carried her through life and all the way back to Skyrim after her parents were killed in a freak accident in High rock.

Once back in her parent's unfamiliar homeland however, she'd been captured by Imperials. Ayah wasn't keen on Imperial's at the best of times and on her rare visits to Cyrodiil, she'd shunned contact with the milk drinkers.

She was less then thrilled when she returned to the land that held her bloodline, only to find them there too. The Stormcloaks in Windhelm had the right idea by her reckoning, even if it was a little extreme.

But that day, she was far from Windhelm and in the Imperial controlled city of was late. Very late. Early morning streets were quiet save a few guards on their patrols.

The taverns however, were another story.

Ayah would usually only move by night, a habit she'd learnt as a child when her mother and father would move through the deserts of the other lands of Tamriel and one that had been encouraged while in the brotherhood. Darkness was always the best option when it came to stalking ones prey. But when it came to public places, such as taverns, the day light hours were always the best and the quietest, allowing Ayah to be alone with her mead tankard for company.

Standing there, outside the Bannered mare, with it's windows aglow with life and the sounds of music and singing and joyous laughter, Ayah grimaced and shook her head. As much as she was settling in to her homeland, the nord people were still taking a while for her to get used to.

Her father had been enough. He was stern and strong and could be very fearsome at times, but when he'd been drinking, it was like he was a different person, joyous and happy and willing to relax the strict leash he held on her. Her father's drunken nights had been the only time Ayah had really been able to be a child. But as a whole, a tavern full of Nord men, all high and happy on life and mead was a whole other level and one Ayah was still struggling with.

Glancing around her and catching sight of the female guard eyeing her from the top of the steps, Ayah tugged on her hood and braced herself before pushing forward to the tavern's great wooden doors.

Inside the noise was almost deafening to her ears. For one so used to her own company and the silence of the darkness around her, the hum of the tavern was almost painful. No one glanced at her as she entered and slipped, without a sound, toward the bar, her hood still pulled over her face. The busty Redguard barmaid on the other side was busy laughing and talking as she served mead to the group of men crowded round one side of the bar and didn't even see the hooded woman on the other end.

Ayah stood, eyes closed and elbows propped on the shiny wood surface, gloved fingers laced together as she waited patently. The first time she'd arrived in Whiterun, she'd been thrown in at the deep end when she'd taken on a dragon at the Jarl's request. The fight had opened her eyes to her gift. She couldn't explain it, so she didn't. The fight with the dragon, the absorbing of it's soul and finally the call of the grey beards. That had changed things. The grey beards had shone light on her gift and she had found the peace she needed.

There was a gasp and Ayah opened her eyes to see the barmaid, wide eyed and pale looking. "I didn't see you there!" She blurted out, resting a hand on her chest, trying to ease her racing heart.

"I apologise. Mead please." Ayah offered softly. The other woman nodded, a concerned look on her face as she reached for a tankard.

"And you'll have to take that hood off in here."

Ayah watched her with cold eyes. Her hood was her protection against the world, she rarely took it off in front of others. But desperate to be left alone and not wanting the attention of anyone else in the tavern, she obliged. Raven hair unfurled and cascaded over her shoulders, the gold bands holding in two large braids on either side of her face clinked as they hit the bar. Suddenly feeling venerable, Ayah looked up with pale blue eyes to see the barmaid staring at her intently, but looking more relieved.

She quickly placed a mead in front of her and returned to the other end of the bar.

Taking the frosted metal tankard, Ayah resigned herself to leaning against the bar, alone and in silence, watching the other patrons closely. Most were men. Most were drunk. And most were armed. But two sat beside the fire on the far side of the room sparked an interest in Ayah.

"I tell you Vilkas! It was the size of a mammoth and just as heavy!"

"Farkas, you exaggerate." both men looked similar, as if they were twin brothers, only one was a little taller and heavier build, like a true nord warrior. The smaller of the two lounged back in his seat, his heavy looking armour making up for the lack of muscle his brother possessed.

"I'm not! I'm not exaggerating, I swear! I swear by the Gods!" The bigger of the two said excitably. His brother smirked and shook his head. "Ah! what would you know anyways. you weren't even there!" He huffed and slumped back.

"I'll ask Aela then. See if you are telling a true story." The smaller brother snorted and reached for his mead, drinking it back greedily.

"She never backs me up. That's not fair." The other brother spat.

With a sigh of relief, the bottle of mead left his brothers lips. "Then no one shall really know the tale then, huh?"

Ayah shifted and moved from the bar, using the tiny slivers of shadow in the room to move round and closer to the pair unnoticed. The brothers continued to argue as she slipped into a seat nearby, close enough to listen.

After a while, Vilkas happened to glance over his shoulder and finally caught sight of Ayah, her hood pulled back over her face. Turning back quickly and sitting up straight, he coughed, getting his brother's attention.

"What?" Farkas burped after gulping down another mouthful of mead.

"I know this might be hard for you, but look over my shoulder….what do you see?" Vilkas asked his brother through tight lips and with a hushed voice.

Farkas, in his partly drunken state, blatantly leaned around his brother and sat staring at the hooded figure behind him. With a wince at how lacking his brother was in discretion, Vilkas balled his fist and slammed it down on Farkas's thigh between the armour.

"Ah!" He yelped, clutching his thigh and glaring at Vilkas. "What was that for?" He hissed.

"I didn't mean for you to sit there and stare at her like a fool, Farkas! I meant just glance!" He growled back. Looking round again, he saw their watcher had fled, leaving a half empty tankard of mead. " That was an assassin…" He mumbled absently.

"Assassin? Are you sure? I just saw some lass in a hood." Farkas shrugged and drained the last of his bottle, burping louder than before, earning a cheer from some of the other men around them.

"Yes I'm sure." Vilkas snorted, getting to his feet. "come on."

Shaking his head, Farkas stood and followed after his smaller twin out of the Bannered mare.

Ayah slipped behind a house and watched as Vilkas and Farkas exited the tavern and stood at the bottom of the steps, their own icy blue eyes scanning the market place. Both seemed to be searching for her. Both took deep lungs of air as they searches, as if trying to smell her out.

"How'd you know she was an assassin?" Farkas asked, his eyes scanning the nearby stalls.

"I could smell the blood on her and she was wearing brotherhood armour." Vilkas replied quietly, his nose twitching as he sniffed."She's behind that house." He said giving a sharp nod toward the building across from them.

Without another word, Vilkas lunged forward into a run, the sudden burst of speed causing Ayah to gasp and break into her own run to escape. Farkas instantly started after his brother, his own speed letting him catch up with Vilkas in moments.

Ayah quickly ran out of space to escape and almost tumbled down the hill and into the brook next to the blacksmiths.

She grunted as her ankle twisted and prepared herself for the splash and obvious pain that would follow.

Luckily for her, it never came.

Instead, she was grasped by the boot and pulled back, her face catching on the cobbles and her skin splitting into various little cuts on her cheek.

Farkas haled the women up and held her dangling by her ankle, only just off the ground. Removing his blade, his brother Vilkas placed it to her throat and glared down at her.

"No! please, stop!" Ayah almost winced at how desperate she sounded.

"What are you doing here assassin? Why were you watching us?" Vilkas demanded, pressing the tip of his sword against her soft throat harder.

"I…I wasn't! This isn't what you think!" She ground out, the sudden rush of blood to her head making her dizzy.

"Then what is this? Tell me!" Vilkas only just restrained himself from shouting.

"I-I don't know…I was just watching. I'm sorry!" Ayah could feel her eyes become watery. The situation was more than unusual for her. Usually her slipped in and out of places unnoticed and she liked it that way. To be so cornered left her feeling so very vulnerable.

"Vilkas…" Farkas's voice softened as he looked over to his brother. "She's shaking. Just lay off her a little, huh?" With that, he lowered Ayah to the floor where she quickly curled herself away from them, pressed against the stone of the little wall over the bridge.

"She's an assassin and I want to know why she was watching us!" Vilkas snapped back, his stance unchanged.

"I was just watching you. Nothing more. I heard you both in the tavern and I got curious. I'm sorry I didn't mean any of this." The whimper in her voice was audible to her own ears as she tried to pull her body into a tighter ball. before she could stop it, a tear rolled down her face and against the grazes causing them to burn. It was more from embarrassment than anything else. She, the hunter, had been hunted herself and been caught. She was glad none of her brotherhood brothers or sisters could see her.

"If you were just watching, why did you run?" Farkas's voice seemed closer than before and Ayah peered out from under her hood to see he had crouched beside her. His pale eyes seemed gentle as he tried to search what little face he could see.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She whispered. "I'm not used to people noticing me. It was a shock. I'm sorry." The heat of his large hand made her jump as he leant in to pull the hood back ever so slightly, allowing the raven hair to fall free again. Her eye's never left his face as his hand hesitated before reaching to carefully turn her face toward him, so he could look over the cuts.

"Are you crazy? She'll cut your hand off!" Vilkas growled from Ayah's right. The anger in his tone sent a shiver through her, a shiver that Farkas picked up on. With a scowl, he shook his head.

"Oh shut up already Vilkas. What's wrong with you tonight? Just let it go already." Looking back at Ayah, Farkas absently stroked a few stray strands of hair out of her eyes. "That cut needs to be cleaned. But I'm not sure. Maybe Vilkas is right. Maybe you will cut my hand off."

The little woman shook her head weakly and stared down at the floor. Her eye's were heavy and she didn't want to play this game any more. "I won't, I promise. I'm not here for that. Not tonight. I've just walked all the way here from Riften and I'm tired. I don't want to cut anyone's anything off." Farkas seemed satisfied with the answer and stood again.

"Good enough." He smiled.

Ayah almost sighed in relief. They were letting her go free. She'd disappear from here and sleep in the stables outside until morning and then move on, back to the sanctuary.

But as it turned out, it wasn't that simple.

A gasp left her as she was picked up bridle style and pulled tight against Farkas's chest. In surprise she turned to look at him, her soft curls bouncing against his lips. His face was so close, she could still smell the mead he'd been drinking a short time ago and maybe a slight hint of wet dog under that. The dark black around his pale eyes was war paint he hadn't bothered to paint on properly and it had smudged down and across his face.

"You'll come back to the Jorrvaskr with us and we'll clean you up. But if you try anything, I'll rip your head off."

It was almost disturbing to Ayah when he smiled, as if it were a personal joke.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy and please R&amp;R ^^<p>


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Aela the huntress quietly closed the door to one of the single rooms in the living quarters under Jorrvaskr, the room Farkas had carried Ayah to and placed her on the bed. The huntress had intercepted them as they'd entered the huge wood built building and had followed, scurrying away for a moment or two to get some warm water and clean cloth to clean the younger woman's face. She'd spent a little time sat on the edge of the fur covered bed beside Ayah, cleaning her face with only the occasional mumble to Farkas or Vilkas, both having remained close by. Ayah hadn't said a word and hadn't made eye contact with anyone since Farkas carried her back to Jorrvaskr. Once all the grit had been cleaned away, she'd curled up on top of the furs and dropped off to sleep... After surrendering her weapons of course.

"Poor pup." The huntress cooed softly."She's exhausted. She must have used the last of her energy trying to get away from you two. You can be real animal's at times." she scolded the brothers.

"She just…ran!" Farkas shrugged and scratched his head. "I kinda get caught up in the hunt when I have something to chase."

"That's no excuse for terrifying the poor child." Aela scowled.

"She's an assassin. She was sat watching us then ran when we caught on to her. That's good enough for me." Vilkas snarled, his arms crossed over his chest.

"She's a child, Vilkas! She's younger then Ria for Gods sakes. She didn't deserve being scared half to death." Aela hissed back. Ria was the youngest companion and the newest. She'd proven herself in battle, but was mostly still trying to gain more experience.

They continued to bicker until a figure appeared from the near darkness of the hall, a small candle flame lighting his aged face and long, grey hair.

"What in Talos' name is going on out here? Do you realise others are trying to sleep?"

Vilkas and Aela froze mid fight and looked toward the older man. "Kodlak." Aela whispered. "I'm…_We're_ sorry. We didn't mean to wake you."

"You did not Aela." The older, wise, Harbinger of the companions, came to a stop just short of the three, his face emotionless as he looked all three shield siblings over. "I was reading when I heard the commotion. Would one of you kindly tell me what is going on?"

Clicking her tongue and shooting the twins a glare, Aela rested her hands on her hips. "These two have been terrorising the female population once more Kodlak." She sneered. "They chased a young girl across town, scared her half to death and then near enough disfigured her face."

Vilkas rolled his eyes. "Disfigured? She grazed her face when Farkas stopped her from falling into the brook. She'd have most likely almost drowned herself and maybe broken something if he hadn't!"

"What were you chasing her for Farkas?" Kodlak asked the larger brother who stood back from his twin and Aela in silence.

"Vilkas said she was an assassin." He said truthfully. "But she didn't seem so dangerous to me. She was a shaking mess when we finally got to her." Kodlak nodded knowingly and placed the candle he was holding down on a side table.

"What makes you think she's an assassin, Vilkas?"

"She wears brotherhood armour Kodlak." Vilkas answered immediately. "Her weapon's are treated with poison and she did not deny any of it." The rant/presentation of evidence was cut short when Kodlak's hand rose to stop him, something Vilkas did without argument.

"Weapon's treated with poison mean nothing, Vilkas. Aela treats her arrows, does that make her an assassin of the dark brotherhood?" He asked coolly. The younger nord shook his head irritably and frowned.

"But the armour!"

"Aye. The armour." Kodlak said softly. "It is true, the brotherhood are on the rise again in Skyrim. But alone, tired and weapon-less…" He commented, observing the sheathed blades Aela held tightly. "She is no threat to us and I doubt highly there are many out there that would call on the dark brotherhood in order to assassinate you Vilkas."

"Paranoid." Aela hissed.

"cautious." Vilkas retorted.

"If you were that cautious, why would you bring her here?" Aela spat bitterly.

"I didn't!" He growled, his jaw clenching. "Farkas did."

"Is that true Farkas?" Kodlak directed at the older twin over his brothers head. Farkas nodded and glanced at his boots.

"I couldn't just leave her like that. She was in a bad way after Vilkas threatened her with his blade…"

"She wasn't answering me." His brother muttered.

"And she wasn't going to either, hung upside down with your blade to her throat I bet!" Aela drawled, only receiving a glare from Vilkas in reply.

"Either way, she's here now. If she is an assassin, we'll keep a close eye on her. Don't let your guard down and Aela, keep her weapons from her." Kodlak finally said, reaching for his candle again. "How is she now Aela?"

"Quiet." She replied firmly. "I cleaned her face and then she curled up to sleep. She didn't make a sound or any eye contact. I doubt she'll be much trouble."

"She said she'd walked all the way from Riften." Farkas butted in.

"Well then, she'll be asleep for a while I expect. Leave her be for now and for the love of Talos go to bed yourselves."

Waving his hand, Kodlak turned on his heel and went back the way he had come, disappearing into a side room at the other end of the hall and leaving the twins and the huntress alone in the dim light of the touches on the walls.

* * *

><p>Ayah's eyes fluttered open slowly after the longest sleep she could remember having in a long time. It was rare for her to really rest, to be able to relax and dream, to stretch out or curl up without restriction. It was a welcome change.<p>

Sometime during her sleep, she'd woken groggily and tossed off her armour, losing one of the gold bands from her hair in the process. Gold band and all lay in a pile on the floor beside the bed.

Ayah's head lolled to the side and her eyes finally clear of the sleepy fog, scanned over her surroundings. It took longer than usual, but when she finally realised where she was and what had happened, Ayah sat bolt upright in bed.

"Ah, you're awake. Good. I was almost worried." Ayah almost fell out of bed at the sound of Aela's voice from the doorway. How had she let her guard down so much?

Closing the door, Aela came closer, carrying a tray and wearing an almost smug smile. The younger Ayah pushed herself into the corner, her eyes fixated on the other war painted woman as she set the tray down on the furs.

"Relax." She said, pushing the tray toward her and seating herself on the edge of the bed. "I brought you something to eat. And no, it isn't poisoned. My toxins are reserved for my enemies. A title you have yet to gain." She said with an edge to her voice.

"Where….Where am I?" Ayah's voice trembled as she glanced around the room again briefly before turning to gaze back to the woman in front of her.

"You're at Jorrvaskr. Home of the companions. Farkas brought you here, don't you remember?" Aela asked with a bemused look. Ayah shook her head, raven hair flying this way and that.

"Farkas?"

"Aye. Farkas. Y'know, the big oaf that carried you here after practically assaulting you with his paranoid little brother." When Ayah paled and stiffened at the memory, Aela chucked. "Yes, you remember. But don't worry. As long as you don't try to stab anyone without being asked first, you should be fine. Besides…" Aela leant in to whisper and Ayah pressed herself further into the corner. Choosing to Ignore Ayah's reaction, Aela laughed. "Farkas is a softy really. He can be really sensitive at times. It's just his appearance that makes him foreboding. What you should really be watching for is Vilkas, his brother." Leaning back out again she sighed and got to her feet. "Anyway. Eat up. you'll need it. You've been asleep for two days."

"Two days?" Ayah's eyes widened in shock. The huntress laughed softly at her wide-eyed surprise and shrugged.

"You must have been _really _tired. You should rest more often. It helps heal the soul as well as the body." With that, Aela left the little assassin alone. surprisingly, there was no click of the lock as the door closed. in fact, the door didn't close properly at all. The slightest crack left purposely maybe?

Eyeing the food on the tray on the furs in front of her, Ayah felt her mouth start to water. Her sleep had left her hungry. Very hungry. Her stomach growled and she did not deny it, grabbing at the deer leg with both hands, she sunk her teeth into it gladly and smiled at the taste of the succulent meat.

* * *

><p>She dared not explore too much. The first run in with the companions had already been enough and Ayah simply hoped they would all be out or busy so that she could slip out without having to face anyone. She felt the pang of guilt as she thought of the lady huntress Aela and the kindness she had showed her, as well as the large man, Farkas, who had been so very gentle. Then again, she knew that even kindness could turn to anger, fury and hate in the blink of an eye.<p>

Ayah opened the door leading to the main room of the building, wincing as it let out a distressed squeal as she did so. Leaving the door open, fearing another loud outburst if she tried to close it again, the raven haired nord crept up the stairs seeing the doors leading out through the banisters.

She didn't get far when she suddenly stiffened and found herself at the top of the stairs, all of the companions sat around the long table, all watching her with intent amusement.

"Ah! Good morning lass." Kodlak called across the room to her. Ayah began to back up, forgetting about the stairs and toppled backward. There was a gasp as she fell and Aela and Farkas sprung to their feet, both rushing to go and collect her as she lay in a heap at the bottom. They picked her up, shaken and pale and carefully eased her up the stairs once more. The others were still watching but remained quiet until Aela pulled out a seat beside her and Farkas helped Ayah seat herself.

"No need to be so scared." Skjor, a grey haired nord in shiny, heavy armour chuckled darkly. "We won't bite….Well….some of us might." Aela shot him a warning glare and jabbed him in the ribs as she sat beside him again.

Daring to look up from the silver plate in front of her, Ayah caught the slight smile Farkas gave her before he seated himself next to Vilkas, who glared at her, a small dagger in hand that he was using to cut off meat from the roast in front of him.

Trying to avoid his glare, her eyes returning to her lap. She could feel the companion's eyes on her and her cheek's began to burn. She inwardly cursed herself for getting herself into such a position. Babette would roll about on the floor with laughter when she told the tale.

"You've eaten I assume?" Kodlak asked her from his spot at the head of the table. "Aela brought you food. I hope you found it agreeable." Ayah almost laughed. Why was he being so pleasant considering who and what she was? Nodding quickly she glanced over at the older man. He was looking at her intently. Warmly. It was unsettling.

Her pale eyes danced over his form and then that of Vilkas beside him. Instinctively she picked out weak points in their armour. Spots where the metal would be weaker or places where the metal showed a little of the tunic underneath. Aela beside her wore simple hide amour, as did the dark elf across the room from her. That armour was the easiest to get through. A simple dagger blade would cut through it with little effort. The wiser choice was heavy steel and iron armour, which most around the table seemed comfortable in. Though tougher, all armour had it's weakness'. Iron and steel armour usually had to be strapped together when fitted on, that meant there were gaps. Gaps meant weak points and weak points meant an easy blade to some tender points on the body. Most warrior's weren't skilful enough to think of it, choosing to swing a war hammer or blade, but an assassin had the skill required. With only a blade, Ayah would have a pretty good shot at wiping out the companions all in one go.

Ayah had just started scanning over Farkas's armour when Aela beside her nudged her arm. The older woman gave her a firm look, as if reading the assassin's mind.

"Stop thinking." She said simply, but her voice held a warning undertone.

"Or what?" Ayah spat angrily, looking back at her defiantly. The huntress was taken aback and looked over at Skjor in surprise at the shy girl's reaction. finally registering her sudden show of aggression, Ayah forced herself to look down again. The mead hall was still quietly watching her. Vilkas's frown deepened. The outburst only deepened his suspicions about the real personality that lay behind the near silent surface.

"I….I think I'd like to leave soon." Ayah stammered nervously. The company of the companions was becoming overwhelming for her.

"So soon?" Kodlak seemed surprised, his grey brushy eyebrows raising to reflect as much.

"Why stop her?" Vilkas muttered from Kodlak's right.

"Don't be such a milk drinker Vilkas. Leave her alone already." Farkas growled from next to him.

"I really need to leave….really." Ayah said with more force and stood, only to realise that Aela had taken her weapons and sat down again.

"Hey look! She's back!" The blonde nord, Torvar, laughed.

"She didn't even leave you oaf!" The dark elf Athis replied irritably as the nord beside him knocked back another bottle of mead in a couple of gulps.

"I know that!" Torvar slurred. "It was a _joke…_"

"Is there a problem lass?" Skjor asked Ayah. He leant back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest while grinned wily at her. The younger nord watched him for a moment with narrowed eyes. The vibe he gave off was unusual. almost animal. It was him she'd probably have to watch for.

"I need my weapons back. please?"

"Ah, yes. Your weapons." Kodlak nodded and stared down at his plate and tankard for a moment as he thought, his fingers drumming the table. "Aela, give her her weaponry back".

Aela looked alarmed by the sudden request.

"But Kodlak, you said-…!"

"Yes, I did." The older man cut her off. Aela looked at him, her eyes searching his. "But if the young lass wishes to leave, she must have her weapons back. We can't have her wondering about without them, now can we? What if she's attacked."

"Oh that would be terrible…." Vilkas added sarcastically. Without a word, Farkas slammed his fist into the side of his brother's thigh under the table, causing him to cry out and retaliate by hitting him in the face.

"Boys, enough!" Kodlak yelled, slamming his fist down on the table. The twins shrunk down in their seats as the grey haired Harbinger gave them his fiercest glare. "You're both acting like children. Enough now. You're companions and more importantly, you're brothers." Each nodded.

"Shall I get our guest's weapon's then Kodlak?" Aela inquired as she stood from her seat once more. Kodlak waved his hand in agreement and Aela left the table to get Ayah's weapons.

"Where will you go from here?" Ria asked Ayah quietly from further down the table.

"I have to return to my….sanctuary. In Dawnstar."

"So you are from the brotherhood." Njada sneered. The other nord woman had been eyeing Ayah since she'd been seated but had said nothing. Ayah wasn't blind however and was well aware the shield sister was glaring and pulling faces at her. Quite frankly, Ayah was beginning to think the companions were a rather horrible lot, with the exception of a couple of individuals. Or maybe the problem was her?

"Yes. I'm a dark brotherhood member. But it's a family no less, just as you are." Ayah replied calmly.

"Good point." Kodlak nodded. "I suppose even assassins can look upon each other as such."

Aela reappeared carrying Ayah's enchanted glass sword, her blade of woe and an orcish bow and arrows. she placed them on the table in front of Ayah, who muttered a thank you before pausing, a scowl pulling at the corners of her mouth. "what's wrong?" The lady huntress saw the look on Ayah's face and inwardly sighed.

"I'm missing something…" Looking over her things, Ayah's mind sparked and dread filled her stomach. "My father's blade. I'm missing my father's blade." She looked up from her things and looked round the room, the dread becoming anger. That blade hadn't left her person in seventeen years and within a couple of days, it had disappeared.

"Now relax lass, we'll find it." Kodlak tried to reassure her. "Aela, go and check the armoury once more. Ria, go with her." The women nodded and Ria got up to follow Aela back to the armoury. Kodlak looked back at Ayah with concern. She looked genuinely upset. "If we can't find it-…!"

"If you can't find it, gods help you!" She seethed.

"Ah, ah, ah! I wouldn't start threatening people here, woman." Skjor hissed across Aela's empty space to her.

"Or what? You'll hit me?" Ayah shot back.

"He might not, but I wouldn't have as many reservations!" Vilkas shouted over to her.

"Touch her and I'll clobber you." Farkas snarled, grabbing his brother's shoulder roughly.

"Whose side are you on?" Vilkas fumed back at him, slapping his hand away.

"Er, excuse me!" Ayah snapped. "Thanks, but I'm perfectly capable of putting your brother down myself!" Sparks were flying and Vilkas turned red in the face, but before he could retort, laugher broke the tension. Kodlak roared with laughter, rocking back in his chair. Everyone stared at him in confusion, including Aela and Ria as they returned blade-less.

"Harbinger? are you well?" Athis questioned.

"I'm fine!" Kodlak chuckled and slammed his hand down on the table. "I like your fire lass! I didn't see it at first, but now I do. I see it clearly." Ayah crossed her arms over her chest and continued to look angrily at him.

"I just want my blade." She murmured.

"And you'll have it. We just need to find it first. You're welcome to stay here until we do."

"Good, because I have every intention of doing so." She told Kodlak curtly.

"You could even come to like someone us. We're not a bad bunch really." The Harbinger smiled. "You _could_ even become one of us." He old man grinned, leaning his elbow on the table. "You've got the fire any companion needs."

"No, thank you." Ayah answered coldly. " I have no intention of becoming a companion." There was an audible sigh of relief from Vilkas.

"Give it time lass." Kodlak chuckled. Aela edged closer to him and leant in, whispering something. Kodlak frowned and nodded before waving her away. "It appears you will be staying then. The blade wasn't in the armoury, sadly." He informed the assassin. "I'll have Farkas take you back to your room."

"Can I make a suggestion Harbinger?" Skjor interrupted. "After that little…outburst….maybe she should surrender her weapons again. She did threaten us."

"There's no way I'll give any of you my weaponry again after this. I might as well throw it into the river. At least I'd know where it was." She growled.

"Maybe it is for the best, but I won't push you lass." Kodlak sighed, glancing over at her.

"Good, because I'm not giving them up." She told him.

"Very well. Farkas? If you would?" Kodlak asked the older twin who was up out of his seat almost immediately. Farkas began to make his way round the table when Kodlak stopped him and beaconed him closer. "Just keep an eye on her, will you? So far, she hasn't threatened you." With a nod, the other nord continued toward Ayah, who stood and turned to walk back down the stairs, unaided that time.

* * *

><p>Farkas had escorted her back to her room the night before without much trouble. They'd hardly spoken apart from the thanks she'd wished him when he'd opened her door for her. After he'd gone, she'd quickly undressed and collapsed back onto the bed she'd slept in for two days.<p>

Sleep hadn't come to her that night and she'd gotten up in the early hours to look over her weapons and armour and go through her pack. She noted how she was running low on health potions and she needed to sell off some stuff. She also needed to see a blacksmith about a break in her brotherhood armour. Huffing, she returned to bed feeling low and curled up in the furs.

The next morning, Farkas delivered breakfast. Once more, they said very little apart from usual pleasantries and Farkas left her to eat.

While nibbling at some bread, her mind wondered. She longed to be back at the sanctuary, but she refused to leave until her blade was returned. It wasn't particularly special. It was a simple silver dagger. When she'd first been given it, it had been blunted already so she wouldn't injure herself and it had remained that way. The weapon wasn't an important tool. It was mainly the sentimental value.

From there, her mind wondered to possible thieves among the companions who wouldn't think twice about taking it.

Aela came to mind at first, she had been the one to take Ayah's weapons, but then again, she didn't seem to be cruel enough. That didn't rule her out though.

Then there was Vilkas and that fetcher, Njada. The girl seemed quick and nimble enough. Maybe she could pick a lock and take it. Vilkas on the other hand, didn't seem like he would be able to pull it off. Ayah knew a lot of thieves. There was always a certain body type, certain way they held themselves and certain nimbleness in the walk and hand movements. Vilkas lacked those things. So even if he could access the armoury, it simply didn't add up to her.

It seemed Vilkas and Farkas were far too burly for such things. They had an air about them that was simple enough to understand. You upset them, they smash your face in. Them taking your stuff instead to upset you, just didn't fit.

Farkas.

Ayah paused chewing, seeing the strongly built nord in her mind and groaned softly. despite pretty much ignoring him since arguing with his brother the day before, She couldn't think anything bad about the older, fiercer looking twin. Aela had been right. He wasn't all he appeared and despite his insisting on being the dumber of the twins, he seemed perfectly normal to Ayah. No smarter or dumber than any average nord male she'd come across. Sure, they could be a little slower on the uptake than say, a Breton, or even the elves, but they got it in the end and they were hardier and had a fierce loyalty at times. It was what made them loveable Ayah supposed.

It was what her mother loved about her father anyway. Leaning back on the furs, she relaxed and allowed her mind to poke and prod at her thoughts of Farkas. A slow smile began to spread across her face as she dreamt on.

Day dreaming of a near total stranger felt pretty weird at first, but smiled as she remembered the soft touch he placed upon her the night he and Vilkas had cornered her. The spine tingling feel of his callus fingers against her skin, Ayah began to allow herself the luxury of day dreaming, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Kodlak wants to see you." Farkas said and Ayah frowned. Why was he telling her that in her own day dream? It felt so real too…

When he coughed, her eyes flew open to see the man himself stood at the end of the bed. She'd only really dressed in her armoured trousers, boots and gloves, her chest plate lay on the table top across the room and she lay on the bed in her brown under corset instead. Farkas's eyes held a dark, lustful stare as he hovered at the foot of her bed, looking her over and it didn't just make _his_ blood boil. Ayah's cheeks bloomed with colour, but she maintained her blank look.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" She ask politely.

"Kodlak wants to see you." He repeated, the darkness in his eyes creeping into his voice, making her shiver.

"Right….do you….know what for?" She swung her legs off the bed and gazed up at him. To her surprise, he managed to shake off whatever had come over him and look at her straight.

"He wants you to go to the courtyard. He wants to speak with you."

"Has he found my blade?" She pushed him for details, a slight glimmer of hope rising in her heart.

"No." And like that, the hope was gone. "He has us all looking for it though. I think he might want to talk to you about joining us."

A sigh escaped her and Ayah rolled her eyes. "I won't do it. I'm not interested."

"That's a shame." Farkas muttered as she turned to leave.

"For you? or for me?" She called after him, grabbing her blade of woe and chasing after him.

"For both of us." He told her as she came up next to him. "The companions could maybe benefit you."

"And what about you? What would my being here do for you?" She smirked up at him shyly. With a grin, Farkas glanced down at her and reached to open the door leading to the stairs.

"I'd get to be your new shield brother." He chuckled.

"And that means you get to spend more time with me?" Ayah fluttered her eyelashes playfully and slipped passed him when he opened the door.

"Not so shy now, huh?"

Ayah shrugged coyly at his question.

"What's there to be shy about now? I'm angry at you all for losing something of mine. You can't be shy and angry at the same time. You have to be one or the other. I choose to be angry now." She made her way up the steps and stood at the top waiting for him with her hands on her hips. As expected, Farkas's eyes went straight to her hips and she only just restrained a laugh.

"You're mad at me?" He cocked an eyebrow and managed to pull his eyes away from her hips when she stood back from the stairs. Once he was level with her again, he lead the way to the back of Jorrvaskr.

"I'm mad at all of you, mainly because I don't know if one of you took it and if you did, I don't know which one."

"Well it wasn't me." He said bluntly. "I'm not in the habit of taking other peoples things. Unless it's Vilkas's. And even then it's just to tease him. And it's usually a woman."

"You take your brother's women for fun?" Ayah laughed. "Oh you're such a kind person."

"Hey, he take's mine too!" Farkas argued. The pair stepped out the back door and Kodlak and Vilkas came into view. Farkas went in front and stood beside his brother as Ayah lazily made her way down the steps, passed Skjor and Aela sat on at the long table and came to a stop in front of Kodlak.

"Yes? Farkas said you wanted to see me?"

"Aye." He smiled. "I want to know if you're still reluctant to join us."

"Aye I am." she told him firmly.

"Even if I let you beat on Vilkas?" Kodlak grinned.

Cocking an eyebrow and looking over at the man in question, Ayah thought long and hard. "What's the catch?" She asked out of curiosity while continuing to eye Vilkas. He didn't look to pleased and had probably had his arm twisted to make him agree to such a thing.

"No catch. Well, other than you become a shield sister at the end of it."

Ayah continued to look over at Vilkas. It was actually very tempting. "What if I don't just want to beat him up?"

"Why do you think myself, Farkas, Aela and Skjor are here? We want to make sure you play by the rules and don't stick a dagger blade where one shouldn't go." Kodlak explained and crossed his arms over his barrelled chest.

"So you're all going to jump me if I play too rough with Vilkas? Aww." She teased. Vilkas's face turned a nice shade of red and Ayah smirked. Turning back to Kodlak, Ayah bit her lip and gazed up at him as she wondered.

"You realise that if I become a companion, you guys won't be my first priority, right? I have a sanctuary to run you know."

"That's fine." The Harbinger nodded. "We'll just give you work if you need it. How's that?"

Vilkas looked disgusted and finally snapped. "This isn't a mercenary group! This is a family, why would you let her call the shots like that master?"

"I'm no one's master, Vilkas. And hold your tongue. We welcome all and I know an opportunity when I see one. Our young lass here could be something special if we can bring her around." The wiser nord told his younger companion coolly.

"Shall we get on with this then?" Ayah interrupted them. She stepped back from Kodlak and rolled her shoulders, drawing her blade of woe. Kodlak and the twins looked at her in surprise, probably not expecting her to agree so easily.

"Ok then." Vilkas moved forward, drawing his short sword and shield, just in case. Farkas and Kodlak moved back towards the steps where Aela and Skjor now stood, watching closely.

Bouncing from one foot to the other, Ayah thought back to the night before and the evaluation she'd made of his armour. The pair circled each other, Vilkas holding his shield close to his body. He wasn't sure what the enchantment on the blade that she was using was, but he didn't want it to catch him either way. Suddenly, Ayah lunged and with some ease, Vilkas blocked her and stepped back.

Returning to her position, Ayah switched hands, much to his surprise. With her left, she lunged again, and Vilkas became convinced she was testing him, so he pulled the shield closer to his body.

Ayah mentally shrugged. He was as smart as they all said. But that meant nothing. Ayah wanted to see if he could think on his feet. switching back to her right hand, she charged him, purposely slamming her shoulder into his shield. Pain shot through her and she winced, but it was all worth it, as in shock, Vilkas's arm and shield flailed outward, unsure of what to do, the action leaving him wide open. Rolling off his shield, she ducked as she spun getting to the right hight in order to get between his breast plate and leg and groin guards where there was the slightest gap where they had been strapped together.

Vilkas gasped and the four companions on the steps all scrambled to see whether she'd sunken her blade into his stomach or not. However, to their relief, Vilkas fell backward and gasped for air. As it turned out, Ayah had simply winded him with an elbow to the abdomen.

"There. I've proven myself and Vilkas continues to breath and will still be able to father children. Am I a companion yet?" Ayah called out to Kodlak as she stood to her full height and sheathed her weapon.

"Aye!" Kodlak all but cheered as he descended the steps with Farkas in toe."You didn't injure him too badly either so congratulations. You're now part if the companion family."

"Well done shield sister" Vilkas's twin congratulated her. For someone who'd just witnessed his brother get knocked off his feet, Farkas seemed more pleased Ayah had come out of the other side on top.

"Thank you…_shield brother_." She smirked in reply. Farkas passed her with a smile and collected up his brother who continued wheeze and groan.

"That was some skill you showed there. The brotherhood teach you that?" Aela appeared behind Kodlak along with Skjor. Both looked on the new blood fondly.

"My father actually. He was a solider." Ayah explained. "He taught me how to fight because he saw it as the only thing he could really pass on to me, being a female and an only child."

"Some solider." Skjor snorted. "you sure he wasn't an assassin too?"

"She's still the whelp." Vilkas suddenly snapped from behind them all. He was standing by then, even if it was with the help of Farkas. Ayah shot him a glare over her shoulder. Even when winded and beaten, his pride wouldn't let him leave the feud alone.

"Call me whelp again and Farkas will become an only child." There was a bark of laughter from Skjor and Vilkas's face flushed red again. Ayah and the younger twin glared at each other for a long moment, fury burning in their eyes.

"Take my weapon to Eorlund to be sharpened _whelp._" Vilkas growled, pulling away from his brother's steadying arm. Ayah's face contorted with anger.

"Excuse me?"

"Now now." Kodlak intervened. The older man reached and took Ayah's hand, making her jump. "Here, you are your own person. But we're also a family too." His voice was soft and kind and Ayah found herself compelled to listen. "Take Vilkas's sword to the Skyforge and get it sharpened as a mark of respect. If not for him, for me?"

Whatever magic the old man had going, it was working. Ayah felt the wall she'd built up start to melt at his kindness. The warmth of his hand was comforting and fatherly. The dragon born and dark brotherhood assassin cracked a smile. Kodlak was truly a honourable and genuine man.

"Alright." The words left her mouth before she realised. "For you. and maybe Farkas." Farkas grinned, only for it to disappear when he saw the angry look on Vilkas's face beside him.

"What?"

Vilkas shook his head and picked his sword up from the ground. He handed it to Kodlak who in turn handed it to Ayah who took it and looked it over.

"I have to take this…where?" She inquired.

"The Skyforge. Up there." Aela pointed over Ayah's head to the giant eagle carved out of rock. Ayah gasped as the pure sight of it. It was magnificent and summed up the companions and Jorrvaskr perfectly.

"O-ok." Edging away from them, Ayah began to make her way round to the stone steps. She had to admit, it was all very impressive. She'd seen the Skyforge from a distance, but never up close. The first time was breathtaking.

A lone man worked the Skyforge. Eorlund Gray-Mane. He was meant to be the greatest blacksmith in all of Tamriel or so Ayah had been told. Climbing to the top of the forge, she looked over the flames to see a grey nord sat at a grinding wheel with his back to her.

"er…excuse me?" When he didn't react, Ayah moved closer. Eorlund's face was stern and focused as he rolled the blade against the stone wheel.

"Something I can do for you?" When he spoke, the assassin stiffened. He still didn't look up at her, but he knew she was there.

"The almighty lord and master Vilkas wants his sword sharpening."

The grinding wheel stopped spinning and Eorlund looked up from his task. "What?" He scowled in confusion.

"I'm the new companion. I've been sent to give you Vilkas's sword."

"Ah." Gray-Mane haled himself up, wiping his hands on his leather apron and took the sword as Ayah handed it to him. "You're the new blood then?" Ayah nodded.

"Yes sir. reluctant none the less."

The blacksmith's eyebrows rose in question. "Reluctant? Well that's a first." Taking the sword from Ayah, Eorlund straddled the seat of the grinding wheel again and began the task of sharpening Vilkas's weapon. "Why so reluctant? I know many that would give their right arm to join the companion's ranks."

"Like you?" Ayah asked, leaning against the rock.

Laughing, Eorlund shook his head. "Oh no. I'm not a member. I'm here because none of the companion's know how to work a forge."

"Until now." Ayah shrugged. "I have a little experience."

"Yet another first then." He chuckled and lifted the blade to examine it. "I suppose you'll be the new breath of fresh air then."

"I doubt it." Ayah sighed and pushed herself off the rock. "I won't be here much. I have other commitments."

The smith quickly finished with the blade and stood to wipe it down. "Don't we all." He murmured. The sword exchanged hands once more and Ayah looked over the exceptional job he'd done on it.

"I'll get this back to Vilkas." The nord woman whispered in awe.

"Oh, wait." Eorlund touched her arm before she could leave. "Could you do me a favour?" Ayah nodded. "My wife is in mourning, I need to get back to her. Will you take this shield to Aela for me?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." The two shared a parting nod and Ayah returned to the mead hall of Jorrvaskr.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>When Farkas had turned sixteen and had been fully accepted in the companions, He and Vilkas, to celebrate, had built a bar. It had taken them weeks as both were fighters, not carpenters. That and Vilkas was always reluctant to get his hands dirty so he let his twin do the actual work while he watched and occasionally gave him some instruction in what he was doing.<p>

When it was finished, they moved it into Farkas's room, mainly because Vilkas liked the spaciousness of his new room and wanted to keep it that way. As Farkas had very little possessions wise, he became the lucky owner. they both used the bar, but as they got older, Vilkas found he liked the taverns in the market square of whiterun because there were woman. Farkas also visited the Taverns for that same reason, but the bar remained in his room for his own personal use.

Stood with his back to the door and a freshly opened bottle of mead in hand, the heavily built companion stared off at the wall behind the bar, seemingly in his own world while leaning his weight against the wooden counter.

"I hope the mead here's a better quality for my gold than in the Bannered mare." Ayah's voice came from right behind him and Farkas jumped, the hair on the back on his neck standing to attention at the sudden and unexpected visiter. She was just so damn quiet. Whirling round, he came face to face with the smaller nord woman, her hood pulled up over her face once more with only the front braids visible from beneath.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you jump." She said softly. She'd dressed in her breast plate and looked suited and ready for battle. Farkas was more than a little glad. He was sure he'd been staring that morning when he'd walked into her room and found her laid out on her bed. He'd felt his inner beast begin to hunger and it was unsettling to him.

"Aye well…just knock next time." Was all he could muster as he looked down on her. Ayah's face tilted upward ever so slightly, the torchlight catching her pale eyes and giving them a sinister glow. It was like as soon as the brotherhood armour was pulled on and the hood was up, she became another person. Farkas stared at her long and hard, wondering if there was maybe a twin of her too.

"Will do. Aela said you could give me some work?"

Work? farkas cocked an eyebrow. Why would she want work? "I thought you said you weren't gonna hang around here long?"

"I did. But I also said I wasn't going to leave here until my father's blade is found. So seen how I'm sick of sitting in my room and I really would rather not go up to the mead hall alone, I want something that will keep me busy." She explained. "Aela said you handled work for the new bloods."

"I do." He confirmed. "Hang on…I…have a list….somewhere…." Farkas slipped passed her awkwardly as she stood stationary and began to throw things about his room. Skjor had given him a list of work to be done, normally for Rai, but now he'd have to share the workload out between Ayah and Rai. Ayah watched him in amusement as he tossed about bits of spare armour and tunics. A couple pairs of boots flew across the room and empty bottles of mead clattered as Farkas rummaged through his stuff."It's round here somewhere…" He muttered, more to himself than anything.

Ayah shook her head at his disorganization and glanced off to the side. There, pinned to the wooden shelves behind the bar by a dagger, was a list, fittingly named in big letters at the top of the paper "New-blood jobs!"Farkas was still growling and muttering to himself while tossing his stuff aside as Ayah rounded the wooden counter and ripped the list free.

"Is this it?" She asked, waving it over the counter. Her shield brother glanced over his shoulder and upon seeing the list, turned fully to look at it in awe.

"Aye. That's it." walking to the bar, he took it from her and scanned it over. "Where was it?" Ayah merely pointed back to the shelves where the dagger was still stuck. Farkas's lips cracked into a smile and a deep chuckle rumbled from his chest.

"Want to know something really funny?" He asked her. Ayah nodded and Farkas reached to pull the dagger free. "I've been looking for this for a week." He laughed. Ayah smirked and chuckled softly before nudging him.

"You should organise yourself better." She told him. The look he gave her was quite funny. His laughter ended abruptly and he stared at her as if she had two heads.

"Organise myself? Why?"Ayah looked around her and Farkas mirrored. The room was now in total disarray, not that it had been much better before he'd started throwing things. "Alright. You got me there. I'll clean it later." The nord shrugged and his assassin shield sister sighed.

"If you say so shield brother….That sounds so strange to say…anyway, work?" She rambled before returning to the reason she'd searched him out.

"Oh!" Farkas glanced at the list again for a long moment before settling on a task. "Go clear out a bandit camp that's been set up on the main road leading to whiterun. The bandit's have been ambushing travelers and traders along the road there because theres nowhere for them to run and it's just out of sight of the guards."

"Clever. I'll get straight to it." The little woman replied.

"Be careful Ayah." Farkas added absently as she spun on her heel and stalked from the room. He continued to look over his list, wondering if there was anything easier he could have offered her. The thought of her getting hurt seemed to upset him. Sadly, that seemed to be the easiest job available and she'd gone to it with great confidence.

* * *

><p>Ayah winced and gingerly wiggled the arrow lodged between her ribs.<p>

Playing on her talents, she'd waited on the rocks above the camp until nightfall and once the moon was up, she'd slipped in, slitting the throats of two of the bandits on guard before being spotted by a third. The silent assault had turned into a blood bath and all skill went out the window as she slashed her way through the bandits. Her sudden flare and boldness was what had landed her an arrow between the ribs. She's been hacking into a female bandit when the leader, who had climbed the wooden scaffolds, had taken aim and hit her straight in the side. If she thought about it, she was pretty lucky. It could have been her head.

She'd already drank her health potion but all it did was numb the pain. The arrow head was lodged between her ribs, deep enough to cause some major bleeding and Ayah didn't know if it had hit anything.

Grasping the tail of the arrow, she snapped it, crying out in pain as it shifted in her flesh. Inhaling a few times her calm herself, Ayah stood and made her way over to the leader who lay across the wooden walkway of the scaffold, his upper body hanging over the edge. Taking his bloodied arm, Ayah removed her blade of woe and began the task of removing his scarred finger. It was probably not necessary but working in the brotherhood had taught her to always take evidence of the deed.

Tucking the finger away in a pouch, Ayah swayed her way out of the camp, almost falling off a crop of rocks as she went. She needed the arrow removed quickly, but there was no way she could do it herself.

Stumbling onto the road, she took a few more deep gulps of air and tried to walk steady, something of which she failed in horribly. Her feet finally gave and she fell to her knees. The last thing she saw, through blurry eyes, was a dark figure nearing her, then it all went black.

* * *

><p>"Hold her still."<p>

"I am. How much more still can I hold her?"

"Hush now. She'll need to rest and it's best to get the arrow out while she's out cold."

"Who sent her out there alone anyway?"

"It was on the list to be done."

"Aye, it was, but I didn't mean it was a one person job Farkas!"

"Well you didn't write that on the list Skjor! How was I supposed to know?"

"That's enough now you two. It's nobodies fault."

"Do you know how good this looks on the rest of us? A new blood goes out on a first job alone and almost gets killed."

"I wouldn't say its so bad. Remember what happened with Uthgerd the Unbroken?"

Ayah's eyelids fluttered before opening. Everything was still blurry and out of focus but she knew there were people around her. She could feel nothing, she didn't even feel like she was in her own body, she just lay there.

Her eyes closed again momentarily before sickening pain shot through her side. She gasped and yelped, lurching upward and grabbed at the hand that pulled at the arrowhead.

"easy lass." Farkas pushed down on her shoulders, forcing her back down.

"Ah! Her hand! Get her to let go!" Aela hissed and tried to wiggle her wrist free of Ayah's bruising grip. Skjor stepped forward and roughly pried Ayah's hand off Aela's wrist before dropping it back onto the furs at her side.

Ayah was back at Jorrvaskr, surrounded by the companions. Farkas stood above her, pressing her shoulders down into the furs while Vilkas watched from across the room along with Njada and Rai. Kodlak whitemane and Skjor stood beside Aela, who was trying to remove the arrow in Ayah's ribs.

Feeling feverish, Ayah whimpered and tried to move again, pain coursing through her body as she tried.

"Relax lass." Kodlak hushed her and reached forward to push some of her hair off her sweat covered forehead.

"H-health..!" She wheezed and her hand weakly pointed toward her piled armour and pack on the floor behind Aela.

"We'll give you a health potion when we've got the arrow out." Aela told her gruffly and moved her arm again to try to get at the arrow once more. "Skjor. Hold her arm." She ordered the older, battle scarred shield brother. Silently, he grabbed her arm and wrenched it up, making Ayah cry out.

"Gently!" Farkas snarled.

"You shouldn't be making comment after all of this." Skjor snarled back."She wouldn't be in this state if you'd have gone with her."

"We'd have both gone with her if _you_ had wrote on the list to!" Vilkas growled back in his brother's defence.

"For the love of the Gods! Stop already!" Aela hissed at all three of them. "I can't concentrate with you all arguing. Let's blame each other when the arrows out!" While Farkas and Skjor held her, Aela began work at easing the arrow head free from Ayah's ribs. Ayah whimpered and groaned in pain as it was slowly, bit by bit, pulled free and handed to Kodlak who examined the blood covered arrow head.

"She'll need a poison cure too." He muttered while examining the iron tip. Without being asked, Rai went for Ayah's pack and began to rummage through it, looking for the required potions.

"It was poisoned?" Even Ayah, in her pained, feverish, half conscious state, could hear the guilt that leaked into Farkas's voice. The raven haired assassin opened her eyes a fraction to see the hulking nord above her. His armour was gone and he wore a plain dark coloured tunic. His hair looked wet and he smelled fresher than usual. When his eyes turned downward toward her, she could see the clear grimace that turned the corners of his mouth down and caused his brow to furrow.

"I'm sorry." She hear him tell her in a gravely voice before her eyes fell closed again.

"Apologise to her later." Aela told Farkas and took the potion bottles Rai handed to her. "I'll Open her mouth and you _carefully_ lift her." She instructed. Skjor laid Ayah's arm down and helped Farkas as the two nord men gently propped her up. Standing, Aela used a couple of fingers to push her younger shield sister's mouth open and popped the cap on the first bottle. Pressing the health potion to Ayah's lips, Aela allowed a few drops to wet her mouth first before tipping the bottle a little more. The potion ran down Ayah's throat, coating it in a warm, buzzing feeling as it began to a short time, the new blood began to cough and splutter on the potion and Aela set it aside.

"Ayah?" The older woman called her sharply, lightly tapping the side of her face to help her come round. "Wake up for me new blood."

Ayah's vision cleared and the throbbing on her side subsided some, leaving Ayah a little more comfortable than she had been. Her eyes opened and she looked round the room. Along with the companions, stood a couple of town guards. She began to wonder if they'd brought her back but was stopped then Aela neared again with a cure poison potion.

"Kodlak thinks the arrow might have been poisoned and judging by your temperature, you are suffering from the side effects of a poison." She explained and held the lip of the bottle to Ayah's mouth. The younger nord drank it without protest before pulling a sour face at the taste when she'd finished.

"She's looking better already!" Rai smiled and crouched down beside the bed.

"She'll still need some rest." Skjor replied as he left Farkas to lower her to rest against a couple of pillows that had been propped up to make her more comfortable.

"I'm…fine." She croaked out.

"you don't sound it." Skjor retorted.

"Just take it easy for a little while. I'd love a couple of days in bed." Farkas tried to reassure her. Ayah shook her head. She wasn't a stay in bed type of person. She needed to be up and out, wondering Skyrim, fighting bandits, beasts and dragons.

"No." She croaked again painfully. She throat was so tight. "I need…to be out!"

"You _need_ rest." Aela said sternly.

"Alduin" Ayah wheezed and coughed. All the companions looked at each other with confusion, all, except Kodlak.

"What did you say young one?" He pushed passed Aela and Skjor and knelt beside Ayah's bedside.

"Alduin." She managed to repeat. "I have to…Dragons." Ayah collapsed back against the pillows. Whatever poison the bandits had been using, it was strong stuff.

"What about the Dragons new blood?" Kodlak took her hand between his larger ones and began to gently rub it. Sadly, Ayah couldn't find anymore strength and shook her head weakly.

"She's delirious from the fever." Vilkas muttered aloud.

"I don't think she's delirious Vilkas, but she does need to rest." Kodlak said softly before standing. "Sleep now." he directed to Ayah.

As if the words were magic, Ayah's heavy lids closed and she became dead to the world.

* * *

><p>Ayah was beginning to think being a companion was all about being lazy. She'd spent more time in bed at Jorrvaskr than she had anywhere else at anytime in her life. She was strapping on her boots then Farkas opened the door to her room.<p>

"Don't you ever knock?" She cocked an eyebrow and looked up at him, unimpressed. As kind as he'd been, Ayah had seen Farkas so much over the past couple days she'd been confined to her bed, she'd become a little irritable with him. A couple hours previous she'd snapped at him when he'd warned her against getting up. He'd left afterward and Ayah had felt guilty. Though he didn't show much, she couldn't help feeling that she'd hurt him. He was only trying to take care of her, maybe because he felt bad about letting her take on the bandits alone.

"Skjor said he wanted a word with you…if you're up to it?" He said. Once again, it was like her bitterness to him seemed to bounce right off his battle hardened hide. Ayah could only assume this was what Vilkas meant when he said Farkas was the less intelligent twin. He seemed impossible to insult or offend because he never seemed to notice.

"Yes I'm up to it." She sighed and got up to get her sword and dagger. Farkas continued to hover in the doorway as if waiting for her. "You can go Farkas. I don't need assistance in finding Skjor." She told him as politely as she could.

"I know. But I just wanted to tell you, I was looking for your dagger again…" Turning, Ayah looked at him in awe. He was seriously still looking? She'd thought everyone else had given up and gone back to their business. "I found a dagger." He continued. "But it wasn't yours. Sorry."

Ignoring the disappointment, Ayah pulled up her hood again when she felt her cheeks grow warm. There was something sweet in the fact he was still putting himself out like that to find something that had no real connection or value to him.

"Thank you Farkas. Thats very kind of you."

"It's nothing." He shrugged. "Now go see Skjor. He doesn't like to have to wait around for other people." With a nod and a smile, Ayah walked toward Farkas who went to move out of the doorway. However, he looked at her in confusion when she grasped his wrist to stop him and tiptoed and place a soft kiss on his cheek. Almost immediately, both companions turned a bright red and Ayah scurried away to avoid any awkwardness, leaving Farkas gobsmacked at her room door.

Skjor was sat, cross legged, beside the training equipment at the back of Jorrvaskr. It was a relatively bright day and he seemed to be sheltering himself from the suns rays in the shade of the skyforge. As Ayah approached, he looked up, but no attempt to get up to greet her.

"There you are new blood. Feeling better?" He called to her.

"Fine thank you shield brother."she answered politely. "Farkas said you wanted a word with me?"

"Aye, I did." He nodded and finally stood. Ayah wondered how he managed to get up as easily as he did in his heavy armour. "I want you to go and retrieve a piece of Wuuthrad. We had some scholar come to us not long ago and give us a location of a piece. I personally don't believe it, but if it's true, you might as well go and retrieve it to prove your honour."

"What's Wuuthrad and there can I find it?" Ayah crossed her arms over her chest. What more did she really need to prove?

"Wuuthrad was the Axe of Yagramor. He was the founder of the companions. We've been looking for pieces of Wuuthrad for a while now. If you find a piece, it'll be a huge triumph to the companions."

"Alright." His younger counterpart nodded. "sounds easy enough."

"Easy maybe. But after your little….incident…..a couple days back, Myself and Kodlak want Farkas to go with you as your shield sibling." Ayah's face suddenly fell. Did they really have that little faith in her after one poison arrow? What was one arrow? She could handle it alone, surely.

"Are you sure? I mean…I can do this Skjor." She told him firmly.

"I'm sure you can!" He laughed, knocking her confidence. "But just in case, Farkas will go with you. So go speak to him. He said he'd meet you in the market square."

In anger and maybe embarrassment, especially when Skjor continued to chuckle, Ayah stormed away from him and round the building. She jumped the stone wall and the couple grass steps and landed beside the water feature. As usual, the preacher was there, yelling and creating a general din about Talos. Ayah passed him, ignoring his ramblings. She continued passed the tree and priestess of Kynareth, down the steps and into the market square.

When she spotted Farkas, He was leaning against one of the stalls talking with the Imperial woman behind it. Ayah stopped at the top of the steps to watch. The two seemed familiar. Very familiar, as the woman leant over the counter to run a hand over Farkas's cheek.

Ayah's eyebrows rose in disbelief as Farkas grinned and glanced round before leaning in and whispering something both burst into laughter at.

In outrage, Ayah growled and tugged on her hood once more, as she began to stalk down the steps. It was bad enough Farkas had to go with her so she wasn't prepared to watch him flirt much more. "Ready shield brother?" She growled through gritted teeth as she passed him, purposely bumping into him.

Farkas looked startled to say the least and after quickly nodding to the woman, jogged up beside Ayah. "We're going now? Don't you wanna, y'know, stock up on some supplies? We're going to a tomb and there might be-…"

"No. I just want to get on with it." she snapped. "You'll have time to flirt later, don't worry Farkas!" She added angrily. She had no idea why she was angry and judging from the look on Farkas's face, neither did her shield brother. Perhaps it was the lack of male contact she had been missing that had caused it. Perhaps it was how familiar Farkas seemed with the young woman at the stall. Either way, she was fuming and felt hurt.

"Flirting? Whoa, where'd you get that idea?" Farkas laughed nervously as they neared the main gate.

"Well what would you call it then?" She replied irritably.

"Well, not flirting for starters." Farkas shrugged. "Her name's Carlotta. I've known her for years. She's just a friend!" Farkas looked truly lost. He had absolutely no idea why he was having to explain himself. It didn't stop him though. "Ayah? You believe me don't you?"

Ayah stormed passed a couple of guards who wished her a good day and down to the dirt path. "Yea, whatever. What do I care!"Farkas's guilt filled face made her feel truly evil and Ayah turned away. Why would she be such a bitch to him? It wasn't any of her business what he did with other woman anyway.

"I'll lead the way then, shall I?" Her shield brother muttered and began over the plains, Ayah in toe.

* * *

><p>Draugrs were horrible things. The undead of an old age of Skyrim, many cursed to walk the land forever more. Or until Farkas and Ayah came along and cut their heads off, something they were doing a fair bit of in Dustman's Cairn.<p>

Upon reaching a round room not too far into the tomb, the two looked at each other. The way ahead was gated and when Farkas tried to lift it, it wouldn't budge.

"Look's like we have to find another way then…" Ayah muttered and wondered off into a side room. Inside there were a couple of potions which she took without a second thought before pulling the oversized lever. With a loud screech and a bang, the way out of the side room was suddenly blocked by a thick metal gate, the same type as the one she was trying to open. Rushing to the gate she shook it and growled in frustration when it refused to budge.

"Now look what you've gotten yourself into." Ayah glared at Farkas as he strode up the the gate and looked at her through the bars.

"This isn't funny." She scowled, clutching at the metal.

"I know." He chuckled. "Just sit tight and I'll find a release." Behind him, the gate opened and a number of men and women flooded out. Farkas turned, drawing his sword and Ayah looked on in horror.

"Farkas!" She yelped, panicking. The last thing she wanted was for him to get hurt, or worse…Even if she was angry with him.

"Relax." He hissed back to her and took up a fighting stance.

"Time to die dog!" One yelled.

"We knew you'd be coming." Another shouted.

"Your mistake companion!" The first man snapped again. They swiftly circled him, leaving him cornered against the gate and there was nothing Ayah could do.

"Which one is that?" The woman closest to them asked another man.

"It doesn't matter!" He replied and began to advance. "He wears that armour, he dies!"

"Killing you will make an excellent story." Another woman said smugly. Ayah felt her blood begin to boil at the way she spoke to her shield brother.

"None of you will be alive to tell it though!" Farkas snarled back.

What happened next almost caused Ayah to faint. She'd seen some things in her time but what she witnessed Farkas turn into shocked her beyond the norm. The crack of his bones as they twisted and the tearing of skin made her feel sick to her stomach, but as much as she wanted to, she couldn't turn her eye's away.

Farkas's body twisted and contorted, his face becoming long and snout like. His arm's extended and his fingers gained long, thick claws. His skin became covered in fur and his eyes became crazed and full of bloodlust.

Stumbling back away from the gate, Ayah watched as Farkas, or the thing he'd turned into, tore the men and woman apart without a second thought. He jumped one woman and tore into her throat, his muzzle becoming covered in blood. Needless to say, it was over in moments and the creature stalked through the now open gateway, much to Ayah's relief.

The gate opened sharply and she screamed in shock before abruptly cutting it off by slapping her hands over her mouth. Then, she waited.

She was expecting the beast. She was expecting to be mauled, but when Farkas strolled to the gate way and stood staring at her, pressed against the wall like a scared animal, Ayah almost flung herself at him…Almost.

"I hope I didn't scare ya."

"What in oblivion's name was that?" she gasped before she could stop herself. Farkas chuckled and walked toward her, noting that she flinched away a little.

"It's a blessing given to some of us. We can be like wild beasts. Fearsome." He explained with a somewhat gleeful look in his eye that caused Ayah to shiver.

"That's possibly the most disturbing thing I've ever witnessed." She confessed. Farkas offered her his hand and despite her first hesitation, Ayah took it. Farkas lead her from the side room and sat her on a stone step to give her a moment.

"You murder people for money and I'm the most disturbing thing you can think of?" He laughed and knelt in front of her. Ayah gazed at him for a long time, not believing that the man in front of her really was a beast.

"I just watched your face grow into a snout, wet nose and all. So yes. That was the most disturbing thing I can think of." She laughed to herself, mostly in surprise.

"My nose isn't wet…" Farkas frowned and rubbed his nose. The sight of him made Ayah roll her eyes yet again and smile.

"No it's not and though I'm not sure about your….beast form….I rather not find out. Now, can we please continue? I want to get out of here and back to Jorrvaskr soon so I can lock myself away from you." She teased.

"I feel offended now." Farkas smirked and helped her up. Ayah's hood fell back as she moved, leaving her exposed. When he lifted her hand to correct it, Farkas stopped her and gazed over her face in the dim light. Seeing him stare made Ayah feel conscious and she turned her eyes away. Her cheeks began to burn and she bit her lip.

"C'mon. You're right. We need to keep our eyes on the prize." Farkas finally announced and the two started to make their way through the rest of the tomb, the young assassin following a little way behind, still feeling shy even with her hood pulled up once more.

They forced their way through the undead to get to inner most room where the piece of wuuthrad lay.

"Well there it is." Ayah murmured when they reached the room. Farkas was still dusting himself off after the last draugr attack.

"Let's just grab it and get outta here." the older companion grumbled. Just then, the coffins around the walls and in front of them popped open and more draugr's stumbled out. Pulling their weapons, Farkas charged in and Ayah began to dodge about, stabbing whatever she could catch.

"Farkas! Be careful!" Ayah yelled over her shoulder as they began to swarm.

Ayah was lucky. The draugr's slow reactions meant shoving a blade into something vital was easy, but the more she cut down, the more seemed to appear. Glance over to Farkas, she soon realized, she couldn't see him anymore through the sea of undead, rotting bodies.

"Farkas!" She yelled and downed another draugr. There were a few grunts, of which Ayah couldn't tell whether they were Farkas's or the draugr that surrounded him. Finishing off the last of the undead surrounding her, Ayah leapt into battle with the ones swarming Farkas.

When she finally saw him, he was in a bad way. Charging in was probably not the best idea and he clearly hadn't thought it through before doing it. Managing to push them back, Ayah let out a yell and flames shot from her free hand. The fire did the job and the draugr screeched as they burned.

They just kept coming. Ayah was beginning to struggle and with Farkas down, she was too occupied with trying to take down the undead she could see. That meant the coffins and their occupants behind her went unnoticed.

Farkas clutched his side as he knelt on all fours, panting heavily. looking up, he could see Ayah through blurry eyes, hacking at their attackers and burning them with her magic. It wasn't until he heard the sound of a blade of some sort being dragged against the stone, did the companion look in the other direction.

Above him, was a restless draugr, it's large iron axe raised above it's head. If it brought it down, it would take his head clean off. He simply didn't have the strength to move out of it's aim and coughed as he tried to call for help.

"A…A-Ayah!" He groaned loudly.

Ayah drove her glass sword into the chest of a corpse, watching as it crumpled to the ground. Over the sound of the undead's second death, she heard Farkas call out and turned to see the draugr stood over him.

She didn't have time to charge it. She could have cast a spell on it but she wasn't sure it would be enough. On top of everything the final two coffin's opened behind the restless draugr and two more stepped out. Mentally, Ayah fought with herself. She'd made a personal rule never to use her thu'um on anything other than a dragon, but the thought of losing Farkas to her own stupid rule quickly made up her mind.

It was like an earthquake, that was all Farkas could think of when Ayah opened her mouth and released her dragon given gift. The force that she unleashed knocked all three draugr as far back as the room would allow, meaning not very far. They all hit the wall with a loud crack, two of them falling to the impact and the third's legs snapped so it wasn't moving anytime soon. At the same time, the shout caused Farkas to be knocked over himself, and he rolled until he hit the table in the middle of the room.

When the dust settled, Ayah rushed toward Farkas and fell to her knees next to him. "Farkas! Gods! Farkas, are you ok?" She fussed over him. He gasped in pain and continued to clutch his side. She could see the sheer amount of blood that stained the tunic shirt beneath his armour and the hole in his side through the material. Pulling off her pack, she moved to rest his head on her lap and continued to look for a health potion.

Upon finding one, she pulled off her hood and popped the top. "drink this." she whispered softly to him. Lifting his head to help him drink, she held the bottle to his lips and let him take what he needed. By the end of it, he'd pretty much drained the bottle before weakly pushing it away.

"I'm so sorry Farkas." She whispered quickly and dropped the bottle. She ran her fingers through his hair and gazed down on him in guilt and desperation. "I should have helped you."

"You are….helping." He grunted. His blood covered hand left his side and clutched at hers, holding it tightly. "Just….gimme a …moment." Farkas closed his eyes and lay with his head resting on her lap. Ayah remained quiet and continued to stroke his hair and hold his remained like that for a long time, the silence of the tomb surrounding them. It was strangely comforting and Ayah felt herself relax some as she gazed down at Farkas.

He had clearly recovered but lay in silence with his eyes closed, a gentle smile touching his lips as she stroked her fingers through his dark, tangled hair. She made a mental note to offer to untangle it for him when they returned to Jorrvaskr.

Jorrvaskr.

Ayah's eyes flew straight to the piece of Wuuthrad that lay on a table that Farkas had rolled into.

"Farkas?" She whispered. "Shield brother?" Farkas grunted and shifted his position. "Farkas?" she nudged him slightly.

"What?" He finally grunted again, opening his eyes to look up at her.

"Wuuthrad." She pointed to the Axe piece on the table. Farkas sat up with a groan and poked his head over the edge of the table.

"You're right." He agreed. Getting to his feet, he leant across the table and grasped the piece, examining it closely. Ayah braced herself against the table and stood beside him. It didn't look particularly special, then again, it was only one piece.

"So now what?"

"We take this back to Kodlak." Farkas said, still gazing at the piece. "Well done new blood!" Ayah squeaked as Farkas suddenly slapped her on the back in praise.

"Er…thanks?" She winced and rubbed her shoulder.

* * *

><p>"This woman has endured, has challenged and has shown his valour. Who will speak for her?" Kodlak asked from the head of the circle that the companions made around Ayah. Farkas stepped forward and Ayah offered him a shy smile.<p>

"I stand witness to the courage of the soul who stands before us." He announced.

Kodlak nodded. "Would you raise your shield in her defense?"

"I would stand at her back, so the world may never overtake us." Farkas replied, shooting Ayah a crafty smile.

"And would you raise your sword in her honour?"

"It stands ready to meet the blood of her foes."

"And would you raise a mug in her name?" Kodlak asked him with a proud, toothy grin.

"I would lead the song of triumph as our mead hall revelled in her stories."

Ayah stood nervously chewing the finger tip of her glove as Kodlak announced her an official member of the Companions and all around her cheered. "It shall be so!" The newly blooded companion hid under her hood once more, that was until her new brothers and sisters surrounded her and Aela pulled her safety blanket away.

"Well done shield sister!" Rai bounced excitably.

"Thank you." She replied weakly. Skjor stepped up behind her and ruffled her hair affectionately, making her squeak and clutch her head with a scowl.

"Congratulations girl. You did good." He grinned.

"Good? I'd say she did better than good." Aela wrapped an arm round Ayah's shoulders and squeezed her. "Not only did she find a piece of Wuuthrad and prove herself, but she saved Farkas too. I don't even think Vilkas has done that." Vilkas looked over, unimpressed.

"It was nothing" Ayah insisted.

"I don't think so." Farkas came to stand the other side of her. "I could have died in there. I'll carry the scar for the rest of my life but thats all it is. A scar."

"He's right. It could have been worse." Skjor agreed.

"Now, as a new companion, we have to welcome you properly." Aela grinned knowingly to the men.

"You… just did, didn't you?" Ayah was more than a little confused. Looking round the faces of her new family made her worry. All the older companions were grinning, almost evilly.

"Oh yes, but as a shield sister, you must take the final step. You must come and drink with us."

"Drink with you?" Curiosity was getting the better of Ayah and Aela knew it.

"We'll take you to the Bannered mare and buy you mead until you can't stand!" Skjor hissed in her ear from behind.

"I-I probably shouldn't…." Ayah tried to wiggle away but was cornered.

"Of course you should!" Vilkas growled. "It's a right of passage and if your not out here before dusk ready to go, we'll drag you there."

Ayah gulped.

* * *

><p>AN

Thanks so much for the reviews ^^ I was so pleased with the feedback and I've taken it into account. I must agree, the last chapter was a little shaky in places and in certain aspects, but I'll hopefully make up for it in future chapters. Also, I was thinking of stepping things up between Farkas and Ayah, but then I though again and wondered if it was too soon? let me know. Either way, I have a plot for it so I'll work from there.

Thanks guys! ^^ much love.

GP


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>- Drunken Hijinx ahead! You've been warned ;D -<p>

The mead tankard was huge. Possibly the biggest tankard Ayah had ever seen. It was cold too. Ice cold.

"Go on then Shield sister. Drink up!" Aela purred into her ear. The other companions crowned round her at the bar in the Bannered mare. All watched in anticipation, laughing and talking between themselves excitedly as they watched over Ayah's shoulder.

"I….I can't…" Ayah whispered, staring in awe at the tankard.

"Of course you can!" Skjor replied cheerfully and rubbed her shoulders. "Anything you don't managed to swallow, Farkas will finish."Ayah glanced over her shoulder at the older man and then over to Farkas who was stood at the back of the group with Torvar.

"Why Farkas?"

"He was your shield sibling while you were proving your honour. That means you two are bonded closer than anyone else." Aela explained to her. "And you saved his life too of course"

"What about Vilkas?" The brother in question stood further down the bar. He'd been one of the first companions to get to the Bannered mare and was already drinking, clearly reluctant to join the celebrations.

"Vilkas is my shield sibling!" Ria grinned and slipped her arms round Vilkas's bicep, squeezing tightly. Vilkas scowled at his disturbance and tried to push Ria off, only to find she was hanging on tightly.

"That doesn't make sense…" Ayah mumbled and ran her finger through the froth at the head of the tankard. Slipping her finger into her mouth, she smiled at the honeyed taste.

"What doesn't make sense?" Skjor slipped into the seat the other side of her and motioned for the barmaid to bring him a mead.

"Shouldn't Vilkas be Farkas's shield sibling?" Ayah looked over at him and watched him take the mead from the barmaid with a wink.

"Vilkas and Farkas are blood brothers. Twins. Its painfully obvious. Because of that, their already bonded. They don't need to be shield siblings because blood is thicker than water." Aela told her but the huntress's eyes were not looking at the newly appointed companion. She'd seen Skjor wink at the barmaid and her eyes narrowed. She then continued to glare at the other woman until she slipped away to get something in the back room, probably to get away from the female companion's jealous glare.

"Oh…." Ayah bit her lip and eyed the mead tankard again. The others were still hovering behind her and they probably weren't going to leave her alone until she'd at least tried to drink it, so, with a deep breath, Ayah reached for the tankard. As soon as her hand touched the handle, it was like the companion's went into a frenzy and they began to cheer and egg her on. Soon other patrons were joining in and Ayah knew there was totally no other way out. The tankard was as heavy as it looked and Ayah had to grasp it with both hands to lift it to her lips. It was probably only used for drinking games and celebrations like this. The Nords clearly had a very jovial sense of celebrating.

She sipped it at first but soon found that wasn't enough as Skjor tilted the bottom of the tankard upward and all around her laughed when she was forced to gulp down the spiced mead. It didn't take long before Ayah's throat began to seize up and she began to choke and cough. She pushed the tankard away and Skjor rested it on the counter top while Aela rubbed Ayah's back.

"Oh that's disgraceful!" Skjor said loudly. The men around him booed. "You call yourself a Nord? That isn't even half way!" He mocked. Ayah shook her head and continued to cough. The mead burned down her throat and left her gasping for air. "Farkas!" Skjor called and the muscular companion pushed through the crowd to stand behind Ayah. "Finish the lady's drink, will you?" Skjor chuckled and handed him the tankard. It seemed to fit snuggly into his giant hand and Ayah watched as he gulped down the mead with ease before slamming the tankard down. The crowd around them cheered and Farkas grinned wolfishly at Ayah, patting her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Drinking with us will teach you how to handle your mead." He told her happily. Ayah huffed out a breath and wiped her mouth. She certainly wasn't ready for that kind of drinking yet.

* * *

><p>The night went on, and as Skjor had said, Ayah was brought drink after drink, most of which she passed off to Farkas when no one was looking. Of the drinks she did manage, Ayah quickly became drunk and even then, her shield siblings continued to pass her drinks.<p>

By the early morning hours, Ayah felt lost. Her head was swimming and she couldn't sit up without help. Help that came in the form of her shield sibling, Farkas. The bulky older male Nord was feeling the effects of Ayah's drinks too and could no longer touch his nose, a trick he'd been using all night to prove he wasn't drunk yet. He'd tried twice, much to Ayah's amusement and ended up poking himself in the eye before trying again and missing his face completely but managing to touch his ear, which he felt was good enough.

Both sat propped up, Farkas propped against the wall and Ayah propped up against him. The rest of the companion's were still drinking, drunk or not and singing along with the bard. Vilkas was still at the bar, the barmaid from earlier sat on his knee.

"I….I can't….feel my teeth…." Ayah hiccupped and pressed her face to Farkas's shoulder.

"Yea?" Farkas swayed a little and looked down at her with cloudy eyes. "Me neither." As if it was the funniest thing in the world, both started laughing.

"Hey!" Ayah suddenly sat up, or tried to before almost falling backwards off the bench they were sitting on. "Why…..Why didn't you…er…tell erm….erm…them, about my thing?" She slurred and waved a hand over at Aela, Skjor and the others. Farkas stared at her long and hard, blinking slowly as he tried to make sense of what she'd just said in his mead tainted mind.

"Whoa? what thing?"

"Y'know, the thing I did." Ayah grimaced and rubbed her hand over her face. She wasn't sure what she was saying and it was driving her crazy.

"Oh! OH!" Farkas sat up finally, only to slump back down again. "_That_ thing!"

"Yea!" Ayah laughed.

"Aye….that thing…..what thing?" Farkas watched as Ayah groaned and collapsed backward off the bench and sprawled out on the floor of the tavern.

"I don't know!" She groaned.

The conversation between then went quiet and Ayah closed her eyes. She was tired and felt drunk and just wanted to sleep it off. Sadly, her luck went as dry as the thieves guild's when Ria leant over her began to shake her roughly.

"No! No I don't wanna move the caravan!" Ayah grumbled and rolled over.

"Ayah, please? I want to talk to you!" Pouting and opening her eyes reluctantly, Ayah rolled to look up at her.

"What?" She slurred out, her tongue feeling sluggish. Ria had lost her usual happy smile and looked distraught. Even in her drunken state, Ayah could see something was wrong with her.

"Farkas!" Ayah yelled. "Farkas! Get me up!"

"Alright, alright. Stop shouting." He grumbled and grasped the collar of her high necked shirt. With probably more strength than he needed, Farkas dragged Ayah up, nearly pulling her over the bench and into the fire pit."Sorry!" He called after her as she stumbled.

"No need Farkas! No need!" Ayah yelled back and drunkenly tried to brush herself off.

Ria came from behind her like a whirlwind and Ayah found herself being dragged outside. As she passed Vilkas, he smirked and laughed at her. In response, Ayah stuck her tongue out at him, her tongue hanging out of her mouth all the way out the door and round the side of the tavern.

Ria finally let go of Ayah and she slumped down the wall, her tongue slowly retreating back into her mouth.

"Ayah, I need your help!" The other woman finally said as she paced.

"Oh yes, well. I'm in a perfect condition to help you right now, aren't I?" The younger Ayah shrugged and let her head loll about on her neck.

"It's Vilkas!" Ria Looked heartbroken as she turned to face Ayah.

"What 'bout him?" Ria's sister in arms yawned and began to play with the little patches of glass around her.

"He's….He's with that barmaid! In the tavern!"

"The what?"

"The barmaid….The woman that served you mead?" Ria watched as the cogs turned in Ayah's head and she burst into laughter.

"Sorry. I thought you said goat." Ria's expression became one of frustration and irritation.

"I think you're too drunk to help me with this." She said flatly.

"No! No…No….No I can help!" Ayah waved her hand about. "Whats the issue here?"

"I want that barmaid to leave Vilkas alone."

"Why?" Ayah and Ria looked at each other for a long time before Ayah finally cottoned on and began to pull faces. "Oh! Oh gods! Thats…thats ew! you LIKE Vilkas!"

"Shssss!" Ria tried to quieten her desperately, not wanting the others or anyone around the market to hear. If they did, the word out be out and around whiterun within the day.

"Eww…why Ria? why? Vilkas…Vilkas is a dick!" Ayah cried.

"No he isn't." The female imperial scowled. "He's lovely…really."

"No Ria…Just No." Ayah snorted. "He's a _dick_. I like Farkas more…it's strange really." She rambled. "They look _really _ similar….like really really similar... You'd think they were brothers!"

The brunette covered her face with her hands in despair. "They _are_ brothers Ayah. They have been all along."

Ayah looked shocked. "Oh Gods! Are they?"

"Yes!" Ria snapped. "Listen, I'm going to take you back inside now, because you seriously can't help me in this state. So I'll just take you back to Farkas and let you lie back on the floor, ok?"

"No!" Ayah shouted, making the other woman wince. "I can help! Just…Just get me up." She blurted clumsily as she tried to get up and failed.

Against her better judgement, Ria helped her shield sister up and let Ayah lean on her as she partly carried her back into the Bannered mare. Once inside, It was like Ayah suddenly sparked with energy and she pushed away from Ria, stumbling her way over to Vilkas and the barmaid who was placing soft kisses along his jaw.

"Alright! Thats it!" Ayah screeched, making everyone in the tavern jump. "You!" She accused, jabbing her finger in Vilkas's face. "You sir, are a dick!"

The whole tavern went silent and Ria ducked behind a pillar. Vilkas stared at Ayah, completely shocked at her sudden need to abuse him.

"You!" She started again, swaying on her feet as she went. "Need to put _that_…" She jabbed her finger at the barmaid who had turned bright red. "Down!" She finally finished. "Because, truthfully, when Ria told me, I thought she said goat." Across the room, Farkas had a fit of laughter that seemed to set off the whole room, with the exception of Ria, Vilkas, the barmaid and Ayah. "Honestly Vilkas…"Ayah slurred and propped an elbow on his shoulder guard. "You can do better. I mean…Look at it. Look!" She forced his face round to look at the barmaid. "I'll tell you who you could totally roll in the hay with!" Vilkas's eyes grew wide and he paled, almost scared of her answer. "Ria!" Ayah announced happily. "Aye, because she actually likes you, I have no idea why, cause your a bit of a dick, but she really does. Anyways, think about that."

And with that, Ayah patted his head and twirled her way back to Farkas, sitting on his lap once back to her original place.

"Greetings!" She grinned lazily as she straddled his lap.

"Hey." He leered.

"Y'know, I found something out that was really strange." She purred and buried her face against his neck. "You have a brother!" she finally yawned and let her eyes close.

* * *

><p>The force of Ayah's headache made her want to cry. There was a reason she drank very little and the pounding in her head was it. She didn't even have the strength to sit up as Tilma began to clear away breakfast from around her.<p>

"You enjoy yourself Ayah?" Aela asked as she finished off a slice of bread. Ayah merely grunted and returned to trying to will away her headache.

"Farkas had to carry her back." Torvar said through a mouth full of food.

"Vilkas didn't even come home…" Farkas seemed to be off in his own world again.

"I'm surprised he even slept with that woman after what Ayah said." Skjor mumbled between bites of meat.

"Please don't mention that!" Came a muffled whine from Ayah.

"Mention what?" Kodlak strolled into the mead hall of Jorrvaskr and sat down between Farkas and what would be Vilkas's seat.

"Ayah's eventful night." Njada smirked.

"Ah. I see." Kodlak reached for the water pitcher in the middle of the table. "I see you celebrated in the traditional manner then."

"Of course!" Aela laughed. "There was singing and dancing and mead on tap!"

"And then there was Ayah's little speech to Vilkas." Athis joined them at the table looking tired and sore from the night before.

"Speech?" Kodlak looked between the companions.

"She told him what she thought of him." Aela shrugged.

"It was actually kinda funny." Farkas broke into a smile at the memory.

"Oh? and what does she think of him." Kodlak's eyebrow rose and he looked over to Ayah, slumped on the table.

"She called him a dick and said he was making a mistake by sleeping with the barmaid instead of Ria." Njada piped up. From the other side of the table, Ayah cringed. She remembered very little but for some reason, that conversation had stuck in her mind. Luckily, and much to her relief, Kodlak simply laughed and began to eat.

"That probably explains why Ria's locked herself in her room…" Aela sighed and continued to examine a sweet roll before taking a bite.

"Now I feel evil. Thanks." Ayah snapped and pushed herself up. " I told you I shouldn't have drunk!"

Before anyone could say anything, the door opened and Vilkas slipped into Jorrvaskr. All eyes turned to him and he coughed awkwardly as he started for the stairs down to the sleeping quarters, carrying his armour under one arm. Without a word, Farkas stood and followed his brother.

"This is not going to be awkward at all…." Ayah sighed and swiftly left the room.

* * *

><p>"I heard you called Vilkas a dick!" Eorlund laughed seeing Ayah gingerly make her way up the steps to the top of the skyforge.<p>

"Don't you start too…" She muttered and moved to sit on the edge, looking out over Jorrvaskr and the lands beyond the stone walls of whiterun. Eorlund shrugged and continued to hammer away at the metal plate he was working on.

"I was actually going to congratulate you. Not many have the guts to speak their mind round here. fulla milk drinkers it is." He said as he held the metal over the forge once more to give it shape.

Ayah snorted and pulled her legs up to her chest. "I was drunk. But I did need to get it out I suppose."

"Good. You shouldn't hold things in. It's not good for you." The old blacksmith examined the metal once more and went back to hammering it. "I know Farkas admires you for it." He called over to her.

"Farkas?" Ayah turned to look over at him. "really?"

"Of course." Eorlund shrugged nonchalantly. "It's not everyday he gets to see his brother put in his place. And you've done it twice since getting here." Ayah watched as he continued to work, questions swirling round in her head.

"How'd you know?"

Eorlund dunked the newly shaped metal into the water bucket, the heat causing it to hiss and spit in the icy water. "Who do you think told me?" He said blankly.

Ayah turned away again and went back to gazing at the landscape. So he wasn't angry then. After falling asleep on him last night, she had woken up on her bed but couldn't remember how she got there. according to her shield siblings, Farkas had carried her home and left her in her room but since then, they hadn't spoken. Now he was with Vilkas and Ayah was wondering if it was right to go see him. Maybe she'd wait a while.

"Are you planning on lazing about my forge all day? Or do you have something to do?" Eorlund came to stand beside Ayah, looking out over whiterun.

"I just need a moment." She whispered and watched the guards making their rounds.

"Alright." The smith glanced down at her and smiled. Wiping his hands on his apron first, he bent down to pat her shoulder. "And don't worry lass. You could do no wrong to Farkas." Eorlund stood straight again and returned to his forge to splash some water in his face. "Farkas is quite taken with you." He said as he shook his head, droplets of water hitting Ayah's armour and hair. "And when I say taken, I mean it. I haven't seen the boy this taken with anyone or anything since he was given his first blade as a child."

The thought of little Farkas running around with his beloved, first sword made Ayah smile. Eorlund obviously meant that Farkas thought highly of her, an aspect she could reflect back on him. Ayah didn't have to think much more. She made up her mind.

* * *

><p>Ayah and Vilkas shared a passing glance as one left Farkas's room and the other entered.<p>

Farkas was sat on his bed, running his fingers through his hair in a very manly and half soaked manner of grooming. He was shirtless, revealing the thick muscles that rolled under his skin as he moved and a light dusting of dark hair that covered his chest, down his abs and then disappeared under his leather trousers. The scar from the battle in Dustman's cairn was obvious on his side, leaving the skin wrinkled and off colour. Ayah noted that it was one of many though.

She leant against the door and watched him as he picked up a pair of hide boots and began to lace them.

"Farkas?" She called in a sing song voice. Her Nord brother looked up from his boots and greeted her with a warm smile.

"Ayah. You feeling any better?" she nodded and wondered further into his room, closing the door behind her. "I'm glad." Farkas stood and tossed the boots to the floor. "Want a drink?" he offered.

"No, thanks. I'd like to go into this clear headed." Farkas looked at her in confusion as she pushed her hood off and unstrapped her weaponry, placing it on his bar. Her gloves were next to come off and Farkas continued to watch, more out on curiosity than anything else as she tossed her gloves on top of her blades.

"What did Vilkas have to say about last night?" She asked him absently and began to unlace her shoulder guards.

"Er…." Farkas seemed a little lost as she continued to lose armour. "He said…erm….He said he wasn't expecting you to say all that." He managed to find his tongue, only to lose it again when she unstrapped her breast plate to reveal the corset underneath. "Ayah? What are you doing?"

"What I should have done last night, if only I hadn't drunk so much." She whispered, her voice dripping with desire as she advanced on him, pressing herself against him and snaking her arms round his neck.

Farkas gasped in surprised when her lips caught his and kissed him hungrily. Her shield brother's reaction was instant and his arms came to wrap around her waist, holding her tightly to him as he deepened the kiss. Ayah groaned and put up no resistance as his tongue parted her lips and entwined with hers. Her hands clutched at his hair, still damp and tangled.

"Farkas…" She gasped breathlessly as his lips left hers and moved down her neck where they nipped and sucked at her skin. His hands left her waist and groped her backside, aiding as he lifted her and pressed her to the wall. "By the Gods! Farkas!" Ayah moaned as he bit down harder on neck.

Her hands grasped his shoulders and she began to push. "Farkas!" she snapped suddenly.

"What?" He whined, not wanting to stop.

"I'm not going to become a werewolf from that am I?" She motioned to the bite mark he'd left. With a bark of laughter, Farkas kissed her lips gently and grinned.

"Only the circle have to power to make you a werewolf. Not me. You're safe my dear."

Feeling more than a little silly, Ayah nodded and leant in to kiss him again. Farkas gladly welcomed her kiss, groaning longingly as she bit his lip. Farkas pressed her harder against the wall, his hungry mouth feasting on whatever skin he could get to. His scorching touch caused Ayah to writhe and shiver, her body arching voluntarily. Hand's grasped blindly and Ayah felt Farkas's clutch the back of her corset and begin to pull.

"F-Farkas..No!" She whimpered and moaned, his hips grounding against hers, revealing his need clearly. When his bulk continued to press her against the wall, Ayah ran her nails down his back, hoping to get his attention, but only succeeded in making him groan. Suddenly, in one swift movement, Farkas tore at her corset, snapping the laces and pulling it free. "Farkas!" Ayah shrieked and slapped him. He yelped and automatically went to cradle his cheek, a hurt and confused look on his face.

"What was that for?" He ground out through his teeth as if trying to restrain his anger. or upset.

"Listen to me!" She huffed out. She'd ruined the moment yes, but she really needed to tell him something before things got serious. "I need you to listen. You weren't listening!" Farkas continued to look hurt as she tried to cover herself with her broken corset and failed miserably. "I want you to go easy on me. I…." She looked away, her already heated cheeks flaring. "I'm a-…!"

The door to Farkas's room opened without warning and Vilkas and Skjor walked in.

"Farkas!" Skjor laughed and held up pair of women's under garments before seeing Vilkas's older twin, with Ayah pressed up against the wall trying desperately to hold onto her open corset. Vilkas had seen them immediately upon entering and was staring at them, wide eyed.

All four stared at each other for what seemed like forever before Skjor and Vilkas backed out of the room again with not so much as uttering a word. Unsurprisingly, it wasn't the first time Farkas had been interrupted in such a position. He was disturbingly used to his brother suddenly appearing in the middle of something intimate and usually, he just carried on. But not this time. Ayah, unlike Farkas had never been so embarrassed and looked mortified.

"I….I think I'm going to cry…." She whispered, still staring at the door as her eyes burned with tears of shame.

Farkas looked on her with sympathy. She genuinely looked distressed by the whole thing. Maybe he shouldn't have rush into it. He didn't even know what she was going to say.

"Please, don't cry." He told her in a hushed voice and reached to gently touch her face. Ayah turned away from his touch sharply and screwed her eyes shut. That was that then. Sighing, Farkas lowered her to the ground and stepped away. Ayah quickly scooped up her things and ran from the room, silently praying to herself that she didn't bump into anyone else.

Guilt began to prey on Farkas's heart as he sat alone in his room once more. He made a mental note to beat on Vilkas when the opportunity came round. Collapsing back on his bed with a strangled, frustrated growl, the dark haired nord glared at his ceiling. His trousers were uncomfortably tight by then and he was no longer in the mood to fix that problem. He was _seriously_ going to hurt Vilkas.

* * *

><p>The sun slowly sank below the mountains and Vilkas watched while he sat on the stone wall at the back of Jorrvaskr.<p>

As children, he and Farkas spent hours sat on the wall, throwing stones at the anything that moved below. They'd once hit a guard on the head as he crouched in the rocks below. As it turned out, the city guard was smuggling skooma and was hiding it in the rocks about the city walls. They're been praised for that and Kodlak had given them both a stick of honey comb and a sweet roll.

Vilkas tried to swallow the lump that formed in his throat. He and Farkas had been inseparable. They still were to some extent, but they were growing older as everyone does. As children they played and ran riot around Whiterun. As teens, they'd trained to become companions and their interests became more about weapons and, like most young lads, the fairer sex. As young men, the chased woman together, drank themselves silly and killed a lot of things. The twins would soon no longer be young men and be real men, that meant somethings had to change.

As teens, Vilkas and Farkas had those strange, "Will you ever..?" "what if you…?" and "what would you think if…?" conversations late at night after smuggling mead into their shared room. Vilkas remember they rarely really had serious conversations but occasionally, he or Farkas would stumble upon the subject of love and marriage. He remembered also that they never really took it seriously, but both confessed they were a little nervous about the other finding a woman and settling down. So far, neither had really found anyone acceptable. Though Farkas, being the sentimental of the two, had had his moments of puppy love.

A smile touched Vilkas's lips as he thought of all the girls Farkas had gone warm and fuzzy for. luckily, it was mostly a faze and an encounter with an older woman had scared him off taking sex too seriously. Vilkas often thought back on the week Farkas refused to leave Jorrvaskr for fear of the middle aged woman spotting him and dragging him off to the nearest temple of Mara to be married. It had taken intervention from Aela, who was a few years older then them, to finally snap him out of it. The older twin had had a soft spot for her too for a little while, but when she became involved with Skjor, Farkas took it badly and sulked for a long time.

The wind suddenly picked up and Vilkas shook the hair out of his face. The sun had totally disappeared by then and the stars were shining brightly in the cold nord night. All around Whiterun was now aglow with soft orange light as people began to light torches and fires. That included Jorrvaskr. The Skyforge was also aglow, highlighting its magnificence.

As Vilkas gazed at the Skyforge, watching as Eorlund finished the last of his work and began to clean up, the back door to Jorrvaskr opened and Ria appeared. She'd hidden herself away after Ayah's outburst at Vilkas the night before. She'd cried until she'd sobbed and sobbed until she couldn't find anymore tears and fell asleep. She began the task of lighting the torches outside and didn't notice Vilkas until the touch light caught his figure on the wall.

"Oh!" She jumped in surprise and dropped the torch she was using to light the others. She stiffened as Vilkas turned to look at her from his spot on the wall. She expected an awkward silence. Perhaps Vilkas to look at her in disgust and look away again. She got neither.

Seeing his shield sibling and feeling lonely, Vilkas smiled. He didn't even think about what had been said the night before. "Well met shield sister." He said softly.

Ria automatically thought he was sick or something. "Well met Vilkas. Are you well?"

Vilkas nodded and his smile widened. "Are you? No one has seen you all day. Aela said you locked yourself in your room." He watched as her cheeks gained a pinkish tint and she looked down at her boots and the now burned out torch that lay nearby.

"I am well now." She shrugged. "I needed…sometime to think."

"Don't we all." He chuckled huskily and looked off at the mountains again. Ria glanced up from her boots and saw his distant look. He seemed to be in a good mood too, so taking the bull by the horns, she stepped forward.

"Vilkas, about last night." She locked her hands together as she quickly spoke. "I'm so sorry. Ayah was in a state, I should of-…"

"It's alright Ria." Vilkas cut her off. She gulped down the rest of her sentence and shuffled her feet in the dirt. "She didn't need to say anything anyway." He added, not looking at her.

"She…didn't?"

Vilkas turned again to look at her kindly. Ria looked so innocent and naive with her wide eyed gaze. With a wave of his hand, he motioned for her to come closer. She hesitated, but did move toward him in the end. Holding out his hand for her to take it, Vilkas helped to pull her to sit on the wall beside him when she did.

The two sat in silence for a while, Ria watching Vilkas out of the corner of her eye. Vilkas seemed to be perfectly content with her company, a fact she hadn't expected after what Ayah said.

"You don't have to be so tense." Vilkas finally broke the silence with a soft chuckle.

"Right, yes. Sorry." Ria fidgeted and stared down at her hands as they lay in her lap. It was strange, being so close to him and managing to feel at ease and uncomfortable at the same time. He was supposed to be her shield sibling. The one she could trust above anyone else. He'd seen her through this far and though their bond would become weaker after Ria's first year, her feelings toward him seemed to make things complicated.

"Vil-Vilkas?" The young imperial could have slapped herself at how meek she sounded. she was a warrior dammit!

"yes Ria?" He still didn't look at her, a notion that both made Ria sigh in relief and cringe in embarrassment.

"How….How did you know?" The question was itching at the back of her mind and Ria simply couldn't let it go.

"I just do." Vilkas chuckled in reply and his face turned toward her. His eyes weren't as fierce as normal. The same went for his general expression. He looked…peaceful. "I've been around enough woman to know the signs."

The image of Vilkas with the barmaid the night before flashed through Ria's mind and she forced herself to stare at the rocks below the wall. She couldn't believe she was still thinking about him after all that.

"Oh."

Vilkas could blatantly see the look on his younger companion's face. Guilt was something Vilkas could usually push aside, his wolf nature usually forcing it aside and therefore leaving no room for it. But when he focused and pushed the wolf away by withholding it's nature, his human feelings came crashing down in it's place. Ria had looked distressed the night before. He had noticed. The mead hadn't helped his already cloudy mind, it never did. He'd hurt her.

"Ria. I'm sorry." He whispered to her and reached to take her hand. To his surprise, she did not pull away, instead, she clutched at his gloved hand as if it would save her life. When she looked at him, he could see the hurt in her eyes. He'd been so thoughtless to the young woman's feelings. "I'm so sorry."He whispered again.

Ria couldn't hold it in anymore. He'd said sorry. Vilkas had said _sorry! _He was such a fierce and dangerous warrior and yet he wasn't so proud that he wouldn't apologise.

With a soft sob, Ria threw herself at him and pressed her lips to his, a single tear streaming down her face.

The kiss took Vilkas by surprise, causing him to tense. He hadn't realised her feels were _that_ strong. Nonetheless, his eyes closed and he returned the kiss. It was soft and tender, showing Ria's inexperience, but Vilkas was willing and gently guided her. He felt her hand touch his cheek ever so lightly, like a feather and with his own, he grasped it, pressing it against his cheek. her skin was soft against his stubble. Vilkas found it mesmerising.

His tongue parted her lips cautiously in case she became uncomfortable, but when she sighed and allowed him more access, Vilkas slid his tongue against hers, stroking it reassuringly.

The whole experience made Ria blush. She hadn't expecting him to be so willing about it. Another tear squeezed free and Ria wrapped her tongue around Vilkas's. She never wanted to lose that feeling. The feeling that heated her whole body, made her toes curl, made her hair stand on end. All thoughts of the night before faded to black in that moment. She knew the moment wouldn't last forever and sadly, she was right.

"Vilkas!" His twin's furious shout caused the two to jump apart, as if electrocuted.

"Vilkas you milk drinker!" Farkas roared again. "Get your good for nothing behind here now!"

Not ten minutes before, the older twin had finally plucked up the courage to go and see Ayah. He'd pulled on a battered old tunic and gone to her room, only to find it empty. On the chest she'd been keeping her stuff in, Farkas found a quickly scribbled note, explaining that she didn't want to be a companion and had made a mistake, so, she'd left.

Farkas had to read over it three more times before reality sunk in. Farkas could be disrespectful. defiant. But for the most part, he was a mild manned man. There were only two incidents in his life that anyone could remember where he became filled with rage. The first was the day he was brought to Jorrvaskr. He'd fought and kicked at Jergen, the one the twins had always seen as their father. Vilkas had been silent, the memories of what they'd been saved from still fresh in his mind. Farkas on the other hand had to be restrained. Where as his twin understood that they'd been saved, Farkas did not and was still under the impression they were going to be hurt. It had taken two days locked in a room under Jorrvaskr to finally calm him down. The second time was as an adolescent and he'd gotten into a fight outside the drunken huntsman with a man twice his age over a woman. To Kodlak's horror, the boy had almost strangled the man to death, his rage escalated by his newly acquired wolf blood.

Kodlak and the older members of the companions had always worried about Farkas's rage after that.

There, in Ayah's empty room, staring at the note, the feeling of loss over took him and Farkas snapped. All the time and effort he'd put into looking after Ayah, all the smiles and laughs he'd managed to tease from the shy assassin as she hid under her hood, gone to waste. What made it worse was he was getting that 'love sick' feeling for her.

Vilkas always said his older brother was a sucker for a beautiful woman and was quick to fall in love, but Ayah, over the short time she'd been there, had wormed her way further and deeper into Farkas than any other. Maybe it was her reluctance or her shyness, or maybe the sudden flare she occasionally had. Whatever it was, Farkas felt overwhelming loss at the fact he might never see her again.

A red mist forming over his vision, Farkas had made his way through Jorrvaskr, looking for Skjor and Vilkas. Skjor was nowhere to be found, but Farkas's unlucky twin, was.

Seeing Farkas's face, Vilkas hesitated in climbing down, a hesitation that lasted too long and before he could react, Farkas had grasped his arm and wrenched him backward off the wall. "Farkas! What are you doing?" He yelled and tried to right himself. Unfortunately Vilkas was unable to before his twin swung and hit him full force in the side of the face. The impact made his head spin, and before the could get his bearings, Farkas struck again.

Ria watched them in horror. Farkas had attacked for no reason and she was powerless to stop him as he continued to pound his little brother with his fists.

By chance, Eorlund had just finished at the skyforge and had just made it to the bottom of the steps when he heard Farkas. Rounding Jorrvaskr his jaw dropped the see Farkas begin to attack Vilkas. "Farkas! No!" He yelled and practically ripped off his apron.

Back in the heat of the fight, Vilkas yelped as his nose popped and blood cascaded down his face. He knew he was on a losing end, Farkas of course, being the stronger and more aggressive fighter out of the twins. Bringing his hands up to protect his face, he began to kick out wildly as Farkas stood over him. Finally, by pure luck, his foot collided with Farkas's groin and the older twin sunk to the ground with a strangled cry, cupping his injury. That wasn't enough though. Vilkas scrambled to his feet, desperate to get his own back and jumped on Farkas's back, raining blows down on his head and face.

"Ria!" Eorlund shouted at the young woman as she stood watching in shock. "Run! Go and get the others!" The old smith grabbed hold of Vilkas as Ria started and ran round them and into Jorrvaskr where she began screaming about the fight.

Vilkas snarled and struggled when Eorlund pinned his arms, trying desperately to restrain him and soon regretting it. Farkas staggered to his feet and jumped on both men, hitting whoever he could reach.

The other companions suddenly flooded from Jorrvaskr's back doors, most only half dressed as they readied themselves for bed. Skjor desperately tried to tie his leather pants together and almost fell down the steps trying to get to the twins and the blacksmith who was now a reluctant member of the fight as he tried to defend himself.

Kodlak rushed forward, grabbing Vilkas and dragging him away, bloodied and and Torvar tried to restrain Farkas, Torvar getting knocked off his feet by a stray punch as Farkas tried to get to Vilkas. Eorlund was helped to his feet by Aela and Athis and limped back to the skyforge steps with the companion's aid.

"Enough!" Kodlak yelled repeatedly, still struggling with Vilkas.

With a bit of quick thinking, Skjor kicked Farkas in the back of the knee, taking the big nord down hard and managing to pin him. "Easy son. That's enough." He muttered and continued to hold the larger twin down.

"What, by all the gods, has gotten into you two!" Kodlak growled, finally getting the younger brother under control. Both twins were covered in blood, bruises and cuts. Farkas's knuckles were bleeding and Vilkas's right eye had gone black. Eorlund sat on the steps, Aela crouched near him, looking over the damage. He'd only had his lip popped and one of the twins had bitten his forearm, but that was about it apart from being generally sore, as any man his age would be after such a fight.

"He started it!" Vilkas barked and spat at Farkas. His brother snarled and began to struggle again.

"He made her leave!" Farkas yelled. "She's gone and it's his fault! And yours!" He tried to get at Skjor who was holding him with the help of Torvar.

"Who's gone?" Aela scowled. She had a feeling she knew the answer, having had Skjor come laughing to her about what he'd walked in on.

"Ayah…"Farkas seemed to chock on her name and Vilkas could suddenly see the heartbreak in his brother's battered and bloodied face.

* * *

><p>^w^ Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed. I'm such a sucker for your feedback.<p>

Any mistakes, I'm sorry for. despite reading through it a few times, my mind has been elsewhere and a large amount of this was written almost as soon as I got home from seeing Motley Crue so things might have gotten a little weird. XD

Anyways, Ayah has left! will she be back? ...dont be silly of course she will XD

R&R pretty please ^^

GP


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>A couple weeks passed and the rift that had been caused by Ayah in the companions had healed itself over. For the first few days, Farkas and Vilkas had spent more time apart than they had their whole lives. The physical wounds had healed but Farkas had been wounded deeper than any cut or bruise. He locked himself away for almost a week, only allowing Aela to bring him food, but nothing more. The love sickness was worse than anytime before and Kodlak had become worried.<p>

Vilkas drew back into himself. He didn't shut himself away like his twin, but he hardly spoke to anyone, more out of bitterness at first, the angry feeling soon disappearing though and quickly he began to feel as if his right arm had been cut off without Farkas. He avoided Ria at all costs.

When Farkas finally emerged, He looked a state and despite his pain at losing Ayah, He could no longer be angry with his younger twin. The bond was just too strong.

The days turned into weeks and Vilkas and Farkas returned to their original brotherly closeness.

One morning, particularly early in the morning, Farkas found himself crouched in long grass on the plains surrounding Whiterun. As boys, They'd followed the teenage Aela out onto the plains during the summer to go hunting. They'd been a nuisance at first, as Aela liked to hunt alone, but as they got older, they ventured out alone. That was the reason Farkas was up to his knees in skeever shit and gods only knew what else, just as the sun was raising, in the middle of the plains. Vilkas had assured him that he'd be waiting in the rocks for him to drive the deer his way, so Farkas stalked the deer as close to that direction as he could. As promised, Vilkas's dark hair was just about visible over the rocks, waiting for his brother.

Farkas counted down to himself before charging forward and revealing himself to his prey, causing them to start and begin to race away from him, and straight toward Vilkas.

"Vilkas! Now!" He yelled, clapping his hands.

There was a flash from the rocks and one of the deer fell. Vilkas stood awkwardly on two different rocks and still managed to aim his bow and arrow straight. The second arrow was released and it whistled through the air and hit a second deer in the neck. The injured animal managed to stagger away and Farkas pulled his dagger, chasing after it as Vilkas climbed off the rocks.

The younger brother watched as his twin jumped on the back of the deer and the two tumbled to the ground when a grunt and a distressed cry from the deer. Smirking, Vilkas walked over to the first deer and drove a blade into his failing heart.

"Farkas? You ok?" He called over to the spot his brother had fell.

"Aye." Farkas grunted before appearing, covered in mud, blood and had grass in his hair. Vilkas laughed at the sight of his brother and Farkas stuck his tongue out at him in a childish gesture.

"Put that away, I don't know where its been." Vilkas chuckled and began the task of gutting the deer. Farkas snorted and grabbed the other deer, haling it over his shoulder.

"I think I'd be more worried where your's has been." Farkas grumbled and carried the carcass over to his brother. "You have a horrible taste in woman."

Vilkas's eyebrows rose and he glanced up at his brother skeptically. "Excuse me?" He sneered. "Least I don't get attached to them."

"Don't start Vilkas." Farkas's face fell and he dropped the deer down to the ground, almost on top of Vilkas.

"Hey!" The younger twin snapped. "Watch it! And you know it's true. You act like a bloody fool at times." His brother didn't reply and Vilkas shook his head, going back to gutting the deer.

Farkas did anything to keep his mind off Ayah and hunting had been doing the trick until Vilkas opened his mouth. For the smarter twin, he often didn't think before he spoke, especially with Farkas. Maybe he though he was that stupid it would go straight over his head and that thought hurt his twin. He wasn't that stupid, surely?

Kicking clumps of glass, Farkas stuffed his hands into the pockets in his leather trousers and sulked, absently making his way toward the road."You gonna help me gut this deer or not?" He heard Vilkas shout from behind him, but refused to answer. "Farkas…" Farkas continued to scowl and kick at the ground. "I'm sorry, I was only messing around. C'mon." Still, Farkas held his ground.

Vilkas sighed and wiped his bloody hands on a old rag he kept in a pouch on his belt. His brother really did take things too hard sometimes, it was just his way. He had to admit, he was a little careless with his tongue, but Farkas should have known he was joking around. He continued to watch as Farkas reached the road and looked off into the distance. Fearing he might decide he wanted to go home and leave him to carry the meat home, Vilkas stood and prepared to go after him.

"Farkas?" Farkas didn't move like his brother expected. Instead, he remained in place, staring off into the distance.

"Is that Aela?" He finally called back to Vilkas as his twin neared. Vilkas came to stand beside his brother and looked off down the road leading away from Whiterun.

Farkas was right. Aela the lady huntress could be seen coming along the stone road at an alarming pace. When Aela wanted to move, she really could and she was justifying that quite clearly.

"RUN!" She yelled when she saw them. Farkas and Vilkas both just stared and watched her near.

"Aela? Whats wrong?"

"Run you fools!" She practically screeched. "Whats wrong with you?" The brothers looked at each other before looking back at Aela.

Growling in frustration, the huntress grabbed them both quite roughly as she finally reached them and began to drag them along the road back to Whiterun.

"Hey!" Farkas yelped.

"Aela!" Vilkas grabbed at her wrist and tried to stop her. "Whats going on?"

"Dragon!" She turned and almost screamed in his face. "Are you stupid? Can you not see it?"

Vilkas and Farkas glanced round. The skies were clear and held a soft red tint as the sun began to warm the sky. There were a few birds off in the distance, but no dragon.

"Er…No?" Farkas pulled his hand free and scratched his head, still looking round. Vilkas gave Aela a bemused look. He couldn't make his mind up whether she'd been drinking or if she'd lost her mind suddenly. Aela turned red in the face.

"I am _NOT_ going mad! I've just seen it! It flew straight over my head!" The twins glanced at each other and smirked.

"you been drinking before you came out, Aela?" Farkas chuckled and turned to go back to their kills.

"No!" She yelled, her voice bouncing off the mountains and echoing around them. No sooner had she done so, she regretted it. All three companions suddenly jumped out of their skin as a blood chilling roar echoed from the skies above them. From the highest pecks of the snowy mountains, a huge dark creature emerged and glided downward, swooping over the companion's heads.

"Shit!" Farkas gasped and watched as the dragon flew high into the sky again before turning and circling them.

"Now do you believe me!" Aela hissed. "Now _come on!_ " She grabbed hold of the twins again and began to drag them with everything in her.

"Are you sure we should be running? What if it follows us?" Vilkas, like his brother, couldn't tear his eyes away from the monstrous reptile. It was the first time he'd ever seen a dragon and the sight was truly amazing.

"What? Would you rather we all just stand here in the middle of road, making ourselves obvious and be eaten Vilkas?" Aela snapped over her shoulder.

"No…I suppose not." The younger twin was still watching the dragon in dragon flew over their heads again, closer than before and the force of it's wings nearly knocked Aela and the twins off their feet.

"It's getting closer!" Farkas yelled and covered his head with his arms.

"I can see that Farkas, thank you!" Aela seemed to let her usual coolness slip and the panic she was feeling was starting to show.

The monster let out another cry and circled back without warning.

"Its….Its leaving!" Vilkas could have laughed at himself there and then. He sounded so relieved.

"No it's not…" Farkas squinted, trying the see the reason for the dragons sudden change of heart. "Stop!" He suddenly shouted and stopped dead in his tracks, nearly causing Aela to fall backward and Vilkas to dump into the huntress at their abrupt halt.

The dragon hovered just above the ground further into the plains, raining fire down on whatever had caught it's attention before flying upward again.

"I hope whatever it just fried, wasn't human…" Aela scowled.

All three looked on as it returned to that spot again, and opened it's mouth wide to deliver another blast of fire, only, before it could, there was a glint of metal from the ground below it and a steel shield was thrown. It shot through the air and up toward the dragon, hitting it square in it's open mouth.

The dragon gagged and shook it's head violently, spitting out the shield, crumpled and bent. Dropping to the ground, the dragon snapped at something and let off another blast of fire, scorching the grass. That was the first time Aela and the twins got a look at the dragon's Adversary.

Farkas and Vilkas's eyes widened. Stood in front of the dragon, surrounded by a flame cloak spell, with weapon's drawn, was a very familiar figure.

"Ayah…"Farkas whispered in disbelief.

The dragon went to take off once more but before it could, Ayah inhaled deeply and delivered a shout that caused the ground to shake under everyone's feet. The force hit the dragon in the chest and knocked it backward. It tumbled and only just managed to right itself as the dragon born advanced. The Ancient creature let out a angry growl and snapped at Ayah, each attack quickly warded off with her enchanted blade.

"She's crazy….I knew it. She's totally mad…." Vilkas watched through his hands. He was very tempted to cover Farkas's eyes, not wanting his twin to see his latest love interest be eaten.

Picking up the broken shield, Ayah clung to it tightly as the dragon swung it's tail, trying it hit her. She deflected the blows, even if the force of each strike knocked her back.

"Strun Bah Qo!"

The sky darkened above them and rain began to fall. Ayah's sword hissed as the water hit it and the dragon's body seemed to smoke.

Her shield siblings looked on as Ayah lunged forward, narrowly avoiding the dragon's jaws as she drove the blade into it's throat. Blood spurted and streamed from the reptiles mouth but it continued to fight on, turning sharply to grab Ayah's arm and toss her away. She hit the ground with a thud and Vilkas and Aela had to jump on Farkas to stop him from running to her.

"Ayah! get up!" He shouted before being pushed to the floor by his twin and the huntress.

Staggering to her feet, Ayah tugged on her hood as a shock of lightning cracked from the sky, striking the dragon. The smell of burnt flesh became pungent as the thin skin spread across the creatures wings fried and it's scales burned. It let out a pained cry and the dragon born charged again, a final shout sending her speeding across the short distance to her opponent. Jumping, she gained purchase on it's horned head where she stabbed repeatedly.

Her blade pierced it's eye, but Ayah continued to stab, finally raring back, blade raised above her head, ready to deliver the final fatal blow. Bringing her sword down and driving it through the dragon's skull, the dragon went instantly limp and Ayah toppled off, rolling as she hit the ground. Her sword remained lodged in it's head as the dragon's body began to break down in front of everyone's eyes.

A swirl of light engulfed Ayah and she gasped. She'd absorbed dragon souls before, but the feeling was one she could never get over. It was like taking another being into herself and it all made her light headed.

The companion's mouths hung open as they ogled the spectacle. Farkas sprung to his feet, pushing Aela and Vilkas off while they were otherwise distracted and made a break for Ayah as she collapsed to the ground.

The young woman's head swirled and her body went numb. Her eyes fluttered closed and Ayah lay in the burnt grass, motionless.

"Ayah? Ayah! You ok?" The assassin's eyes fluttered at the distant voice. It sounded just like Farkas.

"Farkas?"

"It's me Ayah."

Ayah's eyes opened to see his image above her. The sky above him was clear and blue and a soft light surrounded him.

"Am I in Sovngarde?" She watched Farkas's lips pull back into a smile and his chuckle made her sigh happily.

"Not yet shield sister. We'd hate to lose you this early."

Farkas pulled Ayah's still limp body up and was more than pleased when she melted against him, wrapping her arms round his waist.

"Ayah, where have you been?" Farkas whispered against her hair while clutching her tightly to him.

"I missed you…" She mumbled incoherently and pressed her face against his chest, inhaling his manly scent. Her confession made Farkas's heart flutter and his stomach flip flop.

"I missed you too." He said quietly and stroked her hair out of her face.

"That…..was possibly the craziest thing I've ever seen!" Farkas glanced up from Ayah in his arms to see Vilkas and Aela closing the distance from the road.

"What, by all the divines, was that?" Vilkas stared at Ayah in shock.

"She absorbed it's soul. She's dragon born you see."

Vilkas, Farkas and Aela looked back to see two more people nearing. The smaller of the two was cloaked and hooded with gloves, as if protecting themselves from the world around them. The other was a tall Redguard, wrapped up tightly in blood red cloth and a curved sword at his side.

"And you are?" Aela eyed them closely.

"I, am Nazir." The Redguard introduced. "And this, is Babette. You'll have to excuse not seeing her face, she's very sensitive to the sun." He explained.

"I should technically be asleep right now." She complained in a very childish manner.

"Babette!" Ayah expectedly lurched from Farkas and held a hand out to the smaller girl.

"Ok, ok. Don't rush me." She muttered and Nazir pulled his pack off before handing it to her. Babette began to rummage through the pack looking for something. "I have a new concoction I want to try out on you, created just for this kind of occasion."

"I won't turn green again will I?" Ayah muttered as she watched the girl, her arm still wrapped tightly around Farkas to steady herself.

"You only turned green last time because you ate that chicken's egg when I strictly told you not to." She replied and pulled out a bottle of something, ducking it under her hood to look at it closer. "got it. Here, you ungrateful nord." She teased and handed Ayah the red bottle.

The listener took the bottle without another word and pulled the top off with her teeth before drinking it.

"Better?" Babette asked sweetly.

"Better." Ayah sighed heavily as her numb body began to burn with renewed power.

"I thought for a moment there, you'd given her blood." Nazir laughed softly down to Babette.

"Ugh, no. I wouldn't share food with her. Listener or not."

"You're a vampire?" Vilkas glared at the small hooded figure.

"And you're a wolf." the vampire child retorted cooly. Vilkas stared at her in horror as she gave a howling shout and laughed.

"Babette, enough." Ayah scolded her.

"How'd you know what I am?" Vilkas demanded angrily, his fists clenching.

"I've spent enough time around wolves to know one when I see one. It's the smell." She hissed.

"Babette!" Ayah grasped the girl by her shoulder and roughly squeezed, making her squeal. "I said stop already! If you continue to tease Vilkas, or anyone else here for that matter, I'll pull your hood down and let you burn." Babette clutched her hood defensively.

"That's cruel!" She shrieked.

"Act your age then!" Ayah warned and let her go.

"But I am." The little vampire replied sweetly.

"Your _real_ age Babette." Her listener muttered and moved back to stand beside Farkas who watched the whole thing in more confusion than anything else.

"If I act my real age, I'll be dead." Babette spat.

"I swear to the Gods child. Continue to push me…go on." Ayah growled back at her fiercely. When Babette remained silent, Ayah shook her head and sighed again. "Sorry Vilkas." The twin glared at her in silence.

Great, another reason for him to dislike her...

"What are you doing back? I thought you'd gone for good." Aela chose to ignore all that had gone on. A wise move.

"I'm back on business." Ayah told her. "I wasn't expecting to see you though."

"You mean, you weren't gonna come and see us?" Ayah looked up at Farkas to see the hurt in his eyes and immediately felt guilty.

"I…." Her eyes never left his, only adding to the evil feeling she had come over her. "I would have maybe seen you….maybe."

"So your not coming back permanently then?" Aela asked her flatly. Ayah looked back at her, her indecision written across her face. "Farkas would really be pleased. Wouldn't you?" Farkas nodded without hesitation and waited for her decision eagerly.

"I….I don't know." Ayah's cheeks flared with colour and she pushed her hair out of her face.

"Shall we discuss this once Brotherhood business is done listener? We must really get on." Nazir intervened, much to the young nord's relief.

"There's nothing for you to discuss, assassin!" Vilkas snapped and stormed from the group, heading for the main road again.

"I get the odd feeling he doesn't like us." Babette noted with a sarcastic coyness.

-oOo-

The group had returned to Whiterun, considerably larger than it had been when it left, even after Vilkas stormed off. Farkas practically glued himself to Ayah all the way back, a fact she didn't seem to mind too much and they said very little to anyone else in the group. Aela had to hide her smirk at Farkas's doe eyed look as Ayah paid him the attention he'd been craving.

The companion's insisted that Ayah and her company stayed at Jorrvaskr and after a little whining from Babette about being tired, Ayah gave in.

No one in Jorrvaskr, except Vilkas, had an objection to their guests as long as Babette kept her fangs to herself, which she reluctantly promised after eyeing Torvar. For Ayah, it was like she'd never left Jorrvaskr and despite her reservations, she settled in right away.

"Why didn't you say something?" Skjor asked round his tankard that night while all the companions and their guests sat round the table. Babette had only just woken and was groggily sipping at a bottle of blood.

"I didn't think it was important. She saved me. That was all that needed to be said." Farkas managed to answer, despite chewing a mouthful of food.

"You should have seen it. Our little Ayah here, the Dragon born. She was quite impressive." Aela smirked over at Ayah.

"I've done it far too many times to actually think of it as important anymore." Ayah shrugged shyly and glanced over to Farkas, watching as he wolfed down his food.

"Well…."Vignar snorted and reached across his side of the table and tear a leg free from the roast. "I _had_ heard some things. I wasn't sure if it was you though child."

"I'm not a child…"Ayah said bitterly. Vignar shrugged her off and began eating.

"Well either way, we're glad to have you back, no matter how short your stay may be." Kodlak smiled kindly over to Ayah. She smiled back, but soon lost her warm feeling when she saw Vilkas's glare from the seat next to Kodlak.

"Thank you." Ayah placed her tankard down and stood. "I have to go out for a little while, I hope you don't mind." Kodlak shook his head and Ayah pushed her chair away to leave.

"Where are you going?" Farkas wiped his mouth and went to stand.

"Farkas…"Kodlak spoke before Ayah could. He cocked an eyebrow and rested back in his chair. "Leave the lass alone for a little bit. She doesn't need you following her around all the time like a lost hound." Farkas's face fell and he looked horribly put out, like a scolded puppy.

Leaning in, Ayah pressed her lips to his ear, making his hair stand on end. "I'll come back for you later." She whispered and swiftly left Jorrvaskr, followed closely by Babette and Nazir.

Vilkas shook his head and rolled his eyes at his brothers grin that stretched from ear to ear.

-oOo-

The stars were high in the sky by the time Ayah had finished her work. As usual, she'd slipped in silently, dispatched the target, and slipped out again. Nazir had kept the guards busy, merely by sitting in the middle of the market square on the well. It seemed like a trivial thing, but at 2 o'clock in the morning, to find a Redguard sat in the middle of whiterun was enough to attract any guardsman's attention. When her job was done, Ayah signalled to Nazir and disappeared into the shadows, leaving him to slip away from the guards.

Babette had disappeared, probably off feeding. The bottled blood she'd brought with them was a good enough solution while they were on the road, but when fresh blood was offered, she took it without question.

Avoiding every guard she could, Ayah returned to Jorrvaskr to make good on her promise to Farkas. Upon rounding Jorrvaskr, Ayah found her man sat on the back steps, gazing off at the mountains across the plains.

"I expected you to be in bed." She purred softly as she slipped onto the step next to him.

"I wanted to wait for you." He said, slowly turning his gaze away from the mountains to the raven haired nord woman beside him. He watched in silence as she pushed her hood down, allowing her hair to fall free around her pale face. She smiled up at him, the kind of smile that made his knees go weak and leant in to rest against him.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting then."

"Don't be sorry." Farkas whispered and took her face gently in his huge hand, pulling it towards him and placing a careful kiss to the corner of her lips. Ayah's cheeks warmed and her went to wrap her hands around his thick arm, only to remember she was still covered in blood and pull away.

"Shit…" She glanced at her blood stained gloves.

"What? Was that too much?" Farkas scowled and began to regret being so forward. He still hadn't forgotten the last time he'd seen her and he soon wondered if he was rushing things. Vilkas made charming woman look so easy. Farkas still hadn't mastered his brothers smoothness with the opposite sex.

Relief floored him when Ayah laughed. "It's ok Farkas." She held up her gloved hands to show him the blood and his eyes widened.

"Are you hurt?" He jumped off the step to aid her if she was. Ayah shook her head and continued to laugh softly.

"I'm fine Farkas, don't worry." She told him and eased him back down on the step. "It's from my…_work._" She said in a hushed voice.

"Oh…OH!" Farkas's eyes went back to her bloody hands and remained there. "You mean you've just…Someone's…..dead?" Ayah nodded and bit her lip.

"You won't….tell anyone…will you?"

Kodlak and Jergen had raised the twins as good, honest, companions. They'd been taught to do right all their lives and were punished for any bad deeds. The good companion in Farkas struggled with his feelings as he looked on Ayah with her blood stained hands. He knew it was the right thing to do to report her to the guards, but his heart beat too strongly for her.

"I won't tell anyone." He finally said. The young assassin smiled brightly at him and Farkas felt his actions were justified.

"Thank you." She said happily and began pulling her gloves off. Pushing them into a pouch, Ayah reached to cup her shield brothers face and kissed him. Farkas smiled against her lips and his hand pressed against one of hers on his cheek, linking fingers with her. Ayah light bit Farkas lip, making him groan and grab her. She squeaked and laughed as he buried his face against her neck.

"Not here!" She panted excitably. "I need to clean up."

"But you smell so good." He mumbled against her skin.

"But I feel icky. Farkas, please?"

With a frustrated growl, he let her go and Ayah sank back down onto the step.

"Where can I get cleaned up? Preferably away from any guards." She asked him. Farkas thought long and hard and glanced out over the wall of Whiterun once more.

"Come with me." He finally said and stood, taking her hands and leading her toward the Skyforge. To Ayah's surprise, Farkas opened a door under the forge and they slipped inside. Under the forge was like a private temple of some sort, only without the idols and decorations.

"What is this place?" Ayah's eyes fell on a stone font in the middle of the under forge.

"It's nothing. Come on." Farkas shrugged her off and disappeared into a passage on the one side of the under forge. Ayah followed and after a very cramped walk through a tunnel carved through the rock, they came out on a ledge in an old farm building. Farkas jumped down first and then held his arms out to catch Ayah.

"I can get down without help you know. I've fallen off cliffs before now." She told him with her hands on her hips.

Farkas merely shrugged. "Yea, I know. But at least let me be a gentleman for once, will ya?" Rolling her eyes, Ayah jumped and Farkas, true to his word, caught her.

"Thank you." She grinned as he placed her on her feet.

"Anytime." Her shield sibling grinned back and led the way out of the building.

"Where are we going anyway?" Ayah asked as she followed him down a hill and onto the plains.

"Just follow me!" He called to her over his shoulder and burst into a run. Doing as she was told and not wanting to be left behind, Ayah ran after Farkas.

The two companion's ran across the plains. They passed a couple of mammoths who continued to graze without even glancing at them and the giants who sat round a fire. They watched Ayah and Farkas in fascination but made no move to see them off.

Farkas finally began to slow and climbed over a crop of rocks. "Not far now!" He grunted on his way down.

Ayah was out of breath. it was obvious. She marvelled at how Farkas managed to push on without showing much fatigue. She followed him over the rocks, although a lot slower than her Companion brother, and dropped down. Her feet sunk into soft, moist moss and Ayah turned to see a beautiful waterfall, hidden by the rocks. Farkas was crouched beside the pool of water, watching something.

"This is beautiful." Ayah breathed, placing a hand on her chest. It was truly breathtaking. Glowing mushrooms clung to the rocks surrounding the pool, giving it a delightfully soft light

"Me and Vilkas came across this place when we were kids." Farkas explained absently as he watched the pool.

"Is this the first time you've been here without him?" Ayah edged closer to him until she was stood beside him, looking into the pool. She could see small fish darting about, hiding under rocks and chasing after one another. Farkas slowly looked up at her, a sort of sadness passing over his features for a moment or two before he regained a blank look.

"Aye… He says we're not kids anymore."

Ayah couched beside him. "What does that matter?"

"He says that this stuffs childish now. That we're men and we should act like it instead of wondering about exploring like children do."

Ayah looked at him sympathetically. Despite their shared appearance, Farkas and his younger twin were defiantly different men. "I still explore." She managed to shrug. "It's not as childish as he thinks. The only difference between the exploring we do as children and the exploring we do as adults is we understand more and we know the dangers. That's why we carry swords as adults."

Farkas went back to looking at the fish, his brow furrowing as he thought and Ayah got up. She'd come to get clean and was going to do so.

Resting her weaponry on the moss, she kicked off her boots and began to unlace her armour, glancing at Farkas ever so often, to find him still watching the pool.

"You gonna join me?" It took Farkas a minute to realise she was talking to him and grunted before looking up. The sight that met his eyes immediately snapped him back to reality. Ayah had stripped away her armour and had unlaced her corset and tossed it all aside. She stood in front of him in nothing but her loincloth. Her skin looked so soft and was as pale as her face, with the exception of the pinkish scars that covered it. Her breasts were rounded and were the perfect handful for him.

Farkas felt his mouth begin to water and his blood rush to his groin.

"You don't have to join me if you don't want." She uttered to him as she made her way to the pool, hiding her face behind her hair. dipping a toe into the water, Ayah shivered. She didn't know what else she expected. Skyrim was a cold place. The water was clean and clear but icy cold. it was probably melted snow from the mountain the now dried blood off her body, Ayah steeled herself and slipped in, gasping at the sharp shock as the water covered her. Once the almost painful shocks of cold subsided, Ayah waded her way over to the waterfall and climbed onto the rocks under it. Throwing her head back, she let the cascade of water soak her body and hair. If she was honest, the whole experience was refreshing and the cold wasn't so bad.

"By the Gods!" Came a sudden shout and Ayah pulled herself out of the waterfall to see what the fuss was had torn off his clothes and jumped into the water, not anticipating the sheer coldness of it. "Thats cold…So. _So_ cold!" He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself.

Ayah laugher at him and held her arms out to him. "Come here. I'll help warm you up." Without a second thought, Farkas waded over to her, his teeth still chattering, and snuggled into her waiting arms.

"How are you not freezing?" He asked against her chest where he'd cheekily rested his head.

"I guess I'm just hardier than you." Ayah teased and stroked her fingers through his wet hair.

"Nu-uh. I bet I have more scars than you." Farkas laughed and pulled back. He climbed onto the rocks beside her and began showing her his scars, telling her how he got each one and how long it took to heal. In return, Ayah showed off her scars, new and old.

"I'm sorry….." Farkas had lifted his arm to show her the scar he'd gotten from their trip to Dustman's cairn. Ayah ran her fingers over the wrinkled skin and frowned at the memory.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." He said softly in return. "If you hadn't knocked those things off their feet, I wouldn't be here at all."

"It just upsets to know you got hurt because of me."

Farkas reach down and took Ayah's hand. He brought it to his lips and she gasped as he bit it sharply. When she pulled it back, his teeth had split the skin, allowing blood to trickle down her finger.

"There. Now we're even. You're hurt 'cos of me." Farkas murmured and took her hand once more to lap at the cut. Ayah watched him curiously until he sucked the wound clean.

"I….don't think it works that way." She whispered.

The sudden glint in Farkas's eye caused Ayah to shiver and she gave in as soon as he caught her lips in a hungry kiss. He pushed her onto her back, under the waterfall and crawled over her, his lips leaving hers and latching onto her neck.

Ayah's body arched and her hands clutched at Farkas's body, making him groan. Her blunt nails dug and pinched into his muscles making them jerk and tense.

Farkas's ravenous lips moved from her neck and tailed downward, his teeth catching her collarbone and nibbling. Ayah's sweet moan's made him chuckle and spurred him on. His hands stroked her inner thighs teasingly, leaving them quivering."I could eat you…" He growled against Ayah's skin and latched onto a nipple. His shield sister cried out as jolts of raw electricity coursed through her body, fuelling the heated feeling between her legs.

"Eat me…." She panted, her whole body shivering with need. "Farkas, please….eat me."

As if he'd been waiting for permission, Farkas let go of her nipple and grasped her damp loincloth, tearing it from her body in one swift movement. It hadn't occurred to Ayah before that moment, that Farkas had removed his clothes…**All** of his clothes and he'd been very naked the whole time. Daring to glance down, she saw his need, thick and clear and ready and quickly turned her eyes away again. She could feel her face redden.

"Not shy are you?" Farkas purred against her ear after stalking back over her and settled himself between her legs. Ayah could hear the wolf in him creep into his voice and looked into his eyes to see them burning brightly with something inhuman.

"F-Farkas…." She stuttered. Her throat was dry and her lips were swollen from his rough, biting kisses. The rest of her sentence seemed to stick to her tongue as she gazed into his eyes, almost hypnotised by his stare. "I…I. I'm a-…"

"I know." He growled again and nipped her ear, making her jump. Ayah's eyes widened and she turned her head to look at him.

"How?" Farkas's eyes softened for a moment and his hand ran down the length of her wet body before slipping between her legs.

"I smelt it." He confessed. "Back in Dustman's cairn." His fingers poked and prodded tenderly as if testing the water.

"S-smelt it?" Ayah suddenly tensed, feeling uncomfortable.

"When we transform, our senses become better. Vilkas says that lasts for a little while after we transform back too. When you sat on the step afterward, I could smell you, through the blood. Through the dirt. I smelt purity." A moan escaped Ayah's lips when Farkas's fingers found her sensitive bud and began stroking gently. "Don't worry." He whispered against her neck. "I'll be careful. I promise."His free hand took her leg and hooked it over his hip while the hand between her legs continued to stroke her into a stupor.

Ayah hardly felt Farkas pressing against her sex as his hand worked it's magic. Her mind was a cloud of amplified sensations that made her senses tingle and her nerves burn. Even when he began to push into her and through her maidenhead, the pain only swirled in with the other feelings of ecstasy his manipulations brought her.

"Farkas…"She groaned and tossed her head back against the mossy rocks. When his hips began to rock against hers, the burn of her lost virginity caused Ayah to wince slightly but her lover's lips touched her temple, soothing the pain. Soon, the burn subsided and the assassin gasped in pleasure, her hips meeting her companion lover's thrusts. Everything seemed to melt away around them and the icy waterfall that pelted down on them faded away as their movements became everything.

"I…Love you." Ayah heard Farkas pant against her ear, but found herself unable to answer. Her throat was numb and her mind was fixated on every pulse of pleasure that her body felt. Instead, she tossed her head back and cried out, her body quickly tightening and her lower body began to flare with the sort of fire she had only dreamt of before that moment.

Farkas's thrusts began to speed up and he began to pant heavily. Ayah could only cling on until she felt her body explode with sensations that almost crippled her. Stars burst in front of her eyes and the world spun. her body jerked and her nails buried themselves into Farkas's flesh, breaking the skin.

When her muscles relaxed, she became somewhat aware of Farkas raring back and an odd sound, much like a howl, echoing off the rocks around them before he collapsed down, just about managing not to squash her.

The two lay panting for a while, too tired to move or even speak.

Ayah's first time had taken every bit of strength she had out of her and she would have been happy just to curl up and sleep.

Farkas became painfully aware of how out of practice he was. It wasn't that he couldn't remember the last time he got laid. It was that he could remember and it was far too long ago. Groaning, he finally pulled out. Ayah whimpered from below him and Farkas forced his tired muscles to move, slipping back into the water. He slipped his hands under Ayah and lifted her, wanting to move her to the bank.

"No." She groaned. "I…I want to clean up." Farkas lowered her into the water, holding her tightly against him.

"You gonna be ok?" He drawled lazily.

"Aye." Ayah slumped against him and sighed contently. Her arm wrapped around Farkas's waist and her hands began to massage up and down his back. Farkas could have purred. He buried his nose in her dark hair and hummed happily.

"Thank you." Ayah mumbled and traced the outlines of Farkas's muscles with her nimble fingers.

"For what?" Her lover stroked his huge hands over her shoulders and down her sides.

"For everything. I feel I've been vile towards you at times. You don't deserve it."

Farkas's hand came up to cradle her face and he leant in to nuzzle her affectionately. Ayah returned the gesture with a smile. "I have tough skin." Was all he said in return and pulled away.

Ayah watched as he ducked under the water. When he resurfaced, the dirt and grime from the past day ran off his skin like little rivers. Ayah didn't even know someone could get that dirty. Farkas's warpaint rolled down his face and he lazily rubbed it away, smearing it across his face.

"Oh come here." Ayah smirked and clutched at his arm. Farkas allowed her to lead him back to the waterfall, where she pulled him under the spray. The little nord woman's hands were soft for those of a warrior and her shield brother relaxed into her touch as she began to wash his face. The paint was stubborn, but it eventually wash off, leaving Farkas's face clear and clean. Ayah gazed at him in awe. She'd never seen him clean before and he was really quite handsome without the paint.

"What?" He chuckled and splashed some water at her. Ayah squeaked and laughed.

"I was just admiring your terrifying face." She mocked.

"Scary, ain't it!" Farkas growled playfully and grabbed her. Before Ayah could protest, Farkas threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the edge where he finally let her down.

"Truly horrifying." The young companion said, sticking her tongue out and kicking her legs in the water, splashing him. Farkas laughed and tried to shield himself.

"You're cruel." He teased back and grabbed her ankles. "Now behave." Placing his hands on either side of her, Farkas raised himself out of the water a little to kiss Ayah's lips.

"You behave." She purred between kisses.

"I love you." The words tumbled from Farkas's mouth before he could stop them. Ayah's eyebrows rose and she looked at him with a bemused smirk. Farkas felt stupid. He knew he'd mumbled it while they were intimate, but she was so out of it she hadn't noticed he assumed. Now she was well aware and staring at him as if he had something on his face.

"You hardly know me." She said cooly, the smirk not leaving her face. Farkas gulped back any nervousness that had boiled up in the back of his throat and shrugged.

"I want to though. I mean, if you stick around."

The free spirit in Ayah cringed at the thought of settling down. Standard nord practice was for the men to be bread winners and the women to stay at home. There were exceptions to this rule of course but they were few and far between. Staying in Whiterun with Farkas would probably end her adventuring and dragon slaying all in one go. "I'm not 'settling down' material." she told him truthfully. Farkas nodded and traced invisible patterns on her thigh.

"I understand." He didn't look as hurt as she'd expected. "But then again, neither am I. So we're both in the same boat." His eyes caught hers and they seemed to glow in the light of the glowing mushrooms.

"I suppose we'd be wondering about of our own accord then." Ayah cocked her head to one side and placed a hand on Farkas's chest, toying with his chest hair lightly.

"I suppose." He shrugged. Ayah reconsidered. If Farkas wasn't that interested in a traditional little wife, she supposed it wouldn't be so bad with him. She could only imagine the nightmare Vilkas would be about it. He looked the type to want a woman at home in the kitchen.

"We'll see what happens then." Ayah smiled and leaned in for one final kiss. "Now come on. I'm getting cold."

-oOo-

Farkas and Ayah staggered, laughed, fell and partly ran all the way back to Whiterun. Neither really bothered to dress properly, their hair and skin still wet. The guards on their early morning patrols gave them a strange look as they passed, dripping and partly clothed. Ayah had slipped back into her corset, leather trousers and boots and had opted to carry the rest of her armour and weaponry. Farkas had pulled on his dark tunic shirt, not bothering to lace it up, along with his leather trousers and his boots, which also had been left unlaced. It was simply too much effort for them to dress correctly.

Once in the city, having decided on taking the long road back, they walked through the cobbled streets. The sun was only just peeking out from behind the mountains which meant most people were still asleep. There were a few stall venders getting the products ready for sale and the lights of the tavern were still burned brightly, but that was about it.

"I'm so tired now." Ayah groaned and rubbed her neck. Her whole body was so sore, especially her thighs. She had a feeling she'd be bruised very soon.

"We better get you to bed then." Farkas grinned wolfishly.

"Whose bed though?" Ayah laughed and nudged him.

"Well…" Farkas thought out loud. "Ria and Njada usually get up early to train…."

"I've noticed." Ayah grumbled. While staying at Jorrvaskr, she'd been woken more than once by the other two woman, usually early morning. They weren't too quiet and Njada certain wasn't interested on whether Ayah slept well or not.

"Vilkas sleeps in…." Farkas continued. "but he hears everything."

"Who said anything about making noise?" Ayah cocked a skeptical eyebrow. "All I wish to do is sleep."

"I can change your mind…." Farkas smirked and leant over to her to run his tongue along the shell of her ear. Ayah laughed and pushed him away.

"Enough already!" She giggled.

In their banter, they pretty much ignored Aela as she left Jorrvaskr to go hunting. The huntress couldn't believe her eyes and almost fell down the steps as she stared.

The pair descended to the living quarters and Ayah split off for a moment or two to drop her armour in her room, promising Farkas she'd meet him at his room in moments. Opening her room door, making sure to slam it shut after her, just to pay Njada back for the same kind of courtesy she gave to Ayah while she was trying to sleep, the assassin dumped her armour down on the chest in her room and turned to leave.

"Y'know, you and that twin? You make a lovely couple."

Ayah nearly screamed in shock and spun on the spot to see Babette sat on her bed.

"Babette! How'd you get in here?" The vampire child smiled and shrugged casually.

"I have my ways."

"Aye, well use your ways to get out of my room." Ayah pointed to the door.

"But your rooms so nice. And besides, you won't be using your bed, will you?" Ayah's eyes narrowed and she glared at the three hundred year old child.

"What do you mean by that?"

Babette smiled sweetly, revealing two razor sharp fangs. "You and Farkas. You're going back too his room aren't you?"

"What I do isn't of your concern Babette. Now get out of my room." With a shrug, Babette did as she was asked and climbed off the bed. She glided rather than walked her way over to the door, twirling a strand of red hair between her fingers.

"You two are a sweet couple though. I can see what you see in him. For a wolf he's delicious naked."

The hair on the back of Ayah's neck rose at Babette's off hand comment. Grabbing her by the arm, Ayah dragged the blood drinking innocent back into her room with a squeak.

"You were _watching_ us!" Babette struggled and clawed at her listeners hand to get free.

"Only for a short while, Then I came back here! I swear I didn't see much!" She blabbed quickly, trying to wiggle away. Rage flared in Ayah's being and she shook the girl violently, making her squeal.

"You _**ever**_ follow us again. You _**dare **_watch us again, no matter how long, I will cut your head off and stick it on a pike!" Ayah snarled angrily and let Babette go. The little Vampire nodded and scrambled for the door, clawing her way to freedom.

Her heart pounding against her ribcage, Ayah sighed and rubbed her face. Her hands shook in anger. Since coming to Jorrvaskr, she'd been humiliated more than any other time in her life, whether it was Vilkas and Skjor walking in on her and Farkas, or Babette watching her first time. The whole experience was one big humiliation.

"Ayah?"

Looking through her fingers, Ayah saw Farkas stood at her door. He'd removed his shirt and boots and watched her curiously.

"You ok love?"

"Yes. Fine. I'm just…..a little angry with Babette."

"That's that Vampire child isn't it?" Farkas asked, scratching his chest lazily.

"Aye. That's her. She's a whelp at times." Ayah sighed. Farkas looked so good, stood there in her doorway in hardly anything. He looked so much cleaner than usually too and his paintless face brought butterflies to Ayah's stomach.

"Ready for bed then?" He yawned.

"Now I am." She purred and sauntered her way over to him, taking his large hand and pulling him into her room. Her shield brother turned lover closed the door behind him and the two slipped into Ayah's bed.

* * *

><p>AN :D Thanks for the reviews. they are always welcome.

Ok, so Farkas and Ayah finally got it on -w- I couldn't hold it back any longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>"I think it's good for the boy." Skjor grunted as his sword split the troll in half with little effort.<p>

"Are you sure?" Aela called from her position on the rock ledge above his head, her arrows trained on another quickly approaching snow troll. "The girl's not one for staying in one place too long. I can tell. If she leaves again, she'll break his heart."

Skjor and Aela made quick work of the last of the creatures and when the job was done, stood back to admire their kills. "Whatever doesn't kill a nord man, only makes his stronger." Skjor sighed happily and wiped his head of sweat.

"This is Farkas we're talking about here Skjor." Aela looked at him skeptically. "It might not kill him but if he keeps being rejected, he may as well be dead as far as he's concerned." Skjor shook his head and sheathed his sword before starting to loot the trolls dead bodies of anything he could. Aela watched on, reluctant to touch the disgusting creatures.

"The boys too soft at times. A man his size should be able to laugh in a little woman's face, backhand her and tell her she was only good for one thing anyway. Not weep and pine over her."

Aela could have slapped her shield brother there and then.

"Now you're talking about Vilkas. Their very different men Skjor! You can't assume Farkas should be like his brother. By the gods, that would be terrible. Farkas balances out Vilkas's brooding bitterness and Vilkas balances out Farkas in return." There was a tearing sound as Skjor tore back the troll's hide to get to the fat. Removing his gloves, he began scooping the fat into little empty potion bottles.

"I'm just saying Aela, it's not right. He shouldn't be this soft over women."

"But he _is_, and there's nothing that can be done. If anything, I think every female companion there has ever been in the twins time has enjoyed Farkas's company because he isn't a typical nord man." Aela shrugged. "I know for a fact that sometimes I'd rather sit with him than you."

Skjor sat back on his knees and looked at Aela with his one eye. "Well theres fat chance of that now he's falling over himself for Ayah, now is there?"

-oOo-

A small camp of Khajiit had set themselves up just outside the main gate into whiterun, overnight it seemed. The guards watched them closely and the people of whiterun avoided them at all costs, usually moving right over to the other side of the road when they saw them. Ayah was returning with Ria, Farkas, vilkas and Njada when she spotted them.

"Ugh, great. More Khajiit. filthy cats." Njada almost gaged her words out.

"Their only trying to make a living." Ria replied to her shield sister innocently.

"Their thieves and skooma dealers. Anyone who makes a living out of others misery should be put to the block." Njada spat back and moved to the other side of Vilkas, away from the Khajiit as they passed.

Ayah had been lagging behind the group, busy fiddling with an odd gear they'd found it the dwarven ruins they'd been sent to clear. She wasn't paying attention to Njada, not that she ever did. The woman infuriated her beyond belief. She wasn't even paying any attention to Farkas, who'd been talking to her all the way back, much to Vilkas's irritation. When she did glance up at the camp, her pace began to slow and she stood in the middle of the road watching the Khajiit go about their business. Farkas was the first to notice she'd stopped and paused to wait for her.

"Ayah? You ok love?" He ignored the gagging sound Vilkas made. He watched as she moved passed him in silence and toward the camp.

"What is she doing!" Njada had glanced over her shoulder to see Ayah make a beeline for the Khajiit and turned to look on in horror.

The elder Khajiit and head of the family sat cross legged at the doorway to his tent, counting through many shiny jewels and stones. Ayah's shadow fell over him and he looked up at the young woman.

"Can I help you nord?"

Ayah knelt down and bowed slightly before removing her pack."I wish to trade." She told him softly and removed her hood.

The rest of her shield siblings watched from the gate, apart from Farkas who was still standing in the middle of the road.

"I can't believe she's even speaking to those filthy beasts" Njada scowled. Vilkas propped himself up against the stone wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"If she wants to, leave her to it. Just don't get involved if they rob her blind."

Back at the tent, Ayah handed the elder a ebony blade. "I can give you one hundred gold pieces for this." He growled out as he examined the blade from grip to the tip of the blade.

"Give me twelve lock picks and whatever you have health potion wise and then we'll make up the difference in gold." Ayah said without hesitation.

The Elder looked up from the ebony sword, giving her the once over with golden eyes."Deal." He purred and reached back to take the lock picks and potions from his sack in the tent. Ayah waited while he counted everything out and handed her her lock picks and potions, with a few gold pieces to make up the difference.

"You bargain like a Khajiit." He said absently while counting his coins.

"I was born in Elsweyr." She replied as she packed her things away. "I lived there for most of my childhood. Learnt how to find a good deal as well as pick pockets."

"Your a very unusual nord then." The grey and brown furred Khajiit observed, stroking his whiskers as he did.

"I have more respect for your people than most of the nords here in Skyrim. If I were you, I wouldn't have even come here the discrimination is so bad."

The Elder laughed, a very scratchy laugh, as if his throat was sore. "Where you see discrimination, we see opportunity. You'd be surprised how many nords come to us because they can't obtain the goods they want in your stores and stalls."

Ayah pulled her pack back on and brushed a hand through her long, dark hair. "But they won't even let you into the city? How are you surviving?"

"The Khajiit way." The old cat shrugged. "We trade with other caravans, travellers and even some of the soldiers fighting your civil war. We get by. We have to." The elder casually gestured back into the tent he sat at. Leaning slightly, Ayah looked in, seeing two small cubs curled up asleep under a pile of furs. They snuggled closer together as wind whipped round the tent, pushing on the material. The assassin felt her heart sink as she gazed in on them. They were cold and tired and were being forced to sleep out in the harsh Skyrim weather because they weren't even allowed into the city, let alone an inn.

Scowling, Ayah looked back at the Elder. "If I have anything else to trade, I'll trade with you. Is there anything your children need?" The Elder shook his head and reached to take Ayah's hand between his warm paws.

"You are kind for a nord. Thank you for offering, but they should be fine for now." He let her hand go and went back to counting his gems. "I look forward to trading with you again furless one."

Ayah got up and returned to the road and the waiting Farkas. Her lover looked at her in surprise and smiled. "All done?"

"All done." She smiled back and touched his arm affectionately.

Snaking his arm round her shoulders, Farkas guarded her back through the gate of Whiterun, the lovers choosing not to acknowledge the disapproving stares of Vilkas and and Njada.

-oOo-

Eorlund sat on the stone wall beside the skyforge eating his rabbit legs and sweet roll his wife had packed for his lunch and watched the newest companion, Ayah, as she worked the forge. He'd been surprised to find her waiting at the forge for him that morning as he'd climbed the steps. He'd honestly thought she'd been joking the first time he'd met her and she'd told him about her ability to use a forge. No companion actually knew how to. Well, apart from Ayah. He observed closely as she Hammered at a quickly forming blade and was soon joined by a small crowd of Farkas, Ria, Athis and eventually, Vilkas, who'd actually come to find Farkas.

Ayah ignored them all, too focused on the raging fires of the skyforge as she worked at her blade. she'd stripped away more of her armour with the heat and had tied her raven hair back in a tight braid so's not to set her head alight if a stray spark should fly in her direction. Her skin was smeared with ash and her nose had gone totally black.

"Is she good? How do we tell if she's good?" Athis asked Eorlund while watching Ayah plunge the blade back into the fires.

"We won't know until she's finished." Eorlund mumbled after swallowing his food.

"Even if her smithing skill isn't very good at the end of it, she puts on a good show." Ria smiled and rested her chin on her palm as she sat on the floor cross legged.

"How come you've never taught any of us how to forge?" Vilkas questioned Eorlund. Ayah pulled the blade from the fires and blew on it a couple of times before starting to hammer it into shape once more.

"Because you've got softer arms then your brother, and Farkas would likely burn something vital off." Eorlund grumbled irritably. "No one else has ever been interested in learning either. Besides, I've not taught Ayah. I'm assuming this is a combination of skills she's picked up over her travels." He finished, poping the last bit of sweet roll into his mouth. There was a hissing sound as Ayah dropped the finished blade into a barrel of water off to the side of the forge and sighed contently. Dropping the hammer and tongs back onto the anvil, she turned to finally address her audience.

"Ha! you'd think none of you had seen a woman forging before." She snorted and reached for a cloth to wipe her face.

"It's not that." Ria shrugged. "We just didn't know you could forge is all."

"You look lovely doing it too…" Farkas said, all dreamy eyed at her. That was until Vilkas slapped him round the back of the head roughly. "Do that again. I _dare_ you." He snarled through gritted teeth. Vilkas merely stuck his tongue out at him and pushed himself off the rock he'd been leaning on to leave.

Eorlund shook his head as he watched the twin skulk off to the training equipment and pull out a book. "He's a sour one at times."

"He's gotten worse since Ayah's been here." Farkas sighed.

"I can always leave again…if it'll make _some people _ happy…" Ayah said loud enough for Vilkas to hear, noting how he twitched in annoyance and turned the page of his book.

"No! don't do that!" Farkas nearly jumped from his seat at the very thought.

"I'm only messing with your brother Farkas. Relax." Ayah tutted and wrapped the cloth round her neck. Farkas eased back on the stone wall and Eorlund got up to examine Ayah's work. The master smith removed the sword from the water barrel and looked it over, running his fingers over the edges and tip.

"Good blade." He commented. "Need's sharpening and maybe you should be a little more gentle with the raw steel next time, but good blade."

"Thank you." Ayah said simply and seated herself beside Farkas. The older nord leaned in to nuzzle her affectionately and Ayah nudged him, seeing Ria and Athis watching them.

The Doors to Jorrvaskr suddenly banged open and Skjor matched out. The former soldier always had an intimidating feeling to him wherever he went. The aura even seemed to extend outdoors. It never left any questions to his intent, only that he intended business. Only Aela seemed unfazed by it. The older companion matched down the steps, round the side of Jorrvaskr and up to the forge.

"Vilkas!" He yelled. "Get inside now. The circle are having a meeting." He stopped just in front of Farkas and Ayah and eyed them with his better eye. "You too Farkas. We need to make a decision but we need all the members there." Farkas stared at him blankly.

"Now?"

"Aye."

"…Right now?"

"Aye. Are you deaf?"

"Alright Skjor." Farkas begrudgingly stood and started down the steps. Skjor hovered a little longer over Ayah, leaving her unnerved before he left too.

-oOo-

The members of the circle had been gone hours. Ayah could only wonder what they were debating as she lay face down on the furs of her bed. The rest of the companions either didn't know, or didn't care as they sat around the table in the main hall. Kodlak hadn't left his room in hours so Ayah doubted he knew about the surprise meeting, despite being the harbinger. She was sure he was meant to know about such things.

She hadn't liked to look on Skjor's face either, not that his look changed much. There was the occasional grin, but that was as unnerving as the rest of him. It reminded her of the look Farkas had in werewolf form. That got her wondering. She'd questioned Farkas in bed one night. They were both tried and sleepy, but Ayah knew it was the best time to get anything out of him. he could be very loose lipped when he was content and worn out. Out of curiosity and because she'd wondered about it since her honour proving weeks before, Ayah had asked him just how many werewolves there were in the companions. He'd given up the information easily, telling her the circle were all werewolves and the gift was passed on through blood.

Farkas had slept soundly that night. Ayah had not.

The idea of werewolves controlling the most revered fighting company in skyrim was enough to make one shudder.

Rolling onto her back, Ayah glared up at the ceiling. She _really_ wanted to know what was going on! She contemplated sneaking into the meeting, but the punishment for doing so would probably not make it a worthwhile choice. The little assassin huffed and shifted in frustration on her furs.

The door to her room rattled unexpectedly and Ayah sat up. She liked her sleep. She was also a very paranoid person, so the act of locking her door was automatic and was usually a first line of defence for her, giving her the opportunity to wake and grab a weapon. It rattled again and Ayah slid off the bed.

"Who is it?"

"It's Vilkas." The muffled voice said from behind the door. With a displeased look, Ayah unlocked the door and opened it gingerly. Vilkas peered round the door before it was fully open and glanced between Ayah and her room.

"Is there something you want?" She asked him irritably.

"Let me come in. I want to talk." He said hurriedly and pushed passed her. Ayah was on the verge of grabbing his hair and tossing him back out when he slammed the door closed again and stood in front of it.

"What's your problem Vilkas? Why in oblivion are you in here?"

"I've been sent to get you. Skjor wants to induct you in to the circle." Vilkas blurted, running his tongue over his lips nervously.

"So?" Ayah scowled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, you don't understand!" He snapped back. "You can't join."

Ayah's lips pulled back into a snarl. "and why not? because you, the almighty Vilkas say so?"

"No you stupid wench!" he snarled back, his eyes flaming. "you don't understand. To join the circle you have to give up yourself. You have to give up going to Sovngarde!" Ayah eyes narrowed on him and her heart begin to hammer in her chest. Whatever he was saying, it was either a very elaborate plot to stop her going any further in the companions, or it was a horrible truth.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"To join the circle you have to become a beast. Farkas told me he showed you his…beast…form." There was a pause between the two before Ayah nodded. "Well he shouldn't." Vilkas added bitterly. "He promised me he wouldn't and he broke that promise, but thats not what I'm here for. You can't accept. If you do, you'll never be the same again." Before any more words could be exchanged, there was another knock at the door and both companion's fell silent.

"Ayah?" There was a sigh of relief from Vilkas at the sound of Farkas's voice. He quickly opened the door and dragged the bigger twin in. Farkas looked dazed and confused by the whole situation.

"Skjor said I had to come see what was-…"

"Talk some sense into her Farkas." Vilkas scowled and pointed to Ayah. "She must think I'm joking."

"Joking about what?" Farkas glanced between them.

"About joining there circle." Vilkas hissed through his teeth. Farkas's face lit up and he smiled at Ayah.

"Oh yea. Skjor says you can join! you will, won't you?" There was a yelp when Vilkas slammed his fist into Farkas's side.

"No!" He shouted. "She can't join! What about all that Kodlak told us Farkas? If she joins, she'll be a doomed to the hunting grounds as the rest of us!"

"But I though Kodlak was looking for a cure?" Farkas whimpered and rubbed his side.

"He is and he's close but theres nothing solid yet. You can't let her doom herself when we don't know if theres a clear cure." The twins both looked to Ayah who'd sat back down on her bed in confusion.

"I have no idea what you two are on about, but either way, we'll have to see Skjor sometime, won't we?"

"She's right." Farkas muttered to Vilkas. "He'll get angry if we don't get to the under forge soon."

"Ayah." Vilkas edged forward and crouched down in front of you. "I know you don't like me and I'm not keen on you myself." He confessed. Ayah snorted and rolled her eyes. "But you need to listen to me. What Skjor and Aela will offer you in under forge tonight, you mustn't accept. To save your soul, don't accept." Ayah's cold gaze fixed on the younger brother, clashing with his own pale gaze.

"The matters of my soul are my own concern and no one else's." She told him angrily. "I'll see what Skjor wants to offer and make up my own mind. And thank you for being so honest with me. You're right. I don't like you." with that, she stood and slipped passed him, heading toward Farkas. "Take me to see Skjor." Farkas left the room without another word, Ayah in toe.

The pair were soon followed by a despondent Vilkas.

-oOo-

The heavy stone door closed behind them and Ayah found herself surrounded by the circle, with the exception of Kodlak. Skjor stood beside the font, his arms over his chest.

"You took your time." He said, raising a brow in curiosity.

"Ayah was sleeping…" Vilkas mumbled and stood beside Farkas.

"What do you want shield brother?" Ayah asked Skjor curtly

"No need to be rude lass. We just want to welcome you, _properly_."

"Is this what being a companion means? To be welcomed constantly until someone finally tell you its overkill?"

"I mean, we're welcoming you to the circle." Skjor frowned.

"Kodlak should be here then." Vilkas grumbled.

"If Kodlak knew, we wouldn't be welcoming her." Skjor growled at the twin.

"So we're doing this all underhand? Oh joy." Ayah commented sarcastically.

"To be a member of the circle in the companions, is to be a legend among champions. You shouldn't take it so likely or listen to Vilkas and his doubts."

"My doubts are justified." Vilkas spoke up, only to receive a glare from Skjor and Aela.

"You listen way too much to the old man." Aela shot toward him.

"Can we please just get back to why I'm here?" Ayah snapped. "Am I joining or not?"

"Of course!" Skjor clapped his hands and turned to Aela. With a silent nod, she stood back and just as Farkas had done, began to transform in front of Ayah's eyes. There was the same cracking of bones, the same tearing of skin and the same strangled noises of pain as Farkas and the end result was the same. Aela stood before them in wolf form, panting and growling. Ayah looked to Vilkas and Farkas. Both looked back blankly, giving her little assurance.

"I hope you'd recognise Aela, even in this form." Skjor commented, strolling round the font to stand beside her.

"Oh Aye…very distinctive…" Ayah said in a deadpan voice. She truly wouldn't have known it was Aela had she not witnessed her transform.

"Aela has agreed to be your forbear. We do this in secret because Kodlak is too busy trying to throw away this gift we've been grated" Removing his blade, Skjor took Aela's arm and held it over the font. "This is your time to choose Ayah. Join our ranks, or remain weak. The other members of the companions would give their limbs to be in this position."

"I'm not weak." Ayah scowled. Glancing over to Vilkas, she saw him shift uncomfortably and look at her pleadingly. "And I haven't made up my mind yet."

Skjor face dropped. "Haven't made up your mind?" He dropped Aela's arm and stalked back round toward Ayah. "What do you mean, you haven't made your mind up yet?"

"Well." Ayah looked up at him defiantly. "You've only just told me about all this for starters. That and maybe I'm thinking, this isn't all it's cracked up to be maybe? I mean, c'mon. Perhaps theres a downside to your little 'gift'."

"What could possibly be a downside to such prowess?" Skjor snorted.

"How about not joining our kinsmen in Sovngarde?" Vilkas grumbled. Skjor ignored him and continued to stand over Ayah in outrage.

"I don't know about you, but there is a slight touch of wet dog smell to Jorrvaskr too. No offence." Ayah shrugged. "Wet dog smell, isn't nice." Skjor lent into Ayah's face, so close it caused her skin to prickle with danger and she leaned away. Out of the corner of her eye, Ayah saw Farkas flinch. Ayah took the sensible option of looking into the larger man's blind eye, more than a little worry what she might see in the flaring pupil of his working eye. Skjor's hand rose, as if to grab her neck but paused at the sound of an angry growl.

"She was just teasing you, you stupid man. Leave her be."

Ayah was surprised when Aela spoke. She wasn't aware she could in wolf form. Then again, she was still partly human. It was what made her a werewolf and not just a feral beast. Her usual soothing tone was replaced with a rough, gravelly sound, like a strained growl as she spoke. It was quite surreal and Ayah found herself wondering if they all were able to communicate in such a manner.

"I don't take well to teasing…." The former solider barked. "Do it again little girl and you'll regret it!"

"And I don't take well to threats…" Ayah scowled and leant back further away from him. "So I suggest sleeping with one eye open from now on _old man_… Do excuse the pun…." She added quickly after a moment of staring into his milky blind eye. With a snort, the circle member turned from Ayah in one quick movement and stalked back round to Aela, who sat scratching her ear with her back foot. Great. Fleas too.

"Do you want to become one or us or not?"

"I don't know." Ayah answered truthfully. "I haven't made my mind up yet."

"We'll only offer once."

"Fine by me. But I'll know that your still offering members of the companions to join the circle."

"Whats that matter?" Skjor cut her a glare.

"I'll tell Kodlak of these underhand goings on." Skjor lunged for Ayah with a snarl. Ayah ducked out the way toward Vilkas and Farkas charged the older man, grabbing his arms and pinning them over his head. The old solider struggled and strained against the younger mans strength, soon giving up.

"Leave her Skjor!" Farkas growled through his teeth. Skjor gave one last struggle before finally relaxing.

"Fine. Fine! Just let me go Farkas!" The younger companion did as he was asked and released Skjor, but continued to hover nearby in case. "Last chance now girl. Do you want to join the circle or not?" Ayah gazed around the room.

Vilkas desperately didn't want to her take the 'gift'. But Ayah wondered whether he had his own reasons for that.

Ayah had the feeling Skjor and Aela were happy to push their beast blood onto anyone. There wasn't anything particularly special about Ayah, other than she'd maybe turned some heads and had a pretty face. She wasn't being offered this out of honour. She was being offered it because they could offer it. They'd only probably had a meeting about whether or not she was stable enough to take their gift and not rat on them.

Farkas had seemed excited about it. He'd wanted her to join. It was his opinion that mattered most to her. "I want to speak with Farkas before I decide anything." She said and headed for the door, Farkas following close behind.

she led him from the under forge back toward Jorrvaskr, where Ayah sat down on the steps. Farkas knelt in front of her, wrapping his arms round her waist and rested his head on her lap like an adoring puppy. "What should I do?" Ayah asked him quietly, stroking her fingers through his dark hair.

"You're leaving it up to me?" He blinked up at her.

"No." She smiled softly. "But I want you to tell me what you think I should do….Please Farkas."

Farkas rested his head back on her lap and remained there, silent, for a long time. Ayah knew not to rush him. It took Farkas a while to make up his mind on things. It could become quite the aggravation but it was just his way. She couldn't see his face, but Ayah knew he'd be pulling faces, as he did whenever he had to really carefully consider something. "I want you to stay with me." He said finally. Ayah thought over his words, her fingers still toying with his hair. She wasn't sure what he'd meant as first, Farkas's simple answers could sometimes make things more difficult. Ayah just had to go on her gut feeling.

"You…You'll be there…when I do this, right?"

"Aye." Farkas's hand caressed her calf gently. "I won't leave you." Ayah sighed heavily. She wasn't prepared for what was to come. No where near prepared. but she was going through with it none the less. Especially so now Farkas had made his thoughts clear-ish.

"Alright. Lets get this over with."

-oOo-

Her fingers skated over the blood at first, second throughs clouding her mind.

"You only need to taste a small amount Ayah. Don't hesitate." Skjor egged her on, happy that Farkas had managed to talk her round. Vilkas had moved away from his brother and glared across at his twin in anger. Finally plunging her hand into the still warm blood, Ayah cupped a little and brought it to her mouth. The taste was bitter and tangy all in one go. It's taste was subtly different to that of normal blood and it left a burning aftertaste as her swallowed.

The effect wasn't instant. It wasn't even quick and the companions where left standing around, Ayah pulling faces as the blood taste continued to haunt her mouth.

"So…How long is this meant to take?" She asked.

"The blood needs to enter your system. not long now." Skjor replied. Another long silence fell over them.

"I don't think it's working…" Ayah finally huffed.

"Maybe she needs to drink more?" Farkas wondered aloud.

"No!" Vilkas snapped. "That was enough."

"Y'know, I'm beginning to think you're all having me on." The little assassin scowled and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Having you on?" Farkas looked confused.

"Aye. I think your all jokin-…." Ayah's tongue froze in her mouth and her stomach lurched. She began to feel warm. Then hot. Then boiling and she could feel her armour becoming tight and clammy around her.

"It's starting." She heard Skjor comment. He sounded distant and faded. Her eyesight was failing too as it began to grow black round the edges and then narrow. Ayah's body was shaking and her muscles hurt. Her bones were aching and the need to lie down and sleep came over her in a flash."Farkas! Leave her." That was the last thing Ayah heard before she fell to her knees, her ears going silent and her eyesight failing.

* * *

><p>Thanks to those who did review. I write all this for you guys :)<p>

Please R&R Thanks! ^^

GP


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>The blood was so warm. The lust was so primal. The strength and Invincibility of it all was thrilling and it all made Ayah want more. She'd not been alone. She'd been surrounded by her pack. By her mate. They'd followed her and kept a watch on her. It had felt so right, the feeling was addictive.<p>

The cold wind blew over her sore body and Ayah groaned. She rolled onto her back and shifted again as the rocks dug into her spine.

Wind? Rocks?

Ayah's eyes flew open and she was greeted by a star filled, cloudless sky. The cold Skyrim wind bit at her skin and made her shiver. It was only then it occurred to her, she was naked. It took all the strength she had left in her weakened muscles to push herself up, but Ayah managed it and looked round. Her neck was stiff and she winced as it jarred.

"Ah good. You're awake. I was getting worried about you." Aela was stood above her, holding a torch and a backpack. "You're transformation was a hard one, but you came through it. Congratulations sister. We even have a celebration planned for you. There's a pack of werewolf hunters camped at Gallows rock. The silver hand. I believe you and Farkas bumped into them before now. We're going to treat you to a blood bath." She added with a gleeful, yet manic grin. "Skjor and Farkas went on ahead to scout them out for you. Don't you feel like a lucky girl?"

Grasping her arm gently, Aela pulled Ayah up and to her feet. The younger woman looked dazed and beaten up, but Aela was used to that look. She'd seen it so many times with other members, she felt almost motherly toward Ayah.

"W-What just happened?" Ayah shivered and brought her arms around herself tightly.

"You were born into the pack, sister." Aela replied and began to pull Ayah's armour out of the backpack. "I almost envy you. That first time is always the most…_Intense_." She seemed to purr. "You gave us more trouble than Farkas did at his first turning. Ah, he must be so jealous. I mean, he _ate_ three people after all."

"I _**ATE**_ someone?" Ayah gasped in horror.

"Not someone sweetie. More than just one or two. There'll be a few unrecognisable bodies laying around Whiterun this night."

Ayah felt sick. **REALLY** sick. The bile rose in her throat and she could no longer hold it. crumpling to the floor, she was violently sick , tears rolling down her face. She murdered for a living, yes. But she'd never gone as far to kill and eat someone. Within moments, Aela was knelt next to her and was rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Its ok sweetie. It's ok." She tried to reassure her. "These things happen. They can't be controlled. Well, not on your first time anyway. After this, you'll get better, I promise. You'll learn to control yourself and you'll remember what happens. You'll be able to stop yourself from doing it again. You just have to embrace it." The tears continued to stream down Ayah's face.

"What have I become?" She cried. She wished she'd listen to Vilkas. If only she hadn't been so determined to defy him. Anger began to mix with her disappear. She should have listen to him. She shouldn't have been so head strong. Farkas said he'd stay with her. Make sure she was ok.

Farkas.

Ayah sniffed back bitter tears and gritted her teeth. "Farkas said….Said he'd stay with me. He was meant to stop me….He was…."

"Skjor told him not to." Aela told her and stroked her matted raven hair out of her face. "he said we had to let you go at your our pace. Do your own thing. Let you make mistakes and learn from them. But sweetie, please don't be mad at Farkas. He was right there with you all the way. He was reluctant to leave you when you finally began to transform back, but Skjor said it was best left her me to ease any fears you'd have."

"I want Farkas." Ayah whimpered. The older woman beside her sighed and wrapped her arms around her, rocking her gently.

"We'll go find him and Skjor now. Take out some werewolf hunters while we're at it huh?" Aela helped Ayah dress and wrapped an arm round her shoulders as she began to lead her toward the old ruined fort.

The first few hunters, posted outside the fort, were quickly taken care of by Aela. Ayah still wasn't up to it and propped herself up against the wall.

"Are you sure you're up to this Ayah? You're still a little pale."

"Just….get me to Farkas. And then we'll go home." Aela nodded and opened the door to the fort, shuffling herself and Ayah inside.

Inside Gallows rock was dark and damp. It stunk of skeevers, dirt, smoke and blood. The walls were sunken and water ran down them in rivers as well as from the holes in the ceiling. Previously caught werewolves heads were displayed on pikes either side of doorways and as general decoration.

"Stay here, I'll start clearing this place out." Aela left Ayah's side to start making her way through the fort.

"No!" Ayah growled. Her teeth were numb but she shook it off.

"I won't let you go alone." She pulled her sword and pushed passed Aela.

"Are you sure?" The older man asked.

"Aye."

The two woman cut their way through the hunters. Within the first room, they found the hanging corpse of another wolf.

"He doesn't smell familiar…" Aela muttered after leaning in to sniff. "This poor sod could be anyone."

"Well then least theres still a chance of Farkas and Skjor being alive." Ayah called to her, going through the dead hunters things for loot.

"Pray to the gods just in case." Aela said, coming over to her. "We'll have to hope the skinner hasn't gotten to them."

"The skinner?" Ayah finished looting and followed Aela into the next room. They were soon confronted by more hunters.

"The Skinner is the leader of the silver hand." Aela shouted between firing arrows. Ayah slashed through another silver hand member, driving her blade through his heart and out the other side.

"I'm guessing he's called the skinner for a good reason?"

Aela released a final arrow. It whistled through the air at lighting speed and hit a burly orc straight through her eye. She gave a last strangled scream of pain and collapsed to the floor in a heap. "I don't think I need to explain the name, Ayah. Just hope to the Gods he hasn't got them."

They passed through more passages, full of cages and torture tools. A lot of the werewolves were dead but a couple whimpered and whined as Aela and Ayah passed their cages. Ayah's heart constricted as she looked in on them in pity. They were men and woman once."Don't waste your feelings on them." Aela sneered. "They've gone feral. If you were to open that door, they'd be out and at your throat without hesitation." Ayah gulped down her guilt and continued after Aela as they trudged further and further.

In no time, they'd reached the inner chamber and the blood bath Aela had promised ensued. The skinner lunged at Ayah, catching her arm with his blade. Shocks shot through her and she snarled in pain. His weapon must have been enchanted. Swinging, she buried her glass sword into his stomach and pushed, ramming them both into a pillar. The giant orc snapped his teeth at the small nord woman, blood and saliva hitting her face and hair.

"Thats…Disgusting!" She yelled and Ayah's head shot forward, hitting him straight between the eyes. There was a crack and a cry of pain and Ayah twisted the blade in his gut before pulling upward, splitting his stomach open and leaving his guts to fall onto the dirt and blood covered floor. Pulling her sword free, the Orc fell forward and nearly landed on Ayah. She was covered in blood, her own and the Orc's and they still hadn't won the fight. Aela was across the room, firing off a steady stream of arrows into the remaining members of the silver hand. Ayah's hand began to tingle and a soft orange glow overwhelmed it. She pressed the hand to her injured arm and gasped as it began to heal.

"Ayah! Some help here!" Aela yelled and pulled her blade as two members advanced on her.

"One sec!" She yelled back and examined the damage, or lack of after healing. Her armour was torn and would need to be given to Nazir to be repaired. Turning her attention back to the silver hand, Ayah ran to Aela's aid, hacking and slashing into the men. The last man fell and Aela edged toward the morbid little shrine the hunters had made.

"Gods…." Ayah was trying to wipe the blood off her face when she turned to see Aela collapse to her knees in front of the shrine.

"Aela?"

"They….The bastards got Skjor…." The huntress's voice broke and Ayah moved toward her. Skjor's body lay on the ground in front of Aela. His face was cut and bloody. His throat had been cut and there were huge wounds all over his body. He was covered in bruises and his one ear had been torn clean was possibly the most undignified death a soldier like himself could have endured.

"Oh Aela…Aela, I'm so sorry." Ayah went to touch the huntress's shoulder and was briskly shrugged off.

"Go." Aela ground out through her gritted teeth. Her hand reached out to touch Skjor's beaten face and her fingers traced his features lightly.

"Go find Farkas. And hope with everything you have, he's still alive…."

Ayah didn't want to leave Aela. She couldn't see the Huntress's face but she knew she was heart broken. As much as they'd hushed it up, it wasn't much of a secret that her and Skjor had a love affair going on. The chemistry was obvious. Aela wasn't one for letting people in and neither was Skjor, so they made a perfect match. Now he was gone and the broken woman he'd loved knelt beside him.

"Ayah…" Aela growled. "Find. Farkas." She repeated and the dread hit Ayah like a ton of bricks. Had they done the same to him? Without a second thought, Ayah ran from the room and began to frantically look in every room she could access.

"Farkas!"

"In here!"

Ayah pushed open a heavy wooden door to reveal another room full of cells. Farkas lay in the end cell, naked and on his back. He looked unharmed as he lay there, playing with the straw that lined the bottom of the cell.

"By the Gods! Farkas, are you ok?" Ayah rushed to the bars and peered through.

"Fine." He grunted but made no effort to move."What took you so long?"

"Skjor….Skjor's dead."

Farkas finally rolled and propped himself upright. He got to his feet and clutched the bars."Dead?" Ayah nodded. His heart sank the big nord let his head fall against the bars. "He was like a father to me…." He mumbled. "I can't believe it."

"I was so worried." Ayah confessed, tears visibly appearing in her eyes. "I thought they'd got you too." A tear escaped and ran down her face. Farkas snaked his arm through the bars as far as the thick muscles would allow him to and cupped her face. His thumb stroked the stray tear away and he looked deep into her sad, pale eyes.

"I wouldn't let them take me down so easily." He joked halfheartedly.

"I love you." Ayah gasped and more tears rolled down her face. "I was so worried."

Farkas cracked a small smiled and stroked his fingers through a lock of her hair. "I love you too."

Ayah pressed herself against the bars and slipped a slender hand through to him, caressing his cheek and stubbly jaw. "Hang on." Breaking contact, she stepped away and began to go through her pouches. She eventually found what she was looking for, a lock pick and began to work on the lock. The first one snapped on the first try and it took another to unlock the door.

Farkas pushed the cell door open and reached for Ayah, collecting her up in his arms, clinging to her tightly. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. She smelled of blood and dirt. She didn't smell like Ayah. "We need to get back to Jorrvaskr." He muttered against her skin and felt her nod in agreement.

"Ayah?" Farkas carried her out of the room and with her direction, began to head toward the room where she'd left Aela with Skjor body.

"Farkas?" His shield sister rested her head against his shoulder and allowed her fingers to toy with his chest hair.

"I gotta ask ya something."

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

They entered the room to find Aela still knelt over Skjor's body, sobbing uncontrollably. Farkas let Ayah down and she ran to the huntress, wrapping her arms about her and cuddling her close as she cried.

Once they'd managed to pry Aela away, Ayah guarded her toward the exit, Farkas following close behind carrying Skjor's body. They didn't speak again until they reached Windhelm, the closest city to their position. The guards took Skjor's body and a female guard led the companion's toward Candlehearth Hall where they were given rooms free of charge and a warm meal. Aela disappeared into her room and never came out again for the rest of the night. Ayah and Farkas silently retired soon after.

Farkas never received his answer.

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER! -w- Sorry. I just had to.<p>

thanks for all your lovely reviews. 3 ^^ I'm so pleased your enjoying the fic. and theres plenty more to come!

GP


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>"I'm not angry Aela. I'm <strong>outraged<strong>!"

Kodlak paced his small study like room while the huntress Aela watched from a wooden chair in the corner.

Upon returning to Jorrvaskr, Aela had taken it upon herself to break the news of Skjor's death to the other members of the companions.

Farkas and Vilkas had retreated to Farkas's room, probably to drink their sorrows away.

Torvar, Njada and Ria left Jorrvaskr and disappeared for a few hours.

Athis sat by himself outside near the training equipment. He wasn't one for showing much emotion, so his blank silence wasn't a surprise.

Kodlak had called Aela down into the living quarters and was currently giving her a roasting over her silly behavior.

Ayah, the ever silent assassin, had slipped away before anyone could speak to her. She slunk into her room and curled up on the bed, guilt and sadness overtaking her.

"Kodlak, I'm sorry. Skjor charged off with Farkas. There was nothing I could do!" Aela pleaded.

"What nonsense!" Kodlak growled, throwing his hands in the air. "You were out hunting Aela. You, Skjor, Farkas and Ayah." The Harbinger rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair with disappear. "I can't believe what you've done Aela. I said no more. I _pleaded _with you and Skjor, NO MORE!"

"She said no at first…" Aela tried desperately to explain the circles actions. Skjor's death meant she was left alone to deal with the backlash. "She wasn't sure, then Farkas-!"

"Farkas talked her into it…." Kodlak's heart sank. "How could he? How could he doom her like that?" The elder companion sighed heavily and dropped to the chair at his desk. "If I wasn't aware of his feelings toward her, I'd have him down here and he'd be out of Jorrvaskr before he could blink." The Harbinger sat staring at his hands with sadness. "I can see why he did it Aela. I know why he did it. But I asked him not to."

The huntress's lips twitched and formed a frown. "I don't understand."

"Farkas came to me only a few days ago. He wanted permission to marry Ayah, or at least ask her."

Aela's eyes widened and her mouth hung open. "Does Vilkas know?"

Kodlak shook his head sorrowfully. "No. But I made him promise to tell him first, before anyone else, if Ayah agreed."

"And…she said no? Surely she said no if Vilkas doesn't know."

"She hasn't answered him from what I know." Kodlak pushed himself out of his seat with a groan and turned his eyes to the bookshelf above the desk. "And I doubt she will at the moment. Now is not the appropriate time and I trust Ayah and Farkas know this. The companions must be allowed to morn before we can move on to happier times."

"I…I suppose your right." Aela worried her bottom lip between her teeth and looked down at her boots. "If that is all Harbinger, I wish to morn in my own way now."

Kodlak nodded without looking at her. "I understand Aela. I understand you and Skjor were close. Please, allow yourself to come to turns in whatever way you need to."

Aela left Kodlak's quarters looking lost and hurt. She turned off into her room and closed the doors. Muffled sobs soon crept from under the door, but no one dared disturb her.

Kodlak sat back at his desk, his hands over his eyes as he listened to Aela, the strong and powerful huntress, sob like an abandoned child in the rooms beside his own.  
>He remembered clearly how brave she'd been at her mother's funeral, all those years ago. Her mother had fought through her sickness, caused by old war wounds, just long enough to see her daughter blooded into the companions.<br>Aela took it upon herself then and there to take on her mother's stern courage and become the warrior she had grown into. Her mother's funeral had been the start and she'd held back all her tears when the older members could not. Kodlak knew she'd cried though, alone in her room that night and that had always been the way. Aela's exterior remained cold and hard, while her interior crumbled in silence.

"Kodlak?"

The Harbinger sighed inwardly. "Yes Farkas?"

The older twin slunk round the door, his eyes downward. Kodlak watched him through his fingers as he quietly closed the door and stood stiffly in front of it.

"I…" Farkas pulled a face as he thought. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Kodlak relaxed back in his chair. "Sorry Farkas? _I'm_ the sorry one, Farkas. I'm horrified." Farkas's bottom lip trembled slightly and his eyes remained on the floor. Kodlak knew the look well. It was the same look he'd used as a child when he was in trouble.

"You said, no, you _promised_ me, you wouldn't do that to Ayah. You said you wouldn't allow it, Farkas. I'm disheartened and gob smacked that you'd talk her into it. You were very selfish, you know that?" The older man scolded.

"I…I just wanted her to know how it feels. I wanted us to be the same." He returned weakly. It was hard for Kodlak not to see the child in Farkas at times like that. Where as other men, like Vilkas, would have puffed their chest out and tried to justify their reason to the end, Farkas always seemed to revert back into a child.

The Harbinger stood and began to pace once more. "The same? Farkas, you and Ayah are shield brother and sister. Your hearts burn with the love of the battle and the honor of Ysgramor. She doesn't need to be the same as you to understand you Farkas." Kodlak looked at the other man he'd watched over since he was a small child and shook his head. "Farkas, you have your wish now. She is the same as you now, but it comes at a great price. A price she did not need to pay."

"But!" Farkas suddenly looked up. "But I've asked her to marry me. If she does, she won't have to deal with it on her own. We'll both have each other."

"And what if she says no?"

The question and the very idea caused Farkas to pale. It was clear he had not thought of that outcome.

"If she turns you down Farkas, she will be alone with this curse. You have Vilkas. He knows the seriousness of it. Ayah does not realize it yet, but she will and when she does, she will have to come to terms with it on her own." Kodlak told him. The younger companion seemed to scramble for words, but struggled to find them. His fingers toyed with his gauntlet nervously.

"She won't say no….She can't…." He mumbled, staring back down at the floor again. Kodlak felt terrible. He felt like his argument had broken the man's heart, but he had to realize, it was a possibility.

"She can and she might. Especially after this whole….Catastrophe with Skjor." He said a lot softer than before and made his way over to the twin. Once close enough, he rested his hands on Farkas's armoured shoulders. "You really should have thought of that Farkas. Oh why do you never think things all the way through Farkas?" He sighed in disappear.

There was a soft knock at the door and Vilkas pushed it open, ever so slightly. He glanced at his twin round the door and immediately stepped forward to comfort him.

"Farkas?" He grasped his older brother's arm and tilted his head to see Farkas's downward turned face.

"Your brother and I have talked, Vilkas. Farkas?" Farkas looked up at Kodlak, hurt still in his eyes. "I think we should let Vilkas in on your plans now, before anything becomes fixed."

"Let me in on what plans?" Vilkas looked between Kodlak and his brother.

"Farkas….Farkas has asked permission to ask Ayah for her hand." Kodlak sighed and braced himself for Vilkas's reaction.

The younger twin's eyes widened in surprise. He slowly looked from Farkas, to Kodlak, and back again.

"Is…Is this true?"

Farkas nodded without looking at him.

"She hasn't answered him yet, has she Farkas?" Kodlak said quietly, his hands behind his back.

Farkas shook his head.

Vilkas's hand dropped from his brother's arm. His expression became sullen and he ran his hands over his stubbly jaw absently. "I…Can't believe it."

"I really want this Vilkas." Farkas finally looked up at his twin, his eyes pleading. "I just hope she accepts."

"And if she doesn't?" Vilkas snapped unintentionally.

"That's what we were just talking about." Kodlak said coolly. "It appears Farkas set all his hopes on her saying yes."

Vilkas gave an irritated sigh and shook his head. "Oh Farkas, you should have spoken with me."

"I can't speak to you!" Farkas snarled. "If I try, you start getting bloody moody about Ayah. You won't listen to me, you don't care how I feel because you don't approve. You just sulk and whine about her being here. You don't feel like I do, you don't realize how I feel about this."

Vilkas fell silent under his brother's glare. He knew how Farkas felt, he'd known all along, but he simply didn't want to accept it. Now his twin was trying to take another big step and Vilkas felt his reluctance to accept it was causing Farkas to leave him behind. That was the reason he did not want to accept it in the first place.

"Would you have told me at all?" He asked him sadly, feeling his chest tighten. His brother was his blood. His life. His right arm and they were inseparable. For Farkas to go behind his back and do something so serious without even mentioning it to him was the worst pain he'd ever felt.

"I was going to tell you once she'd answered me." Farkas muttered bitterly. "Kodlak said I should tell you first, before anyone else and I was going to."

"Oh…." Was all Vilkas answered. The twins shared no more words after that and stood in silence at Kodlak's door. Both looked sheepish, though Farkas was a little red in the face after his outburst.

"I think its best you boys go and talk about this over a mead or two. Farkas? If I see Ayah, I'll remind her to answer you." Kodlak waved his hand and returned to his desk.

"Don't push her…." Farkas mumbled. The Harbinger gave him a slight smile and nodded.

"I don't think I could push someone that strong willed." He turned his attention back to a book on his desk, ignoring the twins as they took their leave.

-oOo-

There were no further incidents that week, though Aela became more distant and the twins became remained a little awkward toward one another.

Ayah, still owed Farkas an answer.

"You think she's avoiding me?" Farkas asked Vilkas as they sat on the wall, throwing rocks.

"I wouldn't say _avoiding._" Vilkas replied and tossed another chunk of rock off over the rocks below the wall.

"What would you say then?" Farkas chewed a blade of long grass and threw a stone over the rocks, as far as he could.

"Perhaps she's still morning?" Vilkas shrugged and kicked his legs.

Farkas wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "She wasn't even that close to Skjor. Why would she still be morning?"

"Death affects people in different ways." Vilkas tucked a stray strand of his dark hair behind his ear. "Perhaps Skjor dying on her first transformation makes her think it's her fault. If so, it's gonna affect her."

"But…she kills people?" His brother scowled.

"Doesn't matter." Vilkas shrugged again. "To be an assassin, you have to shut off all emotion. Or revel in death. Either one. Ayah doesn't revel in it, obviously, otherwise she'd have slit all our throats as we slept. That must mean she shuts herself off when she prepares to kill someone."

"So?"

"_SO_ she wasn't prepared for Skjor's death. Any emotions she had for us, her shield siblings, she didn't have time to detach herself from because she didn't expect someone to die." Vilkas explained. His brother thought about it for a long time, as was his way, before finally nodding.

"How'd you work all that out?" Farkas asked Vilkas, glancing over at him.

"It's not hard" Vilkas smirked and tossed another stone from the wall.

"I think it is." Farkas muttered and threw the last of his stones off the wall.

"That's you. I'm me. Our minds work differently. Roughly meaning, mine works better than yours brother. It's just the way it is Farkas."

"And does this _way_, mean you have to be a patronizing little shit all the time Vilkas?"

The twins nearly fell off the wall in shock when Ayah suddenly appeared from nowhere on the rocks below them.

"How long have you been there?" Vilkas snapped, more out of surprise than actual anger.

"Long enough." She shrugged. "Invisibility potions are truly wondrous things, are they not?" She replied with a dark undertone to her voice. Her hood was up, only with the addition of a mask that covered her face from their eyes.

"Go away!" Vilkas barked. "We're trying to talk here, woman!"

Ayah shrugged and pulled the mask away from her face. She smiled brightly at Farkas and blew him a kiss. He returned her smile gladly. "Alright." She called back as she jumped off the rock and onto the one below it. "See you later Farkas!"

She soon disappeared and the last the twins saw of her was when she darted off to the left and across the plains. Vilkas growled at his brother's dopey, love struck smile and punched his arm.

"Enough already!" He grumbled. "By the gods, does she drive me crazy."

"I don't mind…." Farkas shrugged lazily, still grinning.

"I know you don't, that's why you're the one who wants to marry her and not me!"

The older twin absently picked at the moss between the stones of the wall. "You think you can do better?"

Vilkas stared at his brother, long and hard. "Perhaps…" He said.

Farkas looked up and shrugged. "Go on then." He challenged. Vilkas blinked, unsure of what his brother meant. "Find someone we both agree on."

"How?" Vilkas sneered. "We have different tastes."

"Exactly." Farkas shrugged simply and turned, swinging his legs over the walk and jumped back down, heading for Jorrvaskr's back doors.

Vilkas remained on the wall, watching his brother walk away and trying to come to terms with the fact that Farkas had just out thought him.

-oOo-

Ayah slipped through the streets of Whiterun relatively unnoticed, even during the day. There was the occasionally greeting from a guard but that was about it.

"Ayah!"

Ayah had just entered the market square area when she heard someone call her name. Turning, she saw the imperial woman that she'd first seen talking to Farkas weeks ago.

"Can I help you?" She asked bluntly.

"Listen….I know we probably didn't get off on the right foot." Carlotta started to speak when Ayah cut her a look, still irritated by her earlier interaction with Farkas.

"I don't believe we ever got off on any foot…." She said flatly.

"True…" The woman chewed her lip for a moment. "I can see what you mean, but please. I have a favor."

"And I look like I'm fetching mead and saving kittens from trees now do I?" Ayah snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I didn't mean like that." Carlotta seemed to see the anger in Ayah's eyes and bit back with her own. "I want you to help me with something."

"What?"

"I'm being harassed."

"By?"

"Well….every man in Whiterun to be honest, but one in particular." Ayah rolled her eyes. The woman seriously needed to get over herself.

"Are they trying to drive your hideous face from town by any chance, because I don't think I can help." She sneered rudely. Carlotta seemed horrified by her comment and physically recoiled.

"I'll have you know, I'm the prettiest woman in Whiterun!" He snarled in reply.

"_Were_." Ayah purred back. She wasn't vain. Yes, she took pride in her appearance, but Ayah never thought herself vain. Sadly, when it came to woman like Carlotta, it was just too much fun to allow a vain side to take over and knock such delusional woman off their perch.

"I **am**." Carlotta said with more force, her face tainting red. "If you're going to be this rude, I'll go to Jorrvaskr and ask Farkas to help me!"

Something strange came over Ayah and she felt her hair stand on end. Her body twitched and tensed and her bones began to ache. Carlotta's face and body suddenly seemed to freeze and she gazed at Ayah strangely.

"W-what's wrong with your eyes?"

Blinking, Ayah desperately tried to control the anger that was rising in her gut.

"I…I have to go." She said quickly and sprinted off toward Jorrvaskr.

-oOo-

That night, Ayah joined her shield brothers and sisters in the bannened mare. She seated herself beside the still forlorn Aela and the women spoke of Ayah's sudden rage.

"It's the wolf blood." Aela said with little to no emotion.

"Wolf blood makes us that anger? Aela, it was terrible, I felt like I was going to rip her head off!" Ayah said quickly in a hushed voice. Across the room, staring at her with caution was Carlotta.

"You haven't been a wolf long sister. It takes time to get used to. You'll learn to control it eventually."

"Eventually?" The raven haired shield sister groaned. "But what if I rip her head off tomorrow?"

Ayah watched as Aela threw her mead into the fire pit. The flames hissed and flared angrily. "If you rip her head off, so be it!" Aela growled, still glaring at the fire. "It'll teach her and those around her to be cautious of you and the other companions."

Ayah watched her shield sibling closely. Aela didn't wear her heart on her sleeve, but the hurt and pain and loss she felt were obviously there. Even with her eyes turned away, the younger woman could see her distress.

"You're still hurting." Ayah whispered. "Over Skjor?"

The huntress stood abruptly and rushed toward the door. "Aela!" Ayah called after her and stood to chase after her, only to squeak as she ran straight into Farkas's chest. She desperately tried to look round his hulking mass, but he moved, as if trying to block her.

"Farkas! Move! I have to get to Aela!" She went to step round him but was confronted but Vilkas. "This isn't funny you two. Aela's upset!"

"So am I!" Farkas spat through his gritted teeth. Ayah paused just long enough to see the desperate look in his eyes. "You've been putting this off Ayah!"

"Putting what off?" She asked out of confusion. Her mind was still focused on trying to chase after and comfort Aela, The woman she viewed as an older sister.

"I asked you to marry me and you haven't answered!" Farkas said loudly and the tavern fell silent around them. Ayah felt like sinking into the cracks in the floor and slinking away, but there was no chance of that.

"I…haven't been putting it off, I swear. I just haven't thought about it!" She tried to tell him in a hushed voice.

"Haven't thought about it!" Vilkas all but yelled. The heartbreak in Farkas's eyes made Ayah's chest swell with guilt.

"No! No I don't mean like that! I just mean, there's been a lot going on." She gasped, clutching his hand. "I'm sorry Farkas, I really am. Just give me a little time."

"You've had enough time." Farkas growled. Ayah could see he was barely holding his raw emotion in. "I want an answer Ayah, please? I won't rush you into anything but give me an answer."

His twin's eyes were burning a hole through Ayah's head. She could feel it.

"Aye, because you're not rushing me now!" She snapped, feeling cornered.

"How much bloody time do you want to lead him on then Ayah?" Vilkas waded in. "The man would pledge his heart to you and all you want to do is avoid any kind of commitment! You're luck he wants you!"

"Say that again! I _dare_ you!" The little assassin snarled and edged toward the smaller brother. Her hand groped for the hilt of her blade, just in case. "You know what your problem is? Huh Vilkas?" Ayah hissed. "You're scared. You're scared Farkas is going to marry me and fly the nest, leaving you alone."

Vilkas snarled and lunged. "That's it! Me and you, right here, right now. Let's settle this!" The younger brother said, scrambling to take his gauntlets off.

"Fine by me _little boy_!" Ayah yelled and swung at him.

The punch hit him straight in the jaw and Vilkas threw his head back.

The packed tavern crowded around them, cheering and yelling for one side or the other. Farkas stood helplessly among them, knowing full well it was the only way they'd ever get anything settled.

Vilkas returned Ayah's swig with a jab and hit her in the chest, knocking her back. Ayah soon struck back with a kick to the knee, followed swiftly by a headbutt.

"Winner takes all Vilkas!" Ayah screeched and dropped an elbow onto the back of his neck as he tackled her and the two hit the floor with a thud.

"Fine by me!" Vilkas chocked out and bit into Ayah's side through her armour. The woman under him screamed and kicked out in a brutal manner, striking his thighs. Her knee came up and hit his groin protection, making them both wince.

"Oh! Playing dirty now. I like it!" Torvar cheered, his mead spilling everywhere as he tried to clap with it in one hand.

"You're a bastard Vilkas!" Ayah yelled and went to headbutt him again. He managed to avoid it but landed another fist to the throat which made him cough and gasp for air.

"I'm not…the one leading….my lover on!" He coughed and spluttered. Ayah rolled them and smacked his head off the floor, making him dizzy and causing a gash on his head.

"I am **not** leading him on!" She snarled.

"Are too!" Vilkas yelled, blood running down his face.

His hand grasped at anything he could reach while Ayah rained her fists down on his face and chest. Feeling something heavy-ish and possibly metal, he brought it up and swung.

There was metallic sound as the pot hit Ayah's head and she immediately went limp, collapsing backward off of him. Blood pooled around the both of them and Vilkas dropped the pot, the bleeding from his head taking its toll and eventually, he passed out too.

The two warrior's of Jorrvaskr lay on the floor of the tavern, surrounded by a stunned crowd and a torn Farkas.

* * *

><p>Happy holidays everyone! :D<p>

When I started this chapter, it was christmas eve and I finished it just after midnight, so its kind of a x mas chapter...(That makes no sense but I had some wine to celebrate so mah :P )

Anyways, thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I love your feed back and it makes me all warm and fuzzy to know you enjoy my writing.

Please, as always, R&R if you can and merry christmas ^^

GP


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The flowing feeling was exceptional. Her body felt like she was flowing down a long, cool river, relieving her of any and all pain. A soft glow coloured her vision and Ayah allowed herself the luxury of relaxing into it.

"She should be fine now. A little groggy, but fine." The soft, soothing voice washed over Ayah and she smiled lazily.

"She looks out of it."

"She just took a pot to the head Torvar. I think she probably is."

Ayah's eyes fluttered open slowly. Everything was burry at first but the soft glow that had soothed her followed her into consciousness.

"Hey. Welcome back buddy!" Her ears hadn't lied to her. Torvar was stood over her, smelling of booze and leather armour.

"Where am I?" Ayah wheezed. Her throat was as dry as the Hammerfell desserts.

"Temple of Kynareth." Ria told her softly from her bedside. "We didn't want to have to carry you far after such a blow to the head. Vilkas got you good."

"You got him back though, so no worries." Torvar grinned.

The doors opened behind them and Ayah went to crane her neck to see, only to winced when her head began to throb from her movement. Farkas appeared beside Torvar looking tired and sweaty.

"I just ran all the way from Jorrvaskr. Is she awake?" He asked Ria and Torvar before leaning over Ayah. To see his face was a pleasant distraction from her oncoming headache.

"She's awake and talking." Ria smiled. A joyous grin spread across Farkas's face as he gazed over Ayah's sleepy face.

"Well met…" She croaked.

"Well met shield sister. How are you feeling Ayah?"

"Thirsty" Her tongue snaked out to wet her dry lips.

"I'll get some water." Ria stood to go and get a pitcher and Farkas took her space on the edge of the bed. His hand boldly touched Ayah's temple and stroked upward into her hair. He felt her relax into his hand and his heart fluttered.

"How's Vilkas?" Torvar asked Farkas from his seat on a stone plant pot.

"Sore." He replied softly, still watching Ayah. "He's got a black eye coming and a new scar."

"He bit me." Ayah suddenly added.

Both men looked at each other in surprise.

"He _bit_ you?" Torvar repeated slowly. Ayah nodded stiffly.

"My side hurts. He bit me." She coughed. Ria returned and handed Farkas the pitcher. Torvar helped Ayah sit up and she weakly took the pitcher, sipping at its contents. It was a welcome relief and Ayah sighed happily once content. "That's better."

"Did I hear you say Vilkas bit you?" Ria asked from beside Farkas. Ayah nodded and the older woman gave a horrified look. "Gods…why?"

"'Cos he's a dirty fighter when he's losing?" Torvar sneered.

Ayah pushed her hair back over her shoulders and lay down again, pleased to rest. "No matter. I'll just bite him back next time I see him."

"Now that, I'd like to see." Torvar chuckled.

-oOo-

Her shield brothers and sister soon left Ayah alone in the temple and returned to Jorrvaskr.

She curled up on the bed while the priestess shuffled around her, aiding in the recovery of others in the temple. It was her healing glow Ayah had seen earlier and was missing by then. It had been comforting and warm, like a blanket on a cold winter's night.

The little assassin soon fell into sleep and time flew by. When she awoke, the temple was silent apart from the occasional cough and two very hushed voices from the entrance.

"You can't take her back to Jorrvaskr yet Farkas. She still hasn't recovered fully. It was a bad head trauma she suffered."

"Then let me in. I want to see her."

"I can't. It's almost midnight. Go back to Jorrvaskr and come back in the morning."

"But I want to see her now!" Ayah heard Farkas whine and she smirked.

Danica huffed and Ayah could just imagine her pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. "All right…All right!" She finally caved in. "But not for long. Ayah isn't the only person in here and all need rest."

The sound of the door closing was soon followed by the sound of footfalls getting closer and closer until a shadow fell over Ayah and she twisted to look up at the darkened figure. His eyes shone in the darkness, giving him a sinister appearance but Ayah knew only kindness lay behind them.

"I had to see you." He whisper and sat on the edge of Ayah's bed. She sat up to meet him but winced and Farkas embraced her, climbing onto the bed and pulling her gently to lie on his chest.

"Danica's probably seething..." a smirk touched Ayah's lips.

"Let her seethe." Farkas snorted. "I got tired of having to watch Vilkas read his bloody book."

Ayah glanced up at Farkas. "He's not speaking to you then?"

"Oh aye, he is." Farkas shrugged. "But he says I should have helped him out. I wouldn't do that to you. So we're not speaking as much."

"Oh." Ayah rested her head down on his chest again and lay quietly listening to his heartbeat. It seemed to echo under his breastplate, making his chest seem wider and deeper than it was.

"Ayah?"

"MmHm?"

"I'm sorry I pushed you for an answer." The sadness was obvious in his voice. There was probably a little guilt too, having had his brother join the argument causing it to turn into a physical fight.

"It doesn't matter Farkas." Ayah sighed sleepily, her eyes growing heavy as they lay together. "I should have answered you."

"Have you got an answer to give?" Farkas tilted his head down to see her face a little better.

"Well, if you're still interested, keeping in mind I fight with your brother, have a tendency to get injured on a regular basis and I'm an assassin by trade…" She looked up at him, her eyes shining in the dim torchlight. "If you'll still have me, I'd like to marry you."

Farkas pressed a soft but meaningful kiss to her forehead. "Of course I'm still interested. I don't think I could have an interest in anything else at the moment with you around."

"It's settled then." Ayah yawned. "Can I sleep now?"

Her husband to be chuckled and nodded, kissing her head once more before she finally closed her eyes for the night.

-oOo-

"Traditional nord weddings are big, week long events!" Vignar protested. "These small, gatherings with hushed words and no singing or dancing or ever flowing mead are for the imperial dogs!"

"Vignar please…This is Ayah and Farkas's wedding. They should decide." Aela sighed across the table in the mead hall.

"I'd like a big wedding…" Farkas muttered as he picked taffy from his teeth, much to Ayah's annoyance. She promptly picked up a fork and jabbed him with it.

"See! The boy wants a nord wedding. I say we go with that." Vignar sat back in his seat, a triumphant look sprawled across his wrinkled face.

"Ayah has a say so too Vignar." Kodlak coughed and frowned at him.

"I don't dance. I don't sing. I hardly drink and I certainly don't want a punch up." Ayah sighed. "And don't say there won't be. I'm not stupid. My parents were nords remember and my dad said it's practically traditional for there to be a fight at the wedding…."

"Aye it is." Vignar nodded.

Ayah huffed and rubbed her temples. "I don't want anyone fighting. Especially you!" She poked Farkas with the fork again, making his squirm.

"Aww, but to hit the grooms practically mandatory!" Torvar scowled.

"_No one_ will be hitting Farkas…not unless they want their throats cut as they lay passed out on the floor." Ayah growled defensively.

"I don't mind…" Farkas added shyly. "As long as I can hit them back."

"Oh well, yes. You get to hit us back. Just…Just don't throw me against anymore walls. I still have trouble with my arm because of that." Torvar rubbed his shoulder sheepishly.

"Oh hush Torvar. You were just bruised." Ria sneered around her mead tankard.

"It was a bad bruise!" Torvar pouted, still clutching his phantom injured arm.

"Aye, well none of that will be happening." Ayah grumbled and sunk down in her seat.

"I still can't believe this is happening…" Vilkas grumped from his slumped position across the table from the couple.

"Well it is brother, which reminds me. Will you be my best man?" Farkas asked his twin while poking at a dodgy looking sweet roll that someone had left on the plate in front of him. He was still wondering whether it was ok to eat.

"No." Vilkas said flatly. Jorrvaskr fell silent and Farkas looked over at his twin in shock.

"W-what?"

"Vilkas…a word please?" Kodlak sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before standing. Vilkas glared at the Harbinger but begrudgingly stood and followed after him out the door.

Farkas sank down and buried his face in his folded arms to sulk. Ayah reached over to pet his hair gently. "Oh Farkas…"

"I'll be your best man!" Torvar piped up. The companions all stared at him before looking between themselves.

"No Torvar." Came Farkas's muffled reply.

"Why not?" The blonde nord huffed.

"I don't want you as best man….I don't want you making speeches. You're always drunk."

"I am not!"

"You are actually." Athis said bluntly, staring at the third tankard that sat in front of his blonde shield sibling.

"I am **not**!" He insisted.

"I think you have a problem…" Ria added from his other side.

At that moment, the door opened again and Kodlak re-entered, followed closely by Vilkas. The twin was red in the face but didn't look as angry as he had before.

"I'm sorry Farkas…" Vilkas muttered once re-seated. "I will be your best man."

"What if I've changed my mind now?" Farkas growled, glaring at his brother over his folded arms.

"Oh Farkas, don't be petty." Aela rolled her eyes at the two men's behaviour.

The twins sat glaring at each other for a long time, so long it gave Ayah the opportunity to swallow her pride and speak up.

"Thank you for reconsidering Vilkas…" That broke the glaring between the twins and Vilkas stared at her, stunned. So stunned, he only managed a nod in return before awkwardly shuffling in his seat while reaching for the water pitcher.

"What was that for?" Farkas whispered to her.

"I have to play nice with him now if we're going to become family." She whispered back and went to take the sweet roll from the plate sat in front of Farkas. Having second thoughts, after looking at it for a moment, she pulled her hand back. "Has someone been abusing the sweet rolls again?" she asked aloud.

"Ew yes! All mine were crushed and had the glaze licked off this morning!" Ria squeaked and pulled a disgusted face.

"It wasn't me!" Torvar announced, holding his hands up. Ayah cocked a sceptical eyebrow.

"That's a sign of a guilty conscious you know."

Other nord's face flamed a bright shade of red and he tried to shrug it off casually.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

-oOo-

Farkas and Ayah lay quietly talking in the dead of night. They'd retired after their long and lengthy conversation with Vignar about traditional weddings. They'd finally settled on a relatively smallish wedding. Well, smallish by nord standards. The whole of Whiterun would still be involved, as the actual ceremony would be held at Jorrvaskr. Kodlak said he'd be opening its doors for the wedding.

Traditional dress would be worn. Farkas would have special armour made and after a few sore words between her and Vignar, Ayah had insisted that she wanted to wear armour too, just not heavy armour like Farkas.

"I'll be at Eorlund and Vignar's for the night." Farkas rasped against Ayah's ear in the darkness of the room. He curled around her protectively and held her close to his body. He'd been pleasantly surprised to find she fit snuggly against him.

"And I'll be here with Aela and Ria." Ayah whispered back.

"I'll have Vilkas and Torvar with me so you'll get some peace." Farkas shifted slightly, his hands stoking over Ayah's naked skin.

"Don't let him manipulate you Farkas."

"Who? Torvar? I already told him he can't drink before the wedding and I won't change my mind." He said, wrinkling his nose.

"No. Vilkas. I mean Vilkas." Ayah groaned and stretched.

"Oh." Farkas went silent and his hands stilled on her stomach.

"You saw how he was this afternoon. Can I make a suggestion? Take him hunting or let him kill something before the wedding. I don't want him brooding and stinking up our day with his bad attitude."

"You know why he's like that, don't you?" Farkas interjected.

"Why?"

"You were right, the other night in the Bannened mare." His hands began to move across her skin again, his callous fingers tickling the soft pale skin of her stomach. "He thinks I'll leave him on his own for you."

"I wouldn't make you do that." She sighed. "Not unless you want to."

Farkas was quiet again then. His lips touched her shoulder tenderly, his teeth scraping against her flesh. "I'd like to go with you when you go out adventuring. Maybe if you leave Skyrim too."

"That would take you away from Vilkas…"

"It would."

Ayah rolled to face him and buried her face against his neck. "That would explain his behaviour if he's already thought about that."

"Aye…" Farkas stroked his hand through her silken hair, twirling it round his fingers to make little ringlets.

"It's not that I don't want him with us Farkas." Ayah glanced up at him. He looked back and smiled sadly. "It's just he isn't keen on me and has made that clear. Can you imagine how awkward, say, six months of adventuring would be?"

Her fiancé nodded, placing another tender kiss to her forehead and nuzzled her hair affectionately. She always had a distinct scent. Leather and pine. He imagined it was from cleaning her armour and weapons and perhaps trekking through the trees on the mountain sides and off to the north.

"You smell nice." He purred against her hair.

"Thank you" She giggled. "I'd say the same for you, but I think you might need to bathe first."

"Hey!" He growled playfully and poked her in the side. Ayah wiggled and squirmed, trying to wriggle down the bedding. "Oh no you don't!" Farkas laughed and held her tightly. His mouth went to her ear and he nibbled the lobe. Ayah squealed and wiggled harder.

"Don't Farkas! I'm ticklish!"

"I didn't say anything about tickling you." He growled hungrily and bit her neck, causing her to shiver.

Ayah's leg hooked over his hip, pulling him closer and her hands tangled in his hair.  
>Farkas's mouth never left her neck, biting and sucking alternatively until there was a large purplish bruise and even then, he continued.<p>

"I'll need to contact my cousin."

"Cousin?" Farkas looked up at her inquisitively. "I didn't think you had any family?"

"I don't. Well, I do. It's hard to explain." Ayah bit her lip and tugged on a strand on Farkas's dark hair.

"Try."

"Well." She started. "My parents were both from Skyrim, as you know. My father had a brother. His side of the bloodline comes from Markarth originally." She shrugged casually and Farkas propped himself up on an elbow to lean over her as he listened. "My uncle had a son and a daughter. The daughter died in childbirth a few years ago and her Reguard husband moved back to Hammerfell with the child."

"What about her brother?" Farkas asked, scratching his stubbly jaw.

"Her brother, my older cousin, was the black sheep of the family."

"Why?"

"He's a bandit."

"Oh…" Farkas collapsed back onto the bedding and tucked his arms behind his head. "He's a nasty piece of work then?"

"I suppose so… I mean, he wasn't bad to me when I was a child. If anything, he was my favourite relative. It's just he wasn't one for laws and rules." She crawled onto Farkas's chest and nuzzled him.

"You want to invite a bandit to our wedding?" Farkas raised a brow in question.

"You're inviting Vilkas." Ayah retorted.

"I thought you said didn't want a fight?"

"I don't."

"Then is it best to invite him?"

"Farkas…" Ayah's eyes seemed to suddenly cloud with sadness. A sadness that made Farkas's chest tight. "He's all the family I have until I marry you. It's like you with Vilkas. I'd like him there."

Her expression made him squirm. He hated to see her sad and she knew it. All the years of training he'd done to build up some sort of tolerance to manipulation crumbled under that wide eyed, pale blue gaze.

"All right! Just stop looking at me like that." He finally huffed and covered her eyes with her hand. Ayah laughed and smiled, peeping at him through his fingers.

"I love you Farkas."

Her shield brother's hand moved from her eyes and cupped her face. His eyes were full of love and admiration. "I love you too Ayah. I'm so glad me and Vilkas scared you half to death."

Ayah laughed, a joyous sound, and turned her face into his palm. Her tongue snaked from her lips and wrapped around his middle finger, drawing it into her mouth where she sucked it gently. Teasingly.

"You wicked woman." Farkas groaned savagely. His eyes grew hungry and his blood began to boil.

"Wicked, and all yours." Ayah purred dangerously.

She got the desired reaction when Farkas pulled her into a rough kiss, biting and sucking her lips till they were red and sore. His hands groped at her curves greedily, as if knowing every inch of her was his.

They rolled and switched positions, Farkas crawling over his lover and naturally taking the dominant position. Ayah surrendered herself and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

He took his time, tasting and touching as much of her as he possibly could. Farkas stripped the furs from the bed and continued his exploring without delay. Ayah's body relaxed into his hands, giving him unlimited access to every part of her.

He kissed every knuckle, traced his tongue over every slight imperfection and tasted ever intimate part of her until she writhed in blossoming pleasure.

She was content. They both were.

When Ayah turned the tables and began to manipulate his body in return, Farkas found himself unable to control his basic functions.  
>She wasn't expert like the other woman he'd ever been with, he put that down to her very limited intimacy before him, but she was tender and gentle and every touch was tentative and curious. Farkas found it the most erotic thing he'd ever felt.<p>

Ayah's hands stroked over his erection and a groan escaped his lips, his thighs twitching of their own accord. His reaction spurred her on and Ayah stroked him once more. Farkas's hands clawed at the bed and his body arched with need.

Her grasp tightened slightly and she leant in to take him into her mouth. His muscles shivered violently as he tried desperately to restrain himself but a strangled cry gave away his struggle.

"Want me to stop?" Ayah asked as she looked up at him, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

"No." He hissed from between his teeth, his eyes screwed shut. "Please, don't."

Heeding his plea, Ayah's lips returned to Farkas's throbbing need. He was hot, almost burning against her tongue and his taste was all musk and very manly. He tasted just as she'd expected him to and Ayah found it intoxicating. Her mouth began to work furiously on him as she gained confidence in what she was doing.

His climax shocked the both of them as it hit, nearly choking Ayah and Farkas practically toppled off the bed.  
>Between coughing, Ayah laughed at Farkas sprawled out on the floor of his room. He looked dazed and confused to say the least.<p>

"You ok?" She crawled over to the edge of the bed and lay down, looking down at him. After pushing his sweat drenched hair out of his face, he managed a smile.

"Great. Better than great even!" Farkas gave a raspy, out of breath laugh and pulled himself back onto the bed. "Did I mention I love you?"

"Maybe." Ayah smirked coyly.

Farkas pulled her to his side and grabbed the furs from the floor to curl himself and Ayah up in. Both were a little sweaty and tired and lay in content silence for the longest time.

"That was…ok, wasn't it?" His love's breathe tickled Farkas's throat when she spoke. His hands returned to her backside where he squeezed and groped to his heart's content.

"That was better than ok." He purred. "It was amazing."

Happy with his answer, Ayah nestled herself against him and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN

HopelessRomantic1818 and Sandradee27 Thank you for the reviews ^^ all of them, my faithful little Farkas fans.  
>There you have it guys. The answer AND some planning -w- things are only going to get better. Also, I'm not keen on writing a short, small wedding for Farkas and Ayah, so I'm gonna do some research and perhaps had real viking style wedding. I feel its needed w<p>

Oh and the introduction of Ayah's cousin *tehe* I've been planning that for a while.

Please, R&R

Loves GP


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>AN I've been thinking...and yes it hurt. I might change things round so Kodlak can attend the wedding, because I don't know about you guys, but his death made my in game wedding so sad. So He wont be dying yet ;P yayz!

Now, enjoy.

* * *

><p>It was hard trying to read with a slab of steak over his eye. Vilkas had tried it for hours, hoping the swelling on his eye would go down but it only seemed to hinder his reading.<p>

Eventually, He dropped the meat onto a plate and sighed before going back to his book. He had to give it to Ayah. She had a killer right hook.

"Vilkas?"

The familiar soft voice needed no visual confirmation for Vilkas to know who it was.

"Yes Ria?" He asked flatly, refusing to look up from his page.

He heard the door open a little more and then squeak shut behind Ria. She remained in front of the door, her hands still grasping the handle behind her back.

"Are…Are you ok now?"

Vilkas looked up from his book in irritation. His black eye had bloomed and there was an off coloured bruising around his temple. "Do I look ok Ria?" He snapped.

The younger woman bit her lip and shrugged sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to come and see. That's all."

"What? And gloat back to Ayah how she's roughed me up? No thank you Ria…." He growled bitterly, returning back to his book with a face like thunder.

"Gloat? I wouldn't…!"

"Bull Ria!" Vilkas snapped his book shut and glared at her. "That's what Farkas has been doing, isn't it? Why would you be any different?"

Tears rose but Ria held them back with everything in her. "Vilkas, No. I'd never do that. I just wanted to see if you were ok. Really."

Vilkas huffed and opened his book again, but having lost his page, growled and tossed it back onto the table.

"I'm fine Ria." He ground out. When the younger woman did not budge from his doorway, Vilkas rubbed a gloveless hand over his face. "Really Ria. Thank you for coming to see, but I am fine, other than this black eye and a splitting headache."

"Do you regret that kiss we had?"

The question nearly went over Vilkas's head and it took a moment or two of thought for him to realise. Looking at Ria in shock, he could see the bright red flush that coloured her cheeks. Her eyes were turned away from him but he could see she was tearing up out of embarrassment maybe. Or perhaps regret.

He had to be honest to himself. He wasn't sure how to answer her question. He didn't regret the kiss at all, but he questioned himself. He questioned whether he was in the right state of mind, or whether he'd done it out of the loneliness he'd felt at that moment.

"No. I don't." Vilkas thought it best to keep things simple.

"Neither do I…." Ria whispered and turned back toward the door. She opened in quietly and left without a second glance back toward Vilkas.

-oOo-

Kodlak had sent Ayah and Aela out to clear some falmer from some caverns under a small mining village to the west.  
>They weren't the best choice for the task, what with Ayah preferring to stalk to prey first and Aela liking to fight from a distance instead of close up, something of which she'd have to do in the cramped caverns, but the Harbinger felt the women very compatible together and Aela needed some social time. She'd become withdrawn and reluctant to be in people's company since Skjor's death. With Ayah and Farkas's upcoming wedding, Kodlak hoped it would bring her out a little more.<p>

"So, let me get this straight…" Aela let fly another arrow, the poison treated steel tip piecing the falmer's throat. "You want to invite your cousin, the bandit, to your wedding."

Ayah grunted as another monstrous falmer fell to her blade. "Aye."

"And how exactly do you expect to find him?"

There was a hiss and growl from behind Ayah before she was struck by a falmer weapon. She let out a cry before she hit the dirt and rolled to try and get some distance. However, she didn't manage to make it to her feet before Aela shot an arrow into its chest, quickly following the first with three more. The Falmer's lifeless body crumpled to the ground and the huntress rushed to pick her shield sister up.

"Ugh. What did I tell you about not dying before the wedding?" She grumbled as she pulled Ayah to her feet.

"Sorry Aela." Ayah's winced. The Falmer's primitive blade had cut into her armour on her back and left some shallow wounds.

"Turn round." Ayah did as the older companion asked. Reaching into a side pouch, Aela produced some sort of lotion and began to massage it into the cuts. "Farkas would be heartbroken if you died before he'd managed to put a ring on your finger." The huntress continued to grumble.

Ayah fidgeted and wiggled away from Aela when you burning sensation of the lotion got too much. "Ah! What's in that?"

"Standard stuff, with an added extra ingredient."

The huntress tucked her lotion away and stalked off down another passage, Ayah following close behind.

"As I was saying…" Aela went into a crouch and edged her way down the near black trail. "How do you expect to find this cousin of yours?"

"I'll just have to go on the way he looks and hope I just bump into him while I'm wondering Skyrim. That or I might need you to check with the guards of the other holds."

Aela scowled and glanced back at the other hooded woman. "Your joking right?" She whispered. "If you remember him having a beard, long hair, with muscles and a bad attitude, you'll be talking about ninety per cent of nord men in Skyrim. And that percentage probably goes higher when you start talking about male nord bandits. You'll never find him!"

"He never had a beard." Ayah insisted in reply. The two women reached an open room and peered over the rock ledge, down toward a small collection of falmer huts. The creatures could be seen scurrying from one to the other. Glancing between them, Aela stepped back to allow Ayah to do her thing.

Inhaling deeply, she opened her mouth to release a flurry of fire that rained down on the falmer and their homes. They screamed as they burned and the stench of burnt falmer flesh tickled Ayah and Aela's noses.

After picking off the few remaining survivors, the companions began to make the long climb down the rock face to the bottom.

"I remember Teagan never liked beards. He used to say they made everyone look the same. Uniformed. He hated it."

"Ok, so we're looking for a beardless bandit. That narrows it down. Not by much, but it narrows it a little nonetheless." Aela muttered and jumped the last few rocks to the bottom. Ayah soon followed and the pair began to loot the falmer's huts.

"I don't know if it will help…" Ayah called from a hut where she was picking the lock on a chest. "But he's a serial self-harmer too."

"A what?" Aela leant out of her hut and looked in the direction of Ayah's, unsure if she'd heard correctly.

"He self-harms." She called again. "He's been doing it since he was a child."

"Why?" Aela grimaced.

"He just likes it."

"Sick bastard." Aela shook her head and went back to shaking down the falmer's bodies, finding more than enough gold on them. She'd always wondered why they carried gold. It wasn't like they used it to trade.

"When he was ten, he pieced his own ears with an embalming tool, and then put in two bands of gold, which he had a smith weld together so they could never be taken out by his father without cutting his ears off." Ayah appeared from the hut and dusted herself down. "I found this shield. You want it?" She offered it out to Aela, who took it with a nod of thanks.

"There appears to be something seriously wrong with your cousin's mind." Aela's expression was one of disapproval.

"Maybe, Maybe not. Personally, I just think he _really_ likes defying people."

"Either way, I really think you should reconsider bringing him to the wedding."

"Aela, he's my cousin and this is _my _wedding. Farkas already said its ok."

Aela stared back to her sceptically. "Does Farkas know what a nutcase your cousin sounds?"

"No…not really." Ayah bit her lip and scuffed her feet as she walked toward the way out. She heard her shield sister sigh behind her.

"Alright. Whatever. So we're looking for a beardless bandit, wearing gold earrings and has a self-harming problem."

"He has a crown on his chest too."

"A crown?" Aela shifted the shield from one should to the other.

"He carved a crown into his chest when he was fourteen. He said it meant he was going on to bigger and better things and he was meant for more in life."

"Ayah, I don't know how many times I have to keep saying this…" Aela grasped Ayah's arm tightly and pulled her to look at her. "Your cousin sounds crazy."

Ayah scowled and looked the other woman dead in the eye. "You have no idea what crazy is." Her mind wondered back to Cicero and the trouble the brotherhood had had with the ridiculous clown. "My cousin isn't crazy Aela. I want him there and that's final. Please, you have to help me with this. You have contacts with the guards."

Ayah's expression was heart wrenching. Her pale eyes seemed to melt and seep into Aela's soul. Just as she had done to Farkas, Ayah made Aela squirm under her wide eyed gaze.

"Ok! Ok. Enough already!" Aela snapped and pulled herself away. "Against my own judgement, I'll send word out to the other holds and see if they know of him…Just stop with the look. You remind me of a lost puppy."

-oOo-

It was another week before any word from the other holds arrived. The wedding was in its later stages of planning. The date was set for the Friday of the next week, as was traditional. The feast was being collected and foods like cheese and some meats were being prepared and smoked. Eorlund was well into the making of Farkas's armour, occasionally calling the husband to be up to the Skyforge to be measured and re-measured.  
>Ayah's armour was being prepared at Warmaiden's near the main gate to Whiterun. Adrianne was busy with the fine detail Ayah had requested. When she'd gone to the lady smith, she'd handed over her recently acquired Nightingale armour and asked for a similar piece with the same fit and décor but in white glass. Adrianne had given her a strained, desperate look but had agreed. Since then, she'd been working on it none stop and it was coming together nicely.<p>

Vilkas had surprised everyone by taking to his best man role with gusto. He'd been work on his speech for days and was up late trying to perfect it. Ria visited him and had relayed with glee to Ayah as they trained one morning how Vilkas had asked her to accompany him to the wedding and dance with him. Ayah had been pleased for her and both giggled like adolescent girls as they talked.

The night was a cold one and the companions had crowed into the main hall to dine and chat about the day's events. Ayah had tired herself out and was curled up against Farkas on a bench away from the main table.

Ria had taken Farkas's seat next to Vilkas and had coxed him into a conversation, even though she was still doing most of the talking.

Athis watched Torvar shine his boots for the eighth time that day alone.

"You'll wear the hide away." He warned.

"I need them clean for the big day!" The blonde nord grunted as he rubbed at the left boot fiercely.

"It's over a week away!" Njada scowled. She'd been away for the past week, up in Solitude on a job for a well-respected family. She'd been stunned by the news of the wedding and had silently slipped away without comment.

"So? I want my amour clean and good looking. I need to impress."

"Impress? Impress who?" Vilkas shot him a look. "You're likely to get drunk and embarrass yourself. Who will that impress?"

Torvar chose to ignore him and continued shine his armour.

"I have news! Ayah! I have news!" The back doors to Jorrvaskr opened and Aela entered. Everyone turned to look up at her except Ayah, who barely stirred against Farkas.

"Ayah?" The huntress crossed the room and knelt beside them. Farkas nudged Ayah softly, causing her to groan and pout. "Ayah, I have news. Wake up."

"What?" She whined.

"I've found Teagan."

Immediately, Ayah sat up, still groggy and tired, but eager to hear the news.

"Where is he?"

"Before I tell you anything, I just want you to know, he has a pretty big bounty on his head. He's a wanted man Ayah."

"I don't care. Where is he?"

"He was caught trying to attack some merchant caravans a few days ago. His bandit brothers ran and left him to take the heat, so currently, he's cooling his heels at the Jarl of Dawnstar's expense."

Swinging her legs off the bench, Aela's raven haired shield sister stood and stretched.

"I have to get to Dawnstar."

"Ayah! You can't. The wedding!" Ria stood, her hands over her heart.

"Ayah, it'll take you days to get there and days to get back. You won't make it in time."

"We can always move the wedding to another day." Farkas stood and wrapped an arm round his soon to be wife's shoulders.

"This is ridiculous. All this for some bandit!" Vignar huffed.

"That bandit is my family. I want him at my wedding." Ayah retorted.

"If Ayah goes, I go with her." Farkas said defiantly. "So the wedding wouldn't be going on anyway."

"If Farkas goes, I go too." Vilkas piped up.

"And I'll have to come to make sure none of you die." Aela sighed, unimpressed by the whole situation.

"I'd like to come too." Ria added weakly. Vilkas touched her hand and smiled at her reassuringly.

"I may as well come too. Make an event of it." Torvar chuckled.

"I don't need you all coming with me." Ayah's shoulders slumped. "I'm only going to Dawnstar. I don't need an entourage. I have to pick up Babette and Nazir anyway."

"You're inviting the vampire child?" Vilkas's face dropped.

"Yes. I'm inviting the vampire child….is there a problem with that Vilkas?" his soon to be sister-in-law challenged.

"A vampire child, a bandit and more than a few assassins….what a spectacular wedding reception this'll be." Njada commented sarcastically.

"And thieves." Ayah added.

"Thieves too?" Vilkas looked horrified.

"I have some very varied friends Vilkas."

"Clearly…" Athis muttered.

-oOo-

It took two days of constant travel to reach Dawnstar. When they finally made it, it was a clear day with blue skies and even the sun made an appearance, though it did little to warm the bone chilling air that whipped around the companions as they climbed off the carriage they'd taken from Whiterun.

Ayah gave a visible shiver. Despite being a nord, the cold weather still continued to bother her where as it did not the others. She'd bunched herself in a large fur coat and clung to Farkas's side as they'd travelled. Her love showed no sign of being cold, even in his simple armour, a fact that astonished Ayah.

Aela led the way to the barracks and the jail. True to their word, Ria, Torvar and Vilkas had come with them and all of them piled into the small jail block, only to have the guards kick all but Aela and Ayah out again.

"His fines sum up to over one thousand gold." The guard told Ayah as he found out the key to Teagan's cell. "And that's a decrease because you're a companion."

"I don't mind." Ayah shook her head. "I'll pay, just let me see him."

The guard led the way to the furthest cell and allowed Ayah to look through the bars.

Sure enough, sat in the back of the cell on a pile of straw, was a burly, long light brown haired nord, covered in scars with one particularly obvious one on his chest.

"Am I a side show now? Going to cart me round Skyrim charging gold for people to stare at me are you?" He snapped at the guard with a strong nord accent. He clearly did not recognise his younger relative who gazed in on him. His armour had been taken and he sat at the back of the cell in his loincloth.

He looked just as Ayah remembered him. His hair braided, his face shaven and even the gold rings that hung from his ears. The crown on his chest had been added to with some more carvings that had scarred, leaving a mural like picture across his naked chest.

"Teagan?" Ayah called to him. He glared back and toyed with a bit of straw absently.

"Who's asking?"

"Ayah, that's who." She shot back, grasping at the bars.

"Ayah?" Teagan stood and went to move forward, toward the bars. "Little Ayah?"

"Stand back!" The guard yelled and pulled his sword. "Stand back from the bars prisoner."

"It's alright!" Ayah pleaded with the guard. "It's alright, honestly." The Dawnstar guard eased up, but still hovered nearby.

Teagan slipped his arm through the bars and cupped Ayah's face as he marvelled at her.

"By the Gods. Little Ayah, I didn't recognise you! Look at you?" He gasped and chuckled. "You've grown so much."

"Teagan, listen. I'm going to pay off your fines. We'll talk more when you're out. "

Ayah pulled away from her cousin's hand and turned to the guard. Gold was exchanged and paperwork was filled out and handed over. Another guard released Teagan from his cell as all the paperwork was being done and handed him his hide armour, but not his weapons. He dressed quickly and Ayah and Aela ushered him out of the jail before he could protest about his weapons not being returned.

"Well…" Teagan glared back to the jail house. "You were the last person I expected to save me."

"You were hard to find." Aela mentioned.

"You've been looking for me?" Teagan's eyes flittered between Aela and Ayah and then the mountains.

"Yes we've been looking for you. We haven't got much time either. And stop looking at those mountains. Try running and I'll have Aela put an arrow in your back." Ayah told him coldly after seeing his expression.

Teagan's eyes widened as he turned back to his little cousin. "Whoa! Someone's grown into their bones. What happened to the sweet little child who used to like flowers and sunshine?" He chuckled.

"She came to Skyrim." Ayah said flatly.

"And became a nord instead of a khajiit."

"A nord and a Companion." Aela murmured from just ahead.

"You're a companion?" The bulky bandit burst into a fit of laughter. "_You're_ a companion little Ayah? Well, grandfather would be pleased at least. What does Uncle Andrelheim think?"

"My father's dead Teagan."

"Dead." His pace slowed until Teagan came to a total stop. "Since when? How?"

Ayah shrugged and continued to walk. The idea wasn't pleasing to Ayah but she knew she'd have to tell him about her parent's death in the end.

"They were killed in High rock nearly a year ago." She shook her head and turned back to her cousin. Aela continued to walk, the others coming into view outside the tavern where they'd congregated after being kicked out of the guard barracks. Walking back to him, Ayah linked arms with Teagan and began to walk with him. "We were coming back to Skyrim. My father's last request before he died. He was very sick Teagan. He wanted come home and die here. He and mother never made it though."

"What happened?"

"Some freak accident. The caravan overturned on a cliff edge. I was in a nearby settlement at the time getting supplies."

"Lucky. You could have perished with them." Teagan said quietly. His eyes were turned toward the ground and remained there until they reached Ayah's other shield brothers and sisters.

"Ayah? We're going to go in and get some rooms, ok?" Ria informed her once she was close enough.

"Aye." Ayah sighed and let go of Teagan's arm, offering him a soft smile instead. Farkas watched from the steps, the pang of jealousy twisting his gut.

"Get a double room for me and Ayah." He called to Ria, loud enough for Ayah and Teagan to hear.

"Oh!" Ayah caught sight of Farkas on the steps. "Teagan, I almost forgot." The offhand comment made her fiancé scowl bitterly. "Teagan. The real reason I got you out is because I'm getting married." Ayah climbed the wooden steps and stood beside Farkas, her arm winding round his waist.

"Damn…" Teagan stared at his little cousin and her hulking new husband with his blackened eyes and battle armour. "Now I wasn't expecting that."

Slender, cold fingers slipped between Farkas's armour and teased his skin, making it prickle and his hair stand on end. "This is Farkas. The man I'm marrying." Ayah said softly.

"He's a big lad." Teagan stepped up to them both and stood a short distance away, both nord men eyeing each other warily.

"He's not as bad as he looks." Ayah smiled, her fingers still under Farkas's armour, trying to keep him calm.

"I'll take your word for that." Teagan cocked an eyebrow and stepped around them, heading into the tavern. When the door closed behind him, Ayah sighed.

"I thought you were going to hit him."

"Don't tempt me." Farkas said angrily.

"You don't like him, do you?" Ayah bit her lip sadly.

"I don't know what to think of him yet. I'll give him a little time though. But only because he's related to you."

Cupping her face, Farkas leant in, catching her lips in a possessive kiss. Ayah hummed against his lips happily and skimmed her tongue against his lips.

"Get a room!" A couple of guards on the patrols whistled and cheered.

"Get on with your job!" Farkas yelled back with a smirk. With Ayah clinging tightly to his side, Farkas opened the door to the tavern and entered.

-oOo-

Farkas's hungry mouth feasted on Ayah's neck. His teeth scraped her skin and his tongue lapped at the red welts his teeth left.

He'd managed to drag Ayah away from Teagan, much to her annoyance. He dragged her to their shared room and pulled her onto the bed with him. Struggling, Ayah had snarled and angrily lashed out, but Farkas batted all her attempts away and groped and grabbed at whatever he could. As always, it had worked and Ayah had eventually melted against him, surrendering to his hands and mouth.

"You're evil." She purred lazily and arched against his body while sat on his lap with her back to his chest.

"How am I evil for wanting time with my woman?" He murmured against her flesh and took another tentative bite.

Ayah gasped and whimpered softly, the mere sound sending shivers through Farkas's body.

"I was talking to Teagan." She moaned and wriggled on his quickly hardening crotch.

"You can talk to Teagan later…" He rasped against her ear, feeling her quiver. "Right now, your husband would like some attention."

Before he could stop her, Ayah had turned in his lap, coming nose to nose with him. Her eyes burned an eerie blue flame, reflecting her burning arousal. "You're not my husband yet." She purred. "And you have my attention a large majority of the time. You're just jealous I want to talk to another man."

"I am not!" He snapped, his anger at being called on his feelings flaring.

"Don't lie to me Farkas." Her lips skated across his and his anger disappeared. He allowed Ayah to initiate the kiss and then quickly took over as their lips became hungry and the kiss became heated. Farkas swelled with joy. He loved Ayah to play rough and take the dominate role, even if he'd never really admit it.

Ayah bit his lips and tongue fiercely, causing him and moan and whimper. The beast blood made everything more intense. Battling. Their personality. Sex. Aela and Skjor were well known in Jorrvaskr for their howling while at it. It had gotten so bad, even the guards around Whiterun had commented to Kodlak about controlling the hounds and it had become an inside joke. Farkas had every intention of making Ayah howl just as loud, if not louder.

He'd just slipped his hands into her leather trousers when there was a shout and a crash from the main room of the tavern.

Ayah sprung from Farkas's lap and wrenched open the door to their room. "What by all the Gods is going on out here?"

Teagan was sprawled out on the floor, coughing and spluttering as he held this throat.

"I told you not to touch me! I _warned_ you not to touch me!" Aela snarled down at him.

"Teagan!" Ayah screeched. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" He hissed between his teeth.

"He tried groping me. More than once!" Aela fumed. "I told him Ayah! I warned him not to! Why do they never listen?"

"Teagan." Ayah growled from her doorway. "Touch Aela again and she has my permission to put a dagger through your throat. In fact, try anything with anyone while I'm around and **I'll **put a dagger through your throat!"

"What's going on?" The door across the room opened and Vilkas appeared, red faced and trying to casually hold up his leather trousers. All eyes went to him and he shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gaze.

"Do I even want to know what you're doing?" Ayah asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Hey…Where's Ria?" Torvar slurred from beside the fire. As if summoned, she appeared from behind Vilkas, attempting to desperately right her armour. Her face was bright red and her hair a mess.

"Y'know what? I regret asking already." Ayah groaned and shook her head, wishing she didn't know what they were doing. "I actually regret seeing this too actually." She added in a muttered and dragged a stunned Farkas back into the room, slamming the door behind them.

-oOo-

Ria slumped down on the old bed in her and Vilkas's shared room. She couldn't get the look Ayah had given her out of her head. Putting her head in her hands, she sighed. She wished Vilkas hadn't talked her into it. She wasn't even far into her self-loathing when two muscular arms wrapped round her waist and Vilkas's lips touched her shoulder.

"Come on Ria." His fingers touched her cheek softly. "It's alright."

"Ayah thinks I'm disgusting…." He whined into her hands.

"Why? Why would she think that? Because you're sleeping with me?" Vilkas crawled off the bed and sat beside her, his arms still holding her tightly. "Ria, there is nothing more disgusting in this world than having to listen to your brother and his woman screaming and rutting in the room across from yours." Vilkas mentally cringed as he through back on all the nights he'd been kept awake by the sound of Ayah and Farkas across the hall. How was it even possible for someone to pant that loudly?

Leaning into his arms, Ria huffed. "Maybe I should get a separate room."

"No. Ria, please?" Vilkas's arms tightened around her, holding her in place. "I don't know how to convince you to stay, but please."

Burying her face against his naked chest, Ria took in his scent. It was mucky with a soapy undertone. His chest hair was soft against her nose and she smiled. "I'll stay."

Absently, Vilkas let his lips crack into a smile and pressed his cheek to her hair. "Thank you."

-oOo-

Ayah slipped out of the tavern in the early hours, cloaked into her dark brotherhood armour. She'd promised to meet Babette and Nazir at the entrance to the brotherhood's sanctuary with their things, ready to leave for Whiterun.

She'd just made it past the Iron-Breaker mine when a loud crash came from behind her, like falling armour, followed by a long string of curses.

Spinning mid-step, she was horrified to see Farkas lying on his back on the snowy ground, surrounded by mining equipment he'd obviously fallen over.

"Farkas!" She hissed and rushed to pick him up. "What are you doing?"

"I was following you." He groaned, rubbing his head. "I felt you get out of bed and I wanted to know where you were going."

Ayah had to roll her eyes. She just had to. It was almost funny, but not quite. "It doesn't matter where I'm going. Just go back to bed; I'll be back in a little while. I promise."

"No." Farkas huffed stubbornly. "I want to come with you."

"No Farkas. You can't."

"Why not?"

That left her stumped. Ayah really had no reason why he shouldn't come with her. It was only a short walk round the coastline toward the brotherhood lair. It wasn't like she was putting him in danger either.

"Farkas, I'm going to the sanctuary, that's all. Please go back."

"Can I come?" Her plea went straight over his head.

"No."

"Why?"

"You….You just can't. Now go back to bed."

"I'll follow you, no matter what you say."

Ayah bit her lip against the torrent of abuse she felt boiling up in her throat. Why did he have to be so awkward?  
>"Stop being so stubborn Farkas."<p>

"Why don't you?" He countered, much to her surprise.

"I don't need you to escort me everywhere. I've been to the sanctuary too many times to count."

"Then at least let me come and see. Please Ayah? You said I could come with you when you go exploring."

"I'm not exploring!" She felt like she was arguing with a stubborn child. "I'm going back to the sanctuary!"

Farkas pulled a face; much like a child would when refused something sweet by their parent. "I'll follow you then."

His refusal to budge was quickly breaking Ayah's spirit to fight him on the subject. With sun only a few hours away, Ayah no longer had the time to argue either. "Fine!" She snapped. "But be quiet and stay close to me."

Farkas practically bounced beside her as they walked, like it was all some great adventure. She could see the childish side of him clearer than ever.

"Why's it so bad for me to come with you anyways?" He asked as he kicked some stray rocks into the water.

"You're about to walk into the Dark brotherhood sanctuary Farkas. A place full of highly trained assassins who are all very protective of their secret home. You'd be dead if you weren't with me and even I can't guarantee you'll be safe. I mean, you haven't even brought your long sword!"

"But I don't sleep with my long sword." He replied with a blatant silliness in his tone.

"But you sleep in your armour?" She pointed out, not in the mood for his games. "Seriously Farkas, this is a dangerous situation. Act your age."

"You're as moody as Vilkas in the mornings." He commented and stopped bouncing as she glared.

"It's bad enough I've had to get up this early to come and get Babette and Nazir. Now I have you in toe, making jokes at my expense. Please Farkas, don't push me." She ground out.

The eerie black door seemed to darken everything around it, like a void into a black unknown. It made Farkas shiver just from looking at it. Ayah stepped forward and whispered to the door and it cracked open. A deathly voice welcomed them and Ayah and Farkas slipped inside.

"I think I shouldn't have come." He frowned once inside.

"Too late now dearest!" She called back sarcastically from further down the stone hall.

"There aren't any spiders in here, is there?" He whimpered, the thought of them lurking in the corners of the room making his want to run back to the door and smash his way out.

Ayah didn't hear him. She was already down the stairs and sat at the long table in the centre of the room, Nazir and Babette sat either side of her.

"Farkas!" Babette cried when he appeared at the top of the stairs. She sprung from her seat and ran up the stone steps to hug him. Ayah wasn't sure until that point, whether Farkas was a spritely mover in such heavy armour. But as he jumped back to avoid the vampire child and ran down the steps to hide behind Ayah, she quickly made up her mind that all his training had paid off.

"Babette, leave Farkas alone. Some people would rather not hug you. He's one of them."

"Awww, you're no fun Farkas." Babette pouted from the top step.

"Not for you demon child!" Farkas spat, still hovering behind Ayah's seat. Babette simply smiled sweetly.

"Ready to go?" Ayah asked Nazir.

"I am. Babette? Are you ready?"

"Almost. I can't decide which shoes to take."

"Take a comfortable pair to dance in and a formal pair." Ayah advised.

Babette squealed and clapped her hands. "Yes! Oh I do so love weddings!" She cried and ran to pack her shoes.

-oOo-

The companions and their guests returned to Whiterun the next day and went back to preparing with the upcoming wedding.

Teagan was jumped on by the Whiterun guards almost immediately upon entering the city and Ayah was left to pay his fines yet again.

"I'll be working right up to my wedding day to make up for all the coin you've cost me Teagan!" She fumed as they left the jail.

"Won't that husband of yours help you out?" Teagan grumbled, straightening his armour he'd had taken from him yet again. He was convinced all the guards were just perverts who wanted to touch him up.

"No! Out of the question. I will _not_ ask Farkas to help pay for you."

"I thought that's what being married was about…" Teagan scowled. "Least that's what my old lady copped me for."

"You're married?" Ayah looked at him in surprise.

"Was…still am kind of." He shrugged. The cousins walked down the steps from Dragonsreach and toward the market. Ayah had been carting about too much stuff for days, unable to sell it anywhere. She had the most dreadful habit of picking up pretty much anything and it weighted her down, unless she was with Farkas, in which case, she dumped stuff on him.

"How does one manage to be 'kind of 'married?" Ayah scoffed.

"Well I'm still married. Be about seven years now. We have three girls together too. But I never see 'em." The regret in his voice was clear.

"And the trend of bad fathering goes on I see." Ayah added flippantly and led the way into Belethor's general goods.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Teagan asked in a hushed tone as they entered the store. Belethor was hovering about the counter, watching them both with eager eyes. He seemed to forever be looking for coin, but had no grit to go out and fight for it.

"I used to read the letters Val used to send to my mother and father." Ayah replied quietly as she began to empty her bag out on the counter. "Give me roughly the average price for all of it. I'm not interested in haggling with you today Belethor." She said flatly to the Breton. "Oh and Belethor?" Ayah placed her blade of woe on the counter threateningly. "Don't even consider trying to short change me because I'm talking…..understand?"

"Like I'd do that Ayah!" He laughed nervously and began looking through the items, keeping an eye on Ayah and her company at all times.

Teagan was staring angrily at a spot on the wall, the mention of his sister bringing back painful memories. "Val used to write to you?"

"She used to send the letters to a little port on the coast of Elsweyr. My father would pick up the letters every other day when he'd go fishing." She told him. "I know how bad your father was Teagan. I know how he'd get drunk and beat your mother and you."

Behind them, Belethor had paused in his examination of the goods and was listening intently. He had to admit, he loved a bit of family drama.

"My father was a monster." Teagan snarled. "He made my mother lose children more than once because he couldn't control himself."  
>Seeing Belethor listening, Teagan slammed his fists down on the counter, shaking it and the Breton behind it. "Mind your own business Breton before I mind it for you!" He barked over the counter.<p>

Belethor fell backward and scrambled into the back room, stuttering an apology.

"Now that wasn't nice…" Ayah cooed sarcastically.

"He was listening to our conversation." Teagan ground his teeth together in anger. It was an old habit Ayah's father said seemed to run in the family.

"To be fair, we are in _his_ store." She shrugged. "Now, you were saying."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"You can't cut off our conversation just like that Teagan. You know more about our family in Skyrim than I do."

"What's there to know?" Teagan asked, throwing his hands in the air. "My father was a dirty dog; my mother was terrified of him and me? I took it upon myself to rebel against him. He cut me from his will, you know that?" He laughed a bitter and disbelieving laugh.

"You got absolutely nothing I take it?" Ayah's brows rose and she leant against the counter.

"Not a thing." Teagan chewed his thumb for a moment or two as he thought. "He paid the guards to keep watch for me too. Said if I came near Markarth to dispute it, I'd be thrown into Cidhna mine and would never see the light of day again."

"How pleasant." Ayah muttered and rounded the counter. She peered round the door to the back room to find Belethor sipping a strong mead, trying to calm his nerves. "Can you pay for my stuff now please? We're done talking."

The Breton yelped in fright and dropped his mead. "Yes! Yes of course!" he spat quickly.

Ayah was handed a bag of gold and satisfied, she and Teagan left Belethor's general good without a fuss.

"Can you return to Markarth now he's dead?" Ayah asked out of curiosity.

"I'm not sure. I don't wish to try my luck either." Teagan replied, eyeing Alfhild Battle-Born.

"So what will you do once you leave here? Return to being a bandit, or go and see your little girls?"

Teagan followed Ayah from stall to stall, watching her talk and exchange smiles with nearly everyone.

"I don't know what to do after this." He said honestly after she'd finished talking with an older woman. "I suppose I might stay here for a little while."

"I won't let you fall into bad habits if you stay here Teagan." Ayah warned.

"Ayah!" Teagan and his cousin turned to see another elderly woman dressed in a yellow dress approaching, carrying a basket of wild flowers.

Ayah smiled warmly and greeted the woman with open arms. "Fralia!" She embraced the other woman before pulling away a little.

"I'm so glad I caught you. I was just going up to Jorrvaskr to give these to you." The grey-mane elder said, handing over the flowers. "I asked Eorlund to take these with him this morning when he started for the forge, but the silly man never remembers anything but his tools."

The younger woman took the flowers and looked them over. There were a great many, all different colours and types. Ayah had seen a few of them on the plains, but they were hard to come by.

"Oh, Fralia, you didn't need to. Really."

"Nonsense." The older woman waved her hand. "I'll be getting more for the wedding. It gets me out the house and they look beautiful."

"Thank you. I'm very grateful." Ayah embraced her again. "I hope to see you all there, Thorald too."

"Eorlund got word to him just last week. He said he'll try and be home for it." Fralia laughed joyously.

"Wonderful." Ayah grinned. The two women wished each other well and Ayah turned back to Teagan, who was leaning against the well in the middle of the square.

"Someone's popular."

"I saved her son. Her Husband works the Skyforge. Vignar's her brother-in-law. We're all connected somewhere." She shrugged.

"Being a companion does that then I guess."

"So does being Thane." Ayah murmured and checked the flowers, careful not to damage any. It was the first time she'd ever been given flowers and wished to keep them in good condition for as long as possible.

Teagan laughed from beside her. "Pull the other one Ayah."

"Who said anything about pulling something? I didn't." She began to walk toward the Bannered mare. "You don't believe me? Ask someone."

They were stopped again once inside the tavern, this time by Hulda, the owner.

"I need a count on the kegs of mead. How many will I need?"

"Well, you need to supply the whole town, so I suggest using everything you have." Ayah said, sitting at the bar and placing her precious flowers down on the wooden counter top.

"I was thinking maybe five kegs for the main table. That's Farkas and you and the other companions."

"Pfft!" Teagan snorted. "Five kegs are nothing!"

"Teagan's right." Ayah agreed. "Farkas, Vilkas and Torvar will go through that many, if not more within the first couple of hours."

"Then what, Ayah? You think I need to order in more?"

"Aye. Do that." Teagan nodded. "It'll save you from being the cause of any rioting when the drink runs dry."

"Alright." Hulda sighed. "I'll contact the meadery."

"Thank you Hulda."

"Ah, just one quick question." Teagan leant over the counter toward Hulda. "Is she the Thane here?" He asked, pointing to Ayah.

"Aye, she is. Why?"

"Just proving a point." Ayah shrugged and stood, taking her flower basket with her as she left the tavern.

"I hope you're not planning on wearing _that _to my wedding." Ayah called over her shoulder to Teagan as he ran up behind her.

"What?" he glanced down at his hide armour, unsure of what she was talking about.

"That armour. It's a mess."

"That's because it's armour Ayah. It's not meant for display purposes. It's meant to save my life."

"That may be true." She sighed and stopped in her tracks. Turning, she pulled out the bag of gold she'd gotten from Belethor and handed it to him. "Go. Get some new armour for the wedding. Something nice enough to wear for the day and then maybe out in the battlefield afterward."

Teagan stared at the bag of gold in awe. "I…wait; you're just _giving_ me this?"

"Aye. I am." Ayah nodded.

"….Why?"

"For armour. I told you."

"No. I mean, _why_ are you just _giving _me this gold?"

"Because you're family Teagan. Even if you are a milk drinker." She teased and began a slow walk back to Jorrvaskr.

-oOo-

Ayah handed her Flowers to Ria and went to change, stripping off her armour and replacing it with a soft cotton shirt and trousers. She climbed the stairs back up to the mead hall and out the back doors. Vilkas was sat at the table, scribbling away at his speech and didn't even glance up as she passed. Torvar was sat beside the training equipment in the shade of the Skyforge and Njada was taking out some pent up anger on one of the dummies.

"Where's Farkas?" Ayah asked from the steps.

"Skyforge…." Vilkas murmured absently, still scribbling away.

"Eorlund wanted him to try his breast plate on once more to make sure it fits." Torvar yawned.

"Farkas!" Ayah yelled up at the forge.

"What?" He peered over the edge of the forge at her. His face was freshly washed and missing its usually dirty black war paint and his dark hair was tied up in a short ponytail.

"You're a milk drinker!" She laughed.

"Wench!" He called back and disappeared from view again.

"Any need for that?" Vilkas finally put down his quill and glanced over at her.

"Nope. None what so ever." She smiled. "It's what normal people call 'friendly banter' Vilkas. You should try it sometime. It helps you make great things called 'friends.'"

"Patronising wench." He grumbled and returned to his paper, growling softly at the sound of Torvar's laughter.

* * *

><p>AN Thank you all who read my fic. ^^ You are truly epic!

A special shout out to Thu'um. I'm so honored you have found my writing inspiring. ^^ I hope your writing goes well and I hope you enjoy the rest of my fic.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Three assassins hide in a bush.

Yes, Ayah would have thought it was a joke too had it not been true. It was a little over three days before the wedding and the dark brotherhood listener had gone into overdrive. She saw it all as a stress reliever from the process of getting ready to give herself away to Farkas completely.

"You've certainly grown into becoming a companion Ayah." Nazir chuckled quietly.

They'd been waiting in the bushes beside the road toward Falkreath for a little more than an hour, waiting for their mark.

Ayah hadn't really needed to bring along Nazir or Babette for that matter, but Babette was starting to complain about being locked up in Jorrvaskr all the time. Understandably, it was sometimes for her own good, but she complained none the less.

Nazir, unlike Babette, was free to go anywhere at any time but chose not to go too far. He wondered the market square by day and then took Farkas and Vilkas's space on the wall by night. Ayah was worried he was getting used to the lazy idea of the companion's lifestyle too.

"Does this look like I'm doing companion's work to you Nazir?" Ayah asked him flatly. Her hood and mask covered her face, as they did every job.

"Right now, no. But when you get back to Whiterun, you're going to return to Farkas and Kodlak and you're going back to being a good little companion." Babette cooed from her resting place on a bolder further back in the bushes.

"Don't tease her Babette." Nazir warned over his shoulder. "I see it as…more of a cover."

"A cover?" Ayah looked at him sceptically.

The redguard smirked and turned his attention back to the road. "A cover for these kinds of activities. Who in Whiterun knows you're part of the dark brotherhood, apart from your shield brothers and sisters of the companions I mean?"

"There are whispers." Ayah said sullenly, her eyes also turning to the dirt road. "But no one has the guts to confront me, less I slit their and their children's throats in their sleep for it."

"Sounds such fun." Babette cooed in joy.

"If I've learnt anything, it's that my bloodline isn't very discreet. Both Teagan and his uncle were very blatant with their actions and it's partly what drove my parents from Skyrim. If I'm going to survive here, I need to lurk in the shadows, even if most of the ignorant nords in this land think it's just another form of hiding." Ayah hissed quickly, catching sight of her mark coming along the road at a distance.

Darting from the bush, she ventured passed the treeline and ran toward the oncoming caravan under the cover of the darkened trees. It was late at night and the caravan's torch lights shone brightly, giving away its position at all times. A fatal move on the owner's part.

Pausing behind a tree, Ayah watched from round the trunk as the trader trundled along, his old horse struggling to pull the caravan.

Beforehand, Ayah had made a plan to use one of Babette's more prominent talents. The arranged signal was for Ayah to send off a orb of magelight in Babette and Nazir's direction and then wait for the right moment while Babette exercised her refined acting skills.

As quickly as she could, the listener summed the small ball of light and let it fly, sending it in her dark sibling's rough direction.

"Sir! Sir! Please help!" Ayah bit her lip against the smirk that rose in her. Babette played the distressed child role very well. She'd had three hundred years to perfect it after all.

"What's the matter child?" The Caravan came to a stop and Ayah ran through the trees to the back of trader's moving home. She climbed onto the back, up onto the roof and waited.

"Sir please! You must help! My mother and father were attacked by a bear in the woods and I ran! I'm so scared. I'm cold and hungry too. I've been running for hours" Babette cried with a genuine expression of despair. Had Ayah not known her, or just how well she fooled people with her innocent act, she might have been fooled herself.

"Oh you poor child." An alarmed look flashed over Babette's face before she pushed it down again. A woman came from the back of the caravan and peered out over her husband's shoulder.

Ayah inwardly sighed. One target and one collateral damage. Great. Just wonderful.

"I…I…"" Babette looked desperately between the woman and Ayah on the roof behind her.

Plan A had gone. Time to improvise. Leaning over the edge of the roof, Ayah slammed her hand down on the wife's shoulder, a paralyzing spell already formed in her palm.

The woman froze immediately and went to topple backward. Quickly, Ayah grabbed a fistful of thick blond hair and ran the blade of woe across her neck. Blood spurted everywhere and the blade began to glow a soft, blood red light.

Her husband, the mark, turned to look at Ayah and his dead wife in horror but didn't get very far when Ayah lunged off the roof and jammed her blade into his eye socket and further, into his brain.

The trader was killed instantly and his dead body, along with Ayah, fell from the caravan, scaring the horse who reared back in fright. Its foot came crashing down on Ayah's hand, causing her to scream in pain.

"Babette!" She screamed. "Stop it!"

Nazir jumped from the bushes and ran to help Babette as she tried desperately to control the beast.

In the end, it took Nazir's sword to the horse's head to end its struggles. Its body fell to the floor with a dull thud and Nazir and the vampire child sighed in relief.

Their listener had managed to roll away from the dead mark and his now dead horse and was curled up in the dirt, cradling her crushed hand.

"Listener? Ayah?" The pain was shocking and Ayah was shaking hard when Babette touched her shoulder. It froze her tongue and made her want to cry but she did not. Her hand hurt too much to cry.

"Let me see..." Babette said softly from beside her and Ayah uncurled just enough to allow her to see.

The whole hand was crushed. The glove over it was limp and floppy, much like jelly. That probably meant everything under the glove and under the skin was limp and floppy too.

"By Sithis…." Nazir saw Ayah's hand from over Babette's shoulder and cringed. "That's bad…."

"Very." Babette frowned. "I'll see what I have in my pack. I don't think I can grow bones back though."

"You'll have to do something. She's getting married in two days."

"Ugh!" Babette threw her arms up in the air and huffed irritably. "No pressure then."

-oOo-

Nazir and Babette ended up dragging Ayah all the way back to Whiterun. Babette kept her on a steady stream of heal potions that kept her out of pain for the majority of the journey. But it did not stop the shock she went into, leaving her pale as a ghost and silent.

They stumbled into Whiterun just as the sun was setting. The city was surprising silent and void of people, leaving the assassins to wonder.

"Where is everyone?" Babette pulled on her hood, keeping her covered from the suns dying rays.

"I don't know. It probably isn't good though." Nazir murmured warily. He'd carried Ayah the last part of the way and was still carrying her as they made their way through the streets toward Jorrvaskr.

Babette skipped ahead, knocking on the great wooden doors of the companion's mead hall while Nazir made his way up the steps with Ayah.

The door opened after a moment and Njada stuck her head out. She glared down at the little girl before looking down the steps at Nazir and Ayah. She rolled her eyes and disappeared back inside without a word.

"How rude!" Babette pouted and stuck her tongue out at the door.

Before she could say anymore, the door was practically ripped off its hinges and Farkas shot out the door as fast as his legs could carry him, nearly falling over Babette in the possess and causing the child to shriek in shock.

"What happened? Aela appeared at the door, along with Torvar. Farkas rushed down the steps to meet Nazir half way and the redguard surrendered Ayah over to him.

"There was an accident." Babette half shrugged. "Ayah got her hand crushed by a horse."

"A horse?" Aela's expression was a mixture of horror and confusion.

"It's a long story. Ask Ayah when she's better." Nazir said following Farkas back up the steps and into Jorrvaskr.

Farkas was shaking as much as Ayah was in her shock. Moments before he'd been laughing and joking with Torvar and Teagan about his upcoming marriage. The knock had come at the door and Njada had begrudgingly been forced to answer it.

"Your new wife looks a state…" Had been Njada's flippant comment as she returned to her seat. The nord woman always seemed to have a way of dismissing something serious without giving it the urgency it required, especially when it was about someone or something she did not like.

"What's wrong with her?" Teagan looked pale faced as he rounded the companion's long table quickly.

"She's had her hand crushed." Torvar frowned.

"How?"

"By a horse, if Babette is to be believed." Aela cocked an eyebrow down at the vampire in question.

Kodlak came up from behind Teagan, stopping Farkas in his tracks as he headed for the living quarters. "Ayah?" He called her softly and moved her hair out of her pale face. "Let me see your hand."

Weakly, Ayah uncurled in Farkas's arms and lifted her damaged hand. It flopped about like a dead fish when Kodlak went to touch it and the old, battle hardened nord visibly cringed.

"Alright. Ria? Run and get Danica. Be quick and be careful." The younger woman rushed from the room and out the front doors.

"What's going on outside? Where is everyone" Babette asked, watching Ria from the window.

"A dragon's been sighted over the plains." Vilkas muttered. His eyes refused to leave Ayah as his brother carried her down to the living quarters with Kodlak.

"Oh joy. A dragon. And Ayah's sword hands out. Oh well. If we all burn or get eaten, it was a pleasure meeting you all." The cursed little girl shrugged, moving from the window and over to the fire where she began to pull off her cloak and gloves.

"**You** are a morbid child!" Teagan spat at her pointedly before rushing off to be with his cousin.

Babette simply shrugged. "I've heard that so many times now, it's practically a compliment, Teagan dear."

-oOo-

Danica massaged Ayah's hands over and over. She'd stopped shaking and a little colour had returned to her face. The bones in her hand seemed to be repairing themselves too with the healer's help.

"She was in shock. Probably still is." The priestess of Kynareth whispered to Farkas behind her. Kodlak had to hold him still from pacing.

"She'll be alright lad. Won't she Danica?" Kodlak tried to comfort the younger man.

"Her bones are healing. Hopefully their healing in the right places too. She'll need it strapped up for a while though."

"For the wedding?" Farkas asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry Farkas, but if it's to heal correctly, it must be strapped up."

"It's alright lad." Kodlak sighed, patting his shoulder. "Least she'll be there."

"I should have taken better care of her." Farkas looked heartbroken.

"Farkas, Ayah's strong willed. She does as she pleases. I think she's proved that on a few occasions."

"But she's been sneaking out at night." He shook his head and pushed away from Kodlak. "I've been ignoring it because she asked me to."

"Sneaking out? To do what Farkas?" The harbinger's brow creased while he eyed the younger companion. Farkas gave a sheepish shrug, his expression giving away his guilt.

"Dark brotherhood business…."

The mention of the brotherhood caused Danica to pause in her healing and turn to look at the companions. So the rumours were true.

"Farkas, why? Why did you let her?" Kodlak asked him forcefully. Anger began to scratch at the back of his head, but Kodlak pushed it away.

"I didn't want to upset her. She…She said it made her feel better. I want her to be happy." Farkas scrambled for word, his eyes fixed on Ayah's sleeping form.

"Farkas" Kodlak grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to look back. "By letting her do this, not only has she gotten hurt, but people are dead Farkas. Dead!" He hissed. "And by turning a blind eye, those people's blood is not just on Ayah's hands, but yours."

Farkas looked desperate then. Scared even. That had not occurred to him before that moment.

"It won't happen again." He said quickly.

"Kodlak!" The door opened and Aela leaned into the room. "The dragon's been sighted again, it's over the city."

"Then we'll do as discussed Aela." The old man frowned. "For the honour of Ysgramor and to defend the city of Whiterun, the Companions will stand against this dragon."

"But you'll get yourselves killed!" Danica cried.

"The only other way to defeat it is to have Ayah beside us as we stand and as you can see, she's not in a fit state for that." Kodlak said firmly. "We strike now. And we strike hard. And if some of us die, we die in battle, just as it's supposed to be."

"Kynareth's blessing on you then. Please. Be careful."

"Thank you Danica." Kodlak turned back to Farkas. The younger man's gaze was still fixated on the woman who would become his wife. "Wish her well Farkas." He told him. "You may not come back. Do as you'd do every time you'd leave here for another battle. Kiss her and tell her you love her."

The Harbinger patted his shoulder sullenly and quietly left.  
>Farkas stood for a moment, wringing his hands as he thought. Battle did not unnerve him like it did others. If anything, he lived for it. But now, he also lived for Ayah. The thought of never seeing her again, or even getting to marry her when they were so close, almost made him want to run and hide.<p>

Kneeling beside her bed, he leant over her and kissed her forehead.

"I promise you my love, I will return to you. I will not enter the next life without putting a ring on your finger first." He whispered against her soft, pale skin.

Vilkas leaned against the door in silence, watching his brother. He wouldn't have admitted it out loud, but he envied the feelings Farkas seemed to get over Ayah. When Vilkas went into battle, it was usually for himself or for the gold of others. He had nothing to fight for or come back to Jorrvaskr for. If he died, the only comfort he'd have was that his shield siblings would morn for him. If he died, it didn't really matter. No one was really waiting for him to come back.

His brother was only a day or so away from having a wife. Someone to worry for him and hope for his safe return and in turn, someone for him to worry about. When they had children, they'd wait for him to return from his travels, just like Vilkas and Farkas had done themselves when they were children and would eagerly await the other companions return.

As far as Vilkas could see, he'd only play small part in that and for some strange reason it made him feel empty and lonely.

"Ready to go Farkas?" He asked softly. His twin was still kneeling over his assassin love, stroking her hair back and out of her face. He laid a last kiss on her lips and stood.

"Ready."

"Let us go then."

The twins left, Farkas glancing back more than once at Ayah's room before finally reaching the end of the corridor and following up the stairs after his brother.

Danica had seated herself on a chair in the corner of Ayah's room and looked on the other woman with pity. Yes, her hand was healed, but she would be out of action for a long time and to top it off, her betrothed had just left to face a dragon of all creatures.

"Oh Ayah, child…." The priestess of Kynareth groaned and rested her head in her hands.

On the bed, Ayah's hand twitched and a grimace pulled at the corners of her lips. She still couldn't feel all the way to the tips of her fingers, but the rest of her body was waking quickly and Ayah shivered.

"D-Danica…." She croaked after some time. The priestess looked up with wide eyes.

"Ayah you must rest!" She said quickly, rushing to her side. She was silently relieved.

"Wrap…my hand." Ayah gasped feeling the burning pain in her right hand.

"Ayah, I don't think-!"

"Do it!" The woman in the bed snarled through her teeth.

-oOo-

Guards, villager's, farmers and the companions all rushed through the gates of Whiterun.

The dragon was clear ahead of them, circling in the skies.

"Remember the plan!" Kodlak yelled. His companions were mixed in with the crowd of guards. All waited for his direction in anticipation.

"Keep your shields up; keep your distance until the archers have brought it down and for the love of the gods, no heroics!"

There was a resounding cheer from the men and women behind him and all rushed forward toward the monstrous lizard.

"You heard him Farkas. No heroics!" Torvar laughed as they ran.

"Why would I want to be a hero?" He yelled back, passed the guards that separated them.

"To impress Ayah!" Torvar yelled back. The blonde nord seemed to be enjoying the situation far more than he should have been.

The dragon roared at the oncoming group of people and soared round to meet them head on, bellowing a stream of fire straight through the group. The men in the middle were either burned to a crisp or injured as they dived to get out the way.

Looking back, Farkas realised Vilkas had been in the middle, near the back and stopped mid run to look for him.

"Vilkas?" He yelled, hoping above anything that he was ok.

"I'm ok. I'm fine Farkas!" Vilkas yelled back to his twin. He'd done exactly as Kodlak had said; just as he always did and had hidden under his enchanted steel shield, which deflected most of the fire.

Sighing In relief, Farkas started to run again making sure to keep his distance while Aela and some of the guards fired a continuous stream of arrows into the sky.

"It's just shrugging them off!" Aela shouted to Kodlak in irritation.

"Keep firing!" He called back and took shelter as the dragon swooped down again. Every companion hit the floor as fast as they could, some of the guards following their lead. The ones that did not were grabbed and ripped apart by the dragon while still on the wing.

"We need to get it down!" Vilkas coughed. He'd dropped to the ground and become covered in mud that got into his mouth, eyes and nose.

"But how?" Ria had landed only a short distance from him and Vilkas felt relief flood him. From there he could keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't get hurt.

A blush coloured his cheeks when he realised he was worrying over the younger woman.

"How does Ayah do it?" Torvar's head appeared from behind some rocks.

"She shouts at them, stupid!" Njada screamed as she got to her feet and threw her blade at the dragon as it flew low, purely out of anger. Needless to say, it wasn't even close to hitting it and she soon had to throw herself into the river to save herself from being burnt.

The sheer force of what happened next knocked over most of the guards who were left as well as Aela. Vilkas tried to shield himself again but the thu'um ripped it away and sent his shield rolling across the plains. Kodlak braced himself against the rocks along with Torvar and Ria screamed as she gambolled uncontrollably. Farkas recognised it immediately and his lips pulled into a wide smile while he covered his ears.

The shout surprised the dragon too and it made a distressed noise before climbing higher in the sky.

The echo was still reverberating around the valley when the companions heard the sound of horse's hooves nearing at a rapid speed.

Teagan dug his heels into the horse's sides harder, trying desperately to make it to the battle field before the dragon returned. He was a bandit, not a dragon slayer and was genuinely upset at having to come out of the safety of Jorrvaskr to face the legendary monster.

"Almost there!" He ground out through his teeth to Ayah, who clung tightly to him with one arm. The other had been strapped up by Danica before the dragonborn rushed out to get Teagan.

"Drop me off then take off down the road, toward the meadery." She instructed him.

"Why the meadery?" He asked, looking over his shoulder. His eye caught sight of something huge and green in the sky and instantly knew it was the dragon. It had begun trailing them along the road.

"Don't lead it back to town!" Ayah growled and awkwardly leaned away from him as far as she could. With her free hand, she fired sparks of lighting at the dragon.

"What if it burns down the meadery? That's a waste!"

"Teagan!"

"Ok, ok!"

The dragon swerved off to the right, allowing just enough time for Ayah to climb off the horse and take cover beside Vilkas. Teagan took off toward the meadery, praying that the dragon wouldn't follow, if only for the meads sake.

"Vilkas, listen." Ayah said quickly, her eyes on the dragon at all times. "I can't kill this dragon."

"What do you mean, _can't_?" He spat. The Dragon screeched and swooped once more, taking yet another guard into the air and dropping them. Their body hit the floor with a crunch that caused all that heard it to shudder.

"What do you think milk drinker?" She asked angrily and flashed her strapped up hand at him. Realisation crossed his face and Vilkas felt like an idiot for asking. "I can only bring this dragon down for you all, but I can't kill it with a shout."

"How are we supposed to kill it?"

The companions pressed themselves to the ground once more as their foe flew overhead.

"It's not a God, Vilkas. It can be hurt with steel, iron or any weapon you have on you. It just needs to be brought down first. Then you can jump on it all together and beat the living shit out of it." Ayah said before standing to her full height.

The dragon hovered in above her, not far from the ground. Both seemed to anticipate the others move and at the same time, Ayah's thu'um collided with a giant fireball.

Sparks flew everywhere as Ayah's shout pushed the fireball back into the dragon face, burning its face and blinding it.  
>Stray wisps of flame hit Ayah's skin and hair. They scorched her armour and the bandage on her hand and smoked her hair, eyelashes and eyebrows.<p>

As promised, the dragon fell from the sky, screeching in pain. Blood poured from its eyes and the skin on its face burned. It continued to cry as it hit the ground, a sickening snapping sound echoing around the valley as its wings broke on impact.

In a moment, Vilkas was up from the ground and rushed passed Ayah, sword drawn. Before any of the other companions could react, he was already hacking and slashing into the creature's face and throat.

Seeing his brother and wife on the field stirred something in Farkas. It felt right, all three, together, with the companions, taking on whatever threatened their way of life.  
>With a grin, he took off toward the dragon too, his long sword raised.<p>

The dragon snapped in desperation, trying to grab at Vilkas. He dodged it for the most part, but Farkas's arrival caught him off guard and in the second he glanced back at his brother, the dragon grabbed his arm.

It's curved fanged pierced his armour and the force of the bite crushed the metal, squeezing and crushing the flesh and bone beneath it. With a jerk of its head, the dragon jarred Vilkas's shoulder, pulling it free.

Vilkas's pained scream was enough to spur the other companion's into action. Aela's arrow's hit the right side of the dragon's face, forcing it to let go of her shield brother. Farkas grabbed Vilkas and dragged him away from the beast. Torvar and Athis charged in, the dark elf managing to lodge his sword in the dragon's throat.

"Vilkas, brother. What's wrong? Is anything broken?" Farkas grunted as he laid his brother on the glass a good distance away from the fighting.

"Dis…Dis…" Vilkas was shaking uncontrollably. His face was as white as a sheet and he was sweating profusely.

Farkas knelt over him. To him, a wound was a wound and if blood was there it was serious. But to look on his brother, he could see none, bar the little that had spattered across his armour as he fought the dragon. Apart from that, he looked unharmed.

"He's had his shoulder dislocated." The voice from above him said softly. Looking up, Farkas saw Ayah standing over him and his brother. "He'll be going into shock. He needs to be knocked out and then he needs to have his shoulder pushed back in. If he's broken something too, which he mostly has, he's gonna be in pain for a good while."

"Are you sure?" Farkas asked. Ayah knelt down beside the twins.

"I'm sure. If you take his armour off, you'll see." Farkas, without thinking, went to reach for his brother's armour. "No!" Ayah seized his hand before he could start removing the shoulder guard. "If you start moving him around, you'll hurt him and possibly make it worse."

"What do we do then?"

A strangled roar came from behind them and it became clear the dragon was finally dead. It was possibly the least Ayah had ever actually played in the killing of one and to be honest, she rather enjoyed taking a back seat for once.

"Wait." Standing, she watched the dragon's body begin to burn and disintegrate. Its soul began to swarm and swirl around its bones before a flurry of light weaved through the warriors stood around it heading straight for Ayah. It overwhelmed her, blinding all around her. It was quite breath-taking.

As quickly as it had engulfed her, the light was gone again.

"Wow…." Torvar's mouth hung open.

"Well, I'll be damned." Kodlak gasped in awe. "I knew it was true, but to actually see it! By the gods…."

The light-headedness made Ayah stumble back a step or two.

"Ayah?"

"I'm fine Farkas." She groaned. "Go get the others. They need to help you carry Vilkas back to Jorrvaskr."

-oOo-

Vilkas's pained cries had faded into the night once they'd pushed his shoulder back into place and strapped up his arm. Farkas had had to knock him out in order to get him back and on top of a broken arm, he had yet another black eye coming.

Ayah sat on the back steps of Jorrvaskr, watching the skies and listening to the sounds of Whiterun at night.

Mikael's song could be heard from the Bannered mare down in the market square. Too much mead always seemed to make him sing louder.  
>Eorlund was up on the Skyforge, working late in order to finish Farkas's armour for the wedding. That, and Fralia had him making trinkets and pieces of jewellery all the time for the stall.<p>

"I heard about your hand."

Ayah glanced over her shoulder to see Adrianne standing on the stone path that ran along the right side of Jorrvaskr. "You should be more careful. It could have been more serious." The lady smith chuckled softly as she approached. Eorlund happened to appear on the edge of the Skyforge at that moment and gave the other blacksmith a nod, which Adrianne returned before sitting beside Ayah.

"It was an accident." The other woman mumbled and went back to watching the skies.

"These things always are." The smith sighed, running her hand over the bundle she'd been carrying. "I once hit my hand with a hammer and broke my finger. It put me out of work for always two weeks. That was an accident too."

"I suppose that's the hazard of being a smith though." Ayah's eyes returned to her visitor.

"I suppose." Adrianne scoffed. "I brought you your armour."

She held the bundle out to Ayah. The smith had wrapped the armour in a dark sheet of linin and tied it up with some string. It was a very nice presentation, Ayah had to admit.

"Thank you Adrianne. What do I owe you?"

"Nothing." She smiled and rested her hands on her knees. "Consider it my gift for your wedding."

"Thank you so much." Ayah leaned over to wrap an arm round her shoulders and hug her warmly.

"You're very welcome." Adrianne laughed. "I was just surprised you didn't ask Eorlund. Isn't he making Farkas's wolf armour?"

"He is." Ayah shrugged and began to tug at the string on the bundle. "But I don't think he'd have made mine if I asked him. He knows I can smith. He would have probably told me to make it myself."

"You're not that good, surely?" The other nord woman continued to laugh.

"Not even close." Ayah giggled, wincing slightly when she went to push her hair out of her face with her injured hand. "Besides, I've been making something special. I'm just glad I finished it before I broke my hand. Tell me. Have you ever made jewellery?"

"Jewellery?" Adrianne grinned. "I'm a smith Ayah. Some of the first pieces I ever made were jewellery."

"Oh hush. I knew that." Ayah snorted, shoving her friends arm gently. "I mean, how long did it take for you to get it right?"

"A few hours." She answered truthfully. "Why?"

"Well this…locket…I've made took me two weeks."

"It better be bloody good for that amount of work!" The smith teased. "Whose it for? Farkas?"

Ayah nodded shyly. The darkness of nightfall covered her blush, but she couldn't escape the heat that seemed to burn in her cheeks.

"Aww. That's sweet. It makes me want to gush." Adrianne cooed mockingly.

"Don't tease me you evil woman." Ayah growled playfully and narrowed her eyes at the smith.

"If I were teasing you, I'd have laughed about it taking you two weeks." She sneered with a laugh. "Anyway, talking of taking two weeks. You going to open that so I can see your reaction?" Adrianne pointed to the wrapped up armour on Ayah's lap.

"I could." Ayah purred. "But I won't. I don't want Eorlund to see it and get jealous of your beautiful work."

Both women looked up at the Skyforge and Eorlund who was back at the grinding wheel before bursting into laughter.

"Oh I can only dream!" Adrianne sighed once she'd stopped laughing.

"I wonder if he really is the best smith in Tamriel, or whether there's someone better?" Ayah wondered out loud, still watching the Skyforge as its fires roared.

From beside her came a sigh and Adrianne's eyes also went to the legendary forge. "I don't know. But I certainly don't question Eorlund's skill. Probably never will either unless someone steps forward and proves otherwise."

With that, she stood and dusted her dress off. "Anyway, I'll take my leave now. Ulfberth will be wondering what in Oblivion I'm doing."

"All right. Thank you again Adrianne." Ayah smiled from the step.

The blacksmith smiled and waved her hand flippantly. "Oh it was nothing Ayah. Just keep doing what you do and I'm sure you'll see more people are willing to be just as friendly." She told her. "Now, take good care of it and keep that bandit cousin of yours away from it. He was sniffing round the shop today and Ulfberth threw him out."

"Oh gods! Adrianne, I'm so sorry." Ayah mentally cringed and made a mental note to jab Teagan with the sharp end of her glass sword until he learnt his lesson."

"It's fine Ayah." Adrianne shrugged and turned to make her way back round Jorrvaskr. "But if he takes anything, I will have to let my husband beat him round the head with a war hammer. Just giving you a heads up."

Adrianne left and Ayah sat on the step with her head in her hands. She knew Teagan would find it hard to control himself but she never imagined he'd be so lacking in self-control. He was still brawling in the taverns. Still tempted to use his sticky fingers every chance he got and still trying to make a move on Aela…

"Hail companion." Came a deep voice. Ayah looked up from her hands to see a guard.

"Hail guardsman." She was more than a little confused. In all her time with the companions, she had not known the guards to venture near, let alone onto Jorrvaskr property. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I was actually going to see your Harbinger. Can you please tell him to be careful tonight and maybe keep an eye out for anything suspicious happening in or around Jorrvaskr?"

Eyebrows raised in curiously, Ayah bit her lip. "Suspicious behaviour?"

"Aye." The guard confirmed. "There's a small group of undesirables wondering around Whiterun today. Three are wearing thieves guild armour. The other is cloaked all in black."

The description was so familiar. She couldn't help but press him for more.

"Where were they seen? Where are they now?"

"They've been hanging around the market square all afternoon. They've split up and moved since then. Two have disappeared and two are hanging around the wind district looking over here, at Jorrvaskr."

Ayah got to her feet as quickly as she could and slapped the guards arm affectionately. "Thank you!" She laughed and ran off.

The guard was left confused and wondering whether he should follow her.

Ayah jumped the steps excitably and ran across the little bridges over the stream, heading for the wind district.

Despite the newly lit torches, spread around Whiterun, there were still many dark places to skulk and shadows to hide. If Ayah had any hope of finding the master thieves, she'd have to let them come to her.

The wind district was silent; its residents were in their homes, warming themselves by the fire no doubt.

A shadow darted across a gap between the houses, catching Ayah's eye. "Bryn?" She turned in the direction the shadow had gone and saw nothing but darkness. Suddenly, an uneasy feeling came over her, causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end and her skin to prickle. Moments later, someone's hands came from behind her and covered her eyes. Ayah almost screamed and her hands went for her dagger.

"Congratulations lass."

"Brynjolf you bastard!" Ayah yelled and turned out of his grasp, swinging her dagger at him. He dodged it with ease, proving she wasn't trying very hard to hit him. Ayah would never have forgiven herself had she hit him.

"Aye, sorry about that lass. I was just playing with ya."

"Playing or not, I was about to stab you!" She huffed angrily and threw her arms round his neck. Her thieves guild brother wrapped his arms round her waist and held her tightly.

"Aye, you could have. But you didn't, so everything's well."

"She's a highly skilled assassin Brynjolf. You're lucky you got away with that." Said a softly spoken voice from the shadows.

"Karliah!"

Ayah wriggled free of Brynjolf and ran toward the shadows. A slim figure stepped forward to meet her with open arms. Ayah and the dark elf embraced, the way long lost family would.

"I didn't think you were coming!"

"We almost didn't." Karliah's voice was muffled by her friend's hair. "It turns out, not all of Byrn's contacts are reliable."

"That's the first time I've ever had someone run on me." The red haired nord argued in his defence. "I'm angry with myself if anything. I knew I shouldn't have paid them before we started."

"And you're excuse for messing up is?" Ayah laughed and let go of Karliah.

"I got so caught up in the moment, what with your wedding and all."

"Thank you for inviting us by the way." Karliah smiled, pushing down her hood and mask.

"It's nice to see she's not ashamed of her contacts." Brynjolf smirked.

"Oh, I'm not ashamed of Karliah. You, Brynjolf, are another matter though." Ayah teased. Beside her, Karliah giggled.

"Oh, thanks lass. I'm not sure I want to be seen out in public with you either!" He retorted in fake offence.

"Now, now children. That's enough of that."

Vex and Delvin strolled ideally up the path toward them.

"Ayah started it." Brynjolf grinned and nudged the woman in question. Ayah nudged him back and stuck her tongue out at him.

"We don't care who started it, I'll finish it if you continue." Vex snorted. "Now, you. Bride to be, come here." She crooked a finger at the younger Ayah.

Warily, Ayah edged closer. "You're not going to slap me or anything are you?"

"Nah. We just want to give you your wedding gift." Delvin flashed a rather scary grin. Ayah was well aware of Delvin's connections to the brotherhood, but that didn't stop him from creeping her out at times. She still couldn't understand why he wasn't assassinating people instead of spending his days sat drinking at the Ragged Flagon. She guessed he'd retired from that kind of life years ago though.

"It isn't something you just stole is it? Because I know a lot of people in Whiterun and if I happen to hear from someone that something valuable is missing, only to find you gave it to me, I'll be angry." She frowned.

"Ugh, look at that for ungratefulness." Delvin rolled his eyes.

"It's not stolen. But it is the outcome of that." Vex smiled and held out a large bag of money. "We weren't sure what exactly to get you. So we figured coin would be best."

"Buy yourself something nice." Delvin added.

"Oh!" Ayah stared at the money before meekly taking it. The bag was heavy. Very heavy. "Just how much is in here?"

"Ah, now that would be telling, lass." Brynjolf laid a hand on Ayah's shoulder. In doing so, he noticed her strapped hand and reached to take it. "What's happened here?"

"I got crushed….by a horse."

"By a horse?" Vex laughed.

"How did you mange that?" Devlin asked, smirking in amusement.

"Aye, what were you doing to the poor beast to make it crush your hand?" Brynjolf examined her injury with careful hands. Ayah could only imagine he'd gotten this delicate by picking locks.

"I was killing its owner." She grumbled.

"Ah, brotherhood business I take it?" Delvin nodded knowingly.

"Aye. Though it became complicated and I had to improvise. The horse got scared in all the confusion; hence, my hand got crushed."

"You should be more careful." Karliah frowned.

"You're not the first to say that." Ayah sighed. Brynjolf still hadn't let go of her hand and his soft touches were starting to make the younger nord woman blush. "Can I have my hand back now Bryn?"

"Sorry lass." He let go without question and Ayah turned slightly to hide the colour in her cheeks.

"Where are you all staying?" She coughed awkwardly, trying to flow from one conversation to the other.

"The bannered mare. We won't be there long. Only for wedding and probably the day after too." Karliah smiled.

"Gives us a day to get over our hangover." Delvin piped up.

"I hope you don't drink _that much_." Ayah frowned. The prospect of drunken thieves running riot around Whiterun was not a thrilling one, especially when they were _her_ guests.

"Don't worry Ayah. I can see the look on your face." Vex smirked. "Me and Karliah'll keep then in check."

"Nothing to worry about." Karliah rested a comforting hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "I'm sure the men will behave anyway. Won't you?"

"Of course." Delvin and Brynjolf said in unison.

"See?" Karliah smiled the sort of soft smile that seemed to put Ayah at ease. The master thief and markswoman had a sisterly vibe about her that seemed to relax all those around her. It was very welcome in Ayah's opinion.

"Thank you. All of you. I'm just glad you made it." Ayah heaved a happy sigh and a smile broke out across her lips. "Fancy coming back to Jorrvaskr with me?"

Truthfully, her hand was starting to ache and all she wanted to do was go and ice her hand. Just the thought was heaven.

"I'll pass." Vex said. "I recently had a…run in….with a companion. My hand may have inadvertently slipped into his pocket. I'll go grab some sleep instead."

"You pick pocketed a companion?" Ayah watched the other woman curiously. "Why?"

"He was flashing his gold around in the tavern….. He was half drunk anyway, but I can't help myself!" Vex half pleaded.

"Oh….Torvar…."Ayah's undamaged hand rubbed over her face. He'd told time and time again not to flash gold around like that. When he'd complained in the previous days about losing his coin somewhere, everyone just assumed he'd gotten drunk and left it in his room somewhere.

"You know him then?"

"Of course I know him! I was tossing sweetrolls at his head not an hour ago!"

"Why were you throwing sweetrolls at him?" Delvin laughed.

"He likes to go around molesting all the sweetrolls in Jorrvaskr!" Ayah growled. "We've had enough of it. I wish he'd just get a woman and fondle her instead of the bloody food…." She muttered.

"Sounds lovely." Karliah chimed in sarcastically.

"He's a drunk." Vex said flatly.

"See, even she knows and all she did was steal his coin." Ayah crossed her arms over her chest in triumph

"Either way, I'm sure the rest are nice enough." Brynjolf said, wrapping an arm round Ayah's shoulder and kissing her cheek. "But I think I'll pass too. I feel like I'm dead on my feet."

When a guard appeared from behind Vex and Delvin, making his rounds with his torch, the group of thieves jumped and tensed in sync.

"Evening." He murmured to Ayah from under his mask.

"Evening." She forced herself to relax. Working for the thieves guild could have its uses, but it certainly made you paranoid about who was watching.

"I think I'll be off now." Vex said hurriedly before slipping into the shadows.

"Me too." Delvin soon followed her.

"Good night…" Ayah chewed her lip and let her hand rest on Bryn's as it rested on her shoulder.

"I'll see you in the morning. I want you to show me around." Karliah took Ayah's undamaged hand and squeezed it gently before she too, took her leave.

Only two thieves were left in the night's darkness. Brynjolf and Ayah.

Bryn's arm tightened around the smaller woman's shoulders and Ayah looked up at the older nord.

"I'm pleased for you lass." He told her, turning to wrap his other arm around her. "Your new husband's a lucky man."

"You think?" She half snorted. Her nimble fingers went to the buckles on the pouches that lined his chest armour.

"I know." He said softly and hugged her close, his cheek resting against her hair. "I know I'd be proud as anything to have you."

A pinkness returned to Ayah's cheeks and she buried her face against his chest in order to hide it.

"Don't be silly Bryn." She mumbled. "What about Tonilia?"

"What about her? You know there's nothing going on there Ayah, so stop teasing me." He chuckled.

"Sorry." She sighed. "I know it was stirring everyone up in the ratway. I thought I'd run with it too."

"You're not a sheep." Brynjolf told her firmly. "You're a wolf. Remember that when other's want to lead you on."

Ayah's eyes skated up, over Bryn's chest, upward to his face. He looked down at her kindly. She hadn't always seen him like that. When they'd first met, she'd been quite offended when he'd implied she was a thief. As things got better, he'd become a second father figure, helping her out of a tight spot more than once.  
>The last time she'd seen him, He, Karliah and Ayah had just taken on Mercer Frey and all three were half drowned. Before that moment, she saw him as a friend and a father. Nothing more.<p>

"Bryn…I need to-…"

"In a minute lass." He hushed her and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

Ayah immediately when to jerk herself away, but found his grip on her just too tight.

"Bryn, Don't!"

"You're not a married woman yet lass." He gasped against her lips and deepened the kiss. When Ayah gave in and let a slight moan slip free, nothing but guilt flooded her.

The wolf in her growled and before Ayah could stop herself, she bit down hard on Brynjolf's tongue when it invaded her mouth. The taste of blood tickled her taste buds and as desired, Brynjolf pulled away with a cry of pain.

Blood ran from his lips and down his chin, soaking into his facial hair.

"Ah! What was that for?" As he spoke, he spat blood everywhere and it stained his teeth pink.

"I said **Don't**." Ayah snarled, wiping her mouth. "That means cease all action. You didn't listen Bryn!"

Brynjolf tried desperately to wipe away the blood, only succeeding in spreading it cross his face. "I'm…I'm sorry lass. I don't know what came over me!"

"I do, and if it's that much of a problem Bryn, you should go see Tonilia. I'm sure she'll gladly handle it for you!" She spat as she rounded him, heading for Jorrvaskr.

-oOo-

The other companions had long since gone to bed. The next day and day after that would be long and strenuous.

Farkas however had stayed up, longing to spend the night with his soon to be wife before he was carted off tomorrow to The Grey-manes' to spend his last night as a bachelor with then men.

"Stop fussing. She'll be back soon." Vilkas sighed from his seat across from his brother where he read his book. As always, where his brother went, he went and Vilkas had stayed up with him to wait despite the painful ache that occasionally shot through his strapped up arm.

"I'm not fussing!...I just want to know where so is, that's all." He muttered and played with an empty bottle on the table in front of him. When he'd checked the back step where he'd left Ayah, she'd gone, leaving a bundle of linin in her place. Needless to say, he'd opened it and soon regretted it. It was her wedding armour and he wasn't supposed to see it until the day. Farkas had started worrying that he'd caused bad luck already and it was partly the reason he'd sat up waiting for her.  
>He felt better when he had Ayah there to tell him everything would be ok. To laugh and smile and say he was being silly.<p>

"If you're not fussing, why are you sat up?" Vilkas asked, not looking up from his book. "Why aren't you in bed?"

Farkas frowned over at his brother, his eyes crossing his book. "You've been reading that book for a week…."

Vilkas didn't bat an eyelid at Farkas's change of subject. His brother's attention span had never been great and it made having a serious conversation with him hard at times.

"Most books take longer than ten minutes to read Farkas…." He said, finally looking up from his page.

"Yea, but why? Why would you want to read something that takes up over a week?"

Sighing, the younger twin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Farkas….Just shut up and watch the door."

Doing as he was told, Farkas turned his attention back to the doors, his mind still wondering why his brother wasted his time with big long books.

"You haven't answered my question."

"I read because I find it enjoyable. Just as you do….doing Ayah." Vilkas felt a cringe run up his spine at the thought.

"You'd rather read then enjoy the love and a fine woman?" Farkas asked him in confusion.

"That's not what I meant." Vilkas huffed.

Suddenly, the doors banged open and Ayah stormed in. Farkas stood, only to find himself ignored as she stalked across the door and down the stairs to the living quarters.

"Well…" Vilkas watched his nearly new family as she disappeared. "Someone's had a bad night…." Replacing his book mark, Vilkas closed his book and stood, following the same path as Ayah as he headed for bed.

* * *

><p>AN

The weddings getting nearer and Things are hotting up! :D Dont worry if your a Brynjolf fan, Ayah and Bryn make up...probably to Farkas's anger.  
>Hopefully, the wedding is the next chapter and it should be up sooner than this one.<p>

Oh and I've finished my artwork of Ayah! :D Its on my GothicPug deviant art page. just in case your interested and FINALLY.

To Le'me. Hush :P I dont want to give away much, but you'll get your wish in the end ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>The wind whistled around Whiterun early on the morning of the wedding. It blew at the decorations hung from the great tree in the wind district. To Danica's pleasant surprised, the tree had begun to flower the week before and the blossoms gently floated across the city in the wind.<br>The meat had been roasting in the Bannered mare overnight and the smell wafted through the streets.  
>The guards were on their usual patrols, but stopped every now and then to look over the preparations.<p>

The companions wedding would be a wedding for Whiterun to remember.

Aela had gotten her shield sister up early and taken her out on a hunt. They'd talked, gotten muddy and laughed as they washed off in the stream. Upon returning to Whiterun, Ayah was ushered past the Grey-mane's house as quickly as possible and taken back into Jorrvaskr with hardly anyone seeing her.

Farkas's awakening, on the other hand, had not been so gentle.

"Maybe we shouldn't have let him drink so much…." Vignar, Torvar and Eorlund stood in the doorway to the room Farkas and Vilkas had been staying in. Vilkas had been up for hours, but his twin wasn't in any fit state to wake.

The night before had been a heavy night of drinking and song. At first, Farkas had whined about not being with Ayah but after some coxing, had gladly accepted the mead offered to him. The drinking had only gotten harder from there.

"I've tried to wake him twice. He just grunts and rolls over." Eorlund frowned as he watched the younger man in the bed.

"You're doing it wrong!" Vilkas came from behind them carrying a bucket. Eorlund's daughter Olfina followed him with a worried expression.

"What are you-?" Before she could finish, Vilkas had barged into the room and dumped the bucket of freezing cold water over Farkas. The older brother screamed and tumbled out of bed, shivering and wrapping his soaked arms around him.

"Get up!" Vilkas demanded coldly. "You're getting married in a couple of hours. You don't have time to sleep off your hangover!"

His teeth chattering, Farkas managed a nod and got to his feet, still hugging himself tightly.

"C'mon lad. Let's get you fed and dressed." Eorlund took Farkas by the arm and pulled him from the room.

Downstairs, Fralia was waiting with her sons around the fire pit.

"Here." She held out a wooden bowl to the companion which held some sort of greyish gruel. Farkas took it and frowned at the contents.

"What is it?"

"It doesn't matter what it is." Fralia said. "It's a secret and traditional recipe. It's been fed to every husband to be on their wedding day for years. Eorlund ate it. His father before him ate it and all his, yours and Vilkas's ancestors before you ate it. So eat up." She insisted. Eorlund's wife could be very sharp tongued when needed and having raised two boys of her own; she knew just how to handle these matters supposedly. She stood beside Farkas as he eyed the food, her hands on her hips, waiting.

"I…."Farkas looked up from the gruel to see Fralia. The look on her face made him think twice about what he was going to say.

"I'm not so hungry." He muttered.

"Nonsense!" She said firmly. "It's just nerves. Come on now. Eat up."

Sighing in defeat and still eyeing the off coloured slop in his bowl, Farkas sat beside the fire.

"Now make sure you eat every bit!" Fralia sang before disappearing into another room to find Olfina.

With the slightest movement, the slop bubbled and moved in a very unnatural way in the wooden bowl. Just looking at it made the older twin queasy.

"Lad." Eorlund nudged Farkas sharply and held out his hand. "Give that here." Farkas gladly handed over the bowl. The older man promptly threw the gruel into the fire, causing it to hiss and spit and handed the bowl back to Farkas. "That stuff'll turn your stomach and make you sick. Fralia tried to push it into me too so I talk from experience. Eat this instead and if she asks, tell her it's given you courage for the day ahead." Without another word, he handed the younger man a leg of goat and went back to his own breakfast.

"How was it?" A short time later, Fralia appeared with Olfina in toe. Her daughter carried a basket of flowers and material, all set to go and aid Ayah in dressing. Farkas doubted highly she'd wear flowers, but he was open to all outcomes.

"It….Gave me courage for the day ahead?" He answered weakly, glancing back to Eorlund for reassurance.

"Wonderful!" Eorlund's wife cooed and clapped her hands together with joy. "Now finish that leg of goat and let's get you all dressed up."

-oOo-

Aela's fingers were very nimble. Ayah was surprised. The older woman could quite easily be a thief with hands like hers but instead she chose an honourable life.

"Breath in."

Ayah inhaled and held it as Aela tugged on the fastenings of her wedding armour.  
>It was beautiful. It was pretty much her nightingale armour but in white glass and without the cape, just like she'd asked. Adrianne had even gone to the trouble of carving individual sapphires and placing them into the intricate decoration.<p>

The only trouble was Ayah had suddenly and quite ironically, put on weight.

"Of all the days…" She sighed out the breath once Aela had fastened the last strap.

"It's just the way it goes." Aela said absently running her hand over the glass armour. "Of all the days you need to look perfect and you suddenly find you've put on weight, or have a scar you'd never noticed before in a very obvious place."

"Or you're covered in paint." Ria added. Ayah and Aela looked over at her, sat on Ayah's bed. "What? It can happen. It happened to me on my fifth birthday. I was having a party, but got covered in my father's war paint by accident. My mother made me sit through the whole party covered in red."

"You were a very odd child, weren't you Ria? I can tell…." Ayah mumbled, giving the other woman a strange look.

"I think I would have been devastated." Aela suddenly said, her eyes drifting back to Ayah's armour. "I've never had a party…."

"Same here." Ayah agreed.

"Oh…." Ria looked down at her hands, feeling a little guilty. "W-well it was only once and it was partly because my father was coming home from war….It wasn't totally about me. Besides, Ayah, you're having your party today!"

The sadness in Aela's expression did not go unnoticed as she went about added the final touches to Ayah's armour. Ayah watched her older shield sister with a heavy heart and wondered why Aela had made the choices in her life that she had. "Aye….I am."

"Oh I can't wait!" Babette bounced through the door at that moment and onto the bed next to Ria. "I've seen all the decorations and all the food and everyone's getting ready and it all looks so pretty!" After looking her listener over, Babette's fanged smile grew. "You look lovely Ayah, dear."

"Thank you Babette." She replied while turning for Aela to brush her hair.

"I wonder how Farkas is getting on…" Ria wondered out loud.

"Last I saw…" Olfina Grey-mane commented from the doorway. "He was getting strapped up in his armour too while my brother's and Torvar teased him."

She rested her basket on a shelf and began to unfold the fabric inside. As it turned out, it was a veil, attached to a silver circlet with blue gems.

"Here. This was my mother's on her wedding day. My father made it. It was meant to be saved for when I marry, but I doubt that will happen anytime soon." She said and placed it on the shelf. "I'll braid your hair and then you can put it on."

"Are you sure about that? I mean, it's a family thing isn't it?" Ayah bit her lip and her hands twitched in longing to pick the circlet up and examine it.

Shaking her head, the Grey-mane's daughter smiled and took the huntresses' place behind the bride-to-be in order to start on her hair. "Mother said its fine. I think it'll look lovely on you anyway. You may as well use it. It's only been in the family chest for a few decades and would probably remain there for a few more."

"You're families been too good to us, Olfina. I wish there was some way me and Farkas could repay you."

"Father's doing it because you're a companion and this is the first companion wedding in…well…forever. Mother's doing it because you helped to rescue Thorald. Myself and my brother's feel the same, so we want to help make today special." Olfina explained.

"Aren't the Battle-borns invited?" Ria asked and Olfina went silent behind Ayah.

"Everyone in Whiterun is invited. That includes the Battle-borns, yes. But they've been warned…" Ayah said forcefully.

The night pervious, she'd slipped away from Aela and the other woman to creep across Whiterun with Delvin and Vex. Once they'd broken into the Battle-born house, they'd left a _very_ clear message, carved into the wooden interior of the clan's home.

"Cause trouble and regret it!"

She half expecting them not to turn up, or if they did, they'd be minus Olfrid and Idolaf. She could be wrong though. Ayah could only imagine the look on their faces to see Thorald at the event.

"They won't be a problem. Don't worry." Ayah rolled her shoulders.

Olfina was quick and had braided Ayah's hair in no time. She was handed the circlet and Veil by Babette and placed it onto the female companions' head before standing back to admire.

"Oh…yes." Ria gasped and clapped her hands.

"Oh no…" Ayah frowned and toyed with the veil. "Do I have to wear this now? Can't I wear it when I'm at the alter?"

Rolling her eyes, Aela pulled the veil out of Ayah's face. "There. Better?"

-oOo-

Farkas wriggled and pulled at his armour. It all fit, but he'd only tried it on piece by piece.

"Roll your arms! Loosen it up!" Vignar instructed from behind Eorlund. His brother was busy tightening the straps.

Farkas rolled his arms a couple of times as instructed.

"It's chafing…."

"That's because I haven't adjusted the straps yet!" The smith growled through his teeth and moved to another strap.

"It's very impressive armour Eorlund." Kodlak had arrived at the house just in time for Farkas to get dressed and watched from off to the side.

"It's always impressive armour. It's created by me!" Eorlund muttered.

"Always modest." Torvar snorted.

Moving from Farkas's side, Eorlund began to work on the straps on his shoulders. He knew full well Farkas hated wearing restricting armour on his arms and legs like his brother wore, but he'd have to deal with it.

"How long do I have to wear it?" Farkas whined.

"Just for today lad. That'll be it." Kodlak told him.

"Seems a shame after all the work that went into it." Vignar sighed.

"He'll probably just take the arms off and wear it, won't you Farkas?" Vilkas said, his brother nodding in agreement.

Eorlund's son Thorald leant against the back of a chair, watching the whole thing in amusement. He'd chosen to wear his stormcloak armour, just to piss the Battle-borns off.

"You're taking this well…" He snickered at Vilkas. "Your big brother getting married and starting a family. I didn't think you'd be so cool about it." He added in a teasing tone.

Vilkas went to open his mouth, only to be cut off by Kodlak.

"Vilkas has already made his feelings on the matter clear enough. He doesn't need to go over them again."

Thorald shrugged, uncaring, and went back to watching Farkas.

"All right Lad. Now get your boots on." Eorlund slapped Farkas on the back once finished with the fastenings. The younger man went to bend for his boots and groaned.

"I can't bend…."

"You can tell he doesn't wear full armour often…" The harbinger laughed.

"By the Gods boy!" Eorlund huffed, rubbing his hands over his face. Farkas continued to try and pick up his boots, grunting and grumbling when his finger's only just missed the top edge of the left boot. The normal fur that allowed him flowing movement in his armour had been replaced by rigid steel. It wasn't the weight that troubled him, just the lack of flexibility.

"Oh enough already!" Vilkas finally barked after watching his brother struggle. Bending at the knees, he picked up the boots and demonstrated how to get over such trivial problems all in one go. "Here." He grumbled, stuffing the boots into Farkas chest. "I won't put them on for you either, so you best think for yourself on this one."

Farkas looked down at his bare feet and scowled. "I guess I shoulda put my boots on first, huh?"

There was a slight snicker from some of the other men in the room and Vilkas's frown deepened. It may not have bothered Farkas, but it bothered him when people laughed. Yes, Farkas could be a little slow. Yes, he did stupid things sometimes but it always got Vilkas's back up when people laughed at him for it. Even as little whelps it would stir feelings of resentment against people in Vilkas despite the fact it never seemed to get to Farkas.

"Yes. You should have put the boots on first." The younger twin forced himself to relax and try and remain calm, if only for his brother. "Sit down and I'll show you how to get them on now."

Farkas didn't sit…He collapsed. In the past, he'd broken chairs with the way he just threw himself down on them without thinking. Dropping down into one of the Grey-mane's chairs, as he normally did, he jumped and yelped as the armour pinched his hips and under his arms.

A louder laugh came from Eorlund's sons and the mere sound caused Vilkas to twitch. Glaring straight at them, he snarled and gritted his teeth against the boiling anger.  
>The companions' faithful blacksmith quickly put a stop to his offspring's laughter with a swift slap to the back of both men's heads.<p>

Turning his attention back to Farkas, Vilkas let out a shaky sigh as his brother winced and rubbed under his arm.

"You can't sit down like a mammoth in full armour Farkas; you've just learnt that the hard way." Sitting in the chair beside his brother's Vilkas removed one of his own boots and began to show Farkas how to get it back on without causing himself anymore injury in his armour.

For all this shortfalls, Farkas was very good at copying people. Once showed, he could repeat something over and over again without fault, where as his brother would be shown something and immediately question why. This had become obvious when they'd begun their training with Vilkas preferring the tactical side of battle and Farkas preferring the physical.

After Vilkas's quick tutorial, Farkas was able to finish off his armour with his boots and sat back to admire the gleaming steel that adorned his feet once done.

"That wasn't so hard." He smiled and glanced over to Vilkas. His twin let out a long breath and returned his smile. "Thank you brother." Farkas slapped Vilkas's arm lightly.

Nodding, Vilkas acknowledged his brother's thanks.

"Well now. Come on, stand up. Let me see you all dressed up now Farkas." Kodlak clapped his hands together and strode up to the twins in their chairs.

With a little difficulty, Farkas stood and rolled his shoulders. The old Harbinger looked him over closely and visibly bit his lip.

"You look splendid boy, you really do." Kodlak heaved a huge breath and nodded, his eyes watering noticeably.

"Oh don't cry on me old man. It'll be awkward." Farkas snorted and run his hands over the steel breastplate.

Kodlak sniffed and ran a hand over his face, trying to cover the sudden surge of emotion. "Your right. I'm sorry lad. It's just like I'm losing a son is all."

"You're not losing anybody Kodlak." Vilkas piped up.

"Aye. Ayah hasn't said she wants to live anywhere else, so I'll still be at Jorrvaskr." Farkas added, a little confused as to the state of the old man's thinking.

"It's not that." Kodlak sighed. A lump was quickly forming in his throat. "I've watched you grow up from a little boy. The both of you." He directed toward Vilkas. "I knew this day would come for you both, but I'm still not totally prepared."

"Nobody ever is." Eorlund said, watching his boys.

"By the Gods. You're getting all soft on us already." Thorald smirked. "Please, spare me."

"Have some bloody respect!" Eorlund delivered another swift swat to the back of his son's head.

-oOo-

The people of Whiterun crowded around Jorrvaskr. Best clothes had been pulled from the back of their closets and dusted off especially for the day.  
>The Jarl had come down from Dragonsreach, along with his children, housecarl, brother and steward and had taken a place in the front row.<p>

Ayah's 'family' of thieves and dark brotherhood assassins also occupied the first few rows while everyone else was packed into groups at the back.

Finally, with pride of place, were the other Companions, all wearing their wolf armour.

Teagan had also wrangled himself a place beside Aela, much to the huntress's disgust.  
>Eorlund wasn't a companion. He confessed to that openly, but on that day, he was given the honour of joining them, along with his wife and children.<p>

Farkas stood in front of the priest of Mara who had come all the way from Riften for the event. Vilkas soon joined him and the two waited, along with the rest of the crowd.

Farkas had been playing with his hair since Fralia had tied it back and braided it. It was quickly getting on Vilkas's nerves.

"Will you stop it already!" He hissed with a mixture of irritation and nervousness.

"Stop what?" Farkas asked innocently, blowing a stray strand he'd managed to pull free out of his eyes.

"Playing with your hair. It's making me irritable."

Farkas glanced at his twin in surprise. He was always irritable, but he seemed to be more than just that.

"You're nervous."

"No I'm not."

"Aye, you are."

"No. I'm. Not." Vilkas snarled through his teeth. "How are you not nervous anyway?" That was irritating him too. His brother's lack of overwhelming emotion never really occurred to him, but stood beside him on such a special day, it became very obvious.

"Why would I be nervous? I'm just gonna see Ayah again."

"You're about to give your heart and soul to her. You're about to promise to share your life with her from now until we join our ancestors."

"_If_ we join our ancestors." Farkas corrected him blankly.

"Alright. _If. _But that's not what we're talking about here. Farkas. This is a big thing!"

The older twin shrugged nonchalantly. "I already know that. I wouldn't have asked to marry her if I didn't." He said, almost smugly. Grumbling, Vilkas turned away to watch the crowd and the open back doors of Jorrvaskr.

A sudden hush came over the crowd and people began to shuffle to look through the doors and the shadowy figures that appeared there.

"Are you ready?" Kodlak offered Ayah his arm.

"Is it too late to run and hide?" She joked in return. Truthfully, butterflies had turned into dragons in her stomach when the realisation hit her.

"You wouldn't run or hide. It's not in your heart" The old man offered back with a soft laugh. He was right and of course, he knew it.

"How about I just faint then?" She laughed weakly, her stomach turning over and over.

Shaking his head, the Harbinger pulled her forward toward the make-shift alter they'd set up. "Would you really want to scare Farkas like that?"

Ayah had great respect for Kodlak, but she hated how well he judged people's character and how quickly he figured them out. She supposed it was what made him a good Harbinger.

Standing in the doorway, looking out on her friends and the people she classed as family, Ayah's mouth went dry and her vision narrowed. Her body went numb and her ears went deaf to the gasps of the people around her.

"She…looks beautiful." Vilkas gasped before he could stop himself. His face flushed with pink as he beheld the vision in white. By the silence that answered him, he imagined Farkas was just as stunned and couldn't find words to express it.

Ayah was lead down the steps and across the companions' usual training space toward the priest, her soon to be husband and brother-in-law. Her heart felt like it was moving further and further up her chest with every step, until she finally reached the alter, her heart choosing to lodge itself in her throat. Kodlak split off after placing a soft kiss on her forehead and went to stand beside Torvar.

Nervously, her eyes darted about, focusing anywhere but on Farkas. Vilkas was staring. That wasn't completely abnormal, but it was unsettling for Ayah.  
>Brynjolf, Karliah, Vex and Delvin were at the front of the crowd on the right of Jorrvaskr and immediately Ayah looked away from Brynjolf's vivid green gaze. She'd been cold to him the day pervious after what had happened between them. She certainly did not want a repeat of it and feared giving him the wrong impression.<p>

Nazir and Babette stood almost out of Ayah's line of sight on the left, Babette in her usual hood and coverings, avoiding the sun as she was carried safely in Nazir's arms so she'd see everything that went on.

The companion's stood around the couple, much to the bride's discomfort. She'd never been the centre of attention and suddenly, without warning, a simple wedding was being watched by the whole town, all packed into a small area.

"Relax." Came Aela's whispered voice, right up close behind her, along with a gentle hand on her lower back causing her to jump out of her skin.

"I'm fine!" She answered in her own shaky whisper, revealing her lie.

Someone touched her hand while she was whispering over her shoulder and Ayah squeaked, whirling round in fright.

Farkas's smile instantly drew her attention to him. Her eyes rolled over him then and finally took in the man she'd fallen in love with for the first time since stepping out of Jorrvaskr.

His face was clean, that was the most noticeable aspect of his face. Even his usual war pant seemed to have been put on with great care, where as it was usually slapped on and he would hope it was in the right place. His hair was pulled back out his face and looked neat. Farkas obviously hadn't done it

The priest had begun preaching about his precious Mara when Ayah's eyes roamed over his armoured shoulders and chest. The sunlight danced over Eorlund's armour in just the right places, making it breath-taking to behold. Ayah thought it was a shame that such craftsmanship should be used for something like battle. It was like a work of fine art.

"You look beautiful." She heard Farkas mumble under the priest's ramblings.

"Oh." A warmth went to her cheeks and Ayah bit her lip. "Thank you. You look…handsome."

The smile on her love's lips grew and he reached to take her hand, holding it firmly in his larger one. "Who woulda thought I'd be getting married?" He whispered excitedly to her.

"I never though anyone would marry me…" Ayah whispered back.

"Do you agree to be bound together in love, now and forever?" The priest Maramal asked Farkas. After a moment or two of whispering with Vilkas, the older brother looked between Maramal and Ayah.

"I do. Now and forever."

Pivoting slightly to face Ayah, Maramal asked her. "Do you agree to be bound together in love, now and forever."

Her mouth went dry and her tongue seemed sluggish. If she had any doubts, they were strong in her mind.

But did the bad outweigh the good?

"I do. Now and forever."

Maramal didn't even get to finish before Farkas pulled Ayah to him. His hand grasped the veil and pushed it back out of her face. Ayah's eyes were wide and doe-like as she gazed up at him.

"I love you." He whispered and pressed his lips to her trembling ones in a hungry, passion filled kiss.

-oOo-

"Married…" Farkas seemed to gasp and sink down in his chair at the head of the table with his new wife beside him. "It doesn't feel like I thought it would, but I'm happy." He looked over at Ayah and smiled brightly.

She'd long since removed her circlet and veil and had laid it on the table beside her tankard.

"Are you happy Farkas?" Ayah asked him, reaching out with a gentle touch to move the stray hair from earlier out of his face and trace his jaw with her fingers.

"Aye, I am." He said, kissing her fingers and then the palm of her hand.

"Good. I'm glad."

"Aren't you happy?"

Ayah's lips pulled back into a soft smile. "I am. I'd have been happy to marry you in a cave though. We didn't need such a fanfare put on for us."

"I wouldn't want to marry you in a cave." Farkas wrinkled his nose. "What if we were attacked by a bear half way through? Wouldn't that make things difficult?"

Laughing, Ayah leant in to kiss Farkas, a gesture he returned without thinking.

"It would make things very difficult." She murmured between kisses. "I wouldn't have minded so much had it eaten Maramal though. He's a little irritating."

"Agreed." Farkas purred, nibbling her bottom lip.

"Oi! Save it for later!" Someone shouted from across the tables.

Embarrassment flared and Ayah sank down, as close to Farkas as she could. Wrapping an arm round her, her new husband smiled and pressed his nose to her hair.

"Your armour looks nice. Eorlund did a wonderful job." Ayah skated a hand over the wolf's head on the neck of the armour.

"Thank you." She heard Farkas reply against her hair. He inhaled and sighed before speaking again. "Yours is nice too."

"Thank you." She blushed. "Adrianna worked very hard on it."

"She did a good job." Was a reply from outside their little conversation.

Vilkas sat beside his brother, rolling a bit of leek around his plate in front of him, his eyes turned downward as a blush crept across his face.

Ayah pulled away from Farkas and stood. She rounded his chair and bent down beside his brother's chair.

"Vilkas?"

When he looked up from his plate, he was surprised with the soft touch he received from his sister-in-law.

"I want to thank you. And say, I'm sorry. I know we haven't gotten on and I know this was probably hard for you, but for everyone's sake, I want us to put our differences aside. At least for Farkas anyway."

Vilkas's lack of reply made Ayah's smile morph into a smirk. It had to be a first, surely. Leaning up, she pressed her lips to his cheek where they lingered for a moment or two before she pulled away.

The blush that coloured his cheeks spread rapidly downward and his eyes almost bulged.

"I don't suggest doing that again. It might still his beating heart and kill him." Teagan snicker further down he companion's table, his legs propped up on the table itself beside his tankard.

"It looks like it already has." Tovar added, wiping his mouth after finishing his drink.

Ayah returned to her seat, a content smile spreading across her lips.

"What was that for?" Farkas whispered. Vilkas retained his stunned expression, even after Ayah had sat back down and his eyes had left her to focus on the celebrations on the other tables.

"We're family now. I have to make peace." She whispered back and slumped back and propping her feet up on the table, much like Teagan.

-oOo-

The silence that fell over the partying crowd was deafening and unnerving, even for someone like Vilkas. All eyes were on him and it took everything in him to stop himself from shaking in his boots.

"I….."Frowning, he sighed. His mind had gone blank and his prepared speech was gone.

"I had a speech prepared." He huffed. "But I can't remember it now." There was a laugh from the crowd and the younger brother cracked a smile.

"I want to thank everyone first I suppose. For everything. You've all been very kind to my brother and his wife on their special day."

A cheer went up from the men and woman of Whiterun and Vilkas took a moment to glance down to his brother and Ayah.

"I won't lie." He began again when the crowd hushed. "It's been hard getting to this point. There's been fighting. Bloodshed. A little drunkenness." A chuckle rose in his throat and Vilkas allowed it to free itself. "I suppose that comes with being a companion though."

Straightening, he rolled his eyes and gazed at the sky for a moment or two.

"What I'm trying to say is…Being a companion is all me and my brother have ever known. Many of you have seen us grow from whelps to be men we are today. Ayah came from nowhere. She didn't want to be part of this family at first, but nonetheless, she's settled in and even found love." Chewing his lip, Vilkas felt a burn in his chest as raw emotion began to rear its head.

"For a long time it was just me and Farkas. We had the companions as our family. Now Farkas has the chance of a _real_ family…." Stopping to take a breath, Vilkas felt his hands start to tremble and as much as he willed it to stop, it simply wouldn't. "And I'm proud of him…" He choked out.

Farkas stood then, grabbing hold of his brother and hugging him protectively. The cheering began again as the two embraced.

"You're such a milk drinker Vilkas." Farkas chuckled quietly to his little brother. Vilkas laughed, blinking back his tears.

"Aye…maybe I am." He sniffed and gave his older brother a squeeze before pulling away.

"Nice speech." The twins looked to see Ayah come from behind Farkas and slip her arms round them both. "You need to teach me how to make that kind of sentiment shit up on the spot like you do." She teased.

-oOo-

The sky was getting darker and darker, yet the celebrations seemed endless.

As the sun set, the bards had begun to sing traditional songs and many had gotten up to dance. Babette had slipped out of her cloak and gloves and had dived into dancing with everything she had in her.

The men had continued drinking and eating, Farkas still packing away sweetrolls like there was no tomorrow, despite everyone's warning to take it easy.

Ayah watched it all, half in disbelief it was all for her. Well, her and Farkas. She watched Babette, the eternal ten-year-old as she danced with the other children. She watched as the members of the thieves guild talked with many people Ayah knew they had robbed blind.

Looking away from Brynjolf's longing gaze, Ayah noticed Nazir watching the celebrations at the end on a nearby table. From what she knew, he'd not touched a drop of mead, or eaten.

"Nazir?"

The warrior of the sands turned his eyes in her direction and curled his lips into a subtly smile.

"Yes Ayah?"

"Do you not wish to join in the festivities?" She half teased, already know his dislike of joyous activities.

"You tease listener." He laughed. "You know I detest such happiness."

"Perhaps I should have not invited you then." The listener grinned.

"Perhaps not." Nazir chuckled again and returned to watching Babette.

"Ayah!" She was suddenly jabbed sharply by Farkas as he stood from his seat. Rubbing her arm, Ayah looked in the direction he was staring and noticed the Jarl approaching.

"Jarl Balgruuf."

" Thane. Companion." He nodded in greeting to the pair once in front of them. Ayah stood, but took her time. Jarl or not, this was her wedding.

"I wish to congratulate you both on such a wonderful day." He said, reaching to take Farkas's hand and shake.

"Thank you Jarl." Farkas murmured shyly.

"Thank you Jarl Balgruuf." Ayah took the Jarl's hand when it was offered and shook it firmly.

The Jarl smiled a tight lipped smile and withdrew his hand, tucking it behind his back before continuing.

"I'd like you gift you something." He drawled.

Ayah was about to stop him, but thought twice about it. To turn away the gift of the Jarl was bound to be disrespectful in Skyrim. That and she was sure it was the best part of Farkas's day, receiving gifts from their guests.

"That's very kind of you Jarl." She said softly.

Nodding, the Jarl tossed a look over his shoulder and a younger man approached. In silence, he handed the ruler of Whiterun a small bundle of grey fluff before shrinking into the background once more.

"This is the best of the litter from my most noble hunting hound's latest breeding. I wish to give it to you both in the hopes that he will serve you as loyally as his sire has served me in the hunt."

Farkas's eyes grew large and wide. "A puppy?" He sounded dreamy. Child-like.

His new wife suppressed her smirk and reached to take the little grey pup, which whimpered and yapped.

"Thank you very much Jarl." With a smile, she ran her dainty fingers through its soft grey fluff to quiet it. The look on Farkas's face told Ayah he was desperate to take it from her, but restrained himself. Barely.

"I'm pleased." Balgruuf said quickly. "I must apologise however. I must return to Dragonsreach and Farengar."

Ayah nodded and the Jarl turned to leave. He received absolutely no acknowledgement from Farkas, who has edged closer to Ayah, still fixated on the puppy that chewed on one of his wife's braids.

Watching him from the corner of her eye, Ayah's smirk finally freed itself and spread across her face.

"Go on then. Pet it."

Before she could say anything else, Farkas had snatched the puppy from her and returned to his sit, cradling it to his chest.

Seating herself back at the table, Ayah leaned over to pet it again.

"I've never had a puppy before." Farkas cooed in a dreamy tone that made his wife feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Well you have one now. All ours."

"What are we going to name it?" Farkas asked as it chewed on his little finger.

"What would you like to name it?" She asked in reply.

"What's that?" Aela stalked up the steps to the companions' table and glanced over at the newly married couple, her eyes narrowing on the little hound. "A dog? Where did you get that puppy Farkas?"

"The Jarl gave it to us." He smiled. "He said it was a wedding gift."

Growling, the huntress approached and leant over the table. The puppy cowered in Farkas's arms, trying to get away from the huntress's piercing eyes.

"Aela, stop it!" Farkas growled, turning in his seat to shield the puppy from her.

"You can't have a puppy in Jorrvaskr Farkas. Give it to one of the children and forget it." She sneered and stalked back to her seat at the other end of the table.

Ayah watched as her husband's face fell and the very sight tugged at her heart.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Aela's eyes moved to the dancers as they twirled and danced their way around the great tree.

"Why isn't the puppy allowed in Jorrvaskr?" Ayah said with force, Farkas's pained expression spurring her on.

"He….It….." Aela sat up in her chair and the younger woman could see her mentally struggle for an answer.

"There isn't a reason." Vilkas joined the conversation. The younger twin leaned from his seat to pet the pups head affectionately. "There's never been a dog at Jorrvaskr. I suppose we all just assumed hounds were not allowed, but there is actually no rule saying that."

"The puppy can stay then?" Farkas perked up at his brothers words.

"I don't see why not." Vilkas smiled.

Ayah watched with a warm sense of happiness as Farkas beamed and cuddled the puppy. The little hound yapped and lapped at his chin and neck as he fussed it.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry about the wait. I had a little laptop trouble. all better now though so enjoy part 1. The wedding night is yet to come ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N

Thanks for all the reviews, they are greatly appreciated  
>and also Lizabetta. Thank you for the review, it's always welcome, but, I can't really see your point. I understand where you're coming from but I've read over the chapter a few more times and I can't really see how I've made Carlotta bitchy etc. I understand what she's like, I play the game pretty much daily, but the conversation between Ayah and Carlotta only turned nasty because of Ayah and her feelings toward the other woman because of seeing her talking to Farkas. If you notice, I try and keep Carlotta civil at first, but when abused anyone would defend themselves surely? And I think it's a little unfair to say I've butchered her character based on one or two lines.<br>Anyway as I said, thank you for the review and I hope this doesn't put you off reading further. Thanks. GP

* * *

><p>In the early hours, the people of Whiterun finally began to retreat to their homes and the party began to wind down. Even Farkas and Ayah's new puppy had rolled over and gone to sleep by the time the companions decided it was time for bed.<p>

"I'm going to need help carrying Torvar." Aela grumbled in irritation as her shield brother half lay across her lap, having passed out not an hour before.

"Don't look at me." Teagan slurred across the tables. "Well, not unless I can carry you to your room, my dear lady huntress." He leered.

"Don't even get close to me…" She growled in warning and pushed Torvar off her lap.

"Now, now." Kodlak reclined in his seat, warm spiced mead in hand. "We've all had a good time. Let's not spoil it by snapping at one another." There was a groan of agreement from around the table in reply. "I know we're all tired, but if anything, Ayah and Farkas should be the first to retire." He smirked knowingly.

"But I'm not tired…." Farkas said dumbly, still poking at his sleeping pup.

"Good. Neither am I." Ayah smirked, her skin tingling at the prospect of jumping into bed with her new husband. That was, if she could separate him and his puppy.

"Then why do I need to go to bed first?" He asked again innocently.

"Oh Farkas. You're such an ice brain at times." Aela rolled her eyes.

"It's your wedding night lad. You need to consummate the marriage." Kodlak chuckled.

Ayah cringed and Farkas looked even more confused than he had to begin with.

"Consum-whoa?" He frowned, wrinkling his nose.

"You gotta get down and dirty with her Farkas!" Teagan all but laughed. "You gotta throw her over your shoulder; take her to bed and-...!"

"Teagan, Shut up!" Ayah snapped, sinking down in her chair and wishing the ground would swallow her up.

"That's about right though." Vilkas added from his slumped position beside Farkas. Glancing over at his older twin, he slapped his arm casually and half smirked, the mead and ale lightening his mood greatly from earlier. "You know what to do brother."

The idea finally dawned on Farkas and his face reflected the sudden realisation. "Oh….But me and Ayah already did that….More than once."  
>Ayah had practically sunken under the table by that point, her face bright red with embarrassment.<p>

"Aye, but this time's different. Special." Vilkas yawned. "Now hurry up and take Ayah to bed already. I'm tired. Hopefully tired enough to sleep through any noise you two make."

Farkas went to move, but stopped when the sleeping puppy on his lap whimpered. He frowned and stroked its fur, calming it.

"Farkas?" Kodlak leant over the table and held his hand out. "Give the puppy to me. I'll take him and keep him safe for tonight."

Begrudgingly, Farkas scooped the puppy up and handed it to the Harbinger. The pup whimpered again as it was disturbed but curled up on Kodlak without any fuss. The older man pet it affectionately and smiled over at Farkas and Ayah, who was only just visible in her seat.

"Now off with you two. You have your first night as a married couple to enjoy."

Farkas shyly looked over at his new wife, twiddling his thumbs. He had an idea of what to do next, but he was hesitant to act.

"Oh. Ayah."

Before he could move, Kodlak leaned out of his seat and grasped Ayah's elbow, turning her toward him. Once he had her attention, the old man smiled apologetically. Ayah smiled back, bemused by the whole thing.

"Before you go, I must confess something…and return something of importance to you."

Letting go of Ayah's arm, Kodlak sat back in his seat, the pup still curled up, fast asleep. He uncomfortable shifted and reached under his chest plate.

"I must say. Being a companion has not been your greatest feat. You were well known here in Whiterun before you were carried into Jorrvaskr by Farkas." He said and pulled out something wrapped in a light coloured cloth. "I too heard the rumours. You, taking down a dragon. The greybeards." Sighing, he slowly began to unwrap the object. Ayah's eyes fluttered between him and the cloth, wondering what he was getting at.

"I'm sorry Ayah, but when I found out you had no intention of staying…Oh I'm so sorry." Kodlak shook his head and reached out to her. In his hand, wrapping in the cloth, was her father's blade, sharpened and polished to an impressive standard. Pale blue eyes grew in surprise and Ayah's shaky hand tentatively reached for it.

"My father's dagger…."

"I saw the fire in your eyes Ayah. In your heart. I didn't want that kind of fire to simply vanish into the shadow and never come back. I know I shouldn't have, but I took your blade. I hoped you'd stay and you did. I was always going to return it. I'm sorry." He told her with an obviously remorseful tone to his voice and in his eyes as he watched her.

Snatching the blade up, she hugged it to her chest before looking back at the companions' Harbinger.

Kodlak chewed his lip, great guilt still plaguing him. He'd held that blade for too long and it had weighed heavy on his heart. To see her distressed had almost broken his will, but the desire to keep her in the companions had overcome his heart. Now, she was reunited and hopefully, he could sleep better at night.

"I hope you can forgive me." He breathed out quietly.

"Oh…"

Biting her lip against rising tears, Ayah held the blade to her chest. She should have been angry. She should have been outraged he'd kept it from her for his own selfish reasons, but at that moment, Ayah simply couldn't be angry. How could she when his actions had changed her life so much. His actions had brought her love and security with Farkas and the companions, her new family.

"I forgive you." She gasped and smiled, tears freeing themselves and rolling down her face. Leaning from her chair, Ayah wrapped her arms around the old Harbinger's neck and hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy. Thank you for returning it." She sniffled, her voice muffled by his armour and long grey hair.

"Oh Ayah. I shouldn't have taken it in the first place." He returned her embrace and rubbed her back comfortingly.

Shaking her head, the younger nord pulled away and wiped her eyes and nose with the back of her hand. "You returned it. That's all I care about. Thank you Kodlak. I'm grateful. Besides, if you hadn't have taken it, do you think I'd be sitting here right now on my wedding day?"

Relaxing back in his chair, the guilt having left him with the younger woman's forgiveness, Kodlak gave a sad smile and absently pet the puppies head.

"I believe you would have flown Ayah. You're not one to stay in one place for a long time. I don't even think marrying will keep you here in Whiterun." The Harbinger watched as Farkas's sudden heartbreak painted his expression. "You know this Farkas. You might not be as smart as your brother, but you already know this."

Ayah turned back to Farkas, consoling him without thinking. He buried his nose against the crook of her neck and she sifted her fingers through his hair. "I may leave, but I have a reason to come back now. I always will." The assassin whispered against her husband's ear, feeling him shiver against her.

"I love you." He whispered back and nipped her jaw. With a squeak and a laugh, Ayah tugged his hair and pulled back.

"I love you too husband. Now, to bed!" She commanded with a laugh and hopped from her seat to sit on his lap.

In one swift movement, Farkas stood, cradling his new wife in his arms.

"Yes dear."

There was a groan from the other men at the table and Farkas glanced round.

"Ah Farkas…Showing the rest of Tamriel just how obedient Nord husbands are…" Teagan said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"What I do?" Farkas asked dumbly.

"Nothing brother. Just go to bed already." Vilkas huffed.

Farkas didn't linger any further and carried Ayah up the steps and back into Jorrvaskr for their first night of wedded bliss.

-oOo-

Farkas had only just shuffled through the doors when it started. Ayah latched onto his neck and bit down roughly making him gasp and almost drop her.

"Ow!"

Grinning at him mischievously, his wife moved upward and bit his lip. Without hesitation, he returned the gesture and the two almost tumbled over the wooden bannister that surrounded the tables and fire pit.

"Watch where you're going!" Ayah laughed and tangled her fingers in his hair.

"It's not my fault!" He pleaded weakly against her lips. "I can't see if I'm kissing you." To avoid any more near accidents, he stopped to kiss her deeply. "That and you keep wiggling." He muttered before starting for the stairs again.

"I can't help it! I haven't been carried like this since I was a child." She said, wriggling more in his arms and reaching for the straps of his armour.

"If I drop you, you'll hurt yourself." Farkas warned. "And don't unstrap my armour!"

Pouting, Ayah bit his ear and Farkas only just managed to stop the both of them from falling down the stairs.

"How else am I meant to get to you then?" She growled, worrying the flesh between her teeth.

Having finally had enough, Farkas stopped midway on the stairs and propped himself up against the wall, shifting Ayah in his grasp so her legs could wrap around his waist. His hands groped at her backside and their lips locked in an intense kiss.

Farkas's hungry mouth left Ayah's lips and traced their way down her throat, stopping at her armoured collar. Her gasps and deep moans sent shivers through his body and Farkas grasped Ayah closer, almost crushing her against his armour.

"Farkas!" Ayah yelped. "The room, now! And without armour."

He placed one last nip to her throat and looked up into her eyes. "Why can't we just do it here?"

"Because we want to get to bed and you'll be in the way…" Aela commented from above them. Vilkas, Torvar, Njada, Athis and Kodlak stood leaning over the bannister beside her. Ria stood at the top of the stairs, looking more than a little curious as she watched the couple.

"I think we should move then…" Farkas murmured and pulled himself and Ayah off the wall.

"Thanks very much…."Athis grumbled.

"I knew we should have just locked them in the underforge for the night…." Vilkas said, rolling his eyes.

The blushing bride stuck her tongue out at him as Farkas carried her through the door.

A content smile spread across Ayah's lips while her companion husband carried her down the corridor. Her hand lazily stoked through his hair, pulling out any braids left and fluffing it out. She knew life would still be hard and she'd be lucky to get more than one day of peace after this, but she didn't mind. Skyrim had hardened her up. Made her into the nord her father always wanted her to be and if she died tomorrow, she could die happy.

Farkas turned off the corridor and into his room, resting Ayah down on his bed.

"What?" He was just about to start removing his armour when he caught her amused look.

"I know this is your room and all…" She started, her hands toying with the furs on the bed. "But Ria, Babette and Tilma have already set out a room for both of us…"

"Where?"

"Skjor's old room…."

The two looked at each other in silence, the lustful mood shifting to one of awkwardness.

"I…..I don't know what I feel about that…It's Skjor's room…." Farkas's hands dropped from the strap he'd been pulling at.

"I know darling, but your rooms not big enough for us now…." Ayah offered gently. She could see the hurt in Farkas's face.

"What changed?" The question caught Ayah off guard and all she found she could do was stare.

"What?"

"What's changed to make it too small?" He asked again with a little more detail as he looked round his room. The sight brought the smile back to his wife's lips and she stood to cup his face tenderly.

"Nothing's changed love, but I just thought you'd want more room for us."

Their next kiss was much softer than before, more reassuring. Ayah kissed the corners of his lips and along his jawline.

"I do want more room for us." She heard him say in a breathy voice. His hands went to her hips and squeezed slightly.

"Then how about we try Skjor's room tonight and if it doesn't feel right to you, we'll move the double bed into here tomorrow?" Ayah asked him between kisses.

Nodding, Farkas took her hand and pulled her, quite abruptly, from his room. He past his brother without a word as Vilkas headed to bed and dragged Ayah toward Skjor's old room.

"Try and keep it down!" Aela growled while watching Farkas drag his wife into the room opposite.

"You'll have little to no chance of peace tonight." Vilkas called to her. "I'm just glad I haven't got to hear them anymore."

Ayah closed the doors quickly behind them before Farkas pressed her against the solid wood, his kisses becoming rough and hungry once more. His hands fisted in her hair, pulling her head back and exposing her neck to his mouth where he feasted on her skin with need.

"Farkas…" the assassin moaned and clawed at his armour in desperation.

Grasping her around the hips, he pulled her to the double bed and threw her down before climbing over her.

"Farkas! Armour!" Ayah panted and began pulling at her own. With a grunt, the other companion sat back to undress. "Here…" Ayah sat up with him and reached for his straps. "I'll undo yours and you can undo mine."

"Alright."

Both worked over each other's armour, throwing the pieces they managed to strip off onto the floor with a clatter until they'd finally freed themselves of all clothing, with the exception of under garments.

Farkas's arousal was painfully obvious as it strained against his loin cloth. His wife traced its outline with her finger, causing him to groan and his hips to buck on their own.

"Don't tease." He groaned and crawled over her again, forcing her onto her back. His hands groped at her breasts, blunt nails scratching at the soft skin and leaving red, angry looking lines that streaked Ayah's pale skin.

"Now look whose teasing!" Shocks of pleasure coursed through Ayah's body, causing her to gasp as curious fingers pinched and pulled at one of her nipples.

The fingers left her nipple and trailed down her stomach, tenderly investigating every slight blemish.  
>At the same time, Ayah grabbed handfuls of her husband's hair, desperate to bring his lips closer to hers for a kiss, but he denied her.<p>

When Farkas refused to move, he _wasn't_ going to move for anyone.

His free hand grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head, his grip heavy enough to bruise.

Lying there, under all that hulking muscle and werewolf blood, Ayah felt small and vulnerable. She knew what Farkas was capable of. Aela had said that he'd eaten people on his first turning too. The mere thought of that made her muscles shiver, more out of fright than pleasure.

"I love you…" Farkas rasped against her ear while nipping the lobe. His hand snaked down her abdomen and between her legs, slowing rubbing her womanhood through the cloth that covered her.

He continued to watch her face closely as she arched and moaned, his startlingly pale gaze watching every slight movement in her expression in fascination.

The material soon became soaked with her juices and Farkas's thick finger slid behind the cloth tease her, flesh to flesh. His eyes remained on her face, fixated, almost scarily to Ayah.

He did it every time they became intimate, as if he were mesmerised by the effect his touches had on Ayah and her body. His pale iris's always held a dark lust Ayah knew would unnerve her to look into, so she kept her eyes screwed shut.

However, his next move shocked her into opening her eyes when her underwear was torn away sharply and Farkas moved down the bed.

"F-Farkas?" She squeaked, unsure of his motives and reluctant to try and stop him.

Hushing her softly, he traced a line from her knee to near the top of her inner thigh with his tongue.

"Will you do something for me love?" He asked in a quiet voice and repeated the long lick, his tongue lingering at the top of her thigh.

Lips trembling, both with anticipation and nervousness, Ayah nodded. "Anything for you…"

Spreading her legs wider, Farkas swiftly buried his face between her thighs.

"Howl for me?" He panted against her, his hot breath scorching her sensitive bud and sending quivers through every inch of her body.

His tongue began to lap hungrily at Ayah like a thirsty hound lapped at the river's edge, all the while, her sweet cries and moans of ecstasy resounded around the stone walls around them.

The couple missed the sound of a bang as Aela threw a book at their door.

"For the love of the Hircine!" She growled and slammed her door again.

His thumb pressing against her clit and his tongue darting in and out of Ayah's sweet sex, Farkas groaned. His erection throbbed painfully, but he was determined to tease her into the same kind of frenzy she'd driven him into.

A burning heat spread from between Ayah's thighs and up into her abdomen where it overwhelmed her and with a howl, like she'd promised, her climax overtook her. Her body arched and trembled of its own will before becoming slack and floppy aside from the occasional twitch of her thigh.

That's when her husband pulled back, licking his lips and crawled back up the bed to her.

"How was that?" He asked, kissing the corner of her lips tenderly.

Smiling stupidly, Ayah raised a shaky hand to run her fingers across his stubbly jaw. "Do you ask all your lovers that afterward?"

"I….." Farkas face twisted slightly with hurt. Ayah didn't expect it and was even more surprised when he blushed.

"I haven't done that before…" Was his weak confession. "And I…I don't want to do it to anyone else but you now."

"Farkas." Ayah's lips met his gently, kissing away any embarrassment or hurt. "You're too sweet for your own good sometimes." She murmured and wrapped her arms round his neck tightly.

Rolling them, positions quickly changed and Ayah straddled his waist, even though her thighs felt like Jelly.

Chuckling, Farkas ran his hands up her bare thighs, relishing the soft skin against his callous fingers. Ayah leant forward, propping herself over him to gaze down upon his face.

Her hair tickled his nose and Farkas wrinkled it to try and cure the itch. His expression caused Ayah to giggle and nip his nose.

"How about I repay you now?" She asked in a sultry whisper that soothed Farkas's ears like warm honey.

"Repay me…for what?" Brushing her hair away from his face, Farkas gazed up at her in confusion until Ayah sat back and grasped his solid member. Her mere touch on his throbbing erection was enough to make him arch and his body shudder.

Before the companions' lust fogged mind could jar itself into any kind of thought process he felt himself become enveloped in tight, wet warmth, which pulsed around him.

Ayah lowered herself over him, gasping as his filled her perfectly. She truly loved the feeling it brought. Every time they'd finish and he pulled away, it felt like she was losing part of herself and that empty feeling between her legs would cause her heart to ache until he filled her once more.

Her husband's hips bucked, pushing him well and truly inside of her. Rolling her hips against his thrusts found Ayah's sweet spot in no time and the overwhelming ecstasy coursed through her body once more.

Every one of Farkas's strong thrusts was matched by Ayah's hips, drawing him deeper each time. What started off as gasps and soft sighs in the beginning grew louder until their moans, groans and grunts could be heard by the companions sleeping at the other end of Jorrvaskr.

Farkas jerked up suddenly, his hands gripping Ayah's hips tightly to allow him to pull her down harder onto each thrust.

Her core squeezed and massaged his member, milking it for everything he had. Ayah pressed her body to his, her arms draping over his shoulders and her hands clawing his back with her blunt nails as she gasped his name against his ear. In return, Farkas sank his teeth into the flesh of her shoulder and neck over and over again.

Blinding white fire quickly built between her legs for a second time and Ayah didn't restrain her cry as her body reached its peak.

But Farkas refused to stop. With her body still shivering from her climax, Ayah was roughly thrown backward onto the fur covers of the bed and flipped onto her front.

Wrenching her hips up, Farkas pushed back into her, his thrusts as merciless as before. His yearning for release narrowed his vision and caused his primal wolf instinct to go into overdrive. His hands gripped her hips so tightly; her skin under his fingers began to bruise almost immediately.

The slapping sound of their sweat drenched skin became louder as he slammed into her with every ounce of strength he had. His wife's muffled groans fell upon his deaf ears, his own breathing the only thing he could focus on.

Then it hit. He came with such force; Farkas began to see stars and smirked deliriously. That was the way he liked sex to be and now, he could have that blinding sensation whenever he pleased.

The stars faded after he'd emptied his seed deep into his wife's womb and Farkas pulled out, collapsed next to Ayah on the furs. She was still trembling and panting when he pulled her to him, her back pressed against his damp chest before he curled around her protectively.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair. His hand lazily stroked the length of her body, coming to rest on her hip.

"I love you too." She whispered back. Ayah's throat was dry and she could feel the tickle of soreness as she spoke.

They lay in silence then, their eyes closed. Jorrvaskr was silent around them, probably meaning the rest of the companions had fled to their own beds, not that they had gotten much sleep.

* * *

><p>AN Just a short chapter this time guys. More soon though. I'll confess, this chapter's late because I've been watching Game of Thrones. OMFG...isn't it just...wow? hehe and more importantly, I think I've found my human equivalent of Farkas . . . *cough* Jason Momoa *cough*

Seriously, if you dont know who he is, google him, youtube him. You'll see what I mean!

anyways, much love

GP


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

><p>The silence that had fallen over Jorrvaskr the next morning was shattered by a sudden, violent bang of a door and the clinking of heavy armour as one of the companions made their way down the hall.<p>

Vilkas had decided to work off his hangover with some good old fashioned two handed weapons training, getting Ria up early in order to do so. The younger companion was still sulking out in the yard when Vilkas retreated to Jorrvaskr to get something from Farkas's room.

Turning off into his twin's vacant room, Vilkas began to rummage through his things. It took him a good ten minutes of huffing and puffing and muttering angrily before he finally gave up trying to find the pair of armoured gloves he'd lent Farkas before reluctantly going to his brother's and new wife's room.

The sight of Farkas's bare backside was oddly normal to his brother. For years, he'd slept completely naked and was not shy about his body in front of others. If armour or clothing needed to come off, it would come off without a second thought to whether there were ladies present or not.  
>So when Vilkas opened the door to see his brother's behind facing in his direction, he thought nothing of it.<p>

Ayah on the other hand, was a different matter.

The door creaked only slightly, but the noise was enough to cause Ayah sit bolt upright from the other side of Farkas, closest to the wall.

Her dark hair hung loose over her chest, but that was barely enough cover her from Vilkas's startled eyes.

Without thinking, the younger brother's eyes skated across her naked form. The breath caught in his throat as he eyed her pale, scarred flesh, now littered with large, purple bruises and weeping bite marks. The abuse stretched right the way down her body, over her stomach, across her thighs, right to her calf where Vilkas could see a deep bite.

Ayah stared at her brother-in-law blankly, her head still heavy with sleep and her eyes straining to remain open. In actual fact, she hadn't really registered Vilkas's being and soon dropped back down onto the bed to curl up against Farkas once more and sleep.

Any urgency to retrieve his gloves left Vilkas and he quickly stepped back out of the room, closing the door behind him.

He stood for the longest time, his head propped against the wall beside the door to his brother's new room while images of his brother's naked wife flashed through his head. Vilkas could feel his knees trembling and his face grow hot but found he simply couldn't block out the sight of Ayah's lithe body.

She looked so vulnerable and small without all her armour. The damage his brother's heavy affections had left probably didn't help make her look so fierce either.

"Vilkas?" Njada appeared in the doorway leading to the hallway. "What's up with you? You look like you lost a bag of gold and gained a septim."

"Nothing…." He muttered against the wall.

"Sure…nothing…" The other companion snorted in her usual bad tempered manner. "It's always nothing…"

Vilkas waited for the sound of his shield sister's departing steps, listening as they echoed down the hall before being followed by the opening and closing of a door.

Letting out a long held breath, Vilkas pushed away from the wall, only to be greeted by his brother peering at him round the door.

"You well Vilkas? You look pale." Farkas yawned and slumped against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. He'd been decent enough to pull on a pair of leather trousers, though he'd not bothered to lace them up.

"I'm fine. I need to go and train…" the younger twin mumbled half-heartedly as he past his brother, finally giving up on finding the gloves. He figured he'd borrow a pair from Torvar.

"Oi!" Farkas called after him. Vilkas paused mid step and glanced over his shoulder. "You'll need these then." Farkas disappeared from the doorway and quickly reappeared holding the pair of gloves.

"They were in my chest Ria and Babette moved in here the day before yesterday." He told Vilkas, tossing him the gloves.

"Thanks…"

"Oh, and can you tell Aela I'll do my jobs later on? Me and Ayah are gonna have a lie in."

It took all of his might, but Vilkas restrained the shudder that rose in him.

"Aye." Was his only answer before practically running back down the hall leaving his brother very confused.

-oOo-

**Two weeks later**

There was an icy chill in the air that signalled the coming of winter in Whiterun on the morning Ayah returned from the valleys around Markarth.

She'd been forced into entering the Thamor embassy by Delphine, who suspected the Thamor had their hands firmly in the 'Dragon crisis' that Skyrim was experiencing.

She'd had to dress up in clothes that made her uncomfortable and awkward and then enter the embassy as a guest for some vulgar party Elenwen was holding.

Ayah had to admit, she'd been to more exciting burials.

With the help of a very friendly and somewhat drunken man she'd met as she'd climbed down off the carriage before the party, she'd slipped out the back with Delphine's contact's help, through the kitchens and into the main embassy.

She'd been burnt, electrocuted, frozen, stabbed and shot at with arrows, but she'd found some old dossiers and even freed a fellow thief, who'd given her the most information yet.

From there, she'd returned to Delphine and then made her way to Riften to find another old blade.

She'd gotten into the ratway and near collapsed into Vipir the fleet's arms with exhaustion. Bryn had put his foot down after that and made her stay at the guild and rest.

Two days. _Two days_, Ayah had been at the guild, unable to leave because as soon as she tried, she was stopped by Vex or Bryn. It eventually took a hard shove to Brynjolf's chest, resulting in him falling backward into the murky water in the cistern to finally convince everyone she was fine.

She had a feeling Bryn wasn't going to be speaking to her for a while after that….

Finding Esbern and practically dragging him from his hiding place, Ayah quickly returned him to Delphine and after some talk, the three had set off for the Blade's old temple, Sky Haven.

Everything had gotten more confusing from there and Ayah simply did not have the mental strength to think about it after all her journeying. She just wanted to go back to the place she'd come to call home.

"Look who it is…"

Njada was stood at the top of the stone steps leading up to Jorrvaskr, her arms folded over her chest and that smug, higher-than-thou smirk decorating her face.

"Don't start…" was all Ayah grumbled as she pushed past her, bumping shoulders with the older woman. Following her, Njada continued to smirk.

"Farkas thought you'd abandoned him…"

"Farkas knows I haven't abandoned him. Don't stir things, or I'll cut your tongue out." Ayah threatened in a distant manner, really not interested in the other woman's attempts to make trouble.

Rounding the mead hall, much to her relief, Ayah found her husband sat on the back steps.

His chest armour had been removed, probably from training and he sat playing with the couple's puppy, fondly named Rex.  
>He was throwing a stick for the pup, which it happily brought back, despite the stick being at least twice its size.<p>

"Good boy" He smirked and prised it when it dragged the stick back to him once more. His hand dwarfed its head greatly as he pet it. Getting closer, Ayah noticed Vilkas sat at the long table reading his book.

Ayah wasn't sure whether she liked being friendly with Vilkas now. It seemed like since the wedding, he'd been avoiding her and would hardly speak to her. At least when they were fighting he'd say something to her instead of making excuses and rushing off.

The pup barked and ran under Farkas's legs, straight toward Ayah. It practically tripped over its own legs to get to her, tumbling across the cobbled yard to her before bouncing up her leg.

"Hello my little darling." Ayah cooed tiredly and scooped the pup up. It excitably wriggling in her grasp and barked again, licking her face.

"Hello dear." Farkas followed the puppy, a gentle smile on his face as if she'd never been gone. Leaning in, he wrapped an arm round her shoulders and kissed her, making sure to bite her lip ever so slightly before pulling away.

"Hello Farkas." Ayah rested her head against his shoulder and both gazed down at Rex, who'd turned onto his back like a baby in the assassin's arms.

"You're doing it again…."

Aela strolled down the steps of the sky forge, looking at the couple disapprovingly.

"What?" Farkas looked up in confusion.

"Your acting like that thing is a child. It's a hound. Put it down and stop mothering it Ayah." The Huntress snorted.

As if offended by the very idea, Ayah clutched Rex to her chest tighter, refusing Aela to have her way.

"As far as I'm concerned, he's the only child I have and I'll mother him all I want." She grimaced.

Aela rolled her eyes and rounded them, heading up the steps.

"He's a hunting hound. He can be used for warfare too. How do you expect him to tear someone's throat out if you coddle him? He's more likely to lick them to death."

"Who said we're taking him to battle?" Farkas asked, looking between the huntress and his wife.

"We're not Farkas." Ayah told him firmly.

Rex yipped in her arms as Ayah slipped out of Farkas's arms and began to walk, attempting to climb the steps as Aela had done with ease. Fatigue was too strong however and Ayah's feet faltered on the second step.

There was a sudden rush from Farkas, Vilkas and Aela, all ready to catch their shield sister and the puppy she held onto so tightly.

"Easy. Easy now." Aela took Ayah's arm, Farkas and Vilkas propping her up the rest of the way. The huntress pried the hound from its owner and passed it off to Njada.

"I…don't feel so well." Ayah groaned, dragging her feet as she walked with the aid of her husband and brother-in-law.

"You don't look it either. What have you been up to?" Vilkas's usual hard tone didn't change. Ayah didn't expect it to either. It was what made him Vilkas.

"Stuff." She muttered, not willing to go into detail.

The companions helped her into Jorrvaskr and down into the bowels of the mead hall.

"Do we need Danica?" Vilkas snapped impatiently. He didn't mean to be so harsh but he was well aware of just how hard Ayah pushed herself, even if his brother wasn't.

"No" Ayah insisted weakly. Aela and Farkas gingerly lowered her onto the bed and began to work to remove her armour. As much as he tried to look elsewhere, Vilkas's eyes were drawn back to his sister-in-law every chance he got.

"You need to rest up then. When did you eat last?" Aela pulled off her shield sister's left boot and tossed it into the corner.

"Four days ago."

Once her boots where off, Ayah rolled over on the bed to face the wall. She didn't want to talk. She just wanted to sleep.

"I'll bring you some food love. And some more furs and -…"

"Farkas…" His brother stopped him before he could get another word out. "Let her rest."

"But!"

A firm glare put an end to any argument and regretfully, Farkas left the room behind his brother and the huntress.

-oOo-

He didn't know how she managed it. She was so small, so fragile looking and yet Ayah polished off three lots of horker meat and a plate of grilled leeks.

Farkas lay on his side, watching his wife as she licked her fingers and grinned at him. She'd slept the rest of the day and all through the night before waking the next morning, violently sick. Since then, she'd regained her appetite and had been more than grateful when he and Ria had brought her food.

"I love you." She purred, licking her lips before leaning down to kiss him. She still tasted of meat and Farkas was more than happy to kiss her.

"I love you too." He smiled. "I'm happy you're feeling better. I don't like you feeling sick."

"I don't like feeling sick." Ayah replied, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "I can't remember the last time I was sick like this. I wonder what's wrong…maybe I caught something out near Markarth."

"You should be more careful love." Shifting his position, Farkas sat up enough to press his lips to her forehead tenderly. When his wife hummed happily and leaned into his affections, Farkas's mouth moved across his jawline and down her throat. His fingers traced a line from her collarbone and down, groping at her breast greedily.

Without warning, Ayah jumped, as if electrocuted and grabbed his wrist with all her might.

"Don't!" She yelped and yanked his hand away from her body. Her husband immediately pulled his hand back, worrying whether he'd hurt her.

"I'm sorry Ayah…I…." He watched her closely, a little panic setting in as she winced and rubbed her hand over her chest.

"It's ok Farkas…I'm alright." She hissed through her teeth before giving him a weak, reassuring smile. "I'm just tender. Sore. You just need to be a little more careful."

"Will you be ok?" unsure where to touch her, Farkas wrapped his arm around Ayah's shoulders and held her close.

After a moment, she nodded and rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh. "I'll be fine. I'll go and see Arcadia."

"She'll probably just say it's the rattles." Farkas joked against her hair.

-oOo-

**Days later**

"_You have a bad case of rattles!"_

Ayah knew it. Rattles was Arcadia's answer to everything. She might have been an expert alchemist, but she certainly wasn't very good at diagnosing people…  
>She'd given the young companion a foul smelling potion and told her to get bed rest. Ayah wasn't convinced and sold the potion to Belethor. What was rattles anyway? Ayah had never heard of it before coming to Skyrim, let alone knew what it was exactly.<p>

She'd not left Jorrvaskr till late afternoon and by the time she'd finally gotten through with Arcadia, night had fallen over Whiterun.

Warm mead. Warm, spiced mead. The mere thought made Ayah's mouth water. Just one tankard was enough to ensure a peaceful night's sleep, as long as she could fend off Farkas's advances.

It wasn't that the passion had gone from their marriage already, it was the fact that there was maybe a little too much.

Both Ayah herself and Farkas were constantly covered in bites and bruises. Their love making got so rough at times; it left Ayah barely able to walk the morning after.

Aela said it was all because of the wolf blood, something of which didn't really give her shield sibling any comfort.

Things only got worse the closer the full moon got. From Ayah's last count, there were only a few days before the next one and it was obvious all the circle members were getting fidgety.

It was almost impossible for them all to sit in one room this close to their natural change. Aela snapped and became more aggressive than usual. Same went for Vilkas and Farkas was unable to sit still. If he wasn't trying to drag Ayah to bed, he wanted to go hunt something.

And Ayah…Ayah became uncomfortable in her own skin.

Kodlak never spoke of how difficult it was for him. He never showed any different signs in behaviour like the others did. He remained clear headed and focused and almost completely ignored the other companions struggles. Ayah figured it was all normal for him by then.

Following the stone path round Jorrvaskr in the dark, Ayah nearly jumped out of her skin when someone hissed at her from the shadows.

"Sister…" The voice purred dangerously from the dark doorway leading under the Skyforge.

Whirling round, Ayah caught sight of gleaming green eyes and immediately recognised the huntress.

"What? What's the matter?" Ayah answered her hastily, her heart still pounding in her chest in surprise.

"I need your help." Was Aela's simple answer. "Follow me."

Aela slipped further under the Skyforge and Ayah followed her, despite her doubts.

"We attack the silver hand tonight."

Ayah slowed to a stop near the stone basin in the centre of the under forge, watching as Aela paced back a forth restlessly.

"Tonight?"

"Yes."

"…Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Ayah scowled, her fingers absently running along the rim of the stone basin.

"Because we have allowed them enough time to regroup. They're still not at full strength though and that means if we can kill enough of them, they will be in such disarray, they'll never recover!" Aela answered with a bloody joy that tainted her eyes and her smile.

"I…I'm not really up to that right now…" Ayah argued weakly. "I just want to go and lay down. Sorry Aela."

The huntress's gleeful smile fell and she cut her eyes at the younger nord.

"I thought you wanted to help me get revenge for Skjor's death?"

Ayah inwardly sighed. It was hard to get her head around how or why Aela still thought it appropriate to keep up this vendetta she had. Yes, Skjor's death had been hard and she'd been hit hardest by it, but was there really a need to keep warring because of it?

"I do…but surely Skjor's memory should be more important than exacting revenge?"

The huntress continued to glare, her lips pulled into a thin line and her arms crossed over her chest. She was the image of intimidation.

"Have you never been so angry that you wish to avenge a loved one? I'm sure you'd do it for Farkas."

Like flashes of lightening across her vision, images of her family, the dark brothers and sisters she'd lost to Astrid's stupidity, all the people she'd met in her travels through Skyrim that had died needlessly clouded her thoughts. Some she'd avenged. Others she had not but never the less, she had been in such a position before now. She understood Aela better than the other woman knew.

"What about Kodlak?"

"What about him?" Aela snapped. "He won't know. He doesn't _need_ to know."

"Won't he wonder where we've gone? I mean, Farkas'll kick up a stink, surely that'll arouse some questions to where we are?"

Aela unfolded her arms and stalked across the under forge to the opening in the stone, readying herself to leave.

"Farkas always gets fussy this time of the month. As far as anyone will know, we've gone to try and burn off some of the instinct that flares within. Don't worry."

Finally, peer pressure got the better of Ayah and she accompanied her shield sister down the stone passage and out into the night.

-oOo-

The night of the full moon all the members of the circle gathered in the under forge.

Ayah was rather glad to finally get the transformations going. Farkas had been driving her crazy over the past two days and the more boisterous he'd gotten, the grumpier she became.  
>She didn't want to be angry at him. She loved him dearly, but it was like having a second puppy. Only difference being was this one was trying to get under her armour all the damn time.<p>

When she'd finally had enough of his groping and endless attempts to keep her in bed, she'd snapped at him and nearly beaten him over the head with a chair.

She still wasn't speaking to him as they sat in the under forge waiting for the moon to grow full. She had to give it to Farkas though, it didn't stop him much.

"Ayah?" He poked at her arm. "Love?" When Ayah pulled her arm away and shuffled slightly further away from him, Farkas shuffled with her.

"Leave me alone for a minute, will you Farkas?"

"But….I love you…" He whimpered and went to hug her.

"Farkas!" Ayah slipped away from him and over to Kodlak who stood glaring at the older twin. "Give her a little room, lad! Tonight's not a good night to be upsetting people."

Had Ayah not been in such a bad mood, she might have laughed and rushed to comfort her husband as he pouted sadly and sulked against a stone wall.

"Don't worry about him Ayah." Kodlak muttered. "We all get a little strange when there's a full moon."

"Tell me about it…" The assassin groaned. She could already feel her bones aching.

"Its time." Vilkas suddenly winced and doubled over.

The experience was quite surreal to Ayah. The last time she'd transformed, it had been of her own accord and on her own. Now in the under forge, with her husband and 'pack', Ayah felt like her body's need to change was triggered by her shield siblings and so on.

She could hear her heart pounding in her ears and the twist of her bones gave an audible cracking noise that resounded around her and faded in with the same cracking coming from the bodies of her shield brothers and sister.

As expected, everything went black after that and Ayah allowed herself to slip into her instincts

* * *

><p>AN Sorry about the really weak chapter guys . I really wanted to get something written, but I started my new job this week and they've thrown me in in the deep end. I promise I'll do better next time V.V


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

><p>Frost covered the plains of Whiterun hold like a crisp white blanket. It coated every blade of grass, every leaf of every tree and the petals of every flower in its icy grip before the sun's warming rays could peek over the mountain tops.<p>

The body warmth from two lone, naked, bodies lying in the long grass on the far side of the valley was just enough to keep the greenery they lay on dry, warm and frost free.

Blades of grass tickled Ayah's nose and skin. The chilled wind sent an absent shiver up her spin and caused her to cling tighter to Farkas's naked body in their sleep.

Behind her fluttering eyelids flashed images, memories, of the night before. They were scattered and tainted in red, but the sensations and feelings they brought with them made her whimper.

Claws. The smell of blood. The tearing of flesh and the screaming. Oh how they screamed. The violent thoughts made Ayah's body jerk of its own accord, made her heart race and her fingers clench against her husband's skin.

Without truly waking, the young woman's eyes opened. The night's events danced across her vision, fading in and out of blackness. She didn't dream any longer. She merely remembered.

The heat. Flames of white heat. The memories of it burning in her stomach and between her legs.

Her skin prickled at the thought.

The quenching of the fire. The feeling of being filled and satisfied. The claw marks and the smell of blood were strong, but so was the sweet smell of musk. Warmth filled her inside and out. Coupled. Joined. Well and truly bonded.

Her eyes truly opened in shock. Blinking a couple of times, Ayah tried desperately to fight away the sleep that had taken her so deeply after the moon had left the sky.

The throbbing between her legs quickly became apparent and Ayah shifted stiffly. She ran her hand down her stomach, feeling a slight tenderness on her lower abdomen and ended the trail between her legs. To her surprise and perhaps horror, she found she was slick and sore. Her inner thighs ached painfully and her hips stung from the bloody claw marks left behind from such a primal meeting.

Had she and Farkas…?

No…._NO_, they couldn't have…could they? The thought turned her stomach. She was human dammit! To do such a thing…in beast form…wasn't how it was supposed to be.

Her finger nudged her still sensitive bud and the sudden jolt of pleasure it stirred caused everything to come flooring back.

The pleasure. The pain. The feeling of being pushed face down in the grass and… The anger that followed, that then melted into submission.

The suddenly thunderous sound of footfalls broke through her thoughts and Ayah's eyes moved quickly to pinpoint the cause.

Not a hundred yards from where they lay was a mammoth, closely followed in its slow walk by a giant. Every muscle in the young assassin's body froze and she watched them with baited breath but found neither seemed to even notice herself or her husband.

Farkas shifted in the grass beside her, his arm draping itself over her stomach and pulling her closer with a squeak. He proceeded to press his nose into her matted, raven hair and inhale deeply before making a content sound.

"Good morning love." His voice rasped against her ear. "You smell nice. Like fresh grass." He continued to mumble. It was probably the sleep talking more than Farkas. Or maybe it was Farkas. One could never really tell sometimes.

"We're lying in the grass, husband." She muttered in reply, still wary of the mammoth.

"That's nice dear." He yawned and went silent once more. Shaking her head in amusement, Ayah wriggled in his arms, turning to face him.

Farkas was dirty, with grass in his hair. There were spots of blood around his mouth too and a largish gash on his neck. It had stopped bleeding but looked angry and sore. It didn't seem to disturb his slumber though.

"Farkas…"

The larger nord grunted, but nothing more.

"Farkas!" Ayah pulled some of his chest hair. Frowning, he opened his eyes to finally look down at her.

"What?" He whined at her, clearly not liking being woken up.

"I need to ask you something." She said quickly and leant in to kiss the spot on his chest where she'd pulled his hair.

"No."

"No?"

"No. I won't carry anything for you. I don't have trousers on." He mumbled.

Rolling her pale eyes, Ayah huffed out a breath. "No. I wasn't going to ask you that." She was answered with another grunt. "Farkas?"

"_Yes_ _dear_" The irritation he was feeling was creeping into his face and voice. He obviously did not like being woken so early after the night of the full moon.

Cheeks flushing red and biting her lip, Ayah struggled to find the right way to phrase her question.

"Did we….Y'know…As werewolves?"

Cracking an eye open to look at her with an icy blue iris, Farkas stared blankly down at his wife for a time. "Did we what as werewolves?"

His cluelessness was enough to make her squirm. "Did we…" Sighing, Ayah racked her brain for the right word. "Become intimate…."

"You mean did we fuck?"

Her husband's brash words were enough to send a shiver down her spine and cause her blush to spread downward.

"Yes."

Ayah's stomach near enough dropped out the bottom when Farkas's tired face broken into a knowingly wolfish grin. "I dunno." He chuckled and shuffled down to bury his face between her breasts. "I don't remember much afterward. Why?"

Before Ayah could answer him, Farkas's hand a slipped between her legs and was carefully probing. He teased her clitoris between his fingers, listening with a smirk as Ayah gasped and tried to close her legs.

"It feels like me we did…" He murmured and licked a long line along the valley between her breasts.

"Stop it…" Ayah hissed, her mind caught between allowing him to touch her and trying to truly stop him. His mouth latched onto her collarbone and bit down softly earning a groan out of her.

Rustling from the grass nearby was enough to cause him to stop and both companions' eyes shot to the spot, waiting eagerly.

Two, black, beady eyes peered out of the frosty grass at them and both nords sighed in relief. Their little observer was none other than a small, fluffy brown and white flecked rabbit, which twitched its nose and cautiously sniffed the ground.

"It would appear, we have an audience." Ayah snorted and finally managed to knock Farkas's hand away.

Glancing down at her husband, she watched in amusement as his nose twitched, much like the rabbit's as he eyed it. It was simply too adorable and Ayah found it difficult to push down the urge to coo at him.

Sensing the predatory eyes upon him, the rabbit turned tail quickly and soon hopped away into the long grass.

"He would have made a nice breakfast." Farkas mused.

Ayah's fingers went to her husband's tangled hair and began to start the process of removing any and all grass that had become caught in the dark locks.

"Let him go love. We'll need to get back to Jorrvaskr anyway. You can have breakfast there. Tilma's probably got some fresh meat on the spit."

Farkas gave an appreciative hum at the thought of fresh meat. He got so hungry after a turning, it was hard to keep his mind on anything but filling his stomach.

"Let's go then." He said, sitting up.

"We're naked…." Ayah bit her lip from their grass bed. It was one thing for the people of Whiterun to know her business, but it was totally another for them to see her rushing naked back into Jorrvaskr with her new husband.

"We'll go in the back." He grunted as he stood. "Go through the under forge and run into Jorrvaskr."

He made it all sound so simple. Then again, simple was something Farkas did well. In truth, things are never that simple and Ayah knew it. They were bound to get caught or seen, or attacked. She just hoped the early hour was enough to give them a chance.

Farkas pulled her to her feet and took Ayah's hand as they began their way back to Whiterun.

"Our clothes should be in the under forge."

Ayah gave Farkas the once over, her eyes lingering on his backside for a moment or two. "Are you sure?"

"Aye."

"I sense you do this often." She smirked. Farkas spared her a look over his shoulder and smiled. "A couple of times. Mostly with Vilkas."

"Ah."

The ground was cold, hard and uneven and Ayah's foot trod awkwardly on a stone. She winced and toppled, her ankle twisting. Luckily, she caught herself before falling and blushed when Farkas stopped to look her over.

"I almost fell." She confessed shyly.

"Are you ok?"

Biting her inner cheek, she nodded. "Fine now. Can we just get back to Jorrvaskr now?"

Farkas nodded and then, before Ayah knew what was happening scooped her up and started for Jorrvaskr with her cradled in his arms like a child.

"You're making a habit of this." She muttered against his shoulder.

"You're making a habit of hurting yourself." He countered.

"I'm not hurt." She argued weakly.

Farkas carried his wife across the plains without complaint. It was maybe out of embarrassment, or perhaps she was just enjoying the ride. Either way, he got them back quickly and helped her up onto the ledge leading to the rock passage. He climbed up after her and both retreated to the under forge. Eorlund could be heard working above them as they crept through, into the large stone cavern like room.

Panic soon set in for Ayah however, when after searching, they found no sign of clothing.

"Now what?" He hissed angrily.

"We'll just run into Jorrvaskr." Farkas shrugged and started toward the heavy stone door.

"No!" Ayah practically jumped the distance between them and grabbed his arm. "I…I can't just…_walk in there_!"

"Sure you can." He replied flatly.

Awkward eye contact was made and both stood staring at one another in the dimly lit under forge.

"You look really pretty…" Farkas suddenly said.

Heat rushed across her face and Ayah was the first to turn her eyes away, looking anywhere but into his eyes.

"Thank you."

"Want me to go get you something to wear?" His wife nodded, her eyes still turned to the ground.

Without a word, Farkas pushed open the door and strolled out into the quickly rising morning sun. He ignored the choking sound from the Skyforge as Eorlund spotted him and nearly choked on his ale, and continued up the steps and into the mead hall.

"You took your time coming back…" Aela called to him from the table.

"We fell asleep." Farkas answered and began opening draws, cupboards and chests looking for something for Ayah to wear.

"I'm not surprised." The huntress muttered, sinking down in her seat with a fresh loaf for her breakfast.

"Is Vilkas up yet?"

Farkas found an old mustard coloured tunic and closed the chest he'd been looking in. He stood to full height again and looked across the empty room to the huntress. The other companions were probably still sleeping.

"Is he here ice brain?" She motioned to the empty seats around her. The other companion shook his head. "Then no. I'm assuming Ayah's in the under forge?" She quickly changed the subject and relaxed into her seat a little more.

"Aye. She wouldn't come in without clothes."

"After living with us for a year or so, we'll break that habit." The huntress turned her attention to Vilkas's book that the younger man had left on the table from the night before. Picking it up, she opened it at the page he'd marked and lazily scanned the page.

"Did you know Vilkas is reading a romance novel?" She asked his naked twin. Farkas was hovering on the wooden steps, running his hands over the cloth in his hands, as if judging whether it were good enough for his wife.

"A romance novel?" He looked up from the tunic in surprise.

"Aye…soppy sod. You're bleeding by the way." Her gestured to his neck

Farkas's hand went to the spot on his neck and touched it gingerly. Drawing his hand back, he gazed at the drying blood and shrugged casually.

"Ayah bit me."

"Revenge then…" Aela stretched and continued to read Vilkas's book.

Grunting, her shield brother turned and left through the back doors.

He was crossing the yard toward the under forge when Eorlund called him, sounding more than a little annoyed.

"Gods help you Farkas! Put some clothes on boy!" He huffed from the rocks above.

"I will." He replied without hesitation. "But I need to give this to Ayah first." He held the tunic up. Eorlund's face flushed and his scowl deepened.

"I'm not even going to question you on what exactly is going on under my forge or why you need to give your wife some clothes."

Once the smith had finished grumbling, Farkas entered the under forge to find Ayah leaning over the stone basin with her back to him.

Her hands were in her hair, her dainty fingers efficiently twisting sectioned parts of her hair into one, long braid.  
>Farkas watched her in fascination, his eyes watching her hands intensely. Memories of those hands running over his body, touching him in all the right places entered his mind, making him shudder.<p>

The eerie feeling of someone watching passed over Ayah and she finally turned to her husband. He was standing not far from her, with awe spread across his expression.

"You look like you've never seen someone braid hair before." She smiled. "Did you get me some clothes?"

It took him a moment or two but Farkas jerked back to reality and looked down at the tunic in his hands. "Oh. Aye, here." He held it out to her expectantly.

Ayah glanced over the garment and frowned. She wondered where he'd found it because it certain wasn't hers.

"Where'd you find that?" She moved forward and took the cloth from him, pinching it by the shoulders and holding it out in front of her to get a better look. The colour alone was enough to make her feel ill.

"It was in an old chest in the hall." He explained.

"I'd have guessed." She glowered. "This certain isn't from my chest."

"It's good enough to just walk across the yard though, isn't it?" Farkas shuffled his feet, wondering if he should have gone to get some of her own clothes.

"It'll do. But next time dear, I think I'll keep a stash of my own clothes in here, just in case."

She couldn't be angry or displeased with him. He'd been kind enough to go and find her something to wear so she'd be able to walk back into Jorrvaskr with some sort of modesty.

"Thank you though." Ayah cupped his face and pressed a soft kiss to his dirty cheek before starting the task of slipping the tunic on over her head.

Smoothing out the tunic, Ayah found it wasn't as bad as she'd first thought. Yes, it was mustard yellow and yes, it ended about mid-thigh, but it did the job of covering her naked body and that was good enough. It wasn't like she was going to have to wear it every day.

Taking her husband's hand, the companions left the under forge, watched closely by Eorlund and returned to Jorrvaskr.

Farkas held the door open for her and Ayah nodded her thanks. Inside, Aela had been joined by Kodlak, who had seated himself on a bench with a tankard of ale and a plate of meat.

The old man glanced up upon their entrance and shook his head in his amusement. "Good morning."

Ayah and Farkas murmured their good mornings and moved toward the stairs, Ayah's face burning as hot as the fire in the companion's fire pit.

-oOo-

Teagan huffed out an angry breath and glared at the Whiterun guards from between the bars of his cell.

He'd been arrested **again**, this time for drunken behaviour outside the drunken huntsman the night before. He'd been caught urinating against the sign outside and immediately dragged to Dragonsreach.

He didn't have the coin to get himself out. That had been sunken in his tankard. He couldn't even get Ayah. He assumed the guards had sent word to Jorrvaskr, but so far, she'd not arrived to save him.

He was beginning to wonder if she'd finally had enough and was willing to let him rot.

"Is she here yet?" He yelled at a female guard as she past his cell. He knew she wasn't, but he needed something to do to pass the time and found shouting at guards was particularly amusing. He suspected in any other prison, he'd have gotten a beating. But with the dragon born/companion in his blood line, he was pretty safe.

"She's not here. Now stop asking." The guardswoman muttered angrily.

She quickly returned to her duties and Teagan was left to prop himself up against the bars once more, bored and longing for freedom.

"What, by all that is holy, possesses you to keep doing this?"

He'd only glanced back into his cell for a moment, observing the older man sleeping off his mead in the back. He'd been dragged in at the same time as Teagan and was happy to sleep off his time.

A shadow had fallen over him and he was quite startled when a slim, tall figure squared herself up in front of the bars.

Aela glared down at him, her piercing green eyes full of fury. Obviously Ayah had asked her to come in her place. Teagan wasn't complaining though…or maybe he would be. He wasn't sure he liked the huntress angry.

"I was only relieving myself." He said casually. "I couldn't find a bush…or burning guard…." He spat at the male guard that appeared from behind her.

"I don't care!" Aela fumed. "This will be the last time you step out of line Teagan. I mean it now." The growl she gave was enough to make his hair stand on end. He could just imagine her making that sound as he bent her over the bannister in Jorrvaskr.

"Who said anything about stepping out of line?" He argued. "I was just taking a leek. Then one of these fetchers tapped me on the shoulder and I ended up here! You'd think I'd killed someone…again."

The huntress growled again and rolled her eyes.

"Ayah isn't coming then?" Teagan asked, watching as she began the process of paying his fine.

"She's sleeping. She had a rough night." Aela replied without looking at him.

"Oh, I'm sure she did. Shagging Farkas must be a hell of a job. He's a big lad."

Aela sighed and chose the wiser choice of ignoring him. She handed over a bag of gold and signed a few papers. "I hate you." She muttered to Teagan as the guard got the key.

"Oh Aela." He cooed mockingly and stood. "Don't be like that. Think of our future children." The glare he received as he laughed would have killed him had he it been a thu'um.

"Your day dreaming again…" Aela snarled and spun on her heel, storming from Dragonsreach before Teagan had even made it out of his cell.

-oOo-

"Kodlak?"

The weeks had passed and every other night, Aela the huntress had been recruiting Ayah to leave Jorrvaskr with her to hunt the silver hand. Several camps had been destroyed, silver hand plans had been stolen and another fragment of Wuuthrad had been found.

Aela always maintained that Kodlak never knew. That was, until that morning. Ayah and Ria returned from the market to be met by Aela at the front doors.

"Kodlak wants to see you." She'd told Ayah discreetly. "He knows." She'd finished simply and left through the doors her shield sisters had just entered through.

Ayah hadn't wasted any time in reporting to him.

"Ayah." The old man sounded grave. He set his papers down on his desk and stood, motioning to the door. "Close it, will you?"

She did as asked and stood awkwardly awaiting his wrath.

Kodlak crossed his office like room and sat at the small round table in the corner, nodding to the second chair for her to sit. Ayah followed that direction too and sat in silence, looking him in the face.

"I'm old Ayah." He said slowly in an even voice. "We both know this. Aela knows this too." He looked up from the spot he'd been looking hard at on the floor and met her eyes. "But I'm not stupid. And I'm certainly not so far removed from my duties that I don't know what happens in my mead hall."

The way he said it made Ayah's heart sink. She understood he was searching for a cure for his curse, but she certainly didn't think it had taken his attention so much that he would never notice what was going on. Aela, maybe, but Ayah knew better than to disregard old men. Her father would have beaten her arse from one side of Skyrim to the other for letting her guard down so foolishly.

"I know what you've been up to Ayah. You and Aela."

"I know…" She whispered. Guilt and regret building in her chest.

"Then why?" He asked and reached over to touch her hand. "Why continue?"

"Aela…She…I said I'd….help her." It was suddenly _very_ hard to string a sentence together with him looking at her so intensely. His eyes seemed hurt, but hid a festering fire as any warrior's should. "I was trying to bring honour to a fallen companion…" She finally said.

Kodlak inhaled deeply and sat back, releasing her hand. He seemed to think over her words for a long moment before resting his arm on the table and allowing his eyes to stray to the books on the shelf above his desk.

"Ayah. I know Skjor's death was hard. It was hard on all of us. My heart still aches." He sighed and looked over to her, his fingering drumming against the wood of the table. She'd sunken down in her chair and was looking firmly at her hands. "The twins were badly affected. Farkas especially." He watched her for a moment before speaking again. "Your love for him has helped sooth that and I'm so very happy for him. For both of you."

Ayah could feel the lump in her throat growing. Was this all just some guilt trip he was trying to pull?

"Skjor was like a brother to me. He was like a father to Farkas. He **was** a lover to Aela, but the huntress has let her anger taint her already blood coloured view. Ayah…"

Looking up from her hands, she found his eyes burning into hers, but she refused to look down again.

"What you and Aela have done did not need to happen and the repercussions of these actions will go on for a long time yet. All I ask is that you take whatever comes with the same strength you display in battle."

A foreboding feeling came over Ayah, as if this was a last speech before something terrible happened. Whatever it was, whatever might come had been started by her actions. Her stomach churned and her head began to throb. What had she done? What had she truly started?

"In any case, I have a task for you." Ayah watched the Harbinger stand and begin to pace his room.

"Anything Harbinger."

"Do you know how the companions came to be werewolves?" He asked. The younger companion shook her head. She'd heard the others different versions but nothing solid.

"Vilkas said it was a curse laid upon the ancient companions." The night she drank of Aela's blood, Vilkas had protested. However, it was not until she'd married Farkas that Vilkas felt the need to go into detail about the 'gift'.

"Aye, the boy has a nugget of truth. But the reality is more complicated than that." Kodlak began. "It always is."

"So…what's the truth then?"

Kodlak continued to pace, back and forth across the room. Ayah remained silent and allowed him to spin the tale.

"The companions are nearly five thousand years old. This matter of beast blood has only troubled us for a few hundred. One of my predecessors was a good, but short-sighted man. He made a bargain with the witches of Glenmoril Coven. If the companions would hunt in the name of their lord, Hircine, we would be granted great power."

"Witches?" Ayah's mind boggled. What kind of so called level-headed man would make a deal of any sort with witches? "So the companions became werewolves for these witches?"

"They did not believe the change would be permanent. The witches offered payment, like anyone else."

The Harbinger's face suddenly took on a bitter expression and his eyes narrowed in resentment. "We were deceived."

"Your predecessor doesn't sound as wise or as clever as I imagine a Harbinger needs to be." Ayah frowned. "You were granted more power though. I can see the attraction."

"Aye!" Kodlak snorted. "The witches didn't lie to us. But it's more than our bodies Ayah." The sadness from earlier glistened in his eyes and seemed to add years to his already wrinkled face. "The disease, you see, affects not just our bodies. It seeps into the spirit. Upon death, werewolves are claimed by Hircine for his hunting grounds. For some, this is a paradise. They want nothing more than to chase prey with their master for eternity. And that is their choice. But I am still a true Nord. And I wish for Sovngarde as my spirit home."

In a strange way, Ayah understood him. She wasn't sure whether it was the companion in her, or the Nord that had come out of her since coming home to Skyrim. The thought of being denied Sovngarde. Denied the chance to see her loved ones again once she'd finished her time in the world of the living. Denied the chance to see her father again. It hurt. And now that she knew the full story, she understood and knew that unless there was a break through, she'd be forever damned to the hunting grounds.

"Is there any way to curse it?"

The Harbinger returned to the seat opposite her and rested his hands on his knees.

"That's what I've spent my twilight years trying to find out." The sad glimmer in his eye morphed and became hopeful. A hopefulness that warmed the assassin's heart. "Now, I've found the answer. The witches' magic ensnared us, and only their magic can release us. They won't give it willingly, but we can extract their foul powers by force." He said, wagging his finger in the air. "I want you to seek them out. Go to their coven in the wilderness. Strike them down as a true warrior of the wild and bring me their heads. The seat of their abilities. From there, we may begin to undo centuries of impurity."

Wait…what? Ayah's stomach dropped and she felt the blood drain from her face. "I…I have to do this? I can take one of my shield siblings with me, right?"

Kodlak shook his head, silver hair falling naturally back into place.

"You must do this alone. I'm sorry Ayah. Consider it penance for hunting when you shouldn't of and learn from your mistakes. I know your young, but you must not rely on others to lead you on. I know about your other families. I know you have close members who help you and advise you, but as a companion, you need to think for yourself, not just the family."

He may as well have slapped her and told her to stop being stupid enough to be lead on like a fool. It would have probably made her just as embarrassed. Though he was right of course.

Ayah gave a firm nod and stood. With his words, the Harbinger had lit the fire she needed to do this and do it right.

"Thank you Kodlak. I'll get this done. I'll help free us" Sighing and scuffing her feet, she glanced at him coyly. "I actually thought you'd be angry enough to kick me out…"

Laughing, he rocked back in his chair and smiled. It reminded her of her father and the way he'd laugh at her when she did something she thought was wrong, when in actual fact, it was pretty much right.

"Why? How? I couldn't kick you out now Ayah. You're in too deep. Kicking you out would mean losing a good warrior. It would mean losing Farkas. And Vilkas probably. It would break the family and I'm not interested in doing any such thing."

"Thank you." Her smile grew and she briskly walked from the room, her heart set on completing such an important task.

* * *

><p>AN

Hi guys :D

I've spent a day and a bit trying to post this . I'm assuming was updating but whatever. ^^

Ok so now we're starting to build up to some seriously serious stuffin. Technically, because this is my fic, I could do what was unable to do in game and save Kodlak! (It makes me to sad!) Buuuut...where's the fun in that and how am I gonna create enough emotional unrest to push Ayah into the arms of Vilkas (SPOILER :O )

w Anyways, thank you to those who did reveiw. *pokes the rest of you with a stick* I'm a review whore guys, so use me and abuse me!

anyways, much love

GP


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N

I have been so touched by all of you who have commented and messaged me in support of this Fic. I'd just like to say a huge thank you and promise that I will continue.

I'll admit. I let a couple of spineless people get to me and I wasted a lot of time yesterday festering over them when they truly weren't worth it. I know this now because of the sheer amount of you that were kind enough to let me know how you felt. Thank you so so much.

ugh, anyways, before I get teary, here's a quick chapter. I dedicate it to all of you that contacted me yesterday, be it by comment or by message. Thank you.

GP

* * *

><p>Blood dripped from her hands. From her blade. From the wound over her eye.<p>

Witches. Hagravens.

Ayah _hated_ Hagravens. Sadly, it seemed that everything Ayah grew to hate in Skyrim was becoming a daily occurrence and acquaintance.

The ghostly spirit of Lucien Lachance emerged from the cavern behind her and came to stand at her side. He was a cold comfort in such an isolated place.

"My listener?"

That voice. That deathly, low voice. It sounded like it had come straight from the void, which it had. It used to send shivers down her spine, but by now, it was reassuring and a reminder of an undying loyalty and to Ayah, that was enough to bring comfort.

"We'll start back for Jorrvaskr now." She said softly, her eyes gazing off over the misty valleys and mountains.

It was cold and raining, but everything seemed more peaceful in the frozen rains of Skyrim. The Dragonborn guessed most of her enemies weren't too keen on the weather, especially the fire breathing kind.

"The heads, my listener." Lucian rasped and motioned to the pile of Hagraven heads on the ground. Ayah had split off from her ghostly aid and taken three heads while Lucian had taken the remaining two. He'd been good enough to set down his onto the pile she'd made once finished.

"Thank you Lucian."

Pulling off her pack, she opened it and dropped to one knee to begin collecting up the heads. She grasped every one by the sparse crop of grey hair on each witches head and stuffed them into the pack without looking at them in too much detail. Their faces still held the anger and hatred that had painted their deformed and decrepit features at their time of death and the assassin wasn't willing to look into their dead red eyes.

"Your hurt listener." Lachance pointed out from above her. There was a smart reply on the tip of her tongue, but Ayah knew from experience he never got them, so swallowed it.

"It's nothing." She muttered instead and once the last of the heads were safely packed away, removed her glove.

Hagraven blood had a distinct and sickening scent to it and it was less than appealing to the young nord to get it on her face more than it already was.

Healing spell already warming her hand, Ayah pressed her hand to the skin above her eye and gently massaged. There was a tingling sensation that ran through her face before the wound was finally closed.

"Let's go." She stood, heaving the pack over her shoulder again and started down the dirt track leading from the cavern, closely followed by her ghostly companion.

-oOo-

The lights of whiterun had lead her home and from the moment she'd seen them, anticipation had built steadily until she could have burst.

That was until she'd seen the guards.

They bustled and jostled around the main gate to the city, the doors of which were thrown wide open.

"What's going on?" Ayah could already feel her chest growing tight as she stopped one of the men.

"Companion!" He seemed relieved…and panicked. "You must return to Jorrvaskr!" She was then pushed, quite hard, through the crowd of guards, who marched behind her as she began down the street.

Everyone was out. It was late on the night, but everyone in Whiterun was standing in the streets. Ayah was finding it increasingly hard to breath. The foreboding feeling she'd gotten while talking to Kodlak had returned and it was heavier than before. Every pair of eyes watched her. She could hear whispering but not the words being whispered.

In the market square the stalls had been wrecked. Meat and bread and vegetables lay tossed across the cobbles and crushed under foot. It was like a group of wild animals had rushed through the market.

Up the steps and over the first little bridge Ayah stopped. There was a small crowd gathered around the bottom steps of Jorrvaskr, staring up at the brightly lit wooden building.

Aela and Torvar stood on the grass, the bodies of men and woman at their feet and weapons drawn.

"Ayah!" The huntress gasped upon seeing her shield sibling edging through the crowd.

"What happened?" The younger companion eyed the body at Aela's feet.

"The silver hand finally got the guts together to attack Jorrvaskr." Torvar called over to her. She was surprised. He sounded totally sober. Then again, she didn't expect Kodlak to allow him to go into battle drunk.

"We got the ones out here, but I think a couple got through." Aela informed her. "Go in and see the damage."

Her feet moved on their own and instinct kicked in. Ayah pulled her glass sword and entered. Her heart was in her throat.

Raw emotion. That was the first thing to really hit Ayah upon stepping through the doors of the companions' mead hall. The whole room seemed to be buzzing with heightened emotions. Grief.

Her vision narrowed on the three figures on the floor in front of the fire pit and Ayah felt her heart break.

"Where have you been!" She was grabbed roughly by the shoulders and shaken by a distraught looking Vilkas. His armour was covered in blood and his eyes full of rage.

Her tongue wouldn't work. It was as simple as that. She couldn't answer her shield sibling.

Kodlak lay on the wooden floor beside the fire pit in a pool of his own blood and a gapping hole through his chest. Farkas sat beside him, cross-legged. He looked pale as he gazed down on the Harbinger's lifeless body and Ayah could see him shaking.  
>Off to the left, Ria was rushing between Athis, who was laying on the floor, shaking and holding his injured side and Teagan. Her cousin had seated himself on a bench and was clutching a bloody rag to his forearm.<p>

Vilkas was still shouting at her, but she heard none of it. She'd gone too numb to listen. Tears welled up in her eyes and freely rolled down her face.

Guilt seeped into her sorrow as she stared at Kodlak. If she hadn't left, maybe he wouldn't have died. Jorrvaskr would have been a man up and he wouldn't have had to lift his sword to defend it. He'd still be alive….

She was sure that the tiny bit of black war paint she placed around her eyes was running down her face, but it didn't matter.

"We have to get revenge." Vilkas released one arm and started to drag her back out the doors with the other but Ayah was still too numb to fight it.

One thing that struck her like an arrow between the eyes though, was the look of anger and bitterness Farkas gave her as she was pulled from the building by his twin.

_By the Gods….He thinks it my fault…. _She thought in horror.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A/N

Just thought I'd mention. I posted chapter 16 over my last author's note. So if you haven't read that chapter, please, read that before this one. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Driftshade refuge was a good couple days walk away. The first day of which was spent it total silence as Vilkas and Ayah travelled together.<br>She was in shock, pale and silent and hiding under her hood. Vilkas was angry and in mourning.

When night fell, they made camp and sat around the fire in continued silence.

The wind whipped around them on the hillside and Ayah shivered, pulling at the furs she'd nestled herself in. Vilkas sat across from her, running a damp rag over the blade of his long sword over and over again.

He only glanced up at her momentarily, occasionally catching her shiver or sniffle. He was beginning to wonder if he should say something to her, but every time he thought of something, she'd sniff again from under her hood and he'd swallowed his words. It was all very awkward.

The bag containing the hag's heads lay on the ground beside Ayah's boot. The blood that had been left in the remains had seeped out steadily and soaked the bottom of the pack. The blood had been absorbed into the material had then crept upward, leaving a disturbing looking stain. It had caught Vilkas's eye on the morning after they'd started north, but he was reluctant to mention it.

Now the bag sat across from him, the crimson colour that seeped from it and onto the snow catching his attention once more.

"What's in that pack?"

His shield sister didn't answer at first. The black hood covered the majority of her face and her brother-in-law and fellow companion found himself leaning to one side in order to see her expression. He wasn't surprised to not find one…

"The heads of every witch in Glenmoril Coven." She replied in a low, even voice.

_Well…_ Vilkas thought. _That explains the smell._

"Did…Kodlak ask you to retrieve them?

"Aye. It was what I was doing when…" Ayah's jaw seized up and clenched. The words simply wouldn't come out.

Howling suddenly broke through the quiet that had descended on the companions, sending shivers through both Vilkas and Ayah. The shivers never came from fear, but instead from instinct. Every howl had a meaning. Some were calls. Some were in warning. But the ones that pierced the night air around them were howls of Mourning.

Every wolf within a seven mile radius responded in kind.

"It's beautiful when you think about it, isn't it Vilkas?"

He looked from the mountains to his shield sister and barely held in a gasp. Ayah had finally looked up from the fire and was staring at him, her pale blue eyes gleaming in the shadow of her hood. There was something wild in her gaze, but there was also sadness.

"Your brother hates me…" She whispered. Vilkas just about heard it over the wind.

He had no answer for her. No smart comment or stern reply. If Farkas did have feeling of resentment toward his wife about what happened, it was partly Vilkas's fault.

When the silver hand had broken through, the companions had been sat together at the long table in the mead hall eating their evening meal. Kodlak had said nothing about Ayah's sudden disappearance and Farkas had been mithering about it. The attack had been totally unexpected and Kodlak had barely gotten out of his seat when a feeble looking member of the werewolf hunters had plunged a silver great sword straight through his chest.

The others had sprung to their feet and dispatched the intruders quickly. Aela and Torvar chased the retreating silver hand hunters out of Jorrvaskr and killed them on the grass outside. But it was all in vain.

Kodlak had died instantly, the blade piercing his heart through his armour. Teagan had jumped on one very big Orc and gotten his arm slashed before Athis had stuck a short sword between the Orc's ribs and received a dagger in return.

The whole event had thrown the companions into disarray and once the dust had settled, Vilkas snapped. He put his foot through a barrel and ranted, almost hysterically.

He'd said some very unkind things about Ayah. All those weeks and months that he'd been holding back for his brother's sake came flooding out in anger. He'd accused her of abandoning the family when they needed her most. He said she was selfish and always running off across Skyrim to do her own thing, not sparing a thought to the one's she'd made commitments to. He said she was spoilt and black hearted and should never have joined the companions.

It hadn't occurred to him that his brother was so close by. He didn't think that his brother would take it in as he normally did. It didn't cross his mind Farkas always listened to him…..

Guilt boiled in his stomach like a sickness and it left a bad taste in Vilkas's mouth. He hadn't thought about the backlash of his comments. He _assumed_ nothing would come of them. But as usual, assuming something was a bad idea.

"I'm going to bed."

Ayah's dry voice broke through his thoughts and Vilkas glanced up from the fire he'd been fixated on to see his shield sister slip away into their tent.

"Good night…" He murmured absently but got no reply.

Ayah never slept outside. The closest she'd ever gotten to sleeping outdoors was in her parent's caravan on the road. But that was luxury compared to sleeping in a fur sleeping bag on the cold, hard ground on a snow covered mountainside.  
>The tent belonged to Vilkas and was probably used for when he and Farkas had a long journey by foot. It smelled of the twins. It smelled of Farkas.<p>

Thinking about the look he'd given her as she was dragged from Jorrvaskr was enough to make her want to cry. Tears were welling up while her mind played over the events again and again. She just wanted to make it all right. She wanted to run to him, sat on the floor, and throw her arms around him. She wanted to hold him close and comfort him. But she wasn't allowed to do so.

It felt like in one night, she'd lost so much. She hadn't felt this much pain when her Dark brotherhood family had died at the hands of the imperials. Perhaps they just weren't meant to be her real family.

Sniffling and wiping her eyes, the little assassin curled up in the furs and fell asleep.

-oOo-

Vilkas has stripped off his armour and crawled into the shared tent not long after Ayah. He'd barely slept, but when sleep finally took him, it took him deeply.

Out of pure courtesy, he'd slept with his back to Ayah, what with her being his brother's wife and all. He would have liked to have avoided any awkward moments first thing in the morning.

But things rarely ended as he liked…

Vilkas smiled in his sleep at the gentle smell of leather and pine. It was all around him and it was amazingly comforting. Sighing, he buried his nose against the source of the scent and inhaled.

Soft, warm fingers had slipped under his cotton shirt and stroked over his side and abs with great care and attention. It made him groan and cling tighter to the warmth pressed against him.

It had been weeks since he'd taken a woman to bed. Even his quick rolls in the hay with Ria had stopped. She said he was too rough. She said he left bruises and hurt her. She wasn't wolf enough for him, plain and simple.  
>The simple soft touches were enough to drive him crazy, even in his sleeping state. His hips bucked of their accord and Vilkas groaned lowly again. He hated being so pent up. Before, he could have gone out with Farkas and found some tavern wench. Now Farkas was married and going out alone, or worse, with Torvar and Teagan, wasn't appealing to him.<p>

His toughened hands wondered down the back of the form beside him and groped as the perfectly rounded curves. There was a soft gasp and warm breath blew against his throat, sending sparks of excitement shooting through him.

"Farkas…"

_Wait….Farkas?_

Vilkas's eyes opened instantly. Rolling his eyes downward, he nearly jump up and ran out of the tent when he found his brother's wife pressed against him, her face pressed against his neck and her hands wondering his body.

He had no doubt she thought he was his brother. She'd been so traumatised by the whole silver blood attack that she'd not spoken to her husband before he'd rushed her out to start their revenge quest. She probably missed him dearly. It was quite a sad thought really.

It just wasn't sad enough to tame his raging erection which pressed against her thigh.

"A-Ayah…" He stuttered. He was usually so confident and straight forward, but something about the whole situation made him feel like jelly.

Ayah sighed in her sleep and nuzzled his neck. Her hands drifted from his sides and wondered over his back, coming to rest on the curve of his lower back, her finger tips slipping under the fabric of his waist band. He could do nothing but tense and pray her hands remained in place.

"Five minutes love." She whispered dreamily.

"No...No, Ayah. You need to get up now." He said a little firmer. He watched a scowl pass over her dozing features.

"I don't feel so good…" He groaned and buried her face against his neck.

"Ayah! You need to get up now." He couldn't take it anymore and grasped her shoulders. He jerked her away from his neck roughly and it had the desired effect.

Ayah woke with a start. She'd forgotten where she was, what had happened and what she was even doing there. Her sleep tinted eyes focused on the stern face in front of her. It was then it hit her. Kodlak. The silver hand. Farkas. Vilkas. Revenge.

Eyes widening in horror, Ayah squealed and tore herself from Vilkas's body, bunching herself up tightly against the fabric wall of the tent.

The two companions stared at each other for a long, awkward moment. Ayah's gaze went from Vilkas's eyes, to the painfully obvious bulge in the crotch area of his trousers and her stomach twisted into knots.

"I'm gonna be sick!" She heaved and scrambled from the tent. Immediately after, Vilkas heard her coughing and heaving somewhere off to the side.

Ayah hugged herself tightly on the frost hardened ground. She felt so sick, though, she was sure it was nothing against Vilkas. Another wave of nausea overcame her and despite the desperate attempt she made to hold it back, Ayah brought up the very last of her stomach contents. It burned her nose and her throat and heaving hurt her chest but it was becoming a regular occurrence.

"Here." She was still panting and shivering on the ground when a soothing hand began to rub her back. When she looked up, she found Vilkas knelt beside her, a canteen of water in hand.

"Thank you." She took it without making eye contact and swilled her mouth.

"We….We should probably start moving soon."

His shield sister spat out another mouthful of water and gave a shaky sigh. When he was sure she wasn't going to be sick again, Vilkas stood and went to pack up their stuff with hast.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

><p>The two companions stormed Driftshade refuge just as the sun was setting. The silver hand members on watch outside had seen them coming against the snow as Vilkas and Ayah ran up the hill.<p>

What they weren't expecting however was a spectral form to step through a portal behind them and jammed a ghostly blade through their necks in the name of Sithis.

"Is he with you?" Vilkas glared at Lucian Lachance as the spirit walked straight through the fortress door he'd just closed behind them.

"He's belongs to Sithis, but he helps me Vilkas." Ayah snapped.

The air between the companions' had been thick with tension since the tent incident and neither seemed to really know how to rectify it. When they talked, if they talked, it was quick snaps or hastily spoken words. It was a very uncomfortable situation.

They pushed through the fortress, hacking, slashing and spilling the blood of anyone and anything that moved. All the tension, anger, fear and sadness from everything that had happened poured out into every swing of a blade from Vilkas and shout from Ayah.

Running into one of the unoccupied chambers, the dragonborn found rows of cages. Most of the animals in them were dead, except for one lone werewolf. It whined and growled pathetically at her as she cautiously moved toward its cages. She noted all the injuries it had sustained and her heart tightened.

Digging around in a pouch on her belt, she produced a lock pick and slipped it into the lock.

"Ayah! No!" Vilkas had only peered round the door, annoyed that Ayah was picking up everything she stumbled upon. His eyes caught sight of a lock pick in the little light that crept in through the holes in the roof and walls but he hadn't been concerned at first. Revenge was more important.

That was, until he saw what she was about to lock pick.

The iron door burst open and the meek werewolf inside the turned nasty. It lunged out of its confines and jumped straight on top of Ayah, who screamed in shock.

The wolf snarled and sunk its claws into the companions' shoulders, pinning her right arm completely. Blood quickly began to seep through her armour and Ayah struggled to grab the hilt of her sword, which she managed, but was then unable to pull it free.

"Vilkas!" She screamed again as the beast on top of her gnashed its teeth in front of her face, saliva dripping from his fangs and onto her face and neck .

Vilkas's yell caught the werewolf's attention, but far too late. Before it had even moved, Vilkas's long sword connected with its neck and severed its head clean from its body. Hot blood squirted and splashed across Ayah's face, much to her disgust.

"What is wrong with you, woman?" Vilkas raged and yanked Ayah up to her feet by her hood, almost strangling her.

"I-I was…!"

"I don't care!" He yelled in her face. "You're hazard Ayah! You're a hazard and you attract trouble!"

She didn't know what to say. Had she been of rational mind, she'd have probably agreed with him totally. She did attract trouble and it was a terrible habit to have.

Her heart humming in her chest and blood running down her arm, Ayah flushed with humiliation.

"What do you want me to say?" She scowled. "It was whining and covered in wounds…I thought it was injured."

"You thought it was harmless and that was a big mistake! Gods be damned Ayah! You're a wolf. You should know not to trust another outside the circle."

"I'm not stupid…" She growled, feeling light headed.

"Oh really?" Vilkas scoffed sceptically and leant on his sword. "Sometimes, I find that hard to believe."

"You wait…_**You wait**_ until I have my good arm healed again Vilkas. I'll take your head off your shoulders." Ayah fumed and his insult. She desperately bit at one of the fingers of her glove on her good hand and began the process of healing the wounds in her opposite shoulder.

Vilkas rolled his eyes dismissively and moved past her. "When you're done, catch me up." He murmured.

He quickly disappeared into the next chamber and the sound of battle echoed around the stone rooms until it reached Ayah. The white heat of pain soon subsided and, pulling her glove back on, she followed the ruckus.

-oOo-

Wuuthrad lay on a rotted old wooden table in what looked like the Silver hand's main living space.

When the last of the two bit order lay dead, Vilkas took it upon himself to collect the pieces of Ysgramor's legendry weapon up piece by piece and carefully wrap each one.

Ayah hovered about across the room from him as he did so, eyeing anything valuable and quickly stuffing it into her pack.

"We should get back to Jorrvaskr." Vilkas stated as he wrapped up one of the last pieces of weapon. "Kodlak's funeral should be held so-…!" Before he could finish, he was knocked forward and pain shot through his head. A dented tankard clattered to the floor near his feet.

"That's for being a bastard!" Ayah yelled from behind him. "And if you ever tell anyone about what happened in that tent, I'll cut your balls off and mount them on my wall!"

Touching the tender spot on his head, Vilkas winced. "Agreed."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

><p>This chapter is for my girl Tory. I wasn't going to continue with this, in fact I was going delete it I was that disheartened. But the fact that my sexy knickers reads it and likes it makes me feel warm and fuzzy.<p>

:D R&R if you like. its always welcome.

* * *

><p>The night Vilkas and Ayah returned to Whiterun, the fires of the Skyforge burned so brightly, they caused the city to glow a fantastic orange colour, which could be seen for miles around.<p>

Entering the main gates once more, they found the streets eerily silent, despite many of the residents that huddled about, all looking toward the Skyforge mournfully.

Vilkas seemed to tail behind, his eyes also fixed to the burning lights of the Companion's Skyforge.

Ayah's hastened steps turned into a run as she neared the steps in the marketplace. Her heart ached for her 'family'. For the loss of the Harbinger. For her husband. She desperately wanted to right things.

Making it up to Jorrvaskr and up to the Skyforge, she was barely spared a glance by her brothers and sisters in arms before she joined in the semi-circle they had created around the forge. Farkas glared at the spitting fire, totally ignoring his wife as she came to stand beside him.

"Farkas?" She whispered softly and reached to place a soft touch on his bare arm. He was cold and stiff. His war paint was rubbed across his face and his hair was knotted and bedraggled. Aela didn't look much better.

The lady huntress had dark circles around her eyes and her hair looked like it needed a wash. Clearly the other companions hadn't coped well after Kodlak's death.

Ayah frowned when her husband didn't answer her, his eyes still glaring at the forge. She pulled her hand back and stood in silence, tears rolling down her face by the time Vilkas had joined them and the service to send Kodlak's spirit to Sovngard began.

"Before the Ancient flame…"

"We Grieve."

"At this loss…"

"We weep."

"For the fallen…"

"We shout."

"And for ourselves…" Farkas's voice shook with emotion. Ayah wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and protect him. So much death had come to the companions and maybe she was the culprit.

That thought kept her silent and to herself.

"We take our leave."

Flames quickly overtook Kodlak's body and all around watched in great sadness. Even the Jarl, his brother, his steward and housecarl had come down from Dragonsreach to pay their respects.

"His spirit is departed…" Aela told the others. "Members of the circle, let us withdraw to the under forge to grieve our last together…" She didn't look at Ayah, turning away to leave the forge.

Vilkas soon followed the huntress and Farkas after him. The older twin slipped past Ayah, only now sparing her the slightest look. His eyes gave away his hurt and it broke Ayah's heart.

"Ayah…"

Eorlund came to stand beside the younger woman, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The two watched Kodlak's earthly body burn for a little moment before he spoke again.

"Do you have the fragments of Wuuthrad still? I'll need to prepare them for mounting again."

Ayah shrugged his hand off her shoulder and pulled her pack from her back.

"Here…take the bloody things." She spat bitterly. The fragments had coursed this. If the companions didn't treasure them so, Jorrvaskr would never have been attacked and Kodlak would still be alive.

"Careful with those!" The old smith scowled as she stuffed them into his hands. "We don't want more fragments, do we?"

Ayah grunted and pulled her pack back on.

"Of course…" Eorlund stopped her before she could walk off from him, his hand returning to her shoulder, but this time, to keep her in place. "I have a small favour to ask of you."

"What?" She grumbled stubbornly. She was getting tired of everyone having a favour to ask.

"There's another piece that Kodlak always kept close to himself." The smith explained. "Could you go to his chambers and get it for me? I'm not sure I'm the best one to go through his things."

And she was? Surely he should have been asking Aela, or better still, Vilkas. Why did she have to get it?

"I suppose so…"

"Thank you."

The walk from the forge to Kodlak's room was a blur. Ayah couldn't think, couldn't focus. She was vaguely aware of someone trying to catch her attention at some point, maybe Teagan, but she didn't respond.

Kodlak's room was tidy but cold. She'd only seen in there once before when she'd come to speak to the old harbinger. The room had been warm and welcoming then, but his study and sleeping chamber were very cold and foreboding without him in it. Tilma had made the bed one last time and cleared away any papers or books that Kodlak left lying about. It looked peaceful, but didn't feel right.

With a heavy sigh and even heavier heart, Ayah sat on the edge of the bed and looked round the room in bewilderment. Where would he have kept the fragment? Eorlund said he kept it close. A quick examination of the surface of the room revealed nothing. Maybe he kept it in a draw or cupboard?

Reaching for his nightstand, Ayah opened the first draw and much to her luck, there sat the fragment on top of a worn looking book. She took the piece of Wuuthrad and did a double take to the book, wondering what it was.

Kodlak left books around that he'd read from here and there before moving to the next. It didn't seem right that he'd hide one away like this. Picking the book up, Ayah traced her fingers over the old spine of the book. The cover was plain and didn't look like anything of any significance, that was, until she opened it.

Inside were detailed writings of Kodlak's dreams, feelings…fears.

Guilt boiled in the young nord woman's stomach as she began to read. It wasn't right. She'd barged into this room and was reading his Journal. This was personal, too personal. Maybe she should have put it down and left it in the draw for someone else to find…but the details were just too engrossing. As much as she wanted to pull away, Ayah couldn't put the journal down. She flipped through the pages, reading about how Kodlak had dreamt of Sovngard and the hunting grounds. How he'd had the chance to choose between them as a stranger arrived to stand against the Daedric prince Hircine with him.  
>He wrote about the Vilkas's fears and struggle with his inner beast and his twin's lack of struggle.<p>

Continuing to read she saw he'd documented her arrival and the events thereafter, right up until his death.

She barely held in a gasp at the revelations she uncovered in the journal, quickly slamming it shut and stuffing it into her pack before going to give Eorlund the last fragment.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Just a quick chapter before I get into the real gritty stuff. I'm having a few ideas from a short follow up story, though I promise you it'll be better written than this now I know what I'm doing :)

* * *

><p>"The old man had one wish before he died. And he didn't get it. It's as simple as that."<p>

Vilkas, Aela and Farkas stood around the stone basin under the Skyforge, Vilkas and the huntress glaring at one another. Farkas looked between them, somewhat torn.

"Being moon born is not so much of a curse as you might think, Vilkas." Aela retorted coolly.

"That's fine for you, but he wanted to be _clean_." The younger twin spat. Ayah's entrance went totally unnoticed.

"He wanted to meet Ysgramor and know the glories of Sovngarde. But all that was taken from him…" Vilkas added, his eyes turning to the stone floor in sadness.

"You avenged him…" The huntress sneered, crossing her arms over her chest and giving the younger man and stern look.

"Kodlak did not care for vengeance…." Farkas muttered from the other side of Aela. The dark shadow of this wife caught his attention, but only for a moment.

"No Farkas…" Vilkas scowled. "He didn't. And that's not what this is about. We should be honouring Kodlak, no matter our own thoughts on the blood."

A heartbroken look past over the Huntress's face and Aela wrapped her arms around her as she leant against the stone basin.

"You're right….It's what he wanted and he deserves to have it." She sighed and rubbed her eyes with the back of one hand.

"Kodlak used to speak of a way to cleanse his soul, even in death." Vilkas suddenly seemed to fill with eager excitement and turned to look at Ayah. The little assassin clung to the stone across the under forge and hugged herself against the stares of her shield brothers and sister.

"We all know the legends of the tomb of Ysgramor…."

"There, the souls of the Harbingers will heed the call of northern steel." Aela looked between her younger shield siblings curiously. "but…" a hardness returned to her voice and the older woman pushed herself off the basin. "We can't even enter the tomb without Wuuthrad, and that's in pieces, just like it's been for a thousand years."

"And dragons were just stories…."

Ayah nearly fell over in fright as Eorlund appeared in the doorway beside her, a huge, ancient looking war axe in his hands.

"And elves once ruled Skyrim…Just because something is, doesn't mean it must be."

All eyes fixed on the old smith and his hands tightened on the handle of the axe. "The blade is a weapon. A tool. Tools are meant to be broken, and repaired."

Vilkas's eyes went wide and Ayah thought they would fall out of his head as he rounded the basin and neared Eorlund. "Is that….? Did you repair the blade?"

"This is the first time I've had all the pieces…thanks you our shield sister here." Eorlund smiled softly and laid a hand on Ayah's shoulder as she cowered in the darkness beside the door. The look in his eyes was reassuring and soft and her lips twitched with the start of a smile.

"The flames of a hero can reforge the shattered." He squeezed her shoulder gently before dropping his hand back to Wuuthrad in his grasp and edging toward the other companions. "The flames of Kodlak shall fuel the rebirth of Wuuthrad. And now it will take you to meet him once more."

Turning back to Ayah, Eorlund motioned her to come forward, which she did, coming to stand just beside him. "As the one or bore the fragments I think you should be the one to carry Wuuthrad into battle."

He reached out and took one of her hands, laying it on Wuuthrad's handle.

Needless to say, Ayah chewed her lip in anxiety. For starters, she'd never used a war axe before, let alone carried one into a tomb in order to free the spirit of an honoured warrior. When Eorlund rested it into both of her hands, she almost squeaked as the weight of it nearly pulled her forward and onto her face. Maybe she could get Farkas to carry it.

Looking to her husband, she found him looking down at his feet, almost refusing himself to look at her.

"Ayah…." Vilkas shuffled across the under forge toward her, his hands fidgeting as he stood before her and his eyes anywhere but her.

"I'm sorry… for what I said. For everything I've said." Sighing he looked back at his twin and gave a tight lipped smile. "Farkas. Come, embrace your wife."

Farkas glanced up shyly and dragged his feet as he came over to where his brother and wife stood.

When he wrapped his arms around her after days of travel, Ayah nearly melted and dropped Wuuthrad. He'd missed her too, clearly, as his arms tightened and held her close, his cheek resting on her head.

He didn't say anything, Ayah was sure he couldn't really think of the words to express himself, as Farkas wasn't very good with words anyway.

She sighed and rested her head against his chest, hearing his faint heartbeat through his chest plate. She'd missed him.

"We should get going…" Ayah heard Aela say to Vilkas. "We need to get to the tomb before bad weather sets in and makes it impossible."

"You're right. We need to get to Winterhold before the sea of ghosts gets rough." Vilkas agreed.

Winterhold?

Ayah reluctantly pulled away from Farkas and looked over at her shield siblings.

"The tombs at Winterhold?"

"On an island just off the coast." Aela confirmed.

"But…. I can't swim…." Ayah admitted, blushing.

"Don't worry…" A firm hand took a hold of Wuuthrad, that Ayah was still struggling with and took the weapon from her. Farkas smiled and held the blade like it was nothing. "I'll help you over the ice."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Thanks for the reviews :D please, keep 'em coming. You guys are my motivation.

* * *

><p>The cold wind of Skyrim seemed to grow even colder the closer one got to the coast. The sea of ghosts was fierce and ruthless and the cold air it seemed to generate only made a person feel more wary about the unforgiving sea.<p>

Bundled up in her bear fur coat once more, Ayah pressed on with her Companion siblings as they crossed the ice field that created a walkway from the mainland to the little islands the sea had cut off.

"Not much further now!" Vilkas yelled back to the others over the howling wind. All four were cold and soaked, having slipped and slid across the ice and into the water more than once. Farkas had fallen in after trying to help Ayah when a sheet of ice gave way under her feet. The huntress had yelped in surprise as she'd fallen in not long after them. Vilkas had only just managed to keep his balance as the ice under him broken and his left leg disappeared into the chilling water.

By the time they all got to the tomb, they were frozen and shivering and the fires that burned brightly inside were a welcome relief.

"This is the resting place of Ysgramor and his most trusted generals…" Vilkas said in a voice that was just above a whisper. The younger twin looked around in awe at the carvings and the statue that greeted them as they wondered down the stairs.

"This place gives me the creeps…." Ayah mumbled and shuddered.

"I thought you spent a lot of time in tombs?" The huntress Aela smirked over at her. She was as confident as ever it seemed that being surrounded by dead things didn't seem to bother her in the slightest.

"Just because I do, doesn't mean I like it." Ayah replied quietly. "So, how do we get in?"

"Put the Axe in Ysgramor's hand." Vilkas pointed to the statue whose hands clutched at the empty air.

With Farkas's help, Ayah was lifted high enough to place the Axe into Ysgramor's hands and right on cue, the door before them opened.

A rush of stale air hit the Companions and smell of death and decay kept out of the tomb. The stench made all the warriors shudder. There was no normal person that could possibly get used to such a scent.

"Let's just get in there and do this. I don't really want to hang around." Ayah frowned and rubbed her nose, as if trying to get rid of the smell.

"Good luck!" Vilkas called to them as the three other shield siblings turned to enter the tomb.

Looking back at him in confusion, Ayah stopped in her tracks.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No." Vilkas shrugged and sat down on the base of the statue.

"Why not?" Ayah felt somewhat cheated that Vilkas had brought them all this way, only to sit back and not join them in saving Kodlak's soul.

"Kodlak was right…" He huffed out as he sat. "I let Vengeance rule my heart. Don't get me wrong. I regret nothing of what we did at Driftshade. But I can't go any further with my mind fogged or heart grieved."

"So we're going to do this alone?" she asked flatly.

"You should be caution. The original Companions rest with Ysgramor You'll need to prove yourself to them. But I have faith that you will do just fine." He smiled.

"So they're not going to be pleased we barged in here then I take it?" Aela grimaced.

"It's not that you're intruding. I'd wager they've actually expected us. They just want to be sure your worthy."

Shaking her head, Ayah turned from her brother-in-law and began to make her way down the stone passage.

-oOo-

No sooner had they stepped into the main body of the tomb, they were attacked by two wild skeevers, though they were quickly dispatched by Farkas before Aela or Ayah could even get their weapons out. Trudging further in, they were confronted by the first of Ysgramor's warriors.

The Companions of old, or more accurately, their spirits, walked free of their resting places and drew their ghostly weapons and banded together to attack the newer generation of Companions, who fought back with everything they had.

Aela, Farkas and Ayah fought through two waves of ghostly warriors before the tomb fell silent once more.

"The finest warriors huh?" Aela scoffed and examined the ash left by the dead Companion.

"They got me good…" Farkas coughed while sitting on a stone step, Ayah kneeling in front of him, healing a wound on the left side of his chest.

"I told you to be careful." His wife said softly, quelling the healing light from her hand and looking in her bag for a small healing brew. She handed it to him and watched Farkas down it in one.

"Their blades are just as sharp as ours, but they go through us like shadows. I'm surprised we managed to fight them off." The huntress frowned. "We'll have to keep our guard up in this place."

"I thought that's what Vilkas said." Ayah mumbled and stood, her eyes going to the small burial urns in interest.

Farkas silently looked around the room from his spot on the steps, his eyes going wide at the sight of something in particular.

"Don't get smart Ayah…" Aela grumbled and retrieved as many of her arrows as she could find.

"I…I don't think I can go any further…." Came Farkas's suddenly shaky voice.

"What?" Both women looked up from what they were doing to look at the only man in their little group as he stared intensely at something on the right side of the room.

"Farkas? What's the matter?"

Farkas gave a visible shudder and began fidgeting on the step. Aela followed his line of sight and gave a loud sigh.

"Oh Gods…"

Across the room, up the walls and across the doorway, were thick, white, silky webs. They were everywhere and looked fresh. On top of that, around the door sat a rather smallish looking spider, which gazed at them, unblinking.

"Spiders…Ayah, Farkas is scared of spiders." The older woman said, going over to her younger shield brother and stroking his hair comfortingly.

"You're kidding?" His wife asked, looking between them and the small spider sat in its webbing.

With a shake of her head, Aela motioned down to Farkas. "He won't be able to function properly if he goes any further." Farkas was sweating heavily and looked clammy and shaken.

Inwardly sighing, Ayah left the urn she had her hand stuck in and wondered over to Farkas and Aela, kneeling down and stroking Farkas's face.

"Love? Do you want to return to Vilkas? I don't want you getting hurt because you're scared."

Farkas gulped and then pulled his eyes away from the offending creature across the room, focusing them on Ayah.

"I'm not proud." He frowned. "But I can't go on. The big crawly ones are too much for me. I'll stay back with Vilkas." He stood and put his sword away. "Give my regards to Ysgramor." And after a quick peck to the cheek, he sprinted off the way they'd come.

"Well… I wasn't expecting that." Ayah mumbled and watched her husband run off out of sight.

"He never mentioned it I take it?" Aela rested her hands on her hips and turned her eyes from the retreating Farkas to her little shield sibling, Ayah.

"No. I suppose he wouldn't." Standing, Ayah turned to Aela. "As a nord, I doubt his pride would really let him."

-oOo-

Needless to say, with only two of them, the path to the inner most tomb was a hard one for the two Companions. They pushed through however, and eventually made it to the huge wooden doors that protected Ysgramor's resting place.

Ayah pushed on the doors and with little effort, they opened. The room inside was spectacular with its high ceilings and the lovingly decorated tomb in front, most likely Ysgramor's.

The centre of the room dipped down some, and in the centre of that was a torch that burned a beautiful blue colour.

Nearing it cautiously, her blade drawn and Aela at her back, Ayah was astonished to find a Kodlak's astral being stood at the fire, warming his hands.

"Greetings Shield sister." He chimed happily, his voice sounding other worldly, but it was defiantly him.

"Kodlak?" Ayah was convinced the poison from a spider bite was causing her to hallucinate.

"Of course." He chuckled. "My fellow Harbingers and I have been warming ourselves here. Trying to evade Hircine."

Looking around, Ayah found no one else there but herself, Kodlak and Aela who seemed to be confused by the whole situation. Perhaps she couldn't see him… Perhaps Ayah was talking to herself.

"There's no one else here Kodlak…."

"You see only me because your heart knows only me as the Companions leader." He explained. "I wager old Vignar could see half a dozen of my predecessors." He chuckled once more. "And I see them all." He added softly as his laughter died away. "The ones in Sovngarde. The ones trapped here with me…And they all see you. You have brought honour to the Companions. We won't soon forget it."

Pulling off her pack, Ayah began to rummage through it once more, trying to find one of the witches' heads.

"Vilkas said you can still be cured!" She said excitably, pulling a head free from her bag and holding it up.

Kodlak smiled sadly and Ayah felt her heart sink.

"I can only hope." He said and stepped back away from the flames. "Throw the head into the fire Ayah. It should release the magic, for me at least."

As soon as he had finished speaking, Ayah threw the head into the fire and watched as the witches face seemed to contort and scream a silent scream of agony as it burned.

She was still watching it as Aela yelled from behind her and giant wolf spirit leapt at the two women, Ayah throwing herself to the floor in order to avoid it.

"Aela! Shoot it!" She yelled and scrambled to her feet, the wolf spirit attacking the huntress as she struggled to hit it with her arrows.

Summoning Lucien Lachance, Ayah jumped on the wolf and began hacking at it with as much strength as she could muster. Aela had been knocked off her feet and was desperately tried to get a good aim at the spirit. Lucien screamed and sunk his blade into the wolf's neck.

It seemed to take forever but finally the wolf fell and disappeared from the companion's sights.

"Is it over?" Aela panted.

"I think so…." Ayah groaned and dragged herself up off the ground. Looking to Kodlak's spirit, Ayah found he'd moved from his position at the torch and was standing over by a burial tomb. "Kodlak?" She called over. The spirit said nothing and so she staggered over to him, her leg killing her from where she'd taken a bite to the thigh.

"Did it work?" she asked again.

Kodlak's kind smile told Ayah it had, but she still felt the need to have it confirmed.

"You've slain the beast within me Ayah. I thank you for this treasured gift. Though, the other harbingers remain trapped by Hircine." His eyes turned from her, up to the ceiling, where his smile grew. "Perhaps from Sovngarde, the heroes of old can join me in their recuse." He chuckled gently. "The Harrowing of the hunting grounds. It would be a battle of such triumph."

His hand stretched out and came to rest on her shoulder. Ayah felt an odd throbbing from the touch, like the transfer of energy. It made her head spin somewhat.

"Perhaps someday, you'll join us in that battle. But for today, return to Jorrvaskr. Triumph in your victory, and lead the Companions to further glory."

With that, Kodlak Whitemane disappeared from the world of the living and entered into Sovngarde. Or at least, Ayah thought he had….


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

* * *

><p>Ayah sat on a stone ledge in the tomb, kicking her legs back and forth and going over Kodlak's last words in her mind. Coupling that with what she'd found written in his journal, she wasn't surprised when Aela confronted her.<p>

"So…" The Huntress strolled up to her and sat down on the ledge beside her. "This makes you the new Harbinger…"

Ayah shrugged casually and watched her legs as they swung.

"Maybe I can pass it onto Vilkas." She muttered.

Aela seemed taken aback by her musings and had to stop herself from slapping the younger woman around the head.

"Ayah, don't be foolish. You're the Harbinger now, it's a great honour. You can't just pass it off like a dirty loincloth!"

The other woman didn't answer immediately. She merely gazed at her feet and gave a loud, exacerbated sigh before speaking.

"But I don't want to be Harbinger. I didn't even want to be a companion, so this is the last thing I wanted." She confessed.

The older woman at her side gave her a hard, unsympathetic look, the kind that would shut Torvar up mid joke, or cause Teagan to hold his masculinity in fear. When something needed to be done Aela liked it done to the best of all ability and with little fuss. Ayah, was making a fuss…

Grabbing her shield sibling by the shoulders, Aela shook Ayah, snarling. "_Enough! _Do you realise how disrespectful this is to Kodlak's spirit? You need to pull yourself together and stop sulking. You're the Harbinger now. You give the companions your guidance and wisdom now. And it's not just us that need you Ayah…." She dropped the younger woman's shoulders and placed a hand on Ayah's stomach. "I'm not as blind as the men in Jorrvaskr. Tilma's noticed too. Ria and Njada are too young to notice, I doubt you've even taken it seriously Ayah, but you can't just think about yourself anymore."

With that she removed her hand and watched Ayah shrink down on the ledge.

"I was going to see Danica….." She mumbled absently.

"No need. You have all the signs. It's obvious to all women of a certain age and life experience." Aela huffed and turned her gaze away from her sister in arms.

"Please, don't tell Farkas." Ayah suddenly asked, grasping Aela's arm.

"Why not?" Aela narrowed her eyes at Ayah and watched her curiously. "He is the father, isn't he?"

"Yes!" Ayah almost yelled before shrinking away again, trying to push herself as far as she could into the stone and away from Aela's watchful eyes. "I…. I just have things I need to do first. I don't want him to worry."

"And you think I won't?" Aela scowled. "I know your pregnant Ayah. If I let you run off into some huge battle and let you get yourself killed, I'll never be able to live with myself for not stopping you. And what about Farkas, huh?" She snapped. "What if, say, you run off into a battle with a Dragon? What if you're killed and then it comes out that you were with child too? How do you think Farkas will cope? It'll break him Ayah, beyond repair."

Ayah quivered at the thought. That was the last thing to she wanted to happen. Farkas didn't deserve that.

But…

At the same time, she was the Dragonborn. Over the last few months, she'd been working quietly with the Blades in order to stop Alduin from taking back the world he thought was rightfully his.

"Aela…" Ayah turned to the older woman, looking at her in complete seriousness. "I have to stop Alduin. I _have_ to. Pregnant or not. If I leave this to run its course, there won't be much left of Skyrim for mine and Farkas's child to be born into. The war be damned! This is the most serious thing facing Skyrim and no one but a handful of people seem to realise." Getting to her feet, Ayah brushed herself off and looked down at the other woman coldly. "I'm sorry. I have to risk it."

-oOo-

On the right side of Ysgramor's tomb, high in one corner, was a secret escape. Ayah wasn't sure why it was there, or why anyone or anything would want to get out of a tomb, after all, tombs were a **final** resting place, weren't they?

Up a set of spiral stairs that had half rotted with time and down another stone passage, Ayah found a chain and pulled it, causing a nearby stone to move. It seemed to be the fashion in all old Nord burial crypts and once one was aware of what to look for, it was quite easy to spot them.

Farkas and Vilkas jumped in surprise when their shield sister appeared from behind a stone wall. Both men were sat on the stone base of the statue, Farkas flicking tiny pebbles down the passage they'd used to enter the tomb.

"Ayah? Is it done? Is Kodlak free?" Vilkas scrambled to his feet, quickly followed by Farkas who brushed his hands on the back of his leathers.

Ayah nodded and smiled sadly. "Kodlak's free of the beast blood. He'll join Ysgramor and the other companions in Sovngarde."

"I can't believe it worked!" Vilkas chuckled in joy. His brother smiled and sheepishly pushed past Vilkas to hug his wife.

Aela came from the passage behind them, her arms crossed over her chest and a warm smile on her lips as she watched Farkas and Ayah.

"What… What do we do about a Harbinger?" Vilkas asked, shuffling closer to his brother and sister-in-law.

"Ayah's the new Harbinger." Aela smiled and crouched down on the statues base.

Vilkas seemed taken aback and after a sharp, almost dangerous look between the two woman, he glared back at Aela.

"Who says?"

"Kodlak."

"How?" He demanded.

If Aela was fazed by the younger man's suddenly threatening stance, she didn't show it.

"We, or more accurately, Ayah, spoke to Kodlak. His spirit was here, waiting to be freed. He's deemed her fit and she'll lead the companions from here. You don't like it? Take it up with the Gods." She told him causally.

"Vilkas." Ayah left Farkas and reached for his brother before he could snap back. "I… I really don't want to be Harbinger. I know it's what you've always hoped for and I know you've always worked for it and if I could just hand it over to you, I would."

He frowned and looked down at the stone floor.

"I don't know how to lead a warrior group. I can't really give out directions or advice. Even at the Brotherhood sanctuary, Nazir handles things while I just… wonder off. I have no doubt I'll prove useless as Harbinger. I have no experience and I've only been doing this whole adventurer thing for a year or so…" She shrugged and sighed. "The only one that usually listens to me in the mead hall is that bloody dog…" Farkas seemed to perk up and Ayah shook her head. "Not you dear…"

"You'll do fine…" Vilkas unexpectedly butted in. "I'll… _we'll _make sure you do just fine." He said firmly, looking between Farkas and Aela. Both nodded without hesitation.

"Thank you" Ayah muttered in reply and gave him a soft smile before reaching to embrace him.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapters a little slow . I know where I want to go with this but after such a long pause where I didn't even think of this fic, I've sort of lot track of the plan. The next chapter might lag too if I cant get my head together. sorry guys. I'll try and get back on track as soon as I can.<p>

GP


	23. Chapter 23

Hi guys! Its been a while and I've probably lost most of you. I'm really sorry. . I recently started working for home and I can't believe how stressful it actually is. Writing had to take a back seat. That also accounts for this poor excuse of a chapter. its all I've got. atm, howl is split into about four different main events in my mind. two have already been written so now I have to write the shitty little bits with no substance in between. I apologise a million times. I'm hoping the new DLC will kick start my imagination again soon. I really actually want to write up a follow to this, maybe based on the DLC. *shrug* anyway, I apologise again and leave you to read on.

GP

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

"What guidance could she possibly offer me? Us? She's still a whelp!" Njada protested, throwing her hands in the air.

The companions had returned to Jorrvaskr and Ayah had slunk away, leaving Vilkas to break the news to everyone.

The other companions had laughed at him at first, but soon, it was clear he wasn't joking. Most had sat in silence, letting the news sink in, Athis quickly becoming outwardly annoyed by it. He'd always had high hopes of take the head position in the mead hall.

Njada had almost immediately started to kick up a fuss ,throwing her mead into the fire in anger as she ranted.

"Ayah has done things most of us haven't. She can offer what she has." Aela defended their new Harbinger.

"I _don't care_ if she fights dragons. She could ride a unicorn too for all I care but I still wouldn't agree with her becoming the Harbinger." Njada hissed venomously.

"Would you disagree with Kodlak?" Aela asked the younger woman firmly. "Would you be so disrespectful of his spirit to argue with his last wishes?"

Njada shrank back then, scowling and glaring into the fire. That ended the discussion on the matter for that night.

Farkas left the main group and headed into the bowels of Jorrvaskr to find his wife and new Harbinger.

"Ayah?"

He stuck his head around their bedroom door to find his wife sat cross legged on the bed. She'd long since stripped off her armour and had tossed it onto the floor across the room. She wore nothing but one of his cotton shirts.

She was clearly engrossed in reading something. Farkas had no interest reading, so he wasn't too curious.

"Ayah?" He called again. This time, she looked up, her face clean and freshly washed.

"Hello love."

"Have I disturbed you?" he asked, slipping into the room and dropping down onto the bed beside her.

"No. I was just…" She trailed off; closing the book that Farkas could clearly see was a journal now he was close enough.

"You keep a journal?" He snorted, reaching for it. Ayah, to his surprise, snatched it away.

"I do… but this isn't mine. It's Kodlak's."

"Kodlak's?"

Reaching for it again, Ayah moved back from him, holding it out of reach. Farkas frowned and continued to try and reach it.

"Can I read it?"

"You don't like reading."

"Aye, but I want to see what Kodlak said."

"You can't. I shouldn't be reading it technically." Ayah grimaced and pressed the book against her chest, as if hugging it away from him. Farkas frowned and stared at his wife in silence.

"Farkas?" She suddenly looked at him gravely and other companion felt a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Yes love?"

"I have some things, important things; I need to do now that all this is sorted here. I'll need to ask you to trust me."

With a smirk, he replied. "I trust you anyway."

Still frowning, she watched his expression, her lips a tight, fine line.

"I know. But you'll need to have faith in me now more than ever."

-oOo-

Over the next week, Ayah, along with Delphine began to look toward ending Alduin's slowly tightening grip on Skyrim. On the Blade's advice, she, Farkas, Torvar, Ria and Vilkas journeyed to Ivrstedd, ready to climb to the summit to High Hrothgar.

"This is so exciting." Ria bounced. "I've never been up there before. Is it beautiful Ayah?" Ria grabbed and hugged her shield sister's arm with a grin.

"You'll see for yourself." Ayah laughed back softly and rested her hand on Ria's.

"Why are we going up there anyway, it seems like a lot of effort for no reason." Farkas grumbled. He was still slightly red in the face and irritated by his earlier trip as they walked toward the little mountain town. Everyone had laughed as he fell face first into a dip in the ground, leaving him embarrassed to say the least.

"There is a reason actually Farkas and you know that. I have to see the Greybeards."

"I thought you'd already seen them?" Vilkas asked, reaching to ruffle his brother's hair to remove the leaves that had tangled themselves in it. Farkas growled in response and shoved back hard, nearly knocking his twin off his feet.

"I have." Ayah scowled and wiggled free of Ria to stand between the siblings. "But I need to ask a favour. I need to set up a meeting."

"A meeting for what?" Torvar asked, licking his fingers in between mouthfuls of meat.

"I need to get General Tullius and Ulfric Stormcloak in the same room just long enough that I can get them to put their war on hold."

The four other companions blinked and looked between one another before back to Ayah.

"Are you serious?" Vilkas sneered.

"Totally." Ayah replied with confidence. "I can't fight Alduin with a war going on, and there will be no point in them fighting over Skyrim if there isn't any of Skyrim left. Personally, I think I'd prefer a truce for a week or so, just so the dragon situation could be put under control."

"How are you gonna kill all those dragon's in one week?" Torvar asked through a mouth full of food, bit of meat and saliva flying about.

Ayah pulled a face at his table manners and shuddered. "I'm not. I don't know how to get rid of all those dragons. Maybe they'll never go away. But Alduin is the biggest threat."

"So they'll always be dragons in Skyrim now?" Ria questioned, biting her lip.

"I dunno. Maybe. Unless Alduin's death will end the other dragon's lives too. He is the one raising them after all." Ayah removed her pack and propped it up on a stone wall as she searched through for something. "But somehow I don't think that'll be it." Finding a pair of fur gloves, she pulled them on. She replaced the pack on her back and began to walk over the bridge toward the start of the 7,000 steps.

The companions began their walk in relative silence, making good time as they moved further up the mountain. However, a sudden frost spider attack left Ria with a bad bite to her calf and Farkas in tears. They spent nearly an hour trying to comfort him before he could even think about moving again.

"Promise there won't be anymore." Farkas whined as he walked hand in hand with his wife at the back of the group. Vilkas had taken over leading and Torvar helped Ria along.

After opening her mouth and closing it again a couple of times with answers she knew she couldn't give, Ayah smiled at her husband reassuringly. "I can't promise that darling but I can promise that if we're attacked again, I swear I'll kill them before they reach you."

Farkas seemed to be comforted by that and kissed her cheek softly.

"Thank you love."

-oOo-

The rest of their walk went without a hitch. They fought some wolves, a troll and even spotted a dragon, but nothing they couldn't handle.

"wow…." Ria hobbled ahead, peering over the edge of the mountain to look down on the rest of Skyrim. It was a clear day and the companions found they could see all the way to Whiterun, and further.

"I can't believe how small everything looks." Ria said, awestruck.

"Its breath taking alright." Vilkas stood beside her, more to keep her from toppling over the edge than anything.

Torvar came up beside them, but instead of commenting on the view, he moved his armour, released his loincloth and began to urinate over the edge.

"By the Gods! Torvar that's disgusting!" Ria squealed.

"When a man's gotta go, he's gotta go." He replied with a grin.

"What if that hits someone?" Vilkas frowned, Farkas snickering nearby.

"That's their hard luck. Besides, it'll probably hit a pilgrim. They'll probably think it's a sign from the gods."

"Torvar, put it away now or I'll chop it off." Ayah huffed, pushing on his shoulder gently. He other nord rocked back and forth on his feet, trying to stop himself from falling over the edge.

"Hey!" He yelled once he's regain balance, chasing after the group as they headed toward high Hrothgar.

-oOo-

High Hrothgar was a place many Nords had never seen the inside of. It was a place many had travelled to, but had never gotten through the great stone doors.

Ayah didn't knock, didn't call, she merely pushed the doors open and stepped inside.

"Well I'd have thought they'd lock the door considering no one else can ever get in…" Torvar whispered as Ayah's shield brothers and sister slunk in after her in a long line.

"I suppose when everyone that comes here is under the impression they can't get in, there is no real need to lock the door." Vilkas whispered in reply, his eyes darting about the huge stone building. Very little natural light crept into the room, leaving it shadowy and a little hard to see.

"Ah!" There was a sudden crash and all the companions turned to see Torvar on his face, having tripped over a pot.

"I'm ok. I'm good. Don't rush to help or anything…" He muttered angrily as they turned away again, rolling their eyes.

"You appear to be bringing tours around our home Ayah…." Ria and Farkas yelped in shock as someone spoke from the shadows. Vilkas nearly fell over trying to release his sword in time to defend them and Torvar jumped with a hic-up.

"I'm sorry Arngeir. These are my shield siblings. I asked them to accompany me." Ayah told the robed man as he stepped out of the darkness. "I apologise for Torvar. It appears even when sober he can't stand up."

"Heeey." The man in question moaned, clambering to his feet.

"Yes well… we're used to things getting broken here. Just not by other people." The old monk mused, watching Torvar closely as he dusted himself off. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you once more Dovahkiin?"

"I need to ask a favour. A big one." The old man nodded and she continued. "I need you to help call a truce to the civil war currently tearing Skyrim apart."

"And how would we do that? We are merely monks, ancient sages, keepers of the Thu'um. What goes on in the war below us isn't anything we can help with or choose to get involved in." He told her.

"Welcome to our world." Ayah scowled. "As a companion, I do not get involved in war. But as Dovahkiin, I need to stop Alduin."

From the shadows, the other three greybeards immured, causing the companions to shuffle closer to Ayah, unnerved by the sudden appearance.

"How many are there?!" Torvar hissed.

"There are merely four of us. And you need not worry. They will not speak, for if they did, they would surely harm you." Arngeir spoke, leaning slightly to look directly at Torvar.

"Please Arngeir…" Ayah pleaded. "I need to bring both the General and Ulfric Stormcloak here. I need you to ask them to hold back, only for a little while."

"Here? You want them to come _here_?" The monk suddenly seemed to stress.

"Its neutral ground here. Your old and revered sages who both Ulfric and Tullius respect. This makes sense."

Arngeir's face twisted as he thought. Ayah was becoming impatient, watching the old man as he tried to weigh up the odds.

"It won't happen again Arngeir. This is to save Skyrim. Please?"

"Maybe we should just ask them to come to Jorrvaskr?" Vilkas said quietly over her shoulder as he and Farkas watched the greybeard that had appeared from the shadows closest to them.

"No. we can't get involved like that."

"And the greybeards can?"

"It's not the same thing."

"Dovahkiin…" Vilkas quietened and Ayah turned her attention back to the greybeard in front of her. "If you can persuade both General Tullius and Jarl Ulfric to come here, I shall try my best to make them welcome so that you can start the negotiations."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I'm so pleased your still reading this! I'm actually really surprised. Anyway, for those who reviewed, thanks so much. I really like getting emails telling me you guys are enjoying it. lets see if I can get a few more huh? its partly the reason I've written another chapter so quickly (especially a long one). I even put playing my DLC on hold for you guys :)<p>

anyway, enjoy

GP

* * *

><p>To Ayah, The city of Windhelm had a history of murder and death. It had been the city that started her Dark brotherhood career, if you could have called it that. It was also the place that Ayah had stopped that serial killer, just before he's struck his latest victim. How she'd managed to be in the right place at the right time she still wasn't clear on. She was convinced it was the court wizard at the time.<p>

"The palace of Kings. Isn't it spectacular." Vilkas had commented as they'd walked toward the great gates, the towers of the palace visible over the walls.

Ayah hadn't answered. She wasn't listening as Vilkas began to educate Farkas, Aela and Teagan on the palace. She wasn't interested in the building. She needed the man inside it.

A huge gust of wind whirled around them as they walked the streets of the city. The place was incredibly cold and it was obvious a blizzard was moving in overhead.

Farkas saw his wife shiver and wrapped one thick arm around her. She smiled and pressed to his side, apologising. He couldn't work out why. If she was cold, that wasn't her fault.

"You've still got a lot to learn about being a Nord cousin." Teagan chuckled when he saw Ayah bundle up against Farkas.

"I think we've had this conversation." Ayah mumbled, glancing over at the market place, her eyes catching Niranye's. The elf woman gave a slight, discreet smile, fitting of her personality and profession Ayah thought.

Niranye was talking to Torbjorn Shatter-shield. Another tally to Ayah's hit list. She may not have killed him, but she's taken loved ones, that was close enough in anyone's book. The man looked tired, sad, and old.

She wasn't sure of her feelings on that. Even after the event itself. It had been pretty simple to get into the clan's home and kill their surviving daughter. She wasn't expecting the mother to be so heartbroken and kill herself though, leaving Torbjorn alone. He spent his days drunk now someone had told her last time she was here.

The slightest sliver of guilt tugged at her heart then. Most of the people she'd killed, she'd felt nothing for because there was no living reminder of them after the deed had been done.

Clan Shatter-shield was different though and seeing Torbjorn's faded expression made Ayah scowl.

"What?"

Ayah glanced up at her husband who was looking between the elf woman and Torbjorn and Ayah.

"Nothing. I just feel bad about his family. That's all."

"I heard his first daughter was killed by that murderer. It's a shame. She was a pretty girl." Teagan pointed out quietly.

"Inappropriate Teagan." Aela said firmly. "She's dead. Have some respect."

"I said she was pretty! What more respect does she want?" He retorted.

"I heard the dark brotherhood was involved in his second daughter dying…." Vilkas suddenly commented, his eyes firmly fixed on Ayah. The other nord buried herself in Farkas's side and bit her lip.

"Don't be ridiculous Vilkas…."

-oOo-

The Jarl's steward met the companions on entry into the palace of kings. His eyes appeared to light up as he saw them, coming over with haste.

"Companions. I recognise that armour. Please, if there's anything I can do for you, it will be a pleasure."

Ayah peeled herself off Farkas, much to her love's dismay and straightened up. "We're here to see Jarl Ulfric." She told the steward. The man nodded.

"I can't tell you how pleased the Jarl will be to see you. You are a great symbol of the Nords and our great history in this land. Allow me to go and tell him you're here."

The man rushed away before Ayah could say anything further and all four of the companions and Teagan stood in silence.

"Maybe we shouldn't mention you guys also accept imperials and elves." Teagan suddenly snickered, breaking the silence. Aela promptly elbowed him in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him.

-oOo-

"Please, take a seat." The steward returned not fifteen minutes later and offered the companions a seat at the great table in front of the Jarl's throne. With muttered thanks, the companions seated themselves, Teagan dropping down onto the bench next to the jarl's housecarl.

"The Jarl is just dressing. He won't be long." The steward told them as he joined them at the table, sitting beside Aela. "Was the journey from Whiterun a hard one?" He asked, still beaming like a child expecting a tale of battles, dragons and magic.

"Not particularly." Vilkas answered, swatting Farkas's hand as his brother rolled an apple around the table in front of them.

"It would appear the war and the dragons have cleared the roads." Ayah added.

"Oh…" The steward visibly deflated and glanced over at the door to the jarl's private quarters.

Awkward silence fell over the table, the only sound to break it being Farkas playing with a fork, which his brother snatched away with a stern look.

"I know you…" The housecarl suddenly said to Teagan. He'd been glaring at him for nearly ten minutes and in the end, Teagan had shuffled away from him a little.

"Oh?" Ayah's cousin answered casually.

"Aye! I know you _really_ well." The bigger man growled.

"He just has one of those faces…." Ayah forced a smiled around Teagan.

"He owes me money. Aye, that's it. You lost a bet with me in the tavern months back. Fled not an hour after so you could wiggle out of paying!" The housecarl snarled, standing from the bench. Teagan's face dropped and he practically clinging to Ayah then.

"Help!" He yelped as the man snatched at him. Ayah grabbing his arm to keep him beside her. They both proceeded to tug the bandit back and forth, Farkas leaning around Ayah to grab some of Teagan's hair and yank him back toward them.

There was an almighty cry and a clang of metal armour as the housecarl fell forward onto Teagan, who in turn fell onto Ayah, who fell onto Farkas. He fell onto Vilkas and the younger brother fell off the bench, his leg trapped, leaving him laying awkwardly half on, half off the bench. The huntress sat across the table, her head in her hands and the steward beside her, looking helpless.

"I apologise for my housecarl's behaviour companions…." Came sudden, heavily accented voice from across the door.

Everyone turned to see a very sleepy looking Ulfric Stormcloak and beside him, a taller, heavier built man in a bear skin.

"Looks like everyone's been doing a bit of wrestling." The taller man laughed.

"That's enough Galmar. The Companions have clearly been wrongly accused and I am very displeased with it" The jarl scowled.

"He's not a companion for starters Jarl." Ayah huffed, pushing Teagan and the housecarl off her. "And I have no doubt Teagan cheated this man. It's just his way."

"Then I'll have him locked up." Ulfric returned, stalking further toward them, Galmar shadowing.

"Er, Ayah…." Teagan looked up at his cousin pleadingly, scrambling away from the housecarl and almost crawling onto Farkas's lap to escape.

"No need." Ayah stood and slapped Teagan in the face, much to his shock. "Give me your money. Now Teagan."

He was quiet for a second or two, clearly stunned before he clutched his coin purse tightly. "But… But this is mine!"

"No its no." she frowned. "You owe it to this man. Hand it to him now and settle the debt."

He almost pouted. And it was quite funny to watch. In fact, Jarl Ulfric's general couldn't contain himself as Teagan handed over the purse, clinging onto the material desperately as the housecarl took it from him, only to have his hand slapped by Ayah.

"There." She said. "The debt is paid, there's no need to fight…" she watched Teagan stand, glaring at him. "And I've just saved you from prison… again."

"If he makes a habit of this, perhaps it's for the best that he spends some time in my prison." Ulfric offered, tucking his hands behind his back as he lazily made his way over to the companions, eyeing Ayah closely.

"Trust me, it doesn't work." Aela answered across the table.

"We've met before…." Ayah looked away from Teagan, noticing Ulfric was smiling. Almost immediately it made her feel uncomfortable.

"We have." She confirmed. "I was on the prison cart with you on our way to Helgen."

"I'm glad you made it out ok." He said, offering her his hand. She took it and almost fell over when he brought it to his lips. Ayah could almost the growl from Farkas behind her and saw him rise from his seat at the table.

"Y-Your man…Ralof…He helped me get away." She stuttered, her cheeks burning. She wasn't sure if anyone could see. Either way, she put on a serious expression as she took her hand back.

"Ralof is here somewhere, skulking about." Galmar commented from behind the Jarl who was watching Ayah with intense eyes.

"I'll have to find him and catch up." She said softly and stepped back, into Farkas. A squeak escaped her and she blushed brighter than before.

"Ah…er… Jarl, this is my…Husband. Farkas." She stumbled through her sentence. "With him is his brother Vilkas, the huntress Aela and my cousin, Teagan…who isn't a companion."

"Though he likes to tell people he is." Aela said, having rounded the table to stand beside her harbinger.

"And you yourself. Who are you companion?" Ulfric rasped toward Ayah. Farkas wrapped an arm around her waist and made his best angry face. It was sweet really.

"This is our Harbinger. Ayah Red-fury." Vilkas answered for her. She was glad; her tongue felt like someone had sewed it to the bottom of her mouth.

-oOo-

"I was catching a few hours rest before you arrived. You must forgive me if I seem distant." Jarl Ulfric offered, climbing the couple of steps to his throne. "War is a tiresome business."

"Actually, that's what we're here about." Ayah said softly. She'd seated herself on the edge of the bench, facing Ulfric but not. She watched his boots. His hands. Anything but his face. His gaze made her cringe.

"You've come to join us we hope." Galmar sorted, standing beside Ulfric's seat protectively.

"Not quite. The companions don't involve ourselves with war." Vilkas replied.

"Then what have you come for?" Ulfric yawned, slumping down in his throne. "If you're about to tell us to stop fighting, I will warn you now. Your breath will be wasted."

"I hope not." The harbinger mumbled. She straightened herself up before continuing, still looking at the jarl's boots. "What you do is your business. It's your prerogative. But I must ask. And I shall ask General Tullius the same. I want you to come to a meeting, held at High Hrothgar by the greybeards. They and we, the companions, want the dragon crisis ended before war takes over Skyrim completely. If this war continues to rage while Alduin is gaining strength, we will never be able to stop him in time."

"So you want men?" Galmar grimaced. "Dragon or no, we have none to spare."

"We don't need your men." Aela interrupted. "All we need is Ayah to do the job. From you, what is needed is a truce with the imperials."

"We'll need one battle halted before the more serious one begins." Vilkas added.

"And you do not see the battle with the empire as serious?" Ulfric shifted in his seat.

"Right now? No. Not that I have ever seen any reason for it." Ayah answered honestly.

"Who cares who worships what dead God?" Farkas grumbled.

"My husband is right. This war is about stubborn men and religion, like most wars." Ayah said. Her stomach was churning, Ulfric was staring again, but there was some coldness in his eyes. Any progress she'd been making, she'd probably thrown away with that last comment.

"I do not wish to offend you, Jarl Ulfric." She continued, looking at the floor this time. "I am merely overemotional with all the strain I have acquired since that day at Helgen."

The Jarl nodded, much to her relief.

"I understand Harbinger. I too feel the stain of everything happening within our land right now."

"Will you see the Greybeards at High Hrothgar or not?" Aela said abruptly. Ayah could have smirked. It was just like the huntress to want to get things over and done with quickly. Her expression was cold, but not hate filled. Just…determined.

"I will." Ulfric answered, much to everyone's surprise.

"What?" Galmar nearly fell he spun on his heel so quickly to look at his Jarl. "What about the battle? Surely you're not interested in spending hours with the imperial dogs, listening to their rubbish about how we're fighting for nothing and how the Thalmor are right!"

"I do actually." Ulfric drawled with a smirk. "Battles can be fought with words too Galmar. Not just with swords."

-oOo-

The companions and Teagan left the Palace a little after midday and headed for Candlehearth hall.

"That was almost too easy. I'm worried about what he's planning now." Aela growled, stalking past a guard who practically jumped out of her way in fright.

"You're both a very sensual and scary women Aela. I bet he couldn't resist." Teagan smirked, licking his lips as he got a little too close up behind the huntress.

"Move away from me now Teagan or you'll regret it." She hissed and turned, pushing him away.

"I really don't like that man, he makes me unbelievably uncomfortable!" Ayah suddenly blurted. She hadn't said much since leaving the palace of Kings and the others stared at her in surprised amusement as they walked.

"I wondered why you hadn't said much." Teagan teased. "He _really_ liked you."

"This isn't a joke Teagan" His cousin cringed. "He gives me the creeps. I don't like the way he looked at me and I really REALLY don't like him."

"He was just leering at you." Vilkas stated. "You're a very attractive woman Ayah."

Ayah looked to Farkas, noticing how suddenly red he'd gone in the face. He glared at his brother and stopped mid step, grabbing the younger twin by the shoulder roughly. Vilkas yelped and grabbed his brother's wrist.

"You got something to tell me Vilkas?" Farkas growled in his twins face. Vilkas reeled and shoved Farkas in the chest, though the action did nothing to move the mountain of muscle.

"I was just saying Farkas. Don't get so over protective. She's my sister-in-law!"

" Y'know the most common type of affair in Skyrim is between a man and his brother's wife." Teagan added nonchalantly.

"Teagan!" Ayah cried and kicked him in the knee as the brother's squared up.

"Ow!" Teagan howled, glaring at his baby cousin. "There was no need for that!"

"There was every need! Stop trying to cause trouble!" Ayah barked back.

"Alright, _**Enough!**_" The Huntress grabbed the twins by their hair and pulled them apart, both yelping in pain. "Farkas, Vilkas. Stop. Your brothers and there is nothing wrong with a compliment. Teagan, Ayah, grow up." Aela snarled, releasing the brothers and stalking toward Candlehearth.

The four stood watching her storm away in silence, the twins rubbing their sore heads.

"You'd think she was a little upset by our behaviour…" Teagan muttered.

-oOo-

"I don't feel well…" Ayah said, pushing the plate of horker meat and mug of warm ale away from her and over to a concerned looking Farkas.

"Please love, you need to eat." He urged her, pushing them back.

"Leave her be Farkas. If she isn't hungry, don't force it on her." Aela scolded him. Another serving maid appeared with another tray of drinks and gently placed it on the table in front of the companions before leaving again.

"If she doesn't want it, I'll have it. No need for it to go to waste!" Teagan grinned and reached across to take the mug. Farkas snatched it away with a snarl and placed it beside his own.

"I'll save it for you love." He told Ayah and picked at his mudcrab legs.

Vilkas eyed his sister-in-law from across the table, the edge of his mug resting on his bottom lip. He watched her intently for a while, only blinking when she glared at him.

"What?"

"How do you intend to stop Alduin?"

"I…don't know yet. I'm just playing it by ear right now."

"You don't have a plan?" Teagan nearly choked on his apple dumpling.

"Sort of…maybe…. I don't know. I usually work things out stage by stage." Ayah said sheepishly. "Right now I need this war on hold. No one will spare the time to help and I need the use of Dragonsreach."

"Why?" Farkas cocked his head curiously.

"I have a shout…a thu'um. I can use to call a dragon. Not to help us, well maybe. We're gonna try and trap him in Dragonsreach." She told them.

Aela reeled back, scowling deeply. "That's madness."

"It's what Dragonsreach was built for. It's quite clever really." Vilkas nodded. "You think you could call him there? It won't be easy."

"Meeting Alduin face to face twice wasn't easy." Ayah frowned and picked at a thread coming loose on her glove. "But Delphine and Esbern think it will. In fact, Esbern's convinced it'll work."

"Who are these people?" Teagan asked generally, a mouth stuffed with apple dumpling.

"They're Blades your cousin has taken to running around with." Aela told him bluntly, still looking to Ayah.

"Blades?! Wow, really?...damn…" Teagan swallowed and went quiet. "This is serious then…."

"And you didn't think it was?" Vilkas directed at him.

"No…well...aye. But I've only even seen one dragon. The one we all fought before Ayah and Farkas married… I didn't think there were loads of them, let alone one that could take over the world as we know it." Teagan shifted in his chair and under Vilkas's gaze.

"Milk drinking Argonians!" someone ranted from behind Ayah. She twitched slightly with the instinct to turn and throw her blade at them, but remained still, turning her head, ever so slightly to listen.

"They want more money. _They want more money_." The person continued. "They even threatened me. Told me my cargo will go missing if I don't pay up. PHAH! I've never heard such rubbish. I should call the guard on them."

"Why don't you then if it bothers you so much?" Came another voice.

"Well, to call the guards, it means statements and paperwork. It means I have to inconvenience myself just to have those scaly fetchers tossed in Ulfric's jail." Said the first man.

Finally, Ayah turned, surprised to see Torbjorn shatter-shield at the table over from them. He'd plonked himself down in a seat beside the lone mercenary that had been sitting there eating an evening meal.

"Ayah? What are yo-…?" Ayah held her hand up, quietening Vilkas as she watched and listened to Torbjorn rant on.

"They're lucky Ulfric allows them this close to the city. Even if they do have a use they're taking advantage of us."

"Is there a problem gentlemen?" Ayah called over toward the men at the table. Torbjorn turned and raised his mug with a drunken smile.

"Ah companion! It's you. Listen, you couldn't 'sort' those Argonians out, could you? I'd pay." He offered.

"And what are they doing that warrants me 'sorting' them out?" she asked, slinging and arm over the back of her chair.

"They're taking advantage of me they are!" she slurred. "I pay them and I want them to work, but all I get is I'm not giving them enough and all that bull. I _own _them." He stressed. "And I want my cargo handled properly!"

Immediately, Ayah felt a sense of hostility to the last Shatter-shield. No one owned anyone and his behaviour, drunken or not wasn't right.

"Allow me to talk to them and I'll see what I can do." She offered softly, hoping he wasn't going to insist the companions put a little heat on the few Argonians making a living on the docks.

"Aye. 'talk'." He winked and laughed, tossing his head back and finishing the last of his mead.

"You're kidding right?" Ayah turned back toward her shield siblings, seeing the huntress's angry expression. "Can't you focus on one thing at a time?" she snapped.

"If I'm in a city, I do whatever comes my way Aela." Ayah huffed, sinking down in her seat and toying her glove again.

"I must admit, your lack of attention span is quite impressive. I see why you married Farkas." Teagan snorted, only to have his ale poured over his head by Vilkas.

"Watch your mouth Teagan." The younger twin warned with burning eyes after slamming the tankard down on the table.

The bandit barely flinched. He wiped the ale out of his eyes as if it were a normal occurrence. "What a waste…" he sighed.

"You can say that again…" Ayah muttered.

-oOo-

"Where's your puppy?"

"My _husband_ is asleep Teagan." Ayah mumbled as she and Teagan slipped out of the Inn in the early hours of the morning.

"Couldn't you have gotten him up to go with you? I've only had an hours sleep and I'm still feeling unwell." The bandit whined as the cold wind whipped around him, making him shiver.

"He needs his rest."

"So do you if what I hear is correct." Teagan smirked.

Stopping on the stone steps, his cousin turned, looking up at him curiously. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing…" Teagan's smirk widened and he strolled past her. "Ria talks really loud y'know?"

"Teagan, your talking rubbish." Ayah scowled and pushed past him. He hummed almost knowingly and followed her.

The pair wondered through Windhelm, down to the docks where the Argonians had already started work, loading and unloading the nord ships while the sailors sat by watching them.

"Who are we looking for?" Teagan asked discreetly.

"The woman at the Inn said we should look for an Argonian named Scouts-many-marshes. I guess we'll just have to ask."

Ayah made a beeline for the guard standing on the dock shivering as he watched the Argonians work. Teagan hung back, his general dislike for the upholders of the law painted across his face.

"Excuse me?" She touched his elbow gently, causing him to jump. Teagan's frown deepened.

"Oh! Companion, it's you." He seemed extremely relieved. "Anything I can help you with?"

"I'm looking for scouts-many-marshes. Which one is he?"

The guard helpfully pointed out the horned lizard man and Ayah waved Teagan over. He reluctantly left his spot on the steps, giving the guard a wide birth.

Scouts-many-marshes was carrying cargo off a ship, handing it to another Argonian and going back for another box. He looked up as Ayah and Teagan approached, wiping his hands on his pant leg.

"If you're here about your cargo I'll get to it once I've finished this boat." He called to them.

"We're not here about cargo." Ayah called back, "Well, not about our cargo."

"You're here because of Shatter-shield cargo?" He asked almost immediately.

"How'd you know?" Teagan cocked an eyebrow.

"He's been trying to force us into moving his cargo again. But we've told him, he hasn't paid for the last shipment. If you're going to cause trouble…."

Ayah waved her hand. "We're not here to cause trouble."

"When what is it that you want?" The Argonian asked, climbing off the boat and standing in front of them.

"Torbjorn shatter-shield was complaining you weren't working for him. He asked me to sort it out but I'm not too keen on the man's reliability."

"But he's a nord." Another Argonian hissed from the grinding wheel he was using.

"That means nothing to me. Nords lie just like anyone else. My cousin here is a perfect example." She motioned to Teagan who gave a disgruntled look.

"But you won't accept his lie over our truth?" Scouts-many-marshes eyed her wearily.

"I wasn't born in Skyrim. I have no prejudice against other races. I've lived with most of them. It's my natural race I'm having trouble understanding." Ayah confessed with no shame.

"Well thanks. Odd woman." Teagan muttered.

Scouts-many-marshes watched her for a long moment, his hands on his hips before finally speaking.

"Not long ago, Torbjorn shatter-shield had us move some cargo off one of his ships. We did it as usual but then he refused to pay us, saying the goods were damaged and missing. Since then, his cargo has piled up on the dock because we refuse to move it without payment. We don't want extra money if that's what he's told you. We just want our normal pay, as well as the pay to move his cargo now. We have little to no say here in Windhelm, just like the dark elves. If He chooses to go to Ulfric or the guards, we'll be locked up. But he won't have us locked up because he needs us to move his cargo. We can't get the matter seen to because as I said, no one will listen to us. If you could help, I can't express how grateful we will be." He told the companion's harbinger.

Ayah nodded, her eyes scanning the floor as she though.

"Aye, alright. Let me see what I can do."

The two nodded and Ayah turned to leave, Teagan following silently up until they reached the steps heading back up to Windhelm.

"Ok, so let me guess what you're gonna do now." He scoffed. "You're gonna find Torbjorn Shatter-shield, possibly kick up a fuss, embarrass and humiliate him in front of everyone in town and then possibly have the guards called on you." He laughed.

Ayah stopped a couple steps above him, twisting round to face him. "Actual Teagan, I wasn't. But since you planned it out and it seems like a good route to follow, I might just do that."

"Wait…what?" Teagan's face fell as his cousin stalked away. "No Ayah don't! Even I know there are certain families you don't mess with in Skyrim. Shatter-shield is one!"

"And I know I've told you all before. Names are names to me Teagan. Whether it's here, Morrowind or high rock! My name is what you call me. To me, it's nothing else. The same applies to everyone else I meet. I don't care about old traditions. I don't care what their ancestors did three hundred years ago! It's a _name. _And I've certainly never been injured by one."

"You're crazy Ayah. _Crazy_!" Teagan cried, chasing her up the steps.

Ayah pushed open the wooden gate separating the docks from the main city centre and fled through it, running straight into a hard, armoured back. She yelped and fell backward, onto Teagan as he rushed after her.

"Ayah?" Farkas turned just in time to grab her wrist before both herself and Teagan tumbled back down the steps. He pulled them back onto their feet and frowned, Vilkas and Aela approaching them quickly.

"Where have you been? I was worried about you." He said, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"What about me?" Teagan grumbled.

"Nobody cares about you." Vilkas snorted.

"Charming." The bandit sulked.

"Farkas, I was…"

"She was busy sorting out other people's problems again." Aela cut her off with an angry growl.

"Aela please leave me alone…" Ayah whined. "You just get angry because I'm not taking money for most of the stuff I do. I bet if I did you wouldn't say as much." The younger woman muttered, pressing her face against her husband's breastplate.

The huntress glared at her but remained quiet, her arms crossing over her chest.

"So where were you? Doing Torbjorn's dealings?" Vilkas asked Ayah, much softer than Aela's interrogations.

"I spoke with the Argonians. Torbjorn's refused to pay them, so they refused to work. It's much more innocent than Torbjorn made it out to be." She replied, still clinging to Farkas.

"So what'll you do?" Farkas questioned her, his nose buried in her hair.

Pulling away from him she glanced about before answering. "I'm going to confront Torbjorn Shatter-shield."

"You know he could get you locked up don't you?" Vilkas grimaced.

"He'll have to have me locked up then. He's not much of a man if he can't take a little bit of prodding from a woman, is he?" She scoffed and began to walk toward the market place.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

* * *

><p>Once again, thanks to everyone who has reviewedfaved etc. it makes me so pleased and brightens up a bad week. :)

* * *

><p>"Please cousin, don't do this." Teagan pleaded with Ayah as she stormed Windhelm's market place.<p>

"This was your idea Teagan." She retorted.

"It was?" Farkas scowled, looking to the smaller bandit. Teagan shrugged sheepishly and grabbed at Ayah's wrist.

"You'll be arrested."

"Return the past favours then and pay my fines for me."

"Ayah…"

Torbjorn Shatter-shield was stood in the centre of the market place, talking to the old sea captain Lonely-Gale.

Ayah boldly strode up to him, tapping his shoulder and interrupting his conversation. Torbjorn turned and glanced down at Ayah.

"Oh companion. It's you. Have you sorted out my Argonian problem?"

"No." she said flatly.

"…excuse me?"

"I'm about to though. Give the Argonians their money and you'll get your cargo brought up." She said firmly. Torbjorn stared at her blankly for a moment before pulling a rather irritated face.

"I said sort the problem not come to me on their behalf!"

"I _am_ sorting the problem. Aren't you listening? You're the problem. Just hand over some coin and you'll get your problem sorted out."

Turning to face her completely, Torbjorn Shatter-shield, by no means a small man, loomed over Ayah. Captain Lonely-Gale shifted from one foot to the other, looking around the larger man at Ayah.

"Ayah, please just drop it and let's go." Teagan hissed and pulled gently on her wrist. She promptly pulled free of him and refused to budge. The other companions and a growing crowd began to encircle them, watching closely.

"You're a companion. You should be on our side." Torbjorn barked.

"I'll be on whatever side I choose." Ayah snapped back.

"They're only scum sucking lizards! They should do as they're told!" He advanced on her. Ayah noted he stunk of alcohol. Clearly someone had been drinking before leaving the house that morning. Or maybe he'd just left the tavern. Who knew?

"And you're a fat Nord who needs to learn some tolerance for others…" Ayah snapped back without thinking.

The market square fell silent, Teagan falling to his knees behind her as he desperately tried to stop his sudden urge to laugh.

"Did she just call him a fat nord?" Farkas whispered to a very stunned looking Vilkas.

"She did. I don't know why I'm surprised though." Vilkas whispered back. "She called me a dick."

Torbjorn Shatter-shield was silent. Red in the face, but silent. He released a coin purse from his belt and tossed at Ayah's feet before storming away.

"Well…that was easier than expected." Ayah smiled and picked up the coin purse. The crowd around them disbanded quickly, whispering and laughing about what they'd seen and heard.

"You seriously just called a prominent member of Windhelm society, a fat nord…." Aela amused out loud.

"I thought it was funny." Farkas smirked and walked up behind his wife, gently moving her hair aside to kiss her neck.

"Torbjorn Shatter-shield clearly didn't." Vilkas huffed. "We're in for some trouble now."

"I don't know why you're all bothered about it." Ayah sighed, resting back against Farkas, counting the money out in her hand. "I was telling the truth. You're tellin me he'll have me arrested for telling the truth?" she questioned her shield brothers and sister. "Who here can seriously look me in the eye and tell me Torbjorn Shatter-shield isn't fat?"

Ayah's thieves' guild counterpart Niranye passed by, smirking as she reached to grope Ayah's shoulder.

"I certainly wouldn't argue with it." She chuckled and continued on her way.

-oOo-

Ayah returned to the Argonians alone, leaving her shield siblings and Teagan to return to Candlehearth hall. She handed over the money, to which Scout-many-marshes thanked her many times and left the docks to re-join her companions.

"We saved you a mead!" Teagan cheered as she opened the door.

"I don't think Ayah should be drinking." Aela commented, twirling an arrow between her fingers.

"You really like to ruin people's fun, don't you Aela?" Teagan snorted, pushing the tankard toward Ayah as she sat at their table.

"I actually think Aela's right. I would prefer water." Ayah agreed with the huntress, grabbing the water pitcher off the table to pour herself some, ignoring Teagan's smirk.

"What did the Argonians say?" Farkas asked his wife quietly.

"They were grateful. They said to let Torbjorn know they're going back to work now." Ayah replied, sipping her water and taking Farkas's hand. He smiled and watched her drink.

"I don't think you should be talking to him right now. Especially after what you said." Aela muttered once more.

"I second that." Vilkas sighed. "You were very insulting."

"Vilkas…" Ayah slammed her tankard down on the table, looking between Vilkas and the huntress. "I'm _tired_. I don't feel myself lately. I feel short tempered and easily irritated. Surely you can see the change?" both nodded. Aela looking her straight in the eye. There was a moment between them before Ayah continued. "I have an agenda. But when I feel needed, I will do what I feel is right. I've been doing it since coming to Skyrim and I've grown a lot because of it. Please. Get off my back." She huffed, resting her chin in her hand, her elbow balanced on the table top.

"Maybe you shouldn't be doing this at all. Not in the state you're in." Aela told her firmly.

A confused expression passed over the face of all three men at the table, Farkas releasing Ayah's hand to scratch his head.

"What's that supposed to me?"

"Nothing." Ayah said lowly, glaring at Aela. "I'm not in any sta-…."

A hand clapped down on Ayah's shoulder suddenly and she jumped. She noticed Teagan had sunk under the table and spun to see who was standing behind her. Three guards, two men and one woman stood behind her, looking down at her in the chair.

"Ayah of the companions?" The first guard asked.

"Aye that's me. Can I help you?"

"We've had a complaint." The female guard said. "Torbjorn Shatter-shield has put in a complaint to the guards. He has witnesses to a dispute you had earlier today."

Ayah could have slapped herself. She was sure she was sat there staring at them blankly with her mouth gapping open. She simply couldn't believe people could be so petty.

"I knew it!" She heard Vilkas announce. "I knew it would happen."

Rubbing her hands over her face, smearing black eye makeup across it, Ayah let out a stained breath.

"Listen…" she started. "I know it doesn't matter to you, but Torbjorn Shatter-shield was having trouble with the Argonians at the dock. To be frank, he owed them money and was kicking up a fuss like it wasn't his fault. He asked me to sort it and then got upset when I sorted the problem in a way he wasn't happy with." She explained.

Teagan was still hiding under the table, watching the guards wearily.

"He complained that you verbally abused him." The female guard countered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Verbally abused him? I called him a fat nord!" Ayah cried. One of the male guards snorted under his mask, turning away quickly trying to compose himself. "You can't stand there and dispute that. That's what he is. I have no doubt he'd have been a strong fighter once, but after a few years of mead and rich food the man's nothing by blubber." Ayah argued, waving her hand. "You can't arrest me for pointing out the obvious. And you know I am."

By now, Teagan had started to titter, as well as the second male guard and Farkas. If the woman guard was amused, she didn't show it.

"As far as I'm concerned, you've been called out for nothing. Why don't I make it up to you by buying you a drink each?" The Harbinger offered.

After some shared glances and some muttered words, the guards nodded in agreement.

"That's very kind of you Harbinger. We're sorry if we've interrupted you." One of the men said as Ayah waved at a serving maid for service.

"oh no. it's fine." She shrugged it off and sat back while the maid handed the guards their tankards. "I have no doubt this won't be the last time I'm accused of not stroking someone's ego here…."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Hi everyone! I've reposted this chapter because, despite a good half an hour of editing, has failed me once more and keeps moving and messing with my sentences . Thank you to Leonineus for alerting me :D I hope it works this time.

* * *

><p>"Make sure Bryn gets this." Niranye discreetly tucked a bag of gold into Ayah's hand while hugging her goodbye. The companions were leaving Windhelm, heading for the capital city of Solitude. Aela had made the strange request of making a detour through the south of the country, through Falkreath and upward. While planning such a journey, Ayah had argued with Teagan, the two fighting over whether the companions should stop off at Markarth or not.<p>

The family's troublesome history with the city was enough to make Teagan reluctant to go. As far as he was concerned, he would be arrested and thrown in Cidhna mine. On top of that, was the looming presence of his hard done by wife and children. Ayah had accused him of being a bad father, an accusation Teagan had taken badly and tossed a table in Candlehearth hall.

Needless to say, they'd been kicked out.

"When I get to Riften next, I'll give it to him immediately." She reassured the elf woman.

"Thanks. And you'll give my message to Delvin?"

"Of course."

Niranye nodded and turned to leave, walking straight past the other companions.

"Ready now?" Aela asked. She seemed to be itching to leave the city and wonder the open roads. She did so love to be wild.

"Ready." Ayah confirmed and stuffed the coin purse into her pack.

Farkas walked close beside her as they left the city and began to walk across the bridge. His hand snaked to hers and clutched it tightly. His wife smiled softly to herself and squeezed his hand.

"Y'know you're making our journey longer by dragging us through the woods." Teagan grumbled. He wasn't really bothered about the longer walk. Ayah thought that maybe he was hoping for a bear attack while they walked, leaving him dead and therefore avoiding seeing his wife again.

"Oh Hush Teagan." Aela hissed back at him. "Just think about what you're going to tell your wife and children when you see them again."

Teagan shrank back, a deep scowl on his lips.

"Aela's right." Ayah agreed. "You should really try and come up with a reason why you've been such a bad husband and father. And no, telling them the truth isn't the best idea on this one."

"How about I tell them half the truth?" Teagan snorted. "I could tell them I was locked up."

"No!" The companions shouted at him in unison, making him cringe and stumble.

"Alright. Alright."

They headed toward the carriage, Ayah talking to the driver while the others climbed on the back. She paid him and rounded the wooden carriage, Farkas helping her onto the back before the driver began a slow, steady pace.

"What should I tell her then? You've never met my wife Ayah… she's liable to cut off my masculinity off while I sleep!"

"You seem to make a habit of going after women you can't handle, don't you Teagan?" Vilkas smirked, looking between the bandit and Aela.

"If you knew she was like that, why would you marry her Teagan?" Ayah quizzed him. Her cousin shrugged and raked his hand through the front of his hair.

"She wasn't like that when I first met her. She was sweet, and beautiful. She made the most amazing mead I'd ever tasted…" With a sigh and sunk down in the wooden seat. "We had some good times back then…. But she got pregnant and…and it changed her." Farkas and Ayah shared a look, the bigger nord biting his lip.

"I hope you don't change when you…y'know…"

"I haven't changed!" she suddenly snapped before slapping her hand over her mouth in shock. Farkas looked back at her blankly but his twin's eyes widened.

"I mean…I won't change. I won't. I promise Farkas."

The comment seemed to seemingly go straight over Farkas's head as he shrugged and turned to look back at Windhelm as it began to shrink into the distance.

Vilkas continued to stare at Ayah, his expression like stone and his eyes big. Growling, she kicked him in him shin, causing him to yelp.

"Stop staring will you?! It was a slip of the tongue. Nothing more." She hissed, leaning across to him.

"Sure it was…" he hissed back.

Teagan sat sniggering, more than pleased that the heat was off him for a little while.

-oOo-

They travelled through the afternoon and into the night, only once having to stop, the companions and Teagan needed a moment or so to relieve themselves and stretch their legs. After they'd started again, Aela took to walking behind the carriage in an attempt to burn off some energy.

They reached Falkreath by morning and all bundled off the carriage at the gate.

They bid the carriage driver goodbye and filed into the small village, Vilkas, Teagan and Farkas splitting off to get supplies while Ayah waited with Aela.

"Why did you want to come here anyway? I mean I know you like the open spaces by why Falkreath?" Ayah asked the older woman. Aela could be very mysterious when she wanted to be and her expression gave nothing away as she casually glanced around. The Village had come to a standstill while they buried yet another body in the village's huge cemetery.

The two companions watched the service from the top of stone path that lead into the graveyard.

"I've been hearing things recently." The huntress said softly, her eyes fixed on the tiny coffin people of the village where crowding around.

"You should see someone about that." Ayah snorted, her smile dropping when Aela didn't react.

"The last few moons, I've been communicating with another of our kind."

_Our kind._ The smaller woman cringed. She was well aware of how the wolf blood had changed her personality. She'd told others it was down to her coming of age, taking on a lot of reasonability and such, but in truth it was the blood that had changed her.

She wasn't the same girl that had entered Skyrim. Not even close.

"So…you think there's another one here?" she asked Aela. The huntress nodded.

"Last full moon, the howling was getting closer to Falkreath. We're looking for a lone male. Middle age. He has no actual territory so he wonders but he won't go very far in human form." Aela told her, finally turning her gaze to the younger harbinger. "Then I heard about the killing."

"What killing? It wasn't me…was it?" Ayah frowned. She never remembered what happened after a full moon. Aela had told her she would after a few years with the gift, but not yet.

"No it wasn't you. Your surprising good now you've settled." The flame haired huntress smirked. "You usually just play with Farkas and chase goats and rabbits."

Ayah rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Nice. Real fierce." The chuckle died and Ayah looked back at the funeral in the graveyard. "So who killed who and in what form?"

"He did." Aela replied, also looking back at the funeral. It was starting to come to an end, the tiny coffin being covered with dirt as what was presumably the child's mother screamed and sobbed. "I don't know much about it but from the gossip I've heard, He was here, or still is. He was looking for work in normal form. When he got some however, he couldn't control himself and tore that child into bits…."

"Tore her to bits?" Ayah was sure she'd paled. She felt sick too. A shiver ran through her and she had to brace herself against a building.

"They found a hand here, a toe there… there's barely anything in that coffin if rumour is to be believed." The huntress shrugged.

"And it was this…lone wolf?"

"Aye. Well, that's what I think. If you listen to others not from Falkreath tell the tale, they say he's a madman. That he tore the girl to bits with his hands. But when you hear it from the mouth of a resident of the village…. They say it was a beast…. A wolf." The huntress's eyes darkened considerably as he looked toward the younger woman.

Pushing herself off the wall, her lips pulling back into a snarl, Ayah stood in front of the huntress, her fists balled. "And you want to recruit this man into the companions, is that it? Because I won't allow a child murderer to taint us like that!"

Aela sneered. "Don't be stupid. I want to corner him. Find out why he's not able to control himself. Why he'd dong things that are putting us, all of us, in danger."

"Oh…" the smaller woman recoiled slowly, her gaze turning to the floor.

Someone close behind them suddenly barked and both Aela and Ayah jumped out of their skin.

"You see that!" Teagan laughed, Farkas close behind him. "You see them jump!" They both laughed hard, making the huntress and the Harbinger scowl.

"Not funny Teagan. That was a serious conversation." His cousin glowered at him.

"You're always having serious conversations. You need to lighten up." Teagan snickered.

"You gonna tell your wife the same thing?" Aela retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. Teagan's face dropped and it was the women's turn to snicker.

"What's going on over there?" Farkas had lost all interest with their sniping and watching the villagers as they made their way up the path from the graveyard. The poor girl's mother clung to her husband, sobbing softly.

"A little girl was killed…" Ayah told him softly.

"How?" Farkas looked down at his wife curiously.

"It was the beast!" One of the village men said as they passed the companions. "The beast locked in the jail…not that we feel any safer for it…"

"He's in the jail?" Aela sprung, reaching to grab the man's wrist. He jumped as she did and yanked his arm away with a deep frown.

"He's been there ever since. Made no attempt to run…the monster…" He turned to quickly walk away, leaving the companions and Teagan to look between themselves.

-oOo-

"I'm sorry. This isn't a freak show. I can't just let you in to see him. He's under arrest for murder." The guardswoman they'd met at the jail entrance said.

"We're not here for a show. We're companions. This man is of interest to us." Aela argued.

"Why?" The Guardswoman retorted.

"That's our business." Aela snapped.

"Why are we trying to get into the jail again?" Vilkas had re-joined the group as they headed toward the guard barracks. No one had really explained to him what they were doing, the younger twin just following on behind them.

"Aela's needs to speak to the man they're holding here." Ayah said quickly before stepping in front of the riled huntress.

The guard huffed in annoyance as Ayah pushed the older companion back, asking Vilkas to hold her steady while she handled the guard.

"Listen…" she started.

"No, you listen!" The guard forced back. Ayah tensed and watched the guardswoman with wide eyes. "This man is a murderer. A child murderer at that! No one can see him. He's not human!" she barked.

The companions stood silently in shock as the guardswoman grabbed the ring of keys from a hook on the wall and opened the jail door, entering and closing and locking it behind her.

"Well that was pointless…" Vilkas said sceptically, letting go of the huntress.

"I need to get into that jail!" Aela snarled and kicked a nearby bucket.

"How badly?" Ayah asked her, a darkness passing over her face. The huntress, Vilkas, Teagan and Farkas looked between one another before the huntress growled again.

"_Badly_…. Maybe badly enough to do something illegal."

Vilkas visibly tensed. "Aela, these are guard barracks. You can't just break in here…"

Aela smirked deviously at the younger man. "I won't be breaking in. I'll be following."

Ayah crossed her arms over her chest. Breaking into places, be it for dark brotherhood business or thieves' guild business, was always risky. She was lucky she was covered by Devlin and his endless bag of gold. But Aela wasn't. The Harbinger wasn't concerned about whether the huntress, the great stalker, was capable of sneaking in. She knew the older woman would be silent in as they crept inside. But like any job, there was the possibility of being caught, especially in somewhere so high with energy all day long.

"I can get us in Aela. But only us."

-oOo-

"It was near enough two in the morning. The companions had gone to the tavern and the men had settled for the night. Ayah and Aela had taken some warm mead out onto the steps and sat in the cool night air, sipping their mead while watching the guard for hours. They took note of the changes. When new guards started their shifts, who was passed what key and when.

Ayah had pointed out that nearer midnight, a lull fell over the town and the guards started to relax. Fewer and fewer patrolled and those that did were very lazy about it. She'd told the huntress quickly it would remain this way for a few hours and that the ideal time to slip in was half way through the lull.

"You learn this from your thieve friends I take it?" Aela mused after Ayah had explained.

"Brynjolf taught me." Ayah replied after swallowing a mouthful of mead. "We spent a night sat outside the guard barracks in Riften. He was spot on with his timing for everything. I was that impressed I paid attention."

"That was Riften though." Aela said, looking over at the barracks. It was quiet at that moment in time.

"Aye" Ayah agreed and shifted on the step, pulling a knee up to her chest. "But he said it applies everywhere, with the exception of maybe the Blue Palace in Solitude. In fact, the guards in smaller villages are very lax with their job."

"And you've tested this?"

"Of course…."

Two guards strolled past the two companions sat on the steps of the tavern, nodding to them in greeting as they walked to the guard barracks.

"Get ready." Ayah hissed to Aela, the older woman finishing her mead and crouching on the steps.

The two guards were met at the door by two more guards on their way out of the barracks. Words were exchanged as well as keys as one of the new change in guard walked from the barracks ready for his patrol.

Ayah picked her moment to stand and step straight out in front of the young guard, slamming into him, nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Watch it!" He yelped and stumbled, Ayah reached out, grabbing his keys and his arm at the same time to stop him from falling.

"By the nine!" she gasped. "I am so sorry. I didn't see you there. Too much mead I think." She laughed softly. "Are you ok?"

The guard nodded, a little shaken as he pulled his arm free. "Aye, I think so. Watch where you're going in future."

"Oh I will. I certainly will!" she cooed and brushed him off. The guard seemed a little flustered as she did; thanking her wearily before taking a few shaky steps back on his path around the village.

"You do that often, don't you?" Aela smirked from the step, her chin resting on the heel of her hand.

"Occasionally." Ayah replied, looking at the ring of keys she'd swiped. "It helps if they're new on the job like him of course."

Aela stood and the two women proceeded to walk behind the blacksmiths home and around to the barracks.

"How do you know he's new?" Aela asked out of curiosity.

Ayah shrugged and stopped the other woman, both peeping around the side of the alchemists shop to check the barracks were clear. "More experienced guards check if anything is missing immediately after being bumped into."

They slunk from behind the building, both crouching as they got to the door and Ayah gently pushed on the barracks door.

It was open and it made no sound as it was opened, making entry easier. There was a lone guard sat at one of two tables in the barracks, his back to the door as he wrote a letter. The rest must have been in bed, catching some shut eye before getting up for duty once more.

The two women slipped past him without a sound and down the stairs toward the jail area, Ayah unlocking the door and the two companions peeping through the slightest crack in the door.

The jailer, a big, muscular man wearing a bearskin and war paint was propped up against the bars of the cell facing the doorway, fast asleep and snoring loudly.

Aela nudged Ayah forward and the younger woman opened the door more, the hinges squeaking.

The women froze as the jailer's snoring hitched and he groaned before snoring again. A silent sigh of relief passed between them and Ayah and Aela shuffled down the jail block toward the end cells, toward the source of sniffling, scratching and soft whining noises.

"Is that him?" Ayah whispered back, the huntress leaning around her to look through the bars into the circular, water logged cell.

In the cell, sat in the water, was a scruffy looking blonde man. He had no shirt, just a tattered pair of pants which were soaked through. He sat with his head in his hands, his stringy muscles twitching under his dirty, scarred skin.

"Psst!"

He jumped and looked up from his hands, his eyes widening at the sight of the two women crouching by the bars.

"W-what are you doing here?" He stuttered.

Ayah raised a finger to her lips. "Hush up…"

"Are you the wolf I've communicated with last full moon?" Aela whispered. The man in the cell got to his feet and came to the bars, clutching them tightly.

"It's you. It's really you? You found me. I can't believe it." He whispered back hurriedly.

Reaching through the bars suddenly, Aela grasped his throat and pulled his face against the bars. He gave a strangled yelp and Ayah grabbed at the huntress's wrist. "Aela stop!"

"What by all things holy do you think you're doing?!" The older woman hissed to the struggling man. "Do you know how much danger you've put the rest of us in?!"

The man began to try and explain himself, his hands gripping Aela's desperately. She released him just enough but continued to glare at him with intense eyes.

"I-I can explain!" He cried quietly. Ayah glanced back to make sure the jailer was still sleeping. "I am a wolf. I am. I've been wondering…so long…." He looked down, heartbreak filling his expression. "I am cursed. That's why I couldn't help myself… that's why that child died. It wasn't intended, trust me. I just….lost control."

"But why?" Aela ground out. "We are the same, but we're not attacking people. Why couldn't you control what you are?!" she demanded.

Without a word, the man slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a silver ring.

"This ring…" He scowled, clutching at it with bitterness. "This is what has made me what I am. I was cursed to begin with… but this… this has ruined my life." Looking to the red headed women he held it out. "This ring was meant to control my powers. Help me… but Hircine didn't care for me taking it. He cursed this ring, the only thing I hoped with help me control myself, and now, now the changes come to me. I can't tell when or how. But they just happen before I can stop myself…."

Before the man could say more, Ayah had pushed the huntress back and was looking at him through the bars. Her light blue eyes narrowed on him and she watched him shrink back. "What's your name?"

"Sinding." He said weakly, still holding out the ring. Ayah reached through the bars and went to take it, only to have him wrench it away."

"W-what are you doing?!" He asked, clearly alarmed.

"I'm taking the ring." She replied. "Give it to me."

"Are you a wolf too?"

"I am."

"Then no."

Ayah scowled and clutched at the bars tightly. "Sinding, listen. Give me the ring and you'll be able to control yourself."

"I can't." He whimpered. "If you take it, you'll be cursed. You will be in the same position as I am right now."

"Then tell me how to change that." She hissed.

"We'll need to return the ring to Hircine if what he says is true." Aela told her quietly.

"So we have to summon a daedra lord to fix this?" Ayah sighed.

"No." Sinding grabbed at the bars suddenly. "No, I know how to return the ring. It was what I was doing in this area when….this all happened."

"Tell me." Ayah pleaded.

It took him a moment, his muscles twitching again as the companions watched. It was clear another transformation was imminent.

"There is a certain beast in these lands. Large, majestic. It's said Hircine will commune with whoever slays it. I tracked it to these woods, but then had my…accident …. With the child. I want to beg his forgiveness. Give him back the ring…But while I'm stuck in here, the beast wonders free."

Nodding, Ayah slipped her hand through the bars, slower than the first time. She gave Sinding a stern look and nodded. "Give me the ring."

With a little hesitation, Sinding handed over the ring. "Seek out the beast. He wonders these woods. Bring him down and…Well, the lord of the hunt should smile on you." Stepping away from the bars, Sinding smiled. "I wish you luck, but I should leave here while I still have my skin. Should our paths cross again, I will remember your kindness."

There was a sudden and very familiar crack of bone and Sinding doubled over, his skin tearing. Before Ayah and Aela's eyes the man transformed, roaring once the transformation was complete. Behind them, the guard awoke with the noise and fell off his seat, scrambling to stand.

"Hey!" He yelled as Sinding, now in wolf form, bounded up the wall and smashed open the roof light to escape.

"Well…. It looks like Solitude will have to wait…" Aela said, standing to full height, the jailer running up behind them.

"You shouldn't be in here!" He yelled.

Glancing down at her shield sister, Aela frowned. Ayah was clutching the ring tightly, almost too tightly.

"Are you…" she went to touch her shoulder, recoiling when Ayah turned to look at her, her face pale and covered in sweat and her eyes dilated.

"Get…out now." She forced out, getting to her feet and stumbling toward the stairs, leaving a very baffled looking jailer.

-oOo-

Teagan, Vilkas and Farkas stood out on the porch of the tavern. Last time they had seen Aela and their harbinger, they'd been sat on the steps, watching the barracks. When the men had come out to find them, they found only their mead tankards.

"I suppose they could have gone to the barracks…." Farkas muttered, looking around the side of the tavern for his wife and older shield sister.

"They're bloody fools. This isn't going to work." Vilkas huffed. "They've probably been arrested."

"Have faith Vil!" Teagan hic upped.

"My name is Vilkas…" the younger twin frowned.

"Aye, ok Villy." Teagan snorted, sipping his bottle of ale.

Vilkas glared at the other man, missing the barracks door being flung open and Ayah shooting out, running past the jarls court and to the second gate leading out of the village. Farkas happened to see the dark shadow and stepped onto the stone path.

"Ayah? Aela?"

Out of the barracks door, followed by a couple of guards, came Aela. The huntress glanced about, seeing her siblings and Teagan and growled.

"Vilkas! Farkas!" Both twins jumped and Teagan dropped his ale with a curse. "Where did Ayah go?" Farkas pointed to the gate and Aela took off running. "Follow me!"

Without hesitation, the brothers took off running after Aela, Teagan stumbling and trying desperately to follow them.

Off in the distance, running at full tilt, Ayah's vision was beginning to blur and narrow. It was the same sensation for even transformation but she was desperate to get away from the village. Her bones began to ache and she knew what had happened to Sinding was happening to her. Stumbling, she fell, barely hearing Aela approaching behind her. She doubled over, the transformation making her body burn.

"Ayah!" Aela knelt beside her and grasped her shoulder. But before the huntress could help her fallen harbinger, Ayah flung her away, her skin tearing and her body changing quickly. She was going hunting.

Taking off again, running on all fours, wolf Ayah howled and began to scent for the prey. The beast that would help her tame the powers of the ring.

Aela groaned. She'd missed Ayah taking off, having blacked out after hitting her head off a tree. She heard the quickly approaching footsteps and pulled out her bow and arrow, aiming it in that general direction.

Vilkas skidded to a stop, seeing his shield sibling aiming an arrow at him. "Whoa Aela!" Before anyone could say any more, Farkas slammed into the back of him, the two of them toppled to the floor.

"Ugh, Vilkas.. Farkas…" Aela dropped her aim and rubbed her face. "Ayah…."

"What about her?" Vilkas groaned, pushing Farkas off him.

"It's a long story… but we have to catch her. She's in wolf form."

"Wolf form?!" Both brothers sat up sharply, looking to the huntress.

"I told you, it's a long story. We need to catch her though." Glancing behind them Aela snorted and smirked. Teagan was staggering up the hill, panting on the verge of collapse.

-oOo-

It was a deer. A white deer. The werewolf Ayah watched the deer grazing. It didn't even lift its head to look at her, probably unable to see her sat in the shadows of the trees.

It wasn't even a difficult kill. One well-placed pounce. Claws slashing, fangs sinking into its throat and the beast was dead….

She stood over it for a moment or two, lapping at the blood on her paws and lips before the blood lust disappeared and her head began spinning. It usually meant her transformation was over, but she was sure she hadn't been a wolf long enough to warrant changing back.

Before she blacked out, she saw it. The white spirit of the deer rise from the dead body and stand before her.

When she opened her eyes again, she felt…normal. She was lying on the soft moss near the pond the deer had rested beside and the sky above was still dark.

"You're awake…" An unearthly voice drawled.

Ayah sat bolt up, wrinkling her nose when something blew cold air in her face, her hair quivering around her face. Before her, just like as in wolf form, stood the ghostly form of the white deer. It sniffed her face and hair until she leaned away, making it laugh.

"Well met hunter." It chuckled and Ayah watched it warily.

"I'm sure I just killed you…" she muttered.

It laughed again, throwing its head back. "You killed my beast… But not me. I am the spirit of the hunt… just one glimpse of the glorious stalker that your kind calls Hircine."

It took a moment or two, but when Ayah caught on, she lifted her hand. The ring she had taken from Sinding had fused itself to her finger magically.

"This ring… the ring of Hircine… this is yours." She said irritably, trying to take it off. Hircine rounded her watching her struggle to remove it.

"You are one of my wolves." He hissed.

"I am a werewolf, yes." She grumbled, still trying to remove it.

"Then that ring will not remove itself from your hand until I release you from the curse I placed on it." He told her with a devious joy.

Scowling, Ayah stood, holding out her hand. "Do so then. Remove the curse. I didn't steal this ring from you and I do not wish to live with the consequences."

"I may consider it…" the astral deer chimed. "By you must first do a service for my glory." Stalking toward her, the vision of the daedra lord growled, causing the mortal woman to step back. "The one who stole it has fled to what he thinks is a sanctuary. J ncutry e thinks is a led ortal woman to step back. "ith the consquences. e, her hair qhe lust disappeared and the changing quust as a bear climbs a tree to escape the hunt but ends up trapping himself. Seek out this rogue shifter. Tear the skin from his body and make it an offering to me."

Coiling back, eyes wide, the young woman snarled, her arms flying out at her sides. "He's done no wrong to me! I won't kill him!" she shouted. She didn't care who heard.

"There is no retribution in the hunt!" He replied without missing a beat. "It is not vengeance I seek, but the blood course of a living hunt." He finally sneered. "There are others who would gladly accept my favour! They will hunt him while you delay. Your choice!" and with that, he faded away into nothing.


	27. Chapter 27

chapter 27

ugggggggggggggggh... Hi guys. Happy new year and all... I hope you enjoyed yourselves, because I've had better, I'll be honest. This chapter has been written THREE TIMES. The first time on word, which subsequently decided it no longer wants to run itself. I've uninstalled and reinstalled in a few times and its just not having it. So, I wrote this again a couple of days ago actually on here, and my browser died, taking my unsaved work with it. FINALLY, you have this version. nowhere near as good as the other two but I honestly couldn't remember half of what I'd written. On top of that, I wanted a longer chapter but because of the "mishaps", I felt I didn't have enough time. Also, I had my half sleeve partly completed recently and my arm is totally stiff. Writing has been painful XP

anyways, please enjoy, thanks for the reviews, I do love your feedback. 3

GP

* * *

><p>"Well that's the end of that..." Teagan panted. No one could understand why. Since collapsing half way up the hill, Farkas had been carrying him on his back. "We're never gonna catch her. She's gone."<p>

"We have to catch her..." Aela mumbled once more.

"How does anyone move that fast? It's not human!" The companions looked between themselves cautiously. They weren't totally sure what Teagan knew, or what Ayah had told him. either way, he didn't seem to be in the know.

"You forget Teagan. Ayah's part of your family. Which probably means she's not human." Vilkas snickered kicking some sticks and stones out of his way.

"Or maybe its a 'wolf' thing..." Teagan grinned deviously while making quotation motions with his fingers on the word 'wolf'.

Vilkas and Aela froze mid-step, both looking at one another in horror. Farkas seemed oblivious as he trudged along the dirt road with his cousin-in-law on his back.

"I...we don't know what you're talking about Teagan." Aela finally snapped, trying to recover herself with little notice.

"Oh come off it huntress..." Teagan snorted. "Y'know, Ayah's not the only discreet one in this family. I could see myself in the thieve's guild or maybe the dark brotherhood...if Ayah'd let me in." He said with a flippant wave of his hand.

"you've been listening to our conversations?!" Vilkas snarled, reaching to grab at Teagan, only to be stopped by Aela.

"Not all of them... but I've heard enough." The Bandit smirked. "But don't worry. I'll keep your little secret...if I can join the companions."

"Why you!?" Vilkas went to lunge at Teagan, but missed him completely as the bandit was throw from the older twins back.

"Ayah!" Farkas sprinted up the hillside to meet his very pale and jaded looking wife. Once close enough, he collected her up in his arms and held her until the others reached their side.

"Ayah? are you well? did you catch the beast? did you speak to Hircine?" Aela asked in quick succession. The younger woman clung to her husband for a moment or two in silence, her eyes closed. Transformations always took a lot of energy and effort and just staggering that far had made her want to curl up in a bush and sleep.

"Hello, aye, yes and aye..." She eventually mumbled from against Farkas.

"Did he release the ring?" The huntress pushed.

"No."

"Why not?!"

"What ring?" The twins asked between them. Between Ayah taking the ring from sinding and running from Falkreath, the companions taking off after her, no one had really discussed what had gone on in the jail, only that Ayah had transformed and gone hunting.

"The ring of Hircine..." Ayah mutter sleepily. "I took it from the murderer in the jail house. He's a wolf like us."

"Ha! Knew it!" Teagan yelled, finally catching up with them.

"Knew what Teagan?" his cousin scowled.

"You were all werewolves!" He laughed, only to be abruptly smacked in the mouth by Vilkas.

"Stop bloody shouting!" The younger twin hissed.

Aela's eyes narrowed on their Harbinger's cousin, a snarl pulling at her lips as she grabbed his hair, making him yelp.

"You were probing us! You weren't sure but you were trying to wheedle it out of us!" she growled through gritted teeth.

"And Ayah just confirmed it!" He chuckled, grasping at Aela's wrist to free his hair. "Now you'll have to let me in the companions or I'll tell every-!"

There was a sudden crack and Teagan fell to the floor. Aela released his hair in shock and she and the twins stared at Ayah in bewilderment.

The Harbinger had pulled away from her husband, reaching for a thick branch as her cousin and older shield sister argued. raising it above her head, she'd broke it over Teagan's head and was still holding one snapped end.

"Well that's shut him up!" Farkas smiled.

-oOo-

"Bloated man's grotto?"

The four companions stood around the entrance, Teagan slung over Farkas's shoulder having not regained consciousness just yet.

"trust me on this. I'm sure he's here." Ayah reassured the huntress who was looking at her sceptically.

"how'd you know?" Farkas asked, his nose wrinkling as he thought.

"Just...trust me." His wife took a deep breath and started toward the grotto's entrance. Aela followed, then Vilkas, then Farkas and Teagan.

Inside the grotto, the air was thick. So thick it was hard to breath and every gulp of air felt like Ayah was swallowing a mouthful of moss. The smell to, was enough to turn anyone's stomach. blood. lots of it. It was as if the whole place was soaked in it.

when they reached the main grotto chamber, the smell and the air still hadn't cleared. the whole chamber was bathed in a reddish light caused by a huge, red moon staring down at them as they walked.

"Do you feel it?" Vilkas whispered, looking back at the moon. "Its calling us. My blood's burning."

"Mine too..." Farkas frowned, gently placing Teagan down onto the moss beside a small pool.

"It calls to all of us. All of those with the beast blood." The huntress stood in the full moon's glare, cherishing every moment in it's rays.

"Now's not the time." Ayah ground out. One transformation, maybe two a month was enough for her. Earlier that month, the moon had been full over Skyrim and the companion's had had their time in beast form. Ayah never remember what went on. Or who they may have killed. But she always woke up to Farkas, wrapped around her tightly. Sadly they still hadn't learnt to return to the under forge at the end of the night and usually ended up asleep in the woods or on the long grass covered hills surrounding the plains of Whiterun.

Another transformation was not something she wanted. Two in one day seemed to be a nightmare.

"H-Help..." Everyone jumped at the weak, croaking voice that came from near a slowly dying camp-fire in the middle of the chamber.

"Hello?" Vilkas edged closer, seeing a badly mauled Khajiit. "By the eight..." He hissed and knelt down to the cat woman.

"H-Has the bloodmoon called you too, fellow hunter?" She croaked again, blood running down her chin. She reached out, grasping his arm tightly.

"What happened here?" Ayah stalked across to them, kneeling beside Vilkas. She knew she didn't really need to ask. The hunter was a worshipper of Hircine. She'd come to hunt Sinding, the werewolf clearly having the upper hand.

"The prey is strong. Stronger than the hunters..." the Khajiit wheezed. "But more will come." she said, starting to become fidgety and looking uncomfortable. "Bring him down, for the Glory of Lord Hircine!"

And as quickly as the Khajiit had started talking, she had slipped away, her eyes paling as death took her and her hand slipping from Vilkas's arm.

"Joy..." Aela groaned. "We better get on with this."

"You know Hircine wants his hide before he will release the ring, right?" Ayah told her, standing. "I'm meant to kill him and skin him."

The look that passed over the huntress's face was one that made Ayah step back. She wasn't sure how Aela would react to the information. It's partly why she'd not said anything until now.

The huntress was ferociously protective of her wolf blood and all those who carried it. She'd never openly admitted it too but someone that devoted to the blood had to be devoted to Hircine too. Now the Lord she held so highly was asking them to kill one of their own. Ayah was Worried Aela wouldn't take it well.

"Is there no other way?" She approached the younger woman, grasping her shoulders. Ayah shook her head and Aela looked back in distress.

"Maybe it's for the best." Vilkas sighed, brushing himself off. "We'd be doing him a favour if he's this troubled."

"He's one of us Vilkas!" Aela barked.

"He's as cursed as we are you mean!" Vilkas retorted.

Farkas, completely uninterested in his brother and his shield sister's fighting, wondered further into the grotto, glancing about like a curious child. He wondered along the dirt path, through the towering rocks that over looked it.

Meanwhile, Ayah finally pushed between Aela and the younger twin, Vilkas, growling as she did. "Enough now!" she snarled. "this isn't the time. If we can find Sinding and he's not to feral, I'll speak with him. maybe." she told them, pushing on Vilkas's chest.

"AYAH!" Vilkas, Ayah and Aela jumped, all turning sharply to see Farkas charging back toward them. "AYAH HE'S THERE!" Farkas yelled, barely stopping before he barrelled into his brother.

"Whose where?" Aela scowled, freeing her bow from her back.

"That werewolf, he's in the rocks, I just saw him!" Farkas said hurriedly. Before anyone could reply, Ayah had taken off. Trust Farkas to stumble onto the man...beast...thing... She could always trust her puppy to do something like that.

She raced around the rocks, skidding to a stop as a shadow fell on the dirt in front of her. Immediately looking up, she saw the furry figure she was hoping to find.

"Sinding!" she called, sheathing her blades. She meant no harm. No right now anyway.

"I never thought I'd see you again..." He said, crouching on the rock overlooking the path. He lazily scratched his ear as he watched her.

"I've been told that I have to kill you." She said slowly. "Hircine wants your hide in return for releasing the ring."

Sinding shrugged and snorted, his wet nose twitching.

"And I would deserve it, wouldn't I?" He grunted down at her. "I can't stop you if that's what you want to do. Hircine is too powerful."

"You can see my dilemma, surely?" Ayah called back to him. "I don't want to kill you. I feel for you if anything. I know what its like. But in saying that, you know how difficult it'll make my life if I get stuck with this ring and your curse."

Shifting on his rock, Ayah could see his inner struggle dance across his animalistic features.

"If you spare me, I can be a powerful ally to you. And I would promise never to return to civilized life." He seemed to almost be pleading with her. But that wouldn't help Ayah.

"And what about me?" she challenged. "I have to return to civilisation, whether I like it or not." She told him, putting her hands on her hips. By this time, the others had caught up, but were thankfully standing at a distance. Sinding twitched as they appeared, but made now move to attack them.

"Maybe you can stay here until you find another way to please Hircine." He suggested.

"And you don't think he'll be a little awkward with me after I failed him once?" Ayah shook her head. "Sinding I can spare you but is it worth it?"There was a long pause before the Harbinger finally sighed. "alright, listen. I'll spare you. But you need to help me find another way to cure this curse."

"Oh thank the Gods!" Sinding relaxed in relief and hopped down the rocks toward her. Once on the ground and stalked forward. "We should deal with these hunters. We can hunt together!" He exclaimed.

There was a growl and Ayah glanced over her shoulder toward the other companions. Farkas's displeasure was obvious.

"We all hunt together." Ayah corrected him, motioning to the others. "My husband is insistent."

-oOo-

"Maybe we should just give in. Transform like Sinding." Vilkas panted. There were a lot of hunters. Ayah was amazed at just how many people worshipped the Daedra.

"I never thought you'd say that Vilkas..." Aela sneered, replacing her bow over her shoulder as she stood over her last kill.

Ayah was foraging through the pockets of a dead hunter. She'd found some gold, some health potions and a couple of lock picks, all of which she tucked away without a second thought.

"What do you think love?"

The familiar voice from behind her made her jump and spin on the spot to face Farkas. He was sweaty and covered in blood, but looked genuinely pleased with himself.

"About what darling?" she replied, her heart still hammering as she reached forward to start removing greenery from his tangled hair.

"Vilkas thinks we should transform."He said, grasping her hips quite roughly and burying his nose against her neck, tugging at the leather collar of her armour with his teeth. His wife rolled his eyes.

It was obvious everyone was getting itchy in their skin.

Vilkas was irritable. He was normally irritable but the strain in his face and the burning in his normally cool eyes said there was something desperate to be let out.

Aela was tense. Happy to be bathing in the blood red moon's rays, but still tense and itchy in her skin.

Farkas was getting over affectionate... he was defiantly ready for a transformation.

"I agree then." She said loudly over her shoulder. "but no fighting if we do."

"Why would we be fighting?" Farkas asked against her skin, his tongue dragging over her neck over and over again.

"Sinding isn't part of our pack." Aela grunted.

The wolf in question had run off ahead. He was in the middle of tearing apart another hunter when he heard the howling. Sinding dropped the hunter he'd been in the middle of gutting and turned, sniffing.

"Ayah?" He'd called, back tracking the way he'd come. He'd only just turned the corner when another wolf jumped him and he rolled before Sinding was pinned beneath the bigger wolf, which snarled and foamed at the mouth as it stared down on him.

Fearing for his life, Sinding missed the slim, but still powerfully built red furred werewolf that approached from behind. It snapped at the tail of the wolf pinning him, causing it to yelp and spin round in shock.

"That's enough Farkas..." It growled as it dropped his tail.

"I said no fighting." A black furred wolf sat beside it, gleaming pale blue eyes watching angrily.

"Sorry love..." The transformed Farkas whined softly and slunk toward his wife on his belly. He licked at her muzzle apologetically and nudged her until she rolled her eyes and licked his face in forgiveness.

"You...You really are wolves!" Sinding marvelled, scrambling to his feet once again.

"Of course." Aela drawled, a smirk pulling at her blacken lips, revealing her newly elongated canines.

"I wouldn't have lied to you Sinding." Ayah told him softly, scowling as Farkas bounced around her like a hyper puppy, tugging at her ears and licking her face. "Will you stop!" She hissed, pawing his face to stop him.

"Farkas calm yourself..." Another wolf appeared from the bushes. Just like Farkas, his fur was dark brown with black patches around bright blue eyes.

"You can play later." Aela grunted. "Right now we have hunters to kill."

-oOo-

It was amazing. For the first time, Ayah had total consciousness while in wolf form. It was so surreal she almost howled with Joy.

She could only think the ring was the cause.

Aela had told her once the blood had settled, she'd be able to keep clarity as a wolf, but it would take time. Ayah hadn't been to thrilled at the prospect of that. While in wolf form, she would never remember what she did, who or what she killed, where she'd end up. It was more then a little distressing to wake up naked in the woods more than once.

Usually Farkas was beside her, but that wasn't the point.

Hanging back a little, she watched her pack, her family, her companions, as they took on a large group of hunters that had been lurking in a clearing.

Farkas bounced from one hunter to another like an over excited war dog. He hacked and slashed at them in glee, not pausing as he moved to the next one. It was clear to all Farkas never really seemed troubled by his inner wolf like his twin. But at the same time, he did not encourage it like Aela. He'd made peace with it and was happy enough.

Aela wasn't as heavily built as Farkas, but she was twice as fast. She wasn't as clumsy as she attacked either. Instead of hacking and slashing at anything that moved, her strikes were well timed and aimed. Every slash of her claws relived a hunter of an appendage.

Vilkas was a mixture of the two. He was quick and well timed, but once he'd pounced on a hunter, he tore into them with unwavering fury. Vilkas struggled the most with his inner beast. Denying every animalistic urge he could, just to spite himself. He never really talked about it. Out of sight out of mind Ayah imagined, but he clearly wasn't comfortable with it all. Aela angered him. Farkas baffled him. Ayah wasn't sure what he thought of her. She didn't struggle as such. Her anger flared more and when it did, it was violent and unstoppable. Even by herself. She could have very quick and terrible changes in mood too, though Aela was convinced that wasn't because of her wolf...

Either way, Vilkas had been holding back on the animal inside and once it was free, it was terrifying.

Charging forward finally, she pounced on her first hunter, tearing into the Orc woman tooth and claw.

-oOo-

"Stop already!" Ayah whined, hiding her head under her paws as Farkas chewed her ears.

The hunters were long dead and now the companions were waiting for their wolf forms to fade back to normal now the blood moon that shone over the grotto was gone.

Sinding had been more then grateful for their help and mercy and had told them they were welcome here at the grotto at any time. He was planning to stay here permanently, making it a safe haven for all those with beast blood.

He'd long since slunk off to start clearing away the dead hunters. One way or another.

Vilkas, feeling the overwhelming guilt for his actions, was sulking in the bushes and had been for a while.

Aela was laid out in the grass, relaxing in the sun which had replaced the blood moon after the hunters had died. Her fur, which was already matted with thickened blood, was now tangled with grass and twigs too. She openly enjoyed the freedom from the norm.

Teagan was snoring away on the moss where Farkas had laid him. They'd had to poke him more then once just to make sure he wasn't dead or comatosed. How the fighting hadn't woken him, they were all scratching their head's over.

Ayah had intended on exploring the grotto, but that plan was quickly dashed when Farkas pounced on her out of the bushes, wanting to play.

She let out another strangled whine as Farkas moved from chewing her ears, to was chasing her tail gleefully.

"Please stop..." she growled, snapping at him finally having enough of his games.

Farkas sat back immediately, looking hurt and sad with his ears pressed flat to his head once more. "You're no fun today..." He whimpered.

Ayah was totally unaware of what she was like normally. Perhaps she was playful. Perhaps she was just more tolerant of his rough play. Either way, she wasn't in the mood this time and was totally convinced Farkas was just being an annoyance.

"I don't want to play..." She muttered, laying back down in the grass and closing her eyes. Once they'd left the grotto, back in human form of course, they'd move onto Markarth and upward to Solitude. She hadn't rested anywhere long enough to really realise just how exhausted she was.

Sadly, exhausted or not, she wasn't going to get any peace.

No sooner had she closed her eyes, Ayah felt a wet nose poking at her tummy and moving downward.

"Farkas!" She would have shrieked had her bestial vocal cords allowed her to, sitting up bolt right and swatting at him.

"You're getting fat!" He laughed. Embarrassment and rage mixed within her and Ayah was sure if she wasn't a wolf, she'd be red in the face.

With a howl, she jumped him, the two of them rolling down a slope and into longer grass.

Her rage burned and flared but was incredibly short lived. When Ayah opened her eyes once more, both her and Farkas coming to a stop in a mud puddle, she was a little disgruntled to find they were no longer wolves...And she was biting quite mercilessly at his forearm with her blunt teeth.

There was an awkward moment between the two as they stared at once another, not really sure what to say or do...

Eventually, Ayah removed her teeth from his arm and sat back, straddling his waist.

"Sorry..." she mumbled, her face burning.

"me too..." He mumbled back, slowly examining the bite mark on his skin.

Both were very much naked. It was just the way things went when they transformed. Clothes and armour never really accommodating the new body shape so they had to be discarded beforehand. Now she was totally nude and sitting in quite a blatant position, it was painfully obvious to both that Ayah's weight gain was dramatic.

"See..." Farkas said, poking her stomach. "Fat...don't hit me." He added quickly covering his face.

"Farkas, I need to Tell you someth-...!"

The bushes they'd landed in front of were promptly tore away from them, making them both scream.

Vilkas's laugh filled the grotto as he reared back, his body shaking. Aela's dispassionate expression made both Farkas and Ayah shiver and struggle to cover themselves.

"When you two are quite finished..." She soberly said, her lips a thin line and her eyes unblinking. "We have a journey to make..."

-oOo-

An hour later, Ayah still couldn't look Aela in the eye. What the huntress thought was going on wasn't and it was very much a thorny subject. Vilkas's laugh had, finally, woken Teagan and the bandit was none the wiser as to what had happened.

Though he was confused as to why everyone was naked...

Upon leaving the grotto, they'd been greeted by Hircine himself. The wrath that Ayah was expecting hadn't come, but instead, Hircine released the ring. He'd been high amused by the 'hunt', even if it wasn't the hunt he'd asked for.

The companions and Teagan were now on their way to Markarth, though Ayah knew Teagan would probably put up a struggle at some point.

"We should have asked him if there was anything to do about our curse..." Vilkas rambled to himself.

"We already know how to cure ourself Vilkas..." Ayah answered him. "The witches heads."

"You still have them?"

"Aye..."

Teagan was sniggering uncontrollably to himself as they walked. He could barely believe his ears. When he met Ayah's eyes, he found he could no longer hold it and barked out a laugh.

"What?" she bristled. "What are you laughing for now Teagan?"

"I can't believe this." He practically squealed. "I'm stood here, listening to you guys talk about being werewolves like its a normal thing!"

"It is..." Farkas blurted.

"For now it is anyway." Vilkas added.

"You can't start telling people Teagan. Its not right." Ayah glowered.

"Why shouldn't I?" Teagan glowered back. "Do you know how much respect you'd get?"

"None..." Aela answered him with a swift glare. "People don't understand. They don't see it like we do. They don't know."

"We'd be chased from Whiterun." Vilkas sighed.

"We'd be chased from Skyrim!" Ayah stopped suddenly and grabbed Teagan's arm. "Do you want to go back to your life before Teagan? Being thrown in and out of jails, having no one to pay for you, _rotting."_

By then, the other companions had stopped. They encircled the two of them and Teagan suddenly felt very vulnerable considering what he now knew.

"Teagan..." Aela rasped. "If we fall, you do too..."

Teagan visibly gulped.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

* * *

><p>Markarth.<p>

The beautiful Opal in the rocks of the reach.

The Dwemer had built this city long before the Nords had taken up residence in the reach. Even before the forsworn.

Even from a great distance back down the road to the city, the stone towers leered at visitors in a very proud but intimidating manner.

Vilkas caught something out of the corner of his eye as they all walked toward the city. Turning his head to see clearly, he noticed Ayah smile. Soft and gently, as if returning home from a great battle to a welcome mug of mead and a warm fire.

"Feeling nostalgic?" He asked.

The smile seemed to fade once he'd spoken and her expression quickly returned to one of cool, calm determination.

"This is my father's city." She replied. "When I come here, I feel like I'm coming with him."

"Ah, you have stone in your blood..." Ayah commented knowingly.

"All my side of the family do..." Teagan commented. It was the first thing he'd said since Ayah had threatened him outside the grotto. The other's presumed he'd been thinking over their warning.

"Where was your mother from?" Farkas asked his wife gently. In all the time they'd been married, she'd never really spoken of family or her Skyrim heritage. Of course, it was probably because he never spoke of his but he knew nothing about who or where he came from before Jorrvaskr and Jergen.

"My mother's side of the family lived in Whiterun. I'm not sure who or where exactly though. For all I know I could speak to them every day and never know we were related."

Wrinkling his nose again as he thought, Farkas tried to think of some sort of intelligent question to ask her, in order to keep the conversation going. They'd said very little to one another recently and it was starting to both him. Even if he didn't speak much, she'd talk and he enjoyed listening.

"How did your mother, from Whiterun, meet your father from Markarth?" Aela sneered.

To everyone's amusement, both Teagan and Ayah snorted and rolled their eyes in perfect unison.

"The Reach isn't that far from Whiterun hold Aela..." Teagan replied first.

"My mother's family were merchants. They used to get supplies of across Skyrim but took special shipments from Markarth." Ayah followed. "My mother accompanied her father and older sister to Markarth to see shipments come in. She was probably no older than seventeen. My father was in his mid twenties by then, one of three brothers. Teagan's father, the oldest, and then a younger boy. He'd just joined the army..."

Teagan laughed. "They were such glorious warriors."

"They were glorious rabble rousers Teagan..." Ayah corrected him. "From the way my father told it, they would run around Markarth, causing trouble and fighting and would end up spending a night in Cidhna mine."

"Yes well..." He tried to agree with her, without agreeing.

"I can see the family resemblance there..." Vilkas chuckled, eyeing Teagan. The other man stuck his tongue out at him and huffed.

"Anyway..." Ayah said, smirking as she watched them. "Teagan's father married Teagan's mother and the younger brother became smitten and engaged to a girl from Solitude, leaving my father alone." It reminded her of Farkas and Vilkas, but Ayah knew better than to bring such a comparison up.

"My father saw my mother on a couple of occasions from a far. When he did get close enough, he didn't waste any time and well..."

"WOOHOO!" Teagan yelled, the mountains around them echoing with his cry and laughter.

"No Teagan..." Ayah scorned him, punching his arm.

"You know they did...You wouldn't be here otherwise." He continued to laugh.

"Ugh..." Ayah's face twisted in disgusted. "You're so vulgar at times Teagan..."

"At times?" Aela cocked her eyebrow sceptically.

"Alright most of the time." Ayah corrected herself.

-oOo-

They were just walking up the great stone steps when Teagan finally began to struggle.

"Ayah... I can't..." He said suddenly from the place he'd frozen to on the bottom step.

"Whoa, what do you mean?" His cousin turned, looking back at him with a furrowed brow. Farkas stopped beside her and Vilkas beside him. Aela continued up the steps, only turning back when she realised no one was following.

"I can't..." Teagan practically whined. He was visibly sweating and had paled a little.

Teagan's father had pretty much thrown him from the city, paying enough gold to the guards to keep a pretty big price on his head if he were to re-enter. But his father was long dead, or so Ayah believed. The bounty wasn't even worth the trouble any more and the only thing his cousin could think of was the thought of his wife that wanted to make him run screaming from the reach.

"Of course you can..." Ayah huffed and stormed down the steps. She grabbed Teagan, the guards watching in amusement and began to drag him up the steps, one by one.

"Ayah no!" He yelped, resisting as much as possible.

"Teagan yes!" she yelled back, pulling with everything she had.

"No!" He howled suddenly and pulled back as they reached the top step. For all his resisting, Teagan hadn't fought back. It was only when he knew he was definitely heading into the city, did the bigger and heaver built Nord man, use every ounce of strength he had against the smaller, slighter Nord woman.

Before anyone could stop them, Teagan and Ayah had toppled down the steps, all the way to the bottom, Ayah landing on the ground first and Teagan landing on her.

"AYAH!" Aela screamed and jumped the steps, tossing Teagan off of the Harbinger with unnatural strength.

Ayah groaned, her hands resting on her stomach protectively.

"Are you ok? That bloody fool!" The huntress raged as she tentatively took the younger woman's arm and helped her sit up. Farkas was soon by her side too, looking concerned.

"I'm fine Aela..." Ayah breathed.

"Are you _sure?_" The older woman asked, her eyes narrowing in knowing.

"Body armour...it does exactly as promised." Ayah told her reassuringly. Teagan, though heavy, only wore leather armour. It wasn't particularly heavy or hard and her Ayah's new Daedric armour easily withstood the weight on her stomach without making her uncomfortable.

Sighing in relief, Aela helped her up, her relief flaring to anger as she turned back to Teagan.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't strangle you for being so stupid?" she snarled. Teagan's mouth flapped, but nothing came out.

"Leave it Aela..." Vilkas grasped the huntress's arm, shaking his head. "Let Farkas handle this."

Farkas lumbered from Ayah's side, standing in front of her cousin. Teagan looked sheepish to say the least, barely able to speak before the bigger Nord punched him in the jaw and threw him over his shoulder as he howled in pain.

-oOo-

Stone. Markarth was all stone. Even the beds were made of it. and the steps. there were lots, and lots, of steps.

"No city needs this many steps..." Ayah grumbled while they walked. They were heading for the Hag's cure, Ayah needing to stock up on health and stamina potions... and maybe something to stop the odd cravings for raw meat she'd been getting.

"I'd have thought you'd revel in the chance to be in your home city once more." Vilkas sneered from behind her. He was following Teagan closely, making sure the bandit took those very reluctant steps while cradling his jaw.

"You're kidding me?" Ayah snorted, looking back at him. "I feel nothing for this city other than irritation at having to walk up so many bloody steps!"

"Want me to carry you?" Farkas asked her, resting his hand on her hip.

With a smile, his wife rested her hand on his and shook her head. "No, thank you Farkas. I can handle it right now." This was the reason she didn't want to tell him about their child. If he was concerned about her walking up steps, she'd be strapped down if she were to tell him she was getting ready to take on Alduin on his own ground.

They made their way to the store built into the rock and headed inside.

"I seem to see a lot of you..." The old Breton woman who owned the shop drawled while resting her elbows on the counter. She watched them lazily, eyeing Farkas as he poked at some ingredients on the shelves around them.

"You tend to be more reliable than most when I need..._certain things_" Ayah replied, placing a couple of magicka potions on the counter in front of her. "I want to swap these for some health potions and stamina potions..." Leaning in, she whispered. "And do you have anything that'll stop cravings?"

Bothela gave her a crooked look and leaned toward Ayah. "Cravings for what though?"

"Raw meat..." The younger woman whispered.

The alchemist nodded with a knowing smile and turned to the shelves behind her to pick at the items there.

"This place gives me the creeps...always has.." Ayah tensed, looking back sharply to see Teagan standing behind her. He's cheek and jaw were bruised from Farkas's fist and he looked thoroughly pissed off.

"Its not that bad..." She said softly.

"If you don't like it in here young man, I suggest you stand outside..." Bothela chimed, making them both jump. The ancient woman was a little creepy, Ayah wasn't going to deny that. But after everyone and everything she'd met and done while in Skyrim, Ayah wasn't inclined to judge her poorly. Bothela was more understanding when Ayah needed some very _suspicious _items, for her dark brotherhood work.

"My cousin's just sulking Bothela. I apologise for his flippant tongue." Ayah offered the old woman calmly.

"Oh it's fine dear..." Bothela shrugged, turning back toward her and putting a oddly coloured bottle on the counter before reaching under it to pick up the red and green bottles of Healing and stamina potions. "I recognise you..." She grinned, looking directly at Teagan. His expression was quite amusing Ayah thought. His face dropped as he looked back at the war painted alchemist.

"what?"

"I know who you are. I remember you..." she said, leaning on the counter once more. "You're Svog's boy. Aye, I'd recognise that nose anywhere..."

Frowning, Teagan unconsciously touched his nose. "Aye, that's me."

"He'd told everyone you'd got yourself killed..." Bothela said with a wave of her hand. Ayah counted out the coin to make up the difference and took the potions, taking her time in putting them away. Teagan watched, vexed at her pace. He'd been recognised and it was making him twitch.

"Your father's dead, did you know that?" Bothela continued. She wasn't intending to drop it, clearly.

"Aye, I know he's dead and I'm glad about it!" Teagan snapped and spun on his heel. "Let's go already..." He grunted, stalking from the store, leaving Ayah and the other companions to ponder.

-oOo-

"Nice performance in there..." Slapping his back as he sat on the stone steps outside the shop, Ayah crossed her arms over her chest and glared down at him. "You're lucky she's understanding..."

"Aye..." her cousin grunted, his eye's fixed on the forge stationed in front of the waterfall.

The forge had been vacant when the companions had first entered the city, the smith and her apprentice not yet hard at work. By the time they'd left the hag's cure however, Ghorza gar-Bagol and her young imperial apprentice had taken to the forge and were busying themselves with new swords for the soldiers.

Teagan watched, his expression hard as he thought. He barely heard Ayah call him, which irritated her some. It wasn't until Farkas slapped his head did he finally take note. He was gonna have to ask Ayah to please restrain her freakishly strong husband before he did some real damage.

"I'm talking to you Teagan!" Ayah scowled. "You've been ignoring me..."

"No..I...alright. sorry." He sighed, bowing his head.

Ayah watched him closely before finally speaking. "Let's go see your wife. And if not her, your children."

"No need..." He muttered in return.

"Teagan..." Aela growled warningly. The bandit had been made to promise that he'd see his wife and children while they were in Markarth, or otherwise face the companion's wrath.

Stopping Aela any further, Teagan pointed down to the forge.

"There she is..."

-oOo-

Ayah looked blankly back at him for a moment before finally coming to her senses. "I'm sorry...what?"

"There she is..." He repeated, motioning to Ghorza while she worked the blazing forge.

"...are you kidding with me? Is this some sort of joke I'm not getting?" His younger cousin asked dumbly.

"No..." He snapped, standing from the step. "I'm serious."

"...You married...an Orc?" Vilkas stumbled over his words, a little stunned by the revelation.

"Aye I married an Orc..." Teagan huffed with a roll of his eyes and began to make his way down the steps. If he was really gonna have to do this, he might as well get it over with.

He bounded down the steps and toward the forge. He knew the welcome he'd get...and that was if he was extremely Lucky. If he wasn't, well, hiding behind Farkas was an option.

"Ghorza!" He called, making sure he wasn't in striking distance of the sword his wife was shaping over the fire.

The Orc woman glanced up casually before looking back at her work... it wasn't until she suddenly realised who it was through the hazy heated air, that she looked back at him again, her eyes widening as she dropped the sword she was holding into the forge in shock.

"Teagan..." she gasped, still staring at him in awe.

"Hello love... I'm home... sort of..." he said sheepishly, Ayah coming to stand beside him.

Out of nowhere, Ghorza suddenly lunged at him, roaring in anger. Teagan cried out and ducked behind Farkas, leaving Ayah to struggle with his enraged wife.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" she screamed. "I'M GOING TO MURDER HIM!"

"Calm down!" Ayah growled through her teeth, grabbing both the Orc woman's arms in an attempt to restrain her. Ayah soon found that was easer said than done, the Orc woman being twice her size and at least three times her strength. "Vilkas help me!" She yelled, her brother-in-law jumping to her aid.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AGAIN TEAGAN!?" Ghorza snarled, trying to pull her arm's free. "Do you even realise the heartache you've caused?! We thought you were dead! Your children thought you were dead Teagan!"

Teagan cringed, clinging to Farkas from behind. "Aye I'd heard... sorry about that..."

"Sorry?! SORRY?!" Ghorza raged. "My brother's been bringing up _your _children because you couldn't even be man enough to enter the city!"

"Enough!" Aela barked, stepping forward to slap the larger Orc woman in the face. "Calm down or I'll _make you_."

The slap rendered Ghorza dumbstruck momentarily before she roared in Aela's face.

"Please love..." Teagan offered weakly from behind his cousin-in-law.

Still obviously fuming and red in the face, the Orc smith stopped struggling, glaring at her Nord husband who was watching her from around Farkas.

"I can't believe this..." she grunted, looking back at Ayah. "what have you got to do with this?"

"I'm his cousin..." she said, easing her grip on Ghorza's arm.

The Orc snorted and straightened out her dress sleeves. "I should have known...you look alike."

Ayah's face twisted in horror and she looked to Vilkas. "I don't do I?" she asked him, touching her cheeks. Much to her disappointment, Vilkas was laughing behind his hand as he nodded.

-oOo-

"If you think I'm taking him back after all he's done to us, to our children, I'm sorry Ayah but I'm not interested." Ghorza growled as she nursed a tankard of mead in the silver blood inn. The companions had thought it a better place to discuss the issue instead of shouting about it outside where all of Markarth could hear.

"I'm not asking you to take me ba-..." Teagan was cut short by another growl from his hulking other half. In distress, he looked to his cousin who'd seated herself between them. Aela had tried to persuade her to let her sit between them, in case Teagan's wife got a little angry, but Ayah had put her foot down.

"Ghorza, Teagan's come here to see you, to see his children..."

"That's a first..."

Wincing a little, Ayah shook her head. "I've asked him to do it. I don't feel that he's doing the right thing."

"You're kidding me..." The smith scowled. "Right thing? Teagan wouldn't know what the right thing was if it hit him with a Claymore!"

Rubbing her hands over her face in despair, The harbinger sighed. "At least let me see his children..."

Both Teagan and Ghorza looked at her in confusion.

"Why you?" Ghorza sneered.

"Because they're my blood too. I'd like to speak with them."

"You want to try and tell them their father isn't that bad, is that it? You want to let them know that he loves them and that he's missed them..." The Orc spat with venom. "It's bad enough they are what they are... But he abandoned them Ayah. He made them feel like they were nothing." Ghorza stressed to the smaller woman.

"Being half Orc isn't bad Ghorza..." Teagan pleaded. "I do love them..."

"But no one else does." She bit back. "They don't fit in with my tribe. My father won't accept them. No Nord will accept them either because they're half Orc! Teagan, they live with my brother in the Keep, barely leaving that place..."

Emotion finally overwhelmed the Orc mother and she covered her face with her hands. Teagan looked on helplessly. The big, bad bandit looked like a heartbroken man.

Ayah believed he did love her. Or he did once. She believed that Ghorza loved him, or did. She didn't know how they'd met. She didn't know how such a strange couple had ended up together, but there had to be something there for it to happen. For there to be three children born out of it.

"Ghorza." Ayah grasped one of the other woman's hands and gently squeezed it. Her skin was rough and hard, probably from working the forge all her life. "come with me..." She said, standing and carefully tugging her hand.

The Orc didn't move at first and it took another, harder tug, to get her to stand and follow. Ayah lead her outside and stopped her under the bridge.

"I want to see the children."

"No." The Orc said firmly.

"Please."

"Why?"

"Because... I'm pregnant... I can understand how you feel..."

"Has your husband run off on you? Left you with three small children? Refused to come back out of fear for his own skin?" Ghorza challenged.

Ayah shrugged slightly and looked at her feet. "Not really... He's the big Nord sat in there..." she stuck a thumb back at the Silver blood Inn.

"Then you don't understand." She snarled and went to leave. The little Nord woman grabbed her arm, stopping her abruptly.

"I do...or at least, I can imagine." Ayah hissed. "Personally, I don't think I'd be anywhere near as strong as you've been. It must be terrible having to deal with everything alone as well as three half blood children that no one will accept..." Ayah dropped her hand, looking at the taller Orc with sad eyes. "You've done so well to get this far. I admire you for it... All those times I brought Armour from you, brought weapons and sold stuff... And I didn't even know you were family. If I had, I'd have done more. I promise you."

Ghorza looked away. Ayah could tell her words had sunken in and the Orc woman was carefully considering her options.

"They're very shy..." She finally said.

"I don't mind... I'm not overly intimidating am I?" Ayah smiled.

"Intimidating? You? No Ayah. Not in the slightest." Ghorza smirked.

-oOo-

Understone keep was quiet as the two women entered. The Jarl was away on business, meaning there was very little activity from the staff around the keep. There was the faint sound of metal being struck, Ghorza's brother was working just as hard as his sister was for the war effort.

"What do they do if they're in here all the time?" Ayah asked Ghorza softly as they walked up the steps.

"My brother's been teaching the oldest to forge. She's taken to it very well. We're very proud of her. The younger two play together in their room. Maybe go to the kitchen for scraps. The maids are kind to them." The smith replied.

"I'm sorry..." Ayah didn't have the faintest idea why she was apologising. She was probably doing it for Teagan. Gods only knew if he'd do it himself.

Shaking her head, the Orc woman smiled weakly. "Don't be sorry. They enjoy the little life they have. I'm grateful to have them. They're very dear to me and I wouldn't give them up for the world. You'll soon learn that." she added, smiling back at her.

"I suspect so." The Nord sighed, her hand absently touching her stomach.

"Your husband must be thrilled. I know Teagan was... That's partly why I couldn't understand why he left."

"Actually..." Ayah's nose wrinkled. "My husband doesn't know...yet..."

They reached the forge door, Ghorza looking back at her with surprise. "Truly?"

"Truly." Ayah nodded.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be thrilled. Nord men seem to treasure fatherhood, unlike Orc men." Ghorza told her, pushing open the forge's door.

Immediately, smoke bellowed out of the open door, making the Companion and dark brotherhood assassin cough and cover her mouth and nose.

Moth gro-Bagol was busy hammering a plate of armour with his back to the door as a young Orc girl worked the forge. She paused in stoking the flames to smile and leave the forge, running to Ghorza.

"Momma!" She cried and pressed her face to her mothers apron covered front.

"Working hard I see..." Her mother smiled, stroking back the thick blonde hair that had been pulled back into a bun. Looking the girl over, Ayah could clearly see a girl about 7 years old, who wasn't all Orc. Instead of her skin having a green tone to it, it was fair and pinkish. She had rosy cheeks and under all the soot from the forge, there were clearly freckles peeping out. Her features were still Orcish however, with a flat nose, dark eyes, pointed ears and finally, the distinctive over shot jaw. It wasn't overly Orcish, though. Her protruding tusk like canines were smaller than her mothers and she was able to close her mouth with only the slightest hint of them poking out.

"Sharn." Ghorza cooed softly, or as softly as an Orc could coo. The girl looked up with big eyes. Ayah could see she'd taken her big blue eyes from Teagan. "There's someone here I'd like you to meet."

Ayah had stood off to the side warily, waiting to be introduced. She still wasn't sure how she was going deal with it. She hadn't particularly dealt with many children. Ever...with maybe the exception of a small vampire girl...

"This is your father's cousin. She's a companion." Ghorza told her daughter. That was always a good way I breaking the ice...

Sharn looked over at Ayah, her big blue and black eyes running all over the new person.

"I like your armour." she finally said in a sweet tone. Ayah smiled, relieved really. Smithing was something she could maybe connect with the girl on.

"Thank you. I made it myself."

"Really?!" Sharn beamed, releasing her mother to make a beeline for the Harbinger. "I thought the companions had their own smith though. Do you all make your own armour? or are you the only one?" She fired off question after question.

Crouching a little, Ayah smiled a gently, reassuring smile and nodded. "Aye. I'm the only one. We do have a smith but he only makes-..."

"Skyforge steel armour, I know. Uncle Moth says its the best Nord armour in Skyrim."

"Aye, that's what they say." Ayah chuckled.

"Sharn..." Ghorza clicked her tongue at the girl. "Don't be rude."

Immediately, Sharn gasped and turned back to Ayah, her cheeks rosier than before. "I'm sorry. I'm Sharn Red-gar Bagol."

"Red gar-Bagol?" The Nord woman cocked an eyebrow, looking between the half Orc girl and her full blood mother.

"Aye, me and Teagan wanted the children to share some of both our names. Red-fury and gar-Bagol." Ghorza nodded.

"Ah I see now." Ayah turned her attention back to the girl in front of her. "My name is Ayah Red-Fury. I'm your father's cousin."

"Are you really a companion?" Sharn butted in suddenly.

"Sharn!" Ghorza hissed at the girl.

Waving her hand, Ayah chuckled. "It's alright. Aye, I am a companion. I'm the Harbinger. But between you and me, I'm not very good." she whispered.

The girl giggled, wiping her sooty hands on her cheeks by accident.

"Here..." Suddenly, from over Ayah's head, she was handed a wet cloth from Moth, who went back to work. Ayah was sure he wasn't too pleased by all that was going on. After all Teagan had been a bad father and hadn't exactly been there for the girls. Moth had raised them, or so Ghorza said. He was more than happy to keep them away from Teagan, who he'd deemed no good.

Sharn wiped her face and hands on the cloth, her skin coming up a pretty pink instead of green.

"Sharn, go and get your sisters..." Ghorza ordered the child as she tucked the cloth into the front of her small leather apron.

"Aye momma."

Sharn ran from the room, disappearing off into a side room. Ayah watched her go, a faint smile on her lips.

"She's taken to you." Ghorza said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She's so beautiful." Ayah mused out loud.

"You're the only one that thinks so in Markarth..." Moth called from behind her.

"I don't see why people would be so horrified by her. She's just a sweet little girl." Ayah called back.

"I'm glad you're more open minded than most." Ghorza smiled over at the Nord woman.

"I have no reason not to be. She's my family and I don't have much of that right now. Besides, she's a child and I don't go on looks anyway. There's always more then meets the eye."

Sharn swiftly returned, followed by two younger girls that held hands tightly. They couldn't have been much older than 5 and 3, the younger clutching tightly at a rag doll.

Just like their sister, they were fair skinned, with thick mops of blonde hair and Orcish like features.

They clung to one another tightly, both eyeing Ayah with teary, scared eyes.

"It's ok..." Sharn hushed them, hugging them both. "She's really nice."

Ayah gave her gentlest smile, trying not to worry them further, or make them cry. "Well aren't you two pretty." She cooed.

-oOo-

"Teagan..."

"What?"

Before he knew it, Teagan was slapped around the face, his head spinning as he tried to steady himself.

"What was that for?!" He bleated, clutching his face with the hand that wasn't holding his mead.

Ayah stood over him by the fire, her eyes blazing in the light of the flames.

"Your children are adorable. You are a lucky, lucky man. And I want you to know that." She snapped.

"You've seen them then?" Farkas asked her from his seat by the fire.

"Aye..."

"What do half Nord, half Orc children look like?" Vilkas mulled over quietly.

"They are adorable Vilkas...and I want their father to see them." Ayah answered him, still looking at Teagan. "Ghorza does too. That's why she's allowing you to see them in the morning."

"She is?" Teagan sprung from his seat in delight.

"Aye, but I'll be there, as well as Ghorza and Moth."

Teagan's brow furrowed and he scowled. "Moth? Why does he have to be there."

"Because Teagan." Ayah growled, poking him in the chest with a finger. "He's near enough raised your children for you. He wants to see them right. Don't be ungrateful."

Teagan huffed out an angry breath but didn't argue. He knew she was right.

"I suggest you take a bath." Aela commented from the bar as she collected their drinks.

"I agree" Ayah smiled. "You need to make a good impression."

"Their my kids..." Teagan grunted. Their mother was a smith. She spent her day covered in soot and smelling of burn and sweat. Why he needed to wash was a mystery.

"Put it this way..." Aela handed him a mug of mead before handing out the other tankards. "They haven't seen you in a long while Teagan. They've been told your a waste of flesh and blood and probably aren't keen on the idea of you. Having a wash, cleaning your armour and maybe looking presentable will work in your favour."

"And they think your a companion..." Ayah added, slipping onto Farkas's lap. She frowned a little at the state of her own husband's face, running a finger down his cheek. "You need a wash too..."

"They think I'm a companion?" Her cousin laughed. "You told them that?"

"No."Ayah sipped her mead and relaxed back against Farkas's chest. Without prompting, He wrapped his arm around her waist and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply against her ear. "I told them I was a companion. That _we _were companions." She said, motioning to Vilkas, Aela and Farkas. "I didn't say you were a companion. But they assume you are. Ghorza knows better though."

"So do us proud..." Vilkas murmured around his tankard. "Or we'll set Farkas on you again."

-oOo-

Ayah panted heavily, grasping the edge of the stone tub tightly as her back arched and her body squeezed tightly around Farkas.

Farkas's mouth latched onto her neck, sucking and biting with a low growl as his hands held her thighs with a white knuckle grip in the warm water.

They'd not been intimate in a while, the journey had taken too much time and effort for that kind of thing. That and they got very little privacy with Aela, Vilkas and Teagan lurking around.

The bath had started off innocently enough, but had quickly turned heated.

Now Ayah's body twitched and shivered under Farkas's as he brought himself to climax quickly.

"I love you..." Farkas mumbled against her neck, his eyes closed as she bathed in the aftermath of his body's release.

"I love you too darling." Ayah replied quickly, kissing his forehead and stroking his hair. She closed her eyes also, smiling absently as her husband's hands stoked over her thighs. She'd have bruises in the morning. Farkas's grip was never gentle. Not that he meant to hurt her, he just wasn't very good at controlling himself.

"Are we leaving Teagan here?" Farkas asked suddenly. His eyes were still closed, but he shifted slightly to rest his head on her chest. Ayah wrapped her legs around him and massaged his shoulders lovingly, earning a groan.

"I don't know yet... Even if he makes a mend with his children, Ghorza wont have him back. He's done too much damage." She frowned. Why were the men in her family so bloody self destructive? "We might end up with him coming with us still."

Her Companion husband yawned, his eyes fluttering open while he gave a lazy smile. "Teagan's not so bad." Was all he said.

Ayah had to agree. Her cousin was a little...testing... at times, but he really meant no harm. His road to ruin had been caused by his father, not him. He'd just rebelled and it had gone down hill from there. He was just a man after all.

"I'm glad you don't mind him Farkas. Vilkas isn't so bad either." She chuckled, kissing his head again. Farkas gave a deep chuckle, the kind that sent shivers through his wife, making her hug him tighter.

"Vilkas thinks too much." He muttered. "He thinks your hiding something from me."

Farkas fell asleep against her shoulder, snoring lightly. But Ayah sat tense under him. Great. Now Vilkas was suspecting her pregnancy. As if her inner battle wasn't hard enough.

-oOo-

Ayah was quite surprised the when she awoke from her restless sleep the next morning. Although sore from the stony bed, she couldn't help but smile to find Teagan and the others up early and ready for the day. Even if Farkas was slowly making his way through it, Vilkas and Aela had been up early to collect things for a picnic. They planned on leading everyone out of Markarth and onto the grass just outside the city, near the bridge over the river.

Teagan had done as asked and shined up his armour, shaved and looked rather impressive.

The only thing left was for Ghorza to gently tempt the kids out of the Understone keep and out into public.

"Maybe I should go and see if their ok." Ayah mused over a slice of bread.

"They'll be here." Aela sighed, relaxing into her seat.

"You hope they'll be here." Vilkas mumbled.

Ayah had just bitten into her bread when the door opened and Ghorza entered. Behind her, clinging to the skirt of her dress were three children, all differing in size. Behind them, shuffling them in protectively, was Moth, who closed the door securely before returning to the children, the smallest releasing her mother's skirt to cling to his leg.

"Teagan..." Ghorza grunted.

"Ghorza..." Teagan returned gingerly, peering around her at his children. "Sharn?"

The oldest girl peered back at him, pushing her blonde hair out of her eyes as a smile grew across her expression.

"Papa!" She cried, Letting go of Ghorza and running to him. Teagan, much to the Companion's surprise and somewhat delight, dropped to his knees to embrace the girl tightly.

The middle child, a very podgy faced half Orc child Teagan and Ghorza had named Lambug watched the two curiously before leaving her mother and wondering over. She'd spent less time with Teagan than Sharn had, but was still very sure who it was. "papa?" She mumbled around her thumb, her mop of frizzy, dirty blonde hair covering her dark eyes.

Teagan smiled and opened an arm to her, motioning her over. She shuffled up to him, playing with the hem of her dress while sucking her thumb and pressed herself against Teagan's chest.

"papa..." she mumbled again softly.

Finally, the smallest child, the one clinging to Moth's leg looked over. She was no older than maybe three and looked like she would burst into tears at any moment.

Moth reached down and pried the child off his leg, making her squeal as she was picked up and cradled to his chest.

Ghorza had Told Ayah Teagan had not been seen since before the youngest's birth, meaning to child had no idea who her sisters were hugging. As far as she was concerned, Moth was the only father she knew.

"It's alright Bennett. Its ok little one." Moth hushed her gently, petting her short blonde hair. Bennett grumbled and buried her face against his neck.

"I don't think she's ready yet." Ghorza said softly to Ayah.

"That's ok. Teagan isn't going to be skipping his fatherly duties from now on. I'll make sure of that. Teagan gave a sigh from the floor and cuddled the children that had recognised him.

"Is it true your a companion papa?" Sharn said excitedly, still hanging onto him as he stood. There was a softly, collective groan from the actual companions around them, but no one corrected the child.

"Aye, that's right." Teagan grinned, looking to Ayah and very sceptical looking Ghorza.

-oOo-

Leaving the silver blood inn, Bennett still clinging to Moth and Teagan holding Sharn and Lambug's hands as they walked through the street to the main gate.

It was obvious the children were uncomfortable. They'd barely left Understone keep, and that wasn't an exaggeration. Ayah was surprised they'd left the keep so easily.

people stared at the strange offspring, whispering and commenting between themselves. Ghorza growled and tried to discreetly shield her children from the judging gazes.

The group left through the main gate and headed down the steps. As they passed the stables, the little half Orc children began to buzz with excitement, though, they were very quiet about it. Sharn and Lambug looked at the horses in awe. They'd only ever seen them in books left laying around the keep.

"They're so big!" Sharn whispered, her mouth agape. "Papa, they're so big!"

Farkas suddenly crossed in front of Ayah and his brother and made a beeline for Teagan and the girls. They jumped as he appeared at their side and smiled down at Sharn, offering her his hand in silence.

Sharn looked between Teagan and Farkas, unsure what he was doing and squeezed her father's hand.

"Hey, its ok." Teagan chuckled. "Farkas is the last person you need to worry about." He told her.

With that little encouragement, Sharn took Farkas's hand, squealing as he picked her up and took her over to the horse stabled in the first stall.

Ayah slowed, watching him as he smiled and showed her how to pet the animal, grinning when she pet its snout.

"He'll make a good father..." Aela commented from behind her.

"I know. I'm not worried about that." She said back quietly.

"I wanna see!" Lambug whined from Teagan's side.

Copying Farkas, Teagan lifted the child and took her over to the horse, forcing everyone to pause.

"Wait till they see grass..." Moth snorted, stroking Bennett's hair. The youngest child also took interest in the horses, but wasn't prepared to join her sisters and the strange men.

"You all go and set up. We'll join you." Teagan called back to the road.

Nodding, the others edged over to the grass on the opposite side of the road and sat down. Aela put down the basket she'd acquired and removed the cloth from the top.

"Farkas has eaten all the apples..." she grumbled as she dug through.

"I'm surprised that's all he's eaten." Vilkas laughed, sitting down heavily next to her.

Moth carefully sat down in the grass, easing Bennett off his shoulder and into his lap. The little girl looked down at the grass, hesitating as she out stretched a hand to touch it.

-oOo-

Teagan chased after Sharn and Lambug, both the girl screaming and laughing as they ran in circles. Bennett remained beside moth, happily playing alone in the grass, grabbing hand fulls of it and tossing it in the air.

"Tag! Farkas you're it!" Sharn squealed, jumping on the large Companion.

Toppling Forward, Farkas laughed and made a grab for her, only to miss and scramble to his feet to take chase.

"You should tell him." Ghorza grunted, eating half of a slice of pie in one bite.

The women had shuffled off into their own little group, the older two only really interested in poking and prodding Ayah about her immoral decision to keep the news of her and Farkas's child a secret.

"I don't want to tell him." She huffed. It was becoming irritating.

"Why not?" The Orc asked.

"She's scared he's going try and tie her down." Aela drawled, examining a rabbit leg before taking a bite.

"Tie her down?"

"When I have to...do stuff." Ayah answered, laying back in the grass.

"what kind of stuff?" Ghorza finished her pie, licking her fingers as she watched her children.

"Dangerous stuff." Aela mumbled.

"Teagan's it!" Farkas yelled, shoving Teagan so hard, it knocked him off his feet. Both Teagan's daughters screamed and laughed as their father got to his feet in a huff.

"I take it it's the kind of dangerous stuff that could end up getting you killed?" Ghorza asked, casually glancing to the Nord women sat with her. Both nodded. "Then take my advice." She continued, grasping Ayah's hand. "What he doesn't know wont hurt him."

"I know though..." Aela looked up at her, scowling.

"You're not the father." Ghorza retorted.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

* * *

><p>"Ghorza said she'll put me up in the silver blood inn. I'll spend some time with the girls and then meet you back in Whiterun." Teagan embraced Ayah tightly and kissed her head. She and the other companions where preparing to leave for Solitude in an attempt to persuade General Tullius to join them and the Stormcloak leader in high Hrothgar for a meeting.<p>

"Don't spoil this for yourself Teagan..." She warned him as he released her from his hug. She picked up her pack and slung it over her shoulder, adjusting the strap.

"Oh I wont!" He replied eagerly. "Its my second chance. I won't spoil it."

Ayah smiled. It was nice to see the man that was used to a life of jails and blood, finally enjoying the life of a normal man. This had showed there was hope for him yet. All those times Aela and Vignar had told her to give up on him...she was glad she hadn't listen.

"Ayah!" Vilkas called from the gate. "You ready?"

"Aye!" She called back, hugging Teagan once more. Sharn stood beside him, excitedly waiting for her hug. She'd dared to leave the Understone keep, just to say goodbye.

"I promise I'll see you soon." Ayah told her as she knelt down to hug the girl.

Sharn bounced on the balls of her feet, beaming. "Promise?"

"Promise." She reassured her and kissed her head.

-oOo-

1 week later

The companions and the newly returned Teagan, were travelling up to High Hrothgar once more, through a rather aggressive snow storm, heading for the meeting reluctantly held by the grey beards.

the previous week, Ayah had, with some difficulty, convinced General Tullius to join them at the Greybeards' home in an attempt to call some sort of ceasefire while the dragon's were taken care of.

Not being a Nord and not really having the same sort of respect for the Nordic traditions like Ulfric, the General had been more then a little sceptical about the idea.

Even if he confessed that the dragon's were a "nuisance".

Miraculously though, he's agreed to join them at High Hrothgar.

"The goal is to settle something. _Anything_." Ayah called over the wind to Aela. "We need to at least quieten them for a little while."

"How are we going to do that exactly?" The huntress yelled back.

"We've been thinking that over." Vilkas grunted through his teeth as he braced himself against the wind and snow, his hair flying across his face and into his mouth. "They both have demands. We settle a few demands...that should keep them quiet for a while." He spluttered through his dark locks.

Ayah cling tightly to her large bear skin, thanking all the Gods she could concentrate long enough to name as High Hrothgar's huge doors and towers came into sight through the blizzard.

They shuffled their way to the doors and crammed in the doorway as Ayah knocked. All were frost bitten and covered in thick snow, Farkas gaining a thick white beard and matching eyebrows.

The doors were opened and the companions shoved themselves inside, all sighing in relief at being out of the storm.

"I see you had a little trouble getting here..." Arngeir mused as he watched the warrior's unbundle themselves of furs and extra layers, dumping them in a pile on the stone floor.

"There's a storm raging out there... haven't you noticed?" Vilkas grumped, throwing off a pair of fur gloves.

"We don't get out much." The old grey beard replied, turning to walk off down one of the many halls.

"...Was that a joke? I think he just made a joke..." Vilkas scowled after a moment of contemplation.

"I hope you're all ready." Arngeir called back as he walked. The companions, as expected, were following. "You did it. The men of violence are gathered here, in these halls whose very stones are dedicated to peace." He said bitterly. "I should not have agreed to host this council. The grey beards have no business involving ourself in such matters."

"I'm sorry Arngeir. I wouldn't have asked had it not been important." Ayah said as she trailed after him. "Its the only way I can get the Jarl of Whiterun to agree though." quickening her steps so she could lean into his ear, she whispered. "Blame Paarthurnax for this. It was sort of his idea."

That made the older man stumble a little and scramble for words as he looked at her wide eyed. With a cheeky smirk, Ayah passed him and turned the corner into the room set up for the meeting.

Along one side, was Ulfric and his right hand man Galmar, stood behind their seats, silently watching the imperials stood opposite them.

General Tullius had brought along Legate Rikke and Jarl Elisif. They talked quietly between themselves, sparing a glance over at the Jarl of Windhelm every now and then.

Jarl Balgruuf the greater sat brooding in a chair away from the others. He had made it clear he didn't want to make small talk with either side.

"Well?" Ayah's ears twitched at the voice behind her. "Are you going to let us in? We have just as much right to be here as anyone else and you know it."

Delphine and Esbern stood, blocked by the other grey beards at the front door. Silently looking between each other, the grey beards slowly parted and allowed them through.

There was an leery sort of smirk on Ulfric's face as Ayah lead the companions into the room. Immediately, she shuddered and took to looking at the stone walls surrounding them, if only to escape his gaze.

"It's your biggest fan..." Teagan snickered behind her, before the unmistakable sound of a slap was delivered, probably by Farkas...No, not Farkas. Teagan would have probably been floored had it been Farkas. Glancing back, Ayah nodded, noting Aela had smacked him round the head.

"Now that everyone is here..." Arngeir announced, coming to the head of the table. "please, take your..." He happened to glance at the already seated Balgruuf and the Harbinger could already seen the disdain on his wrinkled face. "Please take your seats so we can begin..." He grumbled out before sitting.

Sitting down in a seat was a simple enough action, Ayah thought as she plopped down in her seat. The imperials were about to do the same when Ulfric barked.

"No!" He snapped. "You insult us by bringing _her_ to this Negotiation? Your chief Talos hunter?"

"That didn't take long..." Aela commented quietly. With a groan, Ayah let her head slump backward when the thought dawned on her. Chief Talos hunter?

Straightening up, she followed the line of Ulfric's finger pointing and saw, lurking in a dark corner near the door, Elenwen. She hadn't even noticed the elf as she'd walked in and was a little unnerved by the woman's skulking. Ayah, if she did say so herself, was a master of such techniques and even she completely missed the high elf. She could have slit her throat as she walked through the door and the Dark brotherhood assassin would have only realised too late.

"I'm losing it..." Ayah muttered as she watched the elf slink from her corner and into the light.

"I have every write to be at this negotiation. I need to ensure nothing is agreed to here that violates the terms of the white-gold concordat." Elenwen said in her very prim and proper way, her head tilted slightly in arrogance. Currently, the only person she was siding with in this room was Balgruuf...

"She's part of the imperial delegation." The General piped up. "You don't get to decide who I bring to this council, Ulfric."

"Please!" Arngeir tried to call over them. "If we have to negotiate the terms of the negotiation, we'll never get anywhere. Perhaps..." He said, looking to Ayah. "Now would be a good time to hear what the Dragonborn thinks."

"By Ysmir's beard..." Ulfric snarled toward Ayah, making her jump. It was becoming clearer to her now that she was defiantly lacking something she had had before all this started. "The nerve of those imperial bastards, eh?... To think that I would sit down at the same table as that..._Thalmor bitch" _He spat. "Either she walks, or I do."

With that, the Jarl crossed his arms over his chest and looked toward Ayah expectantly.

Ayah wanted to sink under the table. She'd honestly, and probably stupidly, expected the two parties to argue it out until someone finally yelled stop and decided things for them. She wasn't expecting that someone to be her though. Why was she deciding this? Why was everyone looking at her?

Looking to her companion family for support, she found them watching too. It made her frown and feel more then a little pressured.

With a sigh, she sat up in her chair and looked over to the Eleven woman.

Travelling the length of Tamriel, she'd encountered the Thalmor more then once. She really, truly, didn't have a fondness or liking for them. She wasn't too pleased with the idea of them ruling over Tamriel with an iron fist, dragging innocent people away for something as silly as having a small shrine to Talos in their basement. Who were they to say what was wrong or right?

Daring to look at Jarl Ulfric, she wondered what he was really after. She'd heard him talking to Galmar on the day they'd been to his palace. He seemed passionate about his cause. He'd said he'd seen things, war things. Things that haunt men for the rest of their lives. Skjor had been the same... That's why he'd escaped war by becoming a companion.

But why, if war had shaken the man so badly, was Ulfric starting a fight with bigger and badder forces?

Her lips parted slightly, her tongue darting out to dampened her lips as she looked away from Ulfric.

"I want Elenwen to leave."

"What?!" The whole imperial side was up and on their feet before Ayah could finish. "See! This is why we were cautious about coming here! Nords support Nords!" General Tullius ranted, his Nord companion, Legate Rikke scowling at his outburst.

"She hasn't finished!" Aela snarled loudly over the noise, causing all to fall silent. The huntress eased herself back into her seat and nudged Ayah to continue.

"Thanks..." She nodded to the older woman. "Aela's right. I haven't justified my reasoning yet." She shifted her position, scratching her noise a little before continuing fully and thoughtfully. "Tullius doesn't really want her here either... do you?" She asked him pointedly. He didn't answer outright, which she expected, but his body language said he wasn't comfortable with having her breathing down his neck. He looked like a hen pecked husband.

"I'll be honest, since she pulled that little shadowy trick in the corner on me, I'm not comfortable with her being here."

Elenwen snorted and rolled her eyes, but held her tongue.

"Balgruuf's not interested." She said, motioning to the Jarl. "_No one_ is comfortable with her being here. Its nothing against your agreement or whatever you've come to uphold. Its just _I_ find you highly unnerving. I can promise you that if you leave, nothing will violate the concordat. I'm not intending to jump on the table and start rallying troops from both sides to go and take back all of Skyrim in the name of Talos. No." Looking to General Tullius she waved her hand. " And no, I'm not siding with Ulfric. And it's not because I'm not patriotic." She said, glancing at the Stormcloak leader. "I feel more Patriotic now that I've come to Skyrim than I ever did. I just think that this is a Talos-less issue we're here to discuss..."

Sitting back, she looked round lazily as the words sank in. Farkas looked confused, so did Galmar a little but it wasn't really directed at them.

Elenwen, well. She looked quite upset. Her yellowish skin flaming red across her face. Ulfric looked smug, but he always did. It wasn't much of a difference.

Silently and rather gracefully, Elenwen stood, glaring at Ayah over her shoulder as she walked from the room without a word.

"I don't think she's your friend any more..." Vilkas whispered from next to Ayah.

"She hasn't been my friend since I broke into her embassy, killed a few of her men, broke out a thief who knew too much and stole some documents" Ayah replied. Vilkas's jaw dropped a little in awe.

"What?" He hissed.

"later..." Aela hissed back.

"Now that's settled, I do hope we can proceed." Arngeir said irritably clasping his hands together on the stone table.

"I have something to say first..." Ulfric said, adjusting his coat and ignoring the very obvious sigh of annoyance from those around the room.

"Here we go..." Rikke drawled and relaxed back in her seat, waiting.

Ulfric glared at the Nord woman before starting his mini speech. "The only reason I agreed to attend this council was to deal with the dragon menace. There's nothing other to discuss, unless the Empire is finally ready to renounce their unjust claim to rule over the people of Skyrim."

"I knew he wouldn't be able to help himself..." Rikke muttered.

"When you're quite finished?" Galmar snapped across the table at her.

"We're here to arrange a temporary truce to allow the Dragonborn here to deal with the dragons. Nothing more." Ulfric added, talking over Rikke and Galmar without a second thought. "I consider even talking to the Empire a generous gesture..."

"That's kind of you..." Farkas said dumbly.

"Are you done?" General Tullius looked at Ulfric sternly, his elbow propped up on the table. "Did you just come here to make speeches or to get down to business? I know what I'm here for..."

Slumping back in his chair with a dark frown, Ulfric waved his hand flippantly in anger that his speech had been so easily ignored. "Aye...Let's get this over with."

"Are we ready now?" Arngeir sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. He was defiantly regretting this. Composing himself and giving Ayah a, what she would have considered a dirty look had it been anyone else, the Greybeard clasped his hands together once more. "Jarl Ulfric. General Tullius. This council is unprecedented. We are gathered here at the Dragonborn's request."

It felt strange having everyone referring to her as the Dragonborn again. Ayah was beginning to get lost with all the tilts she seemed to have gained.

"I ask that you all respect the spirit of High Hrothgar and do your best to begin the process of achieving a lasting peace in Skyrim."

There was a snort from Galmar and Ulfric...and even Teagan.

"Who would like to open Negotiations?" Arngeir offered the room.

"We want control of Markarth. That's our price for agreeing to this truce." Ulfric was straight in. The room had clearly been waiting for it, hence no one else had made the effort to speak.

The look Teagan gave Ayah was quite funny, or it would have been had she not understood it. She could see he was holding his breath. Full Stormcloak control over Markarth would defiantly not bode well for his half Orc children.

"So that's why you're here Ulfric?" Elisif finally confronted the killer of her husband. She'd not stopped glaring at him since they'd sat down. She finally had her chance to rip chunks out of him. Ayah wondered if she would. "You dare insult the Greybeards by using this council to advance your own position?"

"Jarl Elisif..." Tullius gently tried to quieten her. "Allow me to han-..."

"General this is outrageous!" She raged. "You can't be taking this demand seriously! I thought we were here to discuss a truce!"

"Elisif!" The General said with a little more force. "I said _I can handle this..._"

Straightening himself out and giving the Jarl beside him once last, hard look, Tullius turned to Ulfric with a cold expression. "Ulfric you can't seriously expect me to just give up Markarth at the negotiation table. You hope to gain in council what you couldn't gain in battle is that it?" Ayah was impressed that a man as professional at Tullius would make time to jibe the Jarl like that. It appeared to work too, Ulfric's body tensing at the ridiculing words words.

"ouch..." Teagan grunted and tried to hide his smirk from Galmar.

"Now now..." Arngeir interjected. "I'm sure Jarl Ulfric doesn't want something for nothing..." There was a wordless look shared between half the room before all looked to Ulfric sceptically.

"'Cos Ulfric's just that kinda nice guy..." Vilkas snorted.

"What would you want in return?" Arngeir inquired of Tullius.

"Wait!" Elisif slapped her soft little hands down on the table. "General, you don't intend to just hand over Markarth to this...this...Traitor?!"

With a bitter chuckle, Balgruuf finally spoke. "This is how the Empire repays us Elisif...Don't seem so surprised."

"Enough!" Tullius yelled, stuck between the two Jarls. He's cheeks had pinked a little and the companions watched him curiously. He was visibly beginning to become overwhelm by the demands. "Lets get one thing straight here." He bristled. "This council wasn't _my _idea. personally, I think it's a waste of time..."

"Not for want of trying..." Ayah murmured from her slumped position.

"You are a traitor to the Empire and deserve a traitor's death!" Tullius spat at Ulfric.

"Hey!" That was enough of that. Pushing herself up, Ayah shot the General a look and held her hands up in question. "I haven't asked you here for this. Either of you. I expected demands, sure. I didn't expect for you to start shouting and threatening death on people. I really couldn't care less for this. I could be doing something else right now, but sadly, I'm not and I can't. Can we please all just grow up and start settling things up before I make up your minds for you."

"I reckon you should anyway." Delphine purred from her seat. "It's the only way we'll get anything done."

"Well then. Let the Dragonborn decide." Tullius said in a smarmy tone. "What do _you _think Markarth is worth?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Ayah could see Teagan pleading with her to do something sensible with his expression. In normal circumstances, Ayah would have handed it over to Ulfric and been done with the matter. But with the discovery of three darling little girls, she thought twice about it. Teagan's daughters already had no life outside the Keep out of fear. What would life under Ulfric be like?

"I don't _really_ want to give Ulfric Markarth." she said.

"But _that's what I want..._" Ulfric hissed from behind gritted teeth.

"I'd like a day off, but that never happens." Ayah countered. "I do as much work as any Jarl. In fact, I think I do more. Have any of you ever been bitten by bear? I have. I was two days ago in fact. Its not a nice experience!" She huffed, pulling off her right glove and showing off the angry looking teeth marks across the top of her hand.

"What's that go to do with Markarth?" Galmar growled.

"I don't want to give it to you."

"Why not?" Arngeir asked.

"I have personal reasons for not wanting to hand it over."

"Oh, she's getting _personal_ now." Galmar snapped about the harbinger.

"I can. I'm not the one at war here!" Ayah snapped back.

"Enough!" Arngeir desperate tried to calm the situation. When they took no notice, he sank down in his seat in defeat.

"**Enough!**" Aela finally barked, doing the Job Arngeir wasn't able to...well, not without bringing the building down around them.

"She doesn't want to give you Markarth. That's settled. If you want it, you'll fight for it like real warriors do!" Aela stated. "Next."

Ulfric stood suddenly, his eyes burning. "Galmar was right. Talking to the Empire is a waste of time." Looking to Ayah, he sneered. "I'm disappointed you Dragonborn. I came here in good faith, only to see your siding with the Empire."

"There's something wrong with your eyes then Jarl..." The Harbinger ground out.

"Come Galmar..." Ulfric ordered the bigger man.

"Stop!" Esbern pushed himself up from his seat next to Delphine suddenly. "Are you all so blind to the danger that you can't see past your pretty disagreements? Here you sit arguing about...nothing! While the fate of our land hangs in the balance."

With a disgusted sneer, Ulfric leaned to look around Esbern blocking his way.

"I assume he's with you Delphine? I suggest you tell him to watch his tongue..."

"He _is_ with me" Delphine also stood, standing behind Esbern in support. "and I suggest you listen to what he has to say before you be so rash Ulfric."

"Don't any of you understand the danger?" Esbern looked to all those sat around the table. When his eyes met Ayah's she gave a nod, allowing him to continue.

"Don't any of you know what the return of the dragons means? Alduin has returned! The world eater! Even as we speak, he devours the souls of your fallen comrades!" Esbern walked back, past Delphine, around the table to stand on the other side of the room. Every eye in the room followed him curiously.

"He grows more powerful with every soldier slain in your pointless war! Can't you put aside your hatred, if only for a short time so we can face this mortal danger?"

"That was a very pretty speech..." Elenwen appeared in the doorway, leaning against the stone with her arms crossed over her chest. "But what has this got to do with th-..."

"SHUT UP!" Ulfric barked, his temper flaring momentarily. When he'd calmed again, he looked directly at Esbern, now standing in front of him once more. "If he's right about Alduin...we both have just as much to lose here Tullius, remember that."

He motioned for Galmar to return to his seat before seating himself. "Now, back to the matter at hand. Don't hand me a mug of sheep's piss and call it mead. I'm still not happy with this decision."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something..." Ayah yawned.

"Damn right we have." Galmar grinned.

"Falkreath. You hand it over to us. Siddgeir steps down and Dengeir of Stuhn resumes his Jarlship." Ulfric proposed, propping his arms on the table to lean in a little.

Rubbing his hands over his face tiredly, Tullius exhaled loudly. "Where do these demands stop Ulfric? Do you expect me to just surrender the whole of Skyrim?"

"It would seem I have no choice but to let the Dragonborn decide once more...Though I'm starting to question your fairness."

"There's nothing wrong with my fairness Ulfric." Ayah rested her cheek on the palm of her hand. "I just have some reservations about Markarth."

"And Falkreath?" The Jarl questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"None at all." She replied. Turning her attention to Tullius, Ayah nodded. "The empire should turn over Falkreath."

Ulfric gave a laugh at her decision. "Haha! spoken like a true daughter of Skyrim. It seems that's the fairest deal we're likely to get."

For the first time that day, Ayah saw Arngeir smile. Not a smile of happiness or joy however. It was a smile of relief.

"So we're agreed then?" He chimed before standing. "Jarl Ulfric. General Tullius. These are the terms currently on the table. Markarth will remain in the Empire's control. If Jarl Ulfric wishes to take the city by force, well, that's up to you. But do please wait till afterward..." Surprisingly, Ulfric nodded.

"Falkreath will be turned over to Ulfric, and Dengeir of Stuhn will return as Jarl. You both agree to this?"

"The sons of Skyrim will live up to their agreement, as long at the Imperials live up to theirs." Ulfric announced, looking to Tullius with a smirk. General Tullius went to open his mouth, only to be cut off once more by Ulfric. "What about you Elisif? Are these terms to your liking? Speak up! I'm sure General Tullius is waiting to do your bidding."

"I have nothing to say to that murderer." Elisif sneered, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away. "General? You have proven yourself a good friend to Skyrim and I trust that you will do your utmost to safeguard our interests."

"Thank you, Jarl Elisif..." The General said with a stained voice and a nod. "I appreciate your loyalty. The empire can live with these terms, yes, for a temporary truce, until the dragon menace if dealt with. After that, Ulfric." The General leant forward on the table, glaring hard. "There will be a reckoning. Count on it."

-oOo-

Ulfric was the first to leave, beaming in his own, creepy way. On his way out, he made a detour, rounding the table just to kiss Ayah's hand. Politely she allowed him but once he was out of the way she took off the glove he'd kissed and pushed it off the table onto the floor childishly while pulling a face.

Jarl Elisif stood next, followed by General Tullius and Legate Rikke and left without acknowledging Ayah or the other companions.

"She's clearly a lovely lady..." Ayah said sarcastically.

"She's just lost her husband and now she's in the middle of a war...She has an excuse to be the way she is..." Balgruuf called down the table to them.

"Aye I know... I don't suppose seeing Ulfric helped either." Ayah replied, leaning on the table, eyeing the Jarl of Whiterun. "You remember our agreement?"

"Aye." He nodded. "Dragonsreach is yours when you need it."

-oOo-

"The names of Dragon's are always three words of power. shouts." Esbern said hurriedly as he walked beside Ayah through Dragonsreach. "By calling the dragon with the voice, he will hear you, no matter where he may be. "

"What makes you so sure he'll come when he's called? I haven't met a Dragon yet that acted like a war hound." Ayah wrinkled her nose as she walked up the stairs toward the balcony. One of the Jarl's children pushed past her quite forcibly. "Bloody children..." She muttered, glancing back at the boy.

"Ayah?"

"Yes Esbern? please continue."

"Right, well. He's not compelled to come."

"Who?"

"The Dragon! Aren't you listening?"

"Aye, sorry."

"Well, he's not compelled to come. He's not a dog. But dragon's are prideful, and don't turn down a challenge. Your voice in particular is likely to peak the dragon's interest, after your victory over Alduin. I think it's unlikely he'll resist your challenge."

Pushing on the the double wooden doors, the pair stepped out into a huge open area, leading out onto a small balcony. Guards were busy running back and forth, stacking up bails of hay and moving out a large table that had been on the balcony.

The other companions were busying themselves with the actual trap. Farkas, Torvar, Athis and Njada all helped to hoist the huge wooden collar that would trap the dragon up to the ceiling while Ria tied it in place.

"What's his name?"

"huh?" Esbern went from admiring the historical dragon trap to staring at Ayah blankly.

"The Dragon. What's his name." She repeated.

"Oh!" He'd been carrying a book with him. It looked old and battered and had defiantly seen better days. When he open it, a couple of pages flew free, which the old Blade scrambled to grab. "Er, oh, here. Now I'm not a master of the voice quite like you, so er..." He thumbed through the pages quickly before finding what he was looking for. "I took his name from an old scroll and wrote it down here, AH!" He beamed "Od-Ah-Viing. Winged snow hunter as I read it."

Ayah mouthed the shout. To speak it would have called the dragon accidentally and they were nowhere near ready.

"Have you go that?" Esbern asked, closing his book.

"Aye."

"Ayah..." Delphine placed her hand on Ayah's shoulder, squeezing it a little.

"Delphine?"

"I need to speak with you."

The two women walked across the great hall, under the trap now tied high up in the rafters, ready to be dropped when the time came. They walked to the balcony and Ayah leant over the edge , the wind blowing her hair across her face.

"We know..."

"I've heard that before." She murmured. She still had that dark brother note.

"We know about Paarthurnax."

"...Oh..." Ayah bit her lip and looked off into the mountains.

"You knew he was a dragon. You knew the Greybeards were protecting him."

"Aye. I did." Ayah sighed.

"He _needs_ to die. He deserves to die. And it falls to you to kill him" Delphine said coldly. The younger woman's head snapped around to look at her, her eyes narrowed.

"You're kidding me? Delphine, he's helped us! He helped _me_ against Alduin up there!" the Harbinger growled and pointed to the throat of the world.

"He's helped you now. But he hasn't always been that way inclined. I'm sorry Ayah but he the only way he can atone for what he's done in the past, is to give up his life." Delphine forced. "Until he's dead, I'm sorry but it would be dishonouring our oath as Blades to help you further."

Ayah glared at Delphine. She saw her point, but Paarthurnax was her friend. He'd helped so much. She didn't know how Delphine found out about him, she didn't care. She was irritated that Delphine had asked her to do such a thing. If it meant losing the little help Delphine had given, so be it.

"I wont kill him."

"...right."

Delphine turned and began the walk back into the the heart of Dragonsreach without a word. Ayah watched her grab hold of Esbern on the way and tell him of the development. The old man turned back to look at Ayah, a sadness in his expression.

"You just keep upsetting people..." Aela strolled up to her, also watching the Blades leave.

"I won't be pushed into killing those that don't need to die." The younger woman muttered, looking back over the wall.

"That's new for you." The huntress commented and smirked when Ayah shot her a glare.

* * *

><p>Hey guys!<p>

I know its been a while but I've had a lot on. Anyway, we're nearing the end now :'( I'm trying to cram as much into each chapter as I can so I can finish soon and maybe keep you guys on board when I start the follow up story.

please bear with me and I'll try and update as quickly as I can.

remember, reviews are always welcome and thanks to those who reviewed and faved last time :)

GP


	30. Chapter 30

chapter 30

* * *

><p>The guard and the companions took their placed behind the hay bails and the pillars, peeping out curiously as Ayah made her way to the balcony.<p>

"You remember what to do right? I don't want your men hesitating when the time comes." Ayah pulled on her gloves and balled her fist a couple of times to make sure they were comfortable.

Irileth nodded from beside her as she followed the Dragonborn to the balcony. "My men know when the time is right. They wont hesitate."

"Well just in case, the companions will act if your men don't in time." Ayah muttered and pulled her hair back into a ponytail once on the balcony. "Go find somewhere safe to wait." She told the dark elf woman.

Irileth nodded again and turned to run back to the safety of one of the balcony's overlooking the floor of the near empty hall.

Ayah climbed onto the wall of the balcony and closed her eyes. She needed a moment before releasing the thu'um.

She wasn't sure where the dragon would come from. She wasn't sure if it was the other side of Skyrim and would take hours to get there or if it was just over the mountain, meaning it would be on top of her in no time and with Esbern and his information gone all she could do was wait.

Inhaling deeply, she held the breath, allowing it to fill her lungs before opening her mouth.

The shout seemed to shake the Jarl's home and echo around the Whiterun valley, probably echoing into neighbouring holds.

There was an eerie silence over the Valley then, other than the slowly fading echo.

Ayah watched out over the mountains and valley, her eyes scanning for anything unusual. The Dragons usually found her. This was the first time she'd actually called one.

"Anything?" A guard asked as he came to stand beside her.

"Not yet." she called back, stepping off the stone wall. "Maybe you should go-..."

She'd just turned her back to wait inside, when a roar sounded. The guard that had just come to stand beside her had just about asked what that noise was when he was suddenly grabbed by huge, taloned feet and whisked away into the air.

Ayah spun on her heel, watching the guard helplessly as he screamed for help before the dragon disappeared around Dragonsreach.

"What do we do?" Cried another guard in desperation, running toward Ayah and out onto the balcony.

"Get back!" Ayah screamed, shoving the guard backward. "Get somewhere safe until its time!"

The roar sounded again and before the second guard could run, the Dragon rounded Dragonsreach and hovered over the balcony raining fire down on them.

Ayah threw herself and the guard out of the way, both landing in a heap on the stone floor just in the doorway.

As the Guard scrambled to get away, Ayah climbed to her feet and charged forward, just missing the Dragon's tail with her sword as he darted upward.

"Gods be damned!" She yelled in anger.

Climbing onto the wall again, she filled her lungs once more and waited for the dragon to fly past again to use the shout she'd gained from using the Elder scroll.

Just as expected, it made another pass and Ayah let rip.

The shout hit the dragon like lighting and surrounded it with light. Finding its wings heavy, the dragon struggled against the shout before finally giving in and collapsing to the floor of balcony with a thud.

As it shook itself off, Ayah ran past it, slapping it across the nose.

"Hey!" she shouted at it and threw her arms up in the air, waving them like a mad person as it took chase after her and into Dragonsreach.

"NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW!" The Dragonborn cried, running under the trap and almost out of room to escape. If the trap wasn't dropped in time, she'd be trapped against the doors.

On the balconies, the guards struggled with the ties and levers. With one strong push, Farkas threw a guard out of the way and nearly tore the lever off as he pulled. The trap dropped with a crash and landed straight on the dragon as it passed underneath, locking it in place and cutting off its flaming breath on impact.

The guards and companions cheered in triumph and the dragon struggled fruitlessly. Ayah on the other hand, collapsed against the door, panting heavily with her heart in her mouth. She'd never felt so drained and her head was pounding. She was praying there was nothing wrong. She was so close to finishing this. So close to winning...She didn't want to let everyone down.

"Ayah?"

Two strong arms wrapped around her and picked her up and she knew instantly who it was.

"I'm ok Farkas." she wheezed a little.

"You don't sound it." He replied and kissed her head. "You did it. We got him."

"We...what? We did?" Looking over her husband's arm, she could see Guards and companions alike gingerly surrounding the dragon, which growled and spat at them in its tongue.

Ayah wiggled free of Farkas and pushed through the crowd, standing directly in front of the huge Dovah.

"Horvutah med Kodaav. Caught like a bear in a trap..." The dragon growled out in frustration. It tested the trap once more before eyeing Ayah closely. "Zok Frini grind ko grah drun viiki, Dovahkiin."

Frowning slightly, Ayah shook her head. "I'm sorry. I don't understand."

"Ah." The dragon said in realisation. "I forget. you do not have the Dovah speech." shuffling its wings a little in annoyance the Dovah snorted, smoke bellowing from its nostrils. "Zu'u bonaar. You went to a great deal of trouble to put me in this... humiliating position."

"I'm sorry about that." Ayah said. "I just want some information."

"Hind siiv Alduin, Hmmm?" The dragon chuckled deeply. "No doubt you want to know where to find Alduin?"

"That's right. I want to know where he's hiding." She told him.

"Rinik Vazah. An apt phrase. Alduin bovul. One reason I came to your call was to test your Thu'um for myself." Odahviing crooned. "Many of us have begun to question Alduin's lordship, whether his thu'um was truly the strongest. Among ourselves, of course. Mu ni meyye. None were yet ready to openly defy him."

Huffing, the Dragonborn crossed her arms over her chest. "You're meant to be telling me where Alduin is? Not explaining how bad your politics are."

"Unslaad Krosis." Odahviing bowed his head. "Innumerable pardons. I digress. He has travelled to Sovngarde to regain his strength, devouring the sillesejoor...The souls of the mortal dead." There was a gasp from the guards surrounding them and Ayah felt a cold shiver run down her spine. "It is a privilege he jealously guards..."

"How did he get there?" Ayah pressed.

"The door to Sovngarde is at Skuldafn, one of this ancient fanes high in the eastern mountains. Mindoraan, pah ok middovahhe lahvraan til. I surly do not need to warn you that all his remaining strength is Marshalled there. Zu'u lost afan hin laan..." He was starting to get visibly restless. Ayah stepped back, just in case and watched him intently. "Now I have answered your questions, you will allow me to go free?" He asked.

"We should kill it..." someone from the crowd of guards murmured.

"No one will kill him." Ayah said defiantly. "But I'm not letting you free either...unless... help me to defeat Alduin."

"No." The Dovah reared back against the collar, blowing smoke as he went.

"Then I wont allow you free." She said simply and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Odahviing called after her. "There is one...detail about skuldafn I neglected to mention." Ayah turned back to him, stepping closer once more.

"Tell me."

"You may have the thu'um of a Dovah, but you do not have the wings of one." He told her. "Without them, you will never set foot in Skuldafn. Of course.." He purred. "I could fly you there... but not while imprisoned like this."

"See, now..." Ayah, much to the shock and horror of the crowd, tapped the Dovah's nose with her finger. "To me, that sounds like you're offering help..."

With a snort, the Dovah growled. "Do not patronise me Dovahkiin..."

-oOo-

Odahviing had agreed to fly Ayah to Skuldafn the next day, in return for his freedom. That gave her sometime to prepare...and maybe say goodbye.

Ria volunteered to collect supplies for her and hadn't been gone long. Ayah had written her a note, telling her what she needed or what she would need. If Arcadia didn't have something or have enough of something, Ayah asked Ria to give her a little extra coin to make her something.

Tilma was busy collecting food for Ayah's journey. She'd tried to tell the older woman she wouldn't need it, but Tilma wouldn't have any of it.

Teagan was, hopefully, on his way to Markarth. Ayah had asked him to collect his children and bring the to Jorrvaskr before she returned and the war resumed.

As the sun went down, dread filled Ayah's stomach as she walked over the plains with her husband. Farkas bounced about, eager to get to their destination.

"C'mon!" He tried to coax her gently to move faster.

"Where are we going?"

"somewhere special." He said running off in front. Ayah wasn't in the mood to run. That time tomorrow, she'd be fighting her way through Talos only knows what, maybe ever Alduin. Odahviing had said Alduin was in Sovngarde. If that was true, she might even be there herself when she took him on...the outcome might decide whether she stayed there or not at the end of it all...

Her daydream was broken as Farkas took her hand and helped her down over a crop of rocks. It was only then that she realised, he'd brought her to the pool where she'd given her body to him the first time. It was just as beautiful that night as the first time he'd brought her there.

"Why...are we here?" She asked curiously as her boots touched down in the soft moss.

"I wanted to spend some time with you." Farkas told her. "That...and I'm not so stupid that I don't know that you might not come back tomorrow..." She saw the heartbreak in his eyes and wrapped her arms around him without thinking.

"I'd fight Alduin ten times over just to come back to you..." She whispered. "Have faith in me my love."

"I do." He murmured against her hair. "But I'll still worry..." Ayah bit her lip so hard, a trickle of blood ran down her chin and onto Farkas's cotton shirt. He was worried. Of course he was. Did she really want to add to the worry?

Earlier in the day, after the Dragon's capture and while still on the balcony, Aela had confront her again. She could still hear her words in her head. Either way, Farkas would find out. Whether it was by her or by Aela once Ayah had gone to fight Alduin.

"Farkas..." she whispered.

"Hush love..." He smiled against her head, his lips pressing a soft kiss to her hair. His hand rubbed her back in a circular motion, trying to make her relax against his body. But there was way too much to be said before she could do that...

"...I'm pregnant..."

The world seemed to slow as she waited for his reaction. Her heart forced itself into her throat and her hands unconsciously clutched at his back.

His hand paused on her back and she waited for his voice. It seemed to be forever before he pulled back, clutching her shoulders tightly to look her in the face.

"W-what?" He asked sluggishly.

"I'm pregnant. I'm sorry. I've known since...well...before Kodlak died. I was...wasn't going to tell you. I didn't want you to worry, but Aela's been threatening me with telling you and I wanted you to know from me and not her..." She blurted. It was like she couldn't stop herself. Her mouth just kept spilling out words. "I want you to know, I'm going to fight Alduin tomorrow no matter what. I have to. Please don't try and stop me."

They stared at each other for the longest time before Ayah spoke again.

"I'm sorry."

"No." Farkas grabbed her close and clung to her. It surprised his wife, who was expecting him to hit the roof about her intentions. Instead, he clung to her, silently for a while before kissing her ear softly.

"Y-your not mad?" She had to ask. Her heart was hammering.

"why would I be mad?" He asked back. "You're carrying our child."

"But...I'm going to fight Alduin tomorrow..."

"Aye."

"...so?"

"so what?" He pulled back and Ayah could finally see the huge grin on his face. His large hand reached up to stroke her cheek gently and she couldn't help but lean into his touch. "I trust you my love. I trust you'll protect our child." He beamed, leaning in to kiss her.

Ayah naturally melted against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. It truly felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders now he knew. There was still sadness there that she could die tomorrow, or lose their child... but what was the point of having the child if there was no world to raise them in. And if she was going to die, she was planning on taking Alduin with her.

"Forgive me for what I do tomorrow..." She hissed, breaking the kiss to hug his neck tightly, tears suddenly over taking her and rolling down her face.

"You won't do anything love. Nothing I'll have to forgive anyway." Farkas chuckled and cuddled her close.

They stayed like that for a moment or two before Farkas suddenly laughed and hoisted Ayah into the air with a squeak of shock.

"I can't believe it!" He laughed. "I'm going to be a father!" As he placed Ayah down again, his face dropped and he looked a little pale. "I'm going to be a father..." He murmured.

"Love, sit down." Ayah frowned and eased him down onto a moss covered rock.

"I...I..." Farkas's mouth flapped a couple of times as he tried to think. Tried being the key word. Ayah crouched in front of him, gently rubbing his thigh. "I...need to tell Vilkas." He smiled at her. "I need to tell him now!" He laughed again, ready to jump up.

"No!" His wife grabbed at his arm and forced him to remain on the rock. "You can't tell him...you can't tell anyone...not until I've gone to fight Alduin." She told him slowly.

Confusion wasn't an unfamiliar look on Farkas's face. In most situations, it was quite amusing. But as his nose wrinkled in confusion this time, Ayah bristled a little in frustration.

"But...why?" He questioned.

"Because...If you tell them tonight, they'll stop me going tomorrow. I _have_ to go Farkas. Its stupidly important. I already have Aela breathing down my neck about it. I don't want to wake up in the morning to find I've been strapped down and nailed in. Understand?" Ayah cupped Farkas's face, looking him in the eyes, waiting for his response.

When he finally nodded, she smiled and kissed him softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Farkas smiled and pressed his forehead to hers, his hand reaching to touch her stomach tenderly.

-oOo-

"Come back to us. Promise you will!" Ria begged, her arms tightly wrapped around Ayah's neck. Ayah hugged the older girl and nodded.

"I promise. I swear it'll just like when I wonder off... You won't even know I've gone."

"We only don't know usually because you sneak off in the middle of the night..." Vilkas snorted as Ria released the Harbinger.

"I do it to avoid your judging gaze Vilkas." Ayah laughed and hugged her brother-in-law next.

"Ayah..." He whispered.

"Aye Vilkas..."

"Please be careful...Please come back."

"Aye Vilkas...How could I leave Farkas and you to your old ways again now?" Vilkas smirked and squeezed her gently before letting her go.

Aela was next. The huntress said nothing as he embraced her sister. She didn't need to. The two women knew what the other thought. They knew what would be said if they did speak now. It was best to leave on a high note. Ayah might never come back, there was no point feeling guilty over stupid, hot headed words if she didn't.

Ayah systematically hugged each of her Companion family, even Njada who seemed more then a little awkward. She kissed and cuddled Farkas and then placed a single kiss on Jorrvaskr's dog, Rex's head.

Balgruuf wished her well as well as Eorlund and his family.

Ria handed her her pack finally and Ayah asked one of the guards to open Odahviing's collar.

When the collar was released, the Dragon turned and immediately took flight, circling once, twice, three times before perching on the balcony.

"Are you ready Dovahkiin?" He asked as Ayah came to stand in front of him. "I cannot bring you back once your there. That is your problem."

"I know. I'm ready." She told him lowly.

Odahviing lowered his head, allowing Ayah to climb into his neck, between his spikes. She clung to his scales tightly and took a deep breath. there was no going back.

Odahviing took flight, flying around Dragonsreach as Ayah's friends and family ran to the balcony to watch her leave. They flew over Whiterun, the towns people stopping to watch as they circled overhead.

"Are you sure about this Dovahkiin... Your family seem to love you greatly. You will be missed." Odahviing said to her, his large eye straining to see her.

"I intend on coming home." She told him. "Now lets get it over with."

-oOo-

Blood. so much blood.

Pushing herself into a corner she rummaged for a healing potion.

The draugr. so many draugr.

Alduin's last faithful followers, protecting their master, even after death.

The muscles of her leg twitched of their own accord as her body tried to deal with the shock of the gaping wound in her thigh. Her hands shook as she opened the potion bottle and greedily drank it down, soon searching for another.

Spinning. Her head was spinning.

Ayah new she wasn't far. something told her it wasn't far. She just needed to get to the gate. the Door to Sovngarde.

Potions. Not many potions left.

Opening another she drank it down and tossed the bottle aside. it was all weighting her down. Or maybe she was reaching her limit.

Far. Not far.

Ayah forced herself up and out of a ancient door. She was suddenly aware she was on top of Skuldafn.

Draugr. too many.

She didn't have the strength to fight her own battles any more. Summoning Lucien Lachance to take on the warlock she made a run for it.

Steps. The last steps.

She ran up them as fast as her legs could carry her. She screamed as she buried her blade into the Dragon priest over and over again, until he was dust once more.

The key. The only way in.

The portal needed a key. The Dragon priest's staff. Ayah picked it up, her head swimming. She had lost so much blood. Her vision was blurry as she picked up the dragon priest's mask too and slipped it on.

The staff. the final step.

Ayah clumsily handled the staff, half hoping she was pointing it in the right direction as she used it.

The portal. Onward.

The floor opened up in a swirl of lights that blinded her at first. With the last strength she had, her vision going black around the edges, she threw herself into the portal and fell...

Falling. Falling down.

The motion took the air from her lungs and Ayah finally passed out, releasing her staff.

Sovngarde. Where all Nords hope to go. Sovngarde.


	31. Chapter 31 part 1

Chapter 31 part 1 of 2

* * *

><p>She didn't dream.<p>

She didn't feel.

She didn't hurt.

When Ayah's eyes fluttered open, her vision still blurry, She saw nothing but sky.

"Where...?" Sitting up on the stone steps she'd landed in, Ayah looked around her.

Her head spun and she felt disorientated to say the least. She couldn't remember...anything. Who she was. What she was doing there...Where _there_ was...

Singing.

pausing for a moment, Ayah could hear the most beautiful song.

"Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin, wah dien vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal." The voices sang. Ayah got to her feet and began down the steps, the song leading her way.

"Hello?"

nearing the bottom of the steps, she saw a sight that instantly brought back her memory. Thick, dark mist. It covered everything. It wasn't meant to be there, and she knew it. It made everything seem...wrong. Like the life was being sucked out of it all. Like it was leading people to their end...

That was when she heard it.

The cry of a dragon.

Alduin.

Pulling up her hood, she watched him circle in the skies over Sovngarde before venturing into the mist. It was thick. It was hard to see a hand in front of her face but Ayah pushed on. She could have cleared the mist. She'd learned a shout that would clear it... but she wanted to remain undetected. She worked better that way.

She hadn't got far when she met a Stormcloak soldier, lost in the mist.

"Help!" He begged when he saw her. "The mist...I've lost my way...I don't know where I'm going." Ayah went to touch the soldier, to comfort him, but he was frozen to the touch and she reeled back in shock.

"I...er...what's going on? This mist..."

"It's Alduin..." The Soldier told her with a desperate look. "He lurks within the mist. Many have braved the vale, but vain is all courage against the peril that guards the way."

"Is there any way through?" She asked from under her hood, keeping a close eye on the sky, or at least trying to from the mist.

"None have passed through. Alduin ensnares those who venture into his shadowy valley. It is why I'm here, hiding under rocks and trees like a coward."

drawing her sword at another cry from the mighty dragon, Ayah gritted her teeth. "Thank you." She told the lost soul and went to move past him.

"No!" He suddenly cried, his voice echoing through the valley, making Ayah cringe. Any element of stealth she had was suddenly gone. "Take me with you." He begged, reaching to grasp her arm with his cold hand.

"I'm trying to be discreet..." she hissed through her teeth.

"Please. I want to join my kin... But I fear I wont make it." He pleaded.

She could see the fear in the man's eyes. A soldier, happy to fight for his life and homeland, but now fearing for his soul. Personally, she thought he'd be safer hiding. But she doubted he'd have accepted her answer.

"Come then. Stay low and stay quiet." She whispered. The soldier released her arm and followed wordlessly as Ayah began to creep through the mist once more.

"This was all like a dream when I first started down this path...no pain or fear any more..." The soldier whispered.

"Shssss!" Ayah tried to hush him.

"Shor's Hall, shimmering across the clouded vale. But quenched was hope by the shrouding mist, my mind is darkened." He continued. He really did seem in a dreamlike state.

"Be. Quiet." She forced out, trying to remain calm.

A dark shadow loomed over them in the mist. It seemed to come from nowhere and before Ayah could move...Just like the guard at the castle, the soldier was scooped up and devoured on the wing.

Alduin knew she was there. She could tell. She wasn't dead. She wasn't a soul but he knew she was there and he was stalking her, even if he wasn't making much of a move to attack her. He was waiting.

She continued on through the mist, shaking off the guilt that boiled within her that she could not save the soldier's soul. She would never forget his face.

She kept moving, it was still hard to see, but a crop of rocks pierced the mist and a dark figure lingered around them. Alduin's shadow flew over them again and the figure wisely stepped back against the rock. Ayah planned to ignore the soul. The soldier would never reach Shor's hall because he had left his hiding place and followed her. She didn't want anyone else's lost soul on her conscience.

But as she moved closer, the path taking her right past, something tugged her to look at the figure. The figure in wolf armour.

Her eyes widened in realisation and her heart swelled.

"Kodlak?"

The man stepped out fully from behind the rock. It was. He hadn't changed. Not one bit. Pushing her hood back off her face, Ayah scurried toward him and pressed herself against the rock.

"Kodlak?"He didn't answer her and although frustrated, Ayah launched herself at him and hugged him tight. He was so cold. So dead, but it was him. "I'm so sorry for what happened that night... You probably don't care now, but I'm sorry." She ground out. When she'd seen him last to lift the curse, she'd not had the opportunity to say sorry. She felt now would be the last time she'd have to say it.

"I..." Kodlak's arms slowly wrapped around her and held her gently, as if unsure. "I...forgive you. Though I do not know what for..."

His voice was soft and his loss of memory made Ayah's heart clench. She'd not spent much time with him while alive, but she hadn't needed it. Jorrvaskr had soaked up his life force. Everything there felt like Kodlak to her.

She squeezed him as best she could before letting him go. Alduin was still above them and now she had a new priority.

"Stay right here. Don't go into the open and please, please stay out of sight." She stressed to him as she pulled away from his arms. He just stared at her, weary and lost. It broke her heart to run back into the mist and leave him. Her only hope was that he'd listen to her and maybe remember.

With a shout, she blew away the mist now, not concerned whether Alduin knew her position or not. She wanted him to see. She wanted him to stay away from Kodlak's soul. His hearts desire was the get to Sovngarde. To see Shor's hall and to join Ysgramor there. Ayah fought for him to have his last wish and she'd fight again to maintain it.

She passed more lost souls, all wondering, lost and confused. She had to do something.

One last shout revealed a monstrous whalebone bridge, leading to what she could only think of as being Shor's hall. The mighty Dovah swooped overheard, but it only pushed her harder as she ran up the steps.

Her way was blocked however, Ayah only finding this out as she slammed into a large, hard, muscular body. The impact knocked her back with a cry and she landed in the dirt.

"Ah!" She hissed and rubbed her hip.

"You should watch where you're going." Chuckled the man she'd run into. He'd not moved, like a mountain. He smirked down at her while offering his hand.

"I was in a hurry. I have to..." She began to explain, taking his hand and standing.

"I know what you're here for." The man cut her off.

"Oh...er..." Absently rubbing her stinging hip, Ayah finally got a good look at the stranger.

He was a very large, heavily built man. Much like Farkas... but even Farkas would have had to look up to make eye contact. He wore leather armour, with nothing shielding his barrel chest.

He watched Ayah with an unreadable expression and she couldn't tell if he was silently judging her.

"Who...Who are you?" She asked weakly. She could of kicked herself at how childlike she sounded to her own ears.

"I am Tsun." The great man grinned. "Shield-thane of Shor. The Whalebone bridge he bade me guard and winnow all those souls whose heroic end sent them here, to Shor's lofty hall, where welcome, well earned, awaits those I judge fit to join that fellowship of honour."

So he _was_ judging her. Oh well, what a great first impression she'd made.

"I pursue Alduin..." Ayah confessed. "The world eater."

"A fateful Errand. No few have chafed to face the worm since first he set his soul-snare here at Sovngarde's threshold." Tsun motioned to the mist. "But Shor restrained our wrathful onslaught... Perhaps he foresaw your fate."

Ayah shifted on her feet. She was done with talking. The more they talked, the more likely Kodlak was to be snatched up and devoured. She wouldn't allow that.

"I seek entry into the Hall of Valor." She demanded forcefully. The grin on the gate guardian's spread wide across his expression.

"No shade are you, as usually passes, but living, you dare the land of the dead." He said lowly, still smirking down at her. "By what right do you request entry?"

Ayah had several options here. She knew that much. She stood, thoughtful as Tsun awaited her answer.

"I am many things." She finally said, still thoughtfully biting her lip between speaking. "I have been many things and will always be many things. I am proud of what I do and what I have done. Here, I stand before you, Dragonborn. But I will request entry as Harbinger of the Companions of Jorrvaskr, in honour of the one I wish to save the most."

Tsun nodded slowly, still grinning. "I know what you are Dragonborn. I know of what you have done. I know of your darkest deeds... But I welcome the chance to challenge the blade of Ysgramor's hair, reluctant or no. The honoured shield sister of Kodlak Whitemane, whom I've watched in vain."

That was it? Ayah blinked a couple of times, before smiling. She fully expected the mountain of muscle to step aside and let her pass.

But when he did not move, her smile sank away. "Can I...pass now?"

"Living or dead..." Tsun said, releasing his great axe from his back. "By decree of Shor, none may pass this perilous bridge 'til I judge them worthy by the warrior's test."

The little Nord woman didn't need to ask what was coming next. She instinctively jumped backward down a couple of steps and out of the way of a swing of Tsun's axe. She drew her blades and fended off another swing, the force taking her off balance though.

Tsun grunted and hit Ayah in the shoulder with the butt of his axe. She gave a yelp and fell, landing with a dull thud. She lost her glass blade in the fall, the weapon disappearing into the mist. She'd never find it in time. The Guardian raised his axe high over his head, ready for the final and deciding chop.

"No." She growled and forced herself forward to slice his knees with her blade of Woe. The warrior fell to his knees and Ayah snarled as she slammed the blade into his chest over and over, killing him. Or so she thought.

As she pulled her blade free again, ready to slit his throat and finish him, Tsun faded and disappeared before her eyes. Ayah sat stunned, her eyes scanning the steps and surrounding area for the man.

"You fought well..." Tsun's voice made her jump and Ayah scrambled to stand again, her small enchanted blade up and ready for another sudden attack.

The warrior stood at the mouth of the bridge once more, not a mark on his body. "I find you worthy, little Dragonborn. You are free to enter."

"Is...Is that it?" Ayah tucked her blade away and made her way back up the steps, still wary of the bigger man. Unexpectedly, Tsun moved forward and Ayah tensed. It was then she saw her glass blade in his hands. He was offering it to her, no threat of aggression in the air around him. She took it with a muttered thanks and sheathed it.

"Aye." Was his simple answer and he motioned for her to pass and cross the bridge.

Ayah did so without a sound, ignoring the mutterings from the guardian about the living entering the Hall. Carefully, rib bone by rib bone, she crossed the bridge. Below her, great waterfalls raged and one slip could mean the end of her journey.

It was a slow process and she was sure Tsun was laughing at her from the other side, but Ayah wasn't taking any chances.

Eventually, she reached the other side and felt much better for it. She'd still have to cross the bridge again to get back, but she'd cross than bridge when she came to it...She couldn't stop the smile that curled her lips at that stupid little pun.

The song had begun again as Ayah set foot on the stone path. It was truly beautiful and still smiling, she made her way to the door. It felt oddly familiar. Like going home to Jorrvaskr. She could only imagine how it must have felt to wake from death and make your way here. Hearing the singing, feeling the heat from the mighty fires and smelling the scent of meat cooking from inside. It must be wonderful and so comforting for all those warriors.

She pushed the door and entered.

-oOo-

Tsun hadn't been joking when he said Shor's hall was lofty. Ayah stood breath taken in the doorway to the hall of Valor. The ceiling was miles high. It made the Nord woman dizzy to stare up for too long. It was airy and bright in the hall too. A great contrast to the world outside.

The rest of the hall too, was full of life. Bards played. Warriors, mages and honoured men and woman sat around tables talking, laughing, eating and drinking. Cows roasted on the spits over the great fires that blazed in the centre of the hall. It was essentially, a giant mead hall for the dead.

"Ayah!"

Her marvelling was broken by the call of her name. She looked down the steps immediately too see a well built Nord wearing the strangest armour she'd ever seen. His hair and beard were long, but finely kept.

"We've been waiting so long for you." He chuckled with arms open wide. Glancing round, really not sure if he was talking to her, the young woman took a step toward the man and cocked her head.

"Er...you were?"

"Aye." The man laughed, seeing her reaction. "Our door has stood empty since Alduin first set up his soul snare here. We were hoping you'd be here soon."

"I'm sorry..." she finally said. She'd never seen the man before in her life and although friendly, it was strange to be greeted so warmly. Either they were _really REALLY_ glad she'd come to take care of Alduin, or he'd had too much to drink. "I don't think I've met you..."

The man's smile changed a little then. It softened and his eyes look upon her fondly.

"You don't know me personally, but you have done so much for me. For my Companions."He said, walking up the steps to her. Ayah's eyes narrowed on him, but she made no attempt to avoid him. "You found Wuuthrad, helped to piece it back together again. You wielded it as you ventured to my tomb and released the curse that kept your harbinger from his final destination, Ayah. Harbinger of my Companions are Jorrvaskr."

"Ysgramor?" she asked with uncertainty.

He nodded and held his hand out to her. Something in her compelled Ayah to take his hand and allow him to lead her down the steps into the mead hall floor.

"Shor forbid us to go out and confront Alduin for ourselves..." The first Companion told her, tucking her arm into his as they walked across the mead hall. Ayah felt her cheeks flare but swallowed any embarrassment quickly. "He told us you would come. I am pleased." He smiled kindly. "There are many here that wish to see you."

The questions burned the tip of Ayah's tongue, but as she went to ask, Ysgramor barked a sharp laugh and motioned to three other warriors. They eagerly rushed toward them, leaving Ayah no time to ask questions.

"These three await your word to release their fury upon Alduin." Ysgramor told her as the three came to stand before them. Ayah recognised them from the vision the Elder scroll had given her. They were the three that had attempted to rid the world of him the first time... It turned out, they'd only sent him through time, or something of that matter. All Ayah understood was that they'd not done a very good job first time around.

"Gormlaith the fearless, glad hearted in battle. Hakon the Valiant, heavy-handed warrior. Felldir the old, foreseeing and grim. " He introduced each.

Gormlaith unsheathed her sword and held it tightly, ready for battle. "At long last!" she chimed. "Alduin's fate is now ours to seal. Just give us the word, Dragonborn, and with high hearts, we'll hasten forth to smite the worm, wherever he lurks!"

"I'm sure that's what you tried to do the first time..." Ayah said flatly. Instantly, the other warrior deflated and the air around them became a little awkward.

"She's travelled far..." Hakon laughed, trying to soften the mood. "I'm sure she is tired and maybe needs some rest." He said, slapping Ayah's back and nearly knocking her off her feet.

"Aye..." Ysgramor agreed. "Sit. eat. drink. You should at least sample Sovngarde's delights before taking off."

That was it. Ayah wrenched her arm free from the Companion and stepped back, her lips pulling into a snarl. "No!" She barked. The room around them fell silent and everyone paused what they were doing to watch. "I don't want to settle down and forget about the threat out there. Just because you're all safe in here, no fear of what lurks outside, doesn't mean I'm the same. Kodlak Whitemane, my Harbinger. His soul is out there. Lost. Hiding. I've seen him and I disrepair for him." She glared at the three warriors. "You did something wrong the first time. This time, you wont. I wont let you cause this sort of havoc again."

Sighing, she dropped down onto the end of a bench of a nearby table. "If I must sample delights, get someone to make me up a basket or something while we're out fighting for the future of Skyrim..."

It seemed to do the trick and suddenly the whole hall broke into a roar of cheering.

"Spoken like a true Harbinger." Ysgramor cheered. "You heard the woman! Go, end the world eater now, so we can celebrate and sing of the victory!"

Ayah was then roughly grabbed by the arms by Gormlaith and Hakon and practically carried from the hall to the sound of chanting and singing.

-oOo-

"Use Dragonrend!" Gormlaith yelled, throwing herself out of the way of a fire ball.

The three warriors of valor and Ayah had charged from the hall, across the bridge, Ayah trying not to look down, and had met Alduin at the very mouth of the bridge. He _had _been waiting, and once their combined voices had cleared the mist that acted as his shield, the black dragon revealed himself to them.

The Dovah gave a shout which blackened the sky and spewed forth fire down on the warriors, allowing him to fly to safety.

"Next time he rounds, we need to bring him down." Felldir panted. The old man was beginning to struggle and Ayah had had to pull him to safety.

"Do you even have the strength left?" The Dragonborn asked, her blade of woe clutched tightly in her hand.

"I have enough." He patted her hand and stood from the spot she'd dragged him to when a fireball had hit the ground nearby and spat its flames over him.

"Hurry!" Hakon yelled, his body tensing as a black shadow began to swoop toward them at speed.

Four powerful shouts combined into one, hit Alduin head first and bound him in a magical grip his wings could not free themselves from. The Dragon hit the ground and skidded, dirt, dust and grass covering the warriors before he came to rest.

Ayah coughed. She had dirt in her eyes and her stomach was killing her. Her legs felt like jelly, unable to hold her weight for much longer. Every strike she made now, had to count.

By the time she'd gotten to the fallen dragon, he was already free and snapping and swinging his tail at the warriors of valor. In vain, they struck at his scales, unable to break through into his soft hide, causing more frustration on both sides than damage.

fighting dragons wasn't even a big thing for Ayah any more. Since the first dragon attacked the tower outside Whiterun, she'd learn skills that would rendering a dragon as harmless as naked bandit. The hide was there to stop serious damage. So you simply did not attack it...Ayah, went for the head.

"Alduin!" She screamed, standing in the way of his great fangs.

"Dovahkiin!" He returned, attempt to take her head off with one bite.

Ayah's heart was pounding when she took her first slash. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as the edge of her blade sliced a long, clean cut across the beasts snout...The first real blood to be drawn.

Again and again she hacked, Alduin fighting back and biting her forearm, snapping the bone. Tears rolled down her face as she switched hands, her left had clumsier then her right, but it did the job. seizing the moment, she clambered onto his head and hacked downward, her right arm hanging limp.

"YOU. WILL. DIE!" She snarled, every strike burying the blade deeper into the dragon's skull.

"Dragonborn!" His arm drawn back, Hakon swung his great sword toward Ayah while she balanced on Alduin's scaly head.

The movement was smooth, Ayah was shocked when she caught the blade by the handle, dropping her own blade to be able to do so. Alduin's wings flapped, ready for take off as Ayah held the sword up, the point facing downward, ready to piece his skull.

"enough..." She whispered and drove the sword down, deep into the dragon's skull.

There was no struggling. No flaming breath or shouts. Alduin's body crashed to the floor, the bright light of his destroyed soul swirling and breaking up his body. It enveloped Ayah, still clinging to the handle of the sword in his skull. The sheer power that hit her made her gasp for air. It burned her body and blinded her. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing would come.

She was already gone before she hit the ground...


	32. Chapter 31 part 2

Chapter 31 part 2

* * *

><p>"PAPA!" Ayah squealed and climbed further into her father's arms as a small, black lizard crawled onto her foot.<p>

Her father chuckled and smoothed his daughter's hair while watching the lizard as they sat on a log just off the coastal path.

"It's only a lizard Ayah." He cooed. He'd been drinking and was in one of his more 'fatherly' moods. "Its just looking for food is all." He told her. Ayah's eyes widened in fear and her tiny arms hooked themselves around her father's neck.

"It's going to eat me?!" She wailed. This only made her father laugh harder and squeeze his six year-old tight.

"No, I don't think he eats little girls." His heavily accented voice crooned in her ear to comfort her. "But I bet he'd like some bread."

Reaching down into his fishing pack, his tiny daughter watching from between his long, dark locks, Andrelheim picked out a piece of bread and tore a small amount off. He offered it to the lizard, its tongue darting over the food a few times before it snatched it away and scurried off to eat in peace.

"see?" He looked expectantly to Ayah. "There was nothing to worry about. Your a Nord. You should be tougher than that." He said, ruffling her raven curls.

"I am tough!" She protested, holding up her fists.

"Aye." He laughed. "I can see that." And with that, he pushed her fists down. She put up little resistance and the two returned to fishing in silence, Ayah sat on her father's lap while he sipped his imported mead.

"papa?" Ayah's soft voice asked after a while in silence.

"Aye little one?"

"If that lizard did try to eat me, would you have saved me?"

Her father's dark blue eyes left the sea and turned to his child. She sat patiently waiting for his answer, watching his expression closely.

Andrelheim put down his mead bottle and kissed his daughter's head gently. "Even if that lizard had been a dragon, I would have given everything to save you and keep you safe... I will always keep you safe...

-oOo-

Her eyes flew open, tears already streaming down her cheeks as she gasped her first lungful of air in what seemed like forever.

The sky above her was bright and beautiful. butterflies fluttered through the air and the sound of singing reached her deafened ears.

"She's awake..." she heard someone say and turned her head to see. She was laying in the grass. Soft green grass.

"Ayah..." Kodlak knelt down beside her and gently moved her hair out of her face. "We were worried you'd gone the way of Alduin... "

"Kodlak..." Her voice broke and she went to push herself up, her arm twinging as she moved.

"Easy now..." Ysgramor appeared over Kodlak's shoulder, carefully pushing Ayah back down into the grass. "You took some nasty bites from that worm. You need to relax."

"Did I...do it?" she asked shakily, her body shivering.

"Aye..." Kodlak smiled. "You did it. Alduin's gone. permanently this time we hope."

"Oh the songs that will be sung in your name Ayah!" Hakon leant over her, grinning stupidly.

"T-thank you..." She gulped and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I needed your help to do it."

"Nonsense..." Felldir snorted from close by. "you did what we could not. You went through a lot just to finish this once and for all."

Smiling weakly, Ayah looked back to Kodlak, who smiled back. "You did well Ayah. See? all this time you doubted that I picked correctly. You shouldn't have second guessed yourself." He told her, stroking her hair out of her eyes.

"Would you like to sit up?" Gormlaith stood over Ayah, offering her her hands. With a nod, Ayah placed her shaking hands into Gormlaith's and the warrior helped her to sit up.

"It looks so different here now..." Ayah commented, finally seeing the amazing transformation that had come over Sovngarde.

"Aye, this is how it's meant to be..." Ysgramor sighed happily and crossed his arms over his chest as he glanced about.

"You should probably be heading home..." Kodlak said lowly. "This is not the place for you...not now anyway. You have so much to do when you return." Ayah nodded. He was right. the job was done. time to go home and return to her family and friends with the good news.

"wait!" Everyone turned to the whalebone bridge, Tsun stepping aside to allow someone to pass by and walk down the steps toward Ayah and Kodlak.

"Ayah..."

"...Papa?"

Andrelheim fell to his knees beside his daughter and pulled her close against him. Tears escaped the big Nord soldier's eyes before he could stop himself and he buried his nose in his daughter's hair. Ayah clung to her father, unable to believe that it was truly him. Maybe she'd drunk too much and this was the end result. Maybe when she sobered up, none of this would have happened and it'll just be something to tell the people in the tavern.

"Ayah...I've missed you so much." He gasped against her hair, more tears falling as he held her tight.

"I...I missed you too..." she choked out, her own tears returning as she her arms snaked around his waist. "I never got to say goodbye..." she cried against him.

"I know..I know..." He hushed her as best he could in his own state. "I'm sorry. Now you have your chance though." He whispered and kissed her head.

"I dont want to..." she sniffed, her hands clutching at his armour desperately.

"You have to. You have to say it now Ayah and move on. You've done so much because you'd accepted what happened and moved on. You need to do it one last time." he murmured and rocked her.

Ayah gritted her teeth and shook her head stubbornly.

"Ayah..." Her father wrenched her away from his body and held her by the shoulders at arms length. "You carry my grandchild. You wear the ring of a man you love. You lead the most amazing life...You need to continue doing that. You've grown so much since you lost me and your mother. I'm sorry you were thrown in head first, but haven't I always done that to you anyway?"

Ayah nodded and snivelled.

"You _need _to make peace now. You_ need_ to say goodbye."

Thick black rivets of war paint ran down Ayah's already dirty face as she nodded once more. She knew he was right. He'd always been right.

"Goodbye papa..." He ground out, barely holding back the tears.

"Goodbye my daughter. I am so proud of you. I'll be waiting for you...but don't return too soon." He told her with teary eyes and a sad laugh.

Tsun soon loomed over them, holding a bundle of cloth. "I'll send you back." He told her. "Here." He handed her the cloth and Ayah clutched it tightly. "it's a few delights... just like you asked for."

She smiled at that. She knew Torvar would never believe her if she were to not bring him back some mead from Sovngarde.

"Goodbye Kodlak. Thank you." She turned to her old Harbinger with wide smile.

"Goodbye Ayah...and what for?" He asked curiously.

"For making me one of the pack." she replied.

Tsun nodded, taking his cue. "Return now to Nirn, with this rich boon from Shor, my lord. A shout to bring a hero from Sovngarde in your hour of need..." and with a great gulp of breath, Tsun delivered a shout that sent Ayah spiralling back to Skyrim and her awaiting Companion family.

Fin.


	33. Epilogue part 1

Epilogue part 1

* * *

><p>When the bright skies of Sovngarde had faded away, the air cooling dramatically and snowflakes tickling her nose and face, Ayah took a moment to realise where she'd returned to. She was sitting on the ground in a thick layer of snow, clutching her cloth bundle tightly to her chest. Around her, she could hear chirping and snorting and a language she recognised by did not at the same time.<p>

Tsun had sent her back to Nirn, right to the very tip of the highest mountain in Skyrim.

She was surrounded by Dragons. big and small. all gathered and chanting. It was unclear if they were mourning their lost leader or if they chanted like the heroes at Shor's hall did, in victory. They chanted Alduin's name and Ayah hoped they wouldn't turn on her in fury at what she had done.

As Paarthurnax spoke, each of he dragon's took flight, circling the mountain top to chant Alduin's name in the intervals between Paarthurnax's speech.

Ayah watched and listened in amazing. They did not acknowledge her, did not threaten her, though they knew she was very much there.

Eventually, every dragon was in the air, circling and roaring in the heavy snowfall. All except Paarthurnax and the Dovah that had helped Ayah on her way to Skuldafn...

"So it is done..." Paarthurnax finally turned to her. Ayah stood shivering in the snow as the old dragon motioned her to come closer. "Alduin dilon. The eldest is no more, he who came before all others and has always been..."

"Paarthurnax I'm-..."

He cut her off before she could apologise. She thought he was upset...

"Alduin wahlaan daunii...I would not have helped you if I thought it unwise..." He said. Ayah bit her lip shuddering as the wind blew around her. It was so very cold up there and she usually brought a bear skin to cuddle under. "You did what was necessary. Alduin had flown far from the path of right action in his pahlok- the arrogance of his power."

A strange expression passed his face then. Ayah wasn't sure if it was some kind of dragon style sadness...or if he'd eaten something bad.

"But I cannot celebrate his fall, Dovahkiin. Zu'u tiiroaz ahst ok mah. He was my brother once... This world will never be the same..."

Ayah's heart sank. She never realised. Despite everything, Paarthurnax was still going to feel the loss more then anyone or anything else. She felt like she'd taken something important from him then.

"I'm so sorry Paarthurnax" she sighed.

"No." He replied. "The world will continue to exist without him. Grik los lein." Ayah nodded and shuffled under the dragon as he perched on his wall. His wings shielded her from the wind and snow and his breath kept her warm. "As you told me once..." He began again. "The next world will have to take care of itself. Ful nii los. Even I cannot see past time's end."

Ayah smiled despite herself.

"But I forget myself." He said softly. "Krosis. So los mid fahdon. Melancholy is an easy trap for a Dovah to fall into."

"Forgiven..." she said quietly.

"You have won a mighty victory. Sahrot krongrah- one that will echo through ages of this world for those that have eyes to see... Savour your triumph Dovahkiin. This is not the last that you will write on the currents of time"

"Thank you." placing down her bundle, Ayah reached up to hug the Dovah's neck. He seemed startled at first, but soon realised its meaning and allowed her with a soft growling/purring sound.

When she released him, he too, took to the air with the other Dovah and Ayah marvelled at his flight.

"I feel younger than I have in many an age!" He roared, circling the tip of the mountain. Ayah laughed as she watched like a child would watch a puppy in amusement.

He finally came to hover over her, looking down on her fondly. "Without Alduin's Lordship, many of the remaining Dovah may yet bow to the rightness of my thu'um..." Ayah's smile faltered slightly...what? "Willing or no, they will hear it." He spoke darkly. "Fair well, Dovahkiin." And with that, he flew over her head and off into the distance...

Ayah stood stunned a little...what did he just say?

"Oh no..." she scowled. "Please not another power hungry dragon..."

fin.


	34. Epilogue part 2

Epilogue part 2

* * *

><p>Ayah spoke once more with Odahviing, who offered his help at any time, wherever she needed it before he joined his kin in the skies over Skyrim.<p>

She trudged down the mountain, slipping through the Greybeard's home without seeing or speaking to anyone. She made her way all the way down, through the heavy, fresh snow, right to the bottom to Ivarstead. Despite everything that had gone on, and all the dragons that seemed to have appeared from nowhere at the peak of the mountain, no one in the small village knew about the great battle Ayah had just won.

She was greeted in the normal fashion in the Inn. Given a mead and some food and paid for a bed for the night.

Late that same night, Ayah sat in the small inn bed, staring at the bundle Tsun had given her and absently rubbing her right forearm.

She was sure Alduin had snapped it. She felt the pain. She heard the bones break... When she'd woken however, she was fine. Not a mark on her...ok, well maybe that was a lie. Where the mighty dragon had bitten her, there were large fang marks, denting the pale skin with their scars. That was the only reminder of the fierce battle that raged to save Nirn.

Reaching for the cloth bundle, Ayah untied the knot and spread the cloth out on the bed. She was shocked to see all the food still steaming hot and fresh, as if just cut from the spit or picked from a tree.

She picked up a grape and popped it into her mouth, almost yelping as it exploded with a rich, sweet taste.

"Food of Heroes." She muttered and picked up a bit of meat. She found it succulent and tender. "I can see why every man and his dog wants in now." she snorted and ate another piece of meat.

As she chewed, she examined one of the two bottles of mead she'd been given in the bundle. even through the dark bottle, she could see the thick golden liquid bubbling and fizzing, begging to be opened.

She'd promised herself she'd save one for Torvar. She doubted anyone would appreciate it more. She popped out the cork of the first bottle and could straight away smell the honey. Ayah brought the bottle to her lips and took a few good sips.

Just like the grapes, the taste was heavenly. so full bodied it made her tongue tingle. With a snort and another mouthful, she thought to herself how this put Blackbriar to shame and Maven would go out of business if Ayah could replicate this...She might ask Torvar to help her.

Corking it back up again, she wrapped the food and mead away in the bundle and put it on the small night stand beside the bed. She was heading back to Whiterun early the next morning and it was a long walk.

Ayah wondered if Odahviing would come and give her a ride home?

-oOo-

A day and a half it took to get even within sight range of the city known as the jewel of Skyrim. She stayed in Riverwood overnight, once again, the people there were totally oblivious to the danger they had been in.

Ayah left the village before the sun had appeared over the horizon and was on the road leading up to the city by the early morning. She greeted the coach driver warmly with a good morning, which he returned and even stopped the pet the horse stabled outside the city that she'd had her eye on for a long time.

As she began to walk again, she passed a city guard.

"Good morning." she smiled.

"Good morning Harbinger..." He replied before almost falling over. "Harbinger?! You're..." He stuttered. "You're alive!" and before Ayah could answer him, he'd turned back and run toward the city, yelling at everyone he passed about her return.

Ayah had to admit, this was the most emotion she'd ever seen from a city guard. Ever.

By the time she reached the gates, they were wide open and crowd had gathered to greet her. It was growing still as people ran from across the city to see her return.

When she came into sight, the people roared and cheered, all clapping and congratulating her. She murmured her thanks and longed to be back at Jorrvaskr already. She was tired and wanted to be home. To be in bed. To be with her husband.

By the time she'd broke free of the crowd, she felt exhausted. Adrianne leant against a beam outside her shop, watching with a smirk as she lazily wiped her hands on her apron.

"I take it you won?" She said to Ayah as the other woman went to walk past her.

"I did aye. But you're the only one that's asked me if I did. I could have failed and we'd all be about to die and these lot would still be cheering." Ayah grunted, motioning back to the crowd.

Adrianne laughed and shook her head. "Maybe their just glad to have you home?"

"I'm glad to be home. Or I will be once I can get back to Jorrvaskr. I'm_ so _tired." Ayah sighed, and slumped a little.

"Go on then." The lady smith nodded her head toward the mead hall peeping over the wall. "Farkas'll probably be on the steps waiting for you, like he has been since you left...Oh!" Adrianne poked the other woman's stomach lightly and smiled as she leant in. "Congratulations. Aela told me discreetly yesterday in the Bannered mare."

"Thank you." Ayah smiled weakly and bid the woman goodbye to began, once more, for you Jorrvaskr. She was followed by a stream of people, all anxious to see the Victorious Harbinger.

She headed up the steps from the plains district and just as Adrianne had said, Ayah could see Farkas sitting on the top step with their dog, Rex, petting him on the head with a solemn face. She couldn't be irritated with him. It wasn't normal for a wife to run off to fight a legendary dragon...Even in the Companions.

Climbing the steps, it was Rex that saw her first. The war hound barked and sat up, his tail wagging in excitement at his returned mistress.

"What's the-..." Farkas tailed off as he turned to look up at Ayah, who was standing in front of him. "...Ayah..." He got to his feet quickly and pulled her to him, kissing her possessively.

"I missed you." She panted as she broke the kiss and pressed her face to his neck.

"I missed you too." He clung to her tightly, as if letting her go would mean losing her again. There was a collective coo from the crowd stood watching them from the bottom of the steps and Ayah cringed against her husband.

"Can we go inside please..." she muttered against his neck "They've been following me from the gate and I'd like some privacy."

"Oh!" Farkas spun them quickly to shield Ayah from the crowd. "Ayah'll be out later...er...when she's done with...stuff." He said hastily and lead his wife inside, followed by Rex.

Farkas opened the doors for Ayah and shuffled her inside. He hadn't even closed them when Jorrvaskr filled with shouting.

"Ayah!" Aela cried, knocking the chair she'd been sitting in over as she stood abruptly.

"Ayah's back?" Ria looked up from her hands, her eyes widening as they focused on the younger woman in the doorway. Vilkas sat up from his slumped position at the table, getting up slowly and rounding the table.

"It's good to be home." Ayah mumbled against Aela's shoulder as the older woman hugged her.

"Its good to have you home. We were worried about you." She fawned over the raven haired woman. "Its been so grim in here without you."

"I haven't always been here Aela..."

"I know. But now we're attached to you and we wouldn't know what to do without you." Ayah said.

-oOo-

"I honestly thought you'd get eaten by Alduin...please don't be upset." Ria said with a blush. Ayah laughed and smiled, relaxing back against Farkas in his seat.

"Thanks Ria. Its nice to know you had faith in my abilities."

"We all had faith in your abilities." Aela murmured around her tankard. "Even Vignar was worried though."

Ayah's eyebrows rose in question. "Honestly?"

"Truly." Aela nodded.

"He even came to sit with me on the step and wait the other day." Farkas beamed. He hadn't stopped since his wife had returned and his hand clutched hers tightly as she sat on his lap, as if desperate for her affection.

"Are we all talking about the same Vignar?" Ayah chuckled.

"Aye. But don't tell him we told you any of this. He likes to let you think he doesn't like you." Vilkas smirked.

As if on cue, the man in question opened the front door and stepped in, grumbling as he made a beeline for his room. He glanced over at Ayah as he walked before slamming his door once in his room. Silence fell over the mead hall momentarily before the Companion's burst out laughing, Torvar losing his mead over the floor in the process.

"Gods be damned!" He hic-upped and threw himself onto the floor to lick up his drink, next to the dog...

"Torvar!" Ria yelped in disgust.

"I ain't wasting good mead!" He yelled, shoving Rex out of the way to lick up more mead.

Mead. Ayah sat up on Farkas's lap and reached for the bundle she'd placed down on the table as she'd greeted everyone.

"Torvar, for the love of Ysgramor, stop!" Aela growled, kicking him up the ass and causing him to face plant the wooden floor while the others roared with laughter.

"Seriously Torvar, stop." Ayah said, pulling out the Sovngarde mead as Farkas watched her curiously. "Or I wont give you the mead I got from Shor's hall..."

The Companions fell silent and stared at Ayah in surprise.

"You...You actually went to Sovngarde then?" Vilkas asked, edging forward in his seat.

"Aye." His sister-in-law answered and held up a grape to him. "I met Ysgramor too and saw Kodlak again."

"He made it then?" Farkas uttered.

"Aye. Just about. Had a close call with Alduin but he's there now, living it up as much as a dead warrior can." She smiled. Vilkas took the grape and ate it while Ayah pressed another to Farkas's lips.

"These...they taste so..." Vilkas thought as he chewed.

"otherworldly?" Ayah laughed. Her brother-in-law nodded, his brow furrowing.

"You got these from Sovngarde?" When Ayah nodded, Vilkas hummed and sat back, the sweetness from the grape still on his tongue.

"I like 'em." Farkas grinned and reached around his wife to get another.

"Well enjoy them as much as you can. you wont be getting any more any time soon. I wont let you." Ayah said, kissing him, his lips tasting of grape.

"Did you say Sovngarde mead?" Torvar popped up beside Farkas's chair, making them both jump. Out of instinct, Farkas smacked his head, making the blonde Nord yelp.

"That was silly..." Aela chuckled darkly from her chair.

"For the love of...Torvar. Get up!" Ayah demanded. He did so, rubbing his ear while doing so. "You brought that on yourself." She scowled but held out the mead. She was laughing inside.

He took it, his attention leaving his sore ear while returning to his seat quickly. Ayah watched as he pulled out the cork and inhaled deeply, his eyes rolling back in his head. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH" He exhaled and guzzled back the amber nectar.

When he was done, the others watched in amusement as he slumped right down in his seat, grinning like a fool.

"I want to die now..." He purred.

"I wanted to try some..." Farkas whined, looking longingly at Torvar's empty bottle.

"Here." Ayah grabbed the second bottle and uncorked it. "I've only had a couple of sips. You and Vilkas can share it." Farkas took it without question and drank a good amount.

"Hey!" Vilkas scowled, punching his brother's arm. "Save me some!"

Farkas finished his share or more then and smiled lazily as his head swum and he handed Vilkas the bottle. "wow..." He grinned. He felt so incredibly drunk it was unreal.

Vilkas squinted at the amount Farkas had left him growling at how greedy his brother could be. He finished the rest easily, the liquid coating his throat and warming his whole body. This wasn't for mortal men. He knew it.

"That's...the best mead I've ever tasted." he sighed and relaxed back into the same position as his twin.

"I think it's spoiled Blackbriar mead for me now..." Torvar slurred.

"If you're going to be sick, face away from me." Njada growled at him, not that he heard it.

"Well that's just great." Aela glowered over at the three men. "Now half of us are drunk. What's the point of trying to tell everyone the good news."

"What news?" Ria looked on expectantly, ignoring Torvar's sudden fit of burping.

"Aye, what news?" Ayah rested back against Farkas, gently stroking his stubbly chin. He grinned sluggishly and kissed her fingers, or at least tried to.

"You should already know Ayah. It concerns you..." The huntress said with a stern look. It came over Ayah suddenly and she looked back at the huntress in surprise.

"You haven't told everyone already?"

Aela shook her head. "Farkas said he'd do it... he's clearly forgot."

"Forgot what?" Farkas asked, poking his gums. He couldn't feel his teeth.

"That Ayah's pregnant..." Vilkas yawned without thinking.

fin.


	35. Epilogue part 3

Epilogue part 3

Hey everyone. This is the final part of Howl, I hope you enjoyed reading and thank you for those of you that stayed with me on this. I know the start was shaky and I was told by a lot of people that put them off. I even lost some subscribers too. Either way, thanks for hanging in there.

I'm considering a second story if anyone is interested? I've been toying with the idea of Ayah and the companions adventuring Solstheim with Ayah and Farkas's child. (notice I said child. I don't want to give anything away :3)

Let me know if you'd wanna read that and I'll get right on it. :D thanks again! GP

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I've dragged you all from your beds. I'm sure you were busy, sleeping off last night's birthday festivities..." Ayah said bluntly with her arms crossed over her enlarged chest.<p>

It had been four months since Alduin's defeat and Ayah had swelled. Danica said it was because Farkas was so large. Either way, no woman in Whiterun felt sorry for her. She was a good eight months gone by then and the child was growing better than expected after it's mother's fight with Alduin.

Sadly, she no longer fit in her armour...or much else for that matter and had taken to wearing Farkas's shirts.

The other Companion's groaned in unison. The night before had been Farkas and Vilkas's birthday and they'd all gotten stupidly drunk, as usual. Ayah however, had wished her husband a happy birthday and left the Bannered mare early for bed.

Farkas had rolled in at near dawn and Ayah was not pleased.

"I've been thinking..."

"Oh you don't want to do much of that Ayah..." Torvar croaked. "You might hurt yourself."

Her eyes narrowed on him and she was sure, if he wasn't still drunk and she wasn't so heavily pregnant, she'd have punched him in the nose.

"Aye, well, thinking might do some damage to you Torvar, but its a different story for me." She ground out. The closer to the due date she became, the more aggressive she'd become. She didn't mean it. And she always felt guilty afterward, but she couldn't help it. "I want to change the way things work around here."

The Companions scattered about under the Sky forge, propping themselves up against the stone and sat on the floor, all looked up at her groggily.

"You can't...do that." Njada squinted.

"I can and I will." Ayah said blankly.

"This is a legendary warrior brotherhood." Torvar hic-upped. "You can't just..._change it._"

"I'm not going to change it dramatically..." she sighed, rolling her eyes. "I just want to start pulling us up. We're _Companions_ for Talos sakes. When I met Ysgramor, he said he was grateful for what I did for his companions. Well I want to do more."

"Like what?" Vilkas after from under his bed sheet. He was that hung over he hadn't even bothered to dress and had shuffled over to the under forge in nothing but his bed linens.

Eorlund was not impressed.

"Well, for starters. I want to hand out some roles." Ayah leant back against the stone wall, watching her shield siblings in light amusement. Farkas was fast asleep on the floor beside her. She should have woken him, but she was a little biased. Just a little bit.

"We have roles." Aela sighed from under her folded arms.

"No, you, Farkas and Vilkas hand out jobs and everyone else sits about." Ayah replied. "I want to correct that."

"That's how its always been." Athis yawned.

"And that's why I'd like to change it." She smiled.

"Go on then..." Aela lifted her head and rested her cheek on her palm. "what does our great Harbinger think we should change?"

"Well..." Ayah rubbed her stomach absently as she thought. She'd been seething when Farkas had come home, falling all over the place and had ended up sleeping in Vilkas's room because that's where the twins had staggered to. She'd had a lot of time to think.

"The circle." Vilkas uncovered his face to watch her with narrowed eyes. "I don't want it just to be four people deciding any more. Vilkas?" She looked over to him, but he didn't answer. "I'd like you to be my right hand man...when your sober... I don't know anyone who knows more about the Companions than you. I'd like you to be by my side to keep everything running perfectly."

She noticed the slight smile on his face before he covered himself up again.

"Aela." Ayah next looked to the huntress. "I want you to be the Harbinger's harbinger..." The look on the older woman's face was beautifully amusing and Ayah thought it best to explain. "I need to be kept in check. I'd like you to advise me. There's no better advise than that of an older sister." she smiled.

"Aye..." Aela smirked. "I understand. Thank you."

"Farka-..." Looking down at her husband, Ayah raked her hand through her hair. He was spark out. "Farkas'll take care of the training of the whelps."

"Farkas has always done that." Ria groaned.

"Aye. He just keeps telling me to train..." Torvar snorted.

"Aye, well he wont any more. Because I'm moving you all up." Ayah told them.

All those that had been considered whelps under Kodlak's reign as harbinger looked up from their relaxed positions.

"What?" Njada frowned.

"I'm making you all members of the circle. You'll get your own responsibilities, but I'll wait till your all feeling better to do that." Ayah drawled.

"You're making us members of the circle?!" Ria squealed, the sound making her shield brothers and sisters groan and hiss.

"Aye." Ayah chuckled.

"Well then... whose Farkas in charge of?" Athis asked, his mouth hanging open slightly as his mind ran sluggishly.

"About six days ago, I received word that we have four warriors on their way. They wish to join our rakes after travelling Tamriel. I want you all comfortable in your new roles by the time they arrive." The harbinger hugged herself gently and watched the others as her words sunk in. "New whelps for a new start." she added.

"Oh man..." Torvar gasped.

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" Aela asked, eyeing her harbinger closely.

Looking into the huntress's piercing green eyes, Ayah smiled. "I've never been more ready in my life."

Fin (for real this time :P)

* * *

><p>Thank you all again and please let me know if you'd like more Ayah and the Companions tales.<p> 


End file.
